Need to Want
by TheMaxx
Summary: Sonic meets Blaze again. In times past Blaze remains a serious individual; staying vigilant of her duties and harsh realities of her life. But meeting him for a third time, this time she cannot deny that his contact has changed her. Finding an oxymoron within herself. Relating to him. Feeling, feelings that she had always hidden consume her mind.
1. Into the Fade

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

For those of you who like the book cover the amazing artist I commissioned this picture from is an artist from deviantart; Pavagat. Heres a link; go to deviantart and paste this

/art/Blaze-commission-351736690

This story takes place after Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure.

* * *

><p>Just outside of Eggman's latest base of operations Sonic the Hedgehog had yet again defeated another plot of the evil Dr. Eggman. Very high on top of a mountain the battle had ended on a platform connected to the outside of the base "I'll get you next time Sonic!" Dr. Eggman yelled in his hovering escape vehicle as he flew away. His latest giant robot was in smoldering pieces all over the metal floor of this platform.<p>

Super Sonic smirked with his arms crossed watching Eggman escape. He could catch him but that just would be no fun. Tails and Amy on the sidelines ran over to greet Sonic as he hovered near the ground. He high five'd Tails with a big grin, and dodged Amy trying to hug him "Tails, are you sure turning into this super version of me is safe? I've been doing it so long now I'm afraid it might have some effects on me."

Tails smiled "Don't worry Sonic. I've checked you already. You didn't have any health side effects from what I could see."

Amy finally got a hold of Sonic, and he tried pulling her off of him as he looked over at Tails curiously "Well I hope so...say Tails? What do you make of the emeralds? Do you have some sort of science explanation for them?" Sonic said struggling with his super strength to get Amy off of him, Amy giggled wildly protesting him.

Tails rubbed the back of his head with a confused expression "I'm not sure Sonic. Even when I studied you and told you the emeralds were not inside your body." Sonic weakly smiled at him letting Amy hold him in defeat "I haven't been able to come up with a clear answer myself; I suppose they are what they are."

"That cat doesn't need to be here. I am the only woman who needs to be around Sonic." Amy said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah I wonder how Marine and Blaze are doing." Tails said tapping his foot.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been that deep in space..." Sonic said keeping his curious look, wondering when the emeralds would leave him.

"How old is Marine?" Amy asked Tails raising an eyebrow.

"Amy, you have no reason to worry about Marine." Tails said not paying her any attention.

"That's not what I asked. I need to know all who know Sonic." Amy said walking over to Tails and glaring at him.

"Calm down Amy. Marine is not even close to Sonic's type." Tails said holding his hands up in defense with a grin.

As Amy unloaded on Tails, Sonic's thoughts drifted elsewhere. He thought of the alternate dimension where Blaze resided. If she was a guardian didn't that make him one? Although he never labeled himself that way, he knew it to be true. He didn't get to know Blaze, but even though she seemed cold he knew somewhere in her, there was a little warmth. But that didn't mean at times she could be cold; as she was the last time he saw her. She probably didn't mean it but, her cold nature could be a little off putting sometimes. Sonic did smile about the good times spent with his friend from an alternate dimension in their last adventure to her world though.

Sonic put his fist on his hips and spoke up with a big smile "I think it's starting to wear off."

As that was said Amy and Tails's argument died as Sonic began to grow brighter and brighter and in a flash Sonic disappeared. The shock wave caused by Sonic's sudden teleportation knocked Tails and Amy off their feet. They both got up as fast as they could "Sonic?" Amy yelled looking around.

Tails put his hands to his mouth "Sonic?" he yelled from the top of his lungs.

After no response, a few moments later Tails and Amy looked at each other grimly not knowing what just happened. When things like this happened, it usually wasn't good...

* * *

><p>In a forest somewhere Sonic was spat out of a portal. He hit the ground still Super Sonic, but as he got up, he felt the emeralds leaving him. He transformed back and the emeralds shot from him, flying away. Sonic grunted with a frown knowing the situation just got worse. Because for one, he didn't know where he was and the emeralds were scattering everywhere. Luckily, one emerald did not fall too far away from him. Sonic sighed in relief and observed his surroundings. He was in some kind of tropical forest...<p>

He jogged over to pick up the white chaos emerald when a group of male felines came running in his direction; one with a sack saw the emerald and picked it up and put it into his sack. Unfortunately, they were a lot closer to the emerald than Sonic. They saw Sonic and shot him dirty looks and ran into another direction.

"Wrong move buddy." Sonic dashed off after them with an upset face; his feet swiftly moved across the green lush forest floor.

It didn't take a second as Sonic spin dashed into the three men, knocking them into the air and knocking them out. Sonic paused looking at the three knocked-out men, once he felt comfortable that they were down he spotted the sack; it had dropped a few meters away by the trunk of a tree. He smirked as he walked over, pushing past a large batch of leaves and grabbed the sack they had dropped. As Sonic opened the sack he became confused. He pulled the white emerald out of the sack, but it didn't look like a Chaos Emerald. Sonic opened his eyes in shock and horror...it couldn't be...again?

Sonic's ear twitched; something was hurtling towards him. He jumped out of the way as multiple objects hit the ground where he was standing. Smoke pellets. Sonic put the emerald in the sack waiting for his attacker to show. He went into a battle stance listening as things became quiet and the pellets were starting to make things hard to see. Then he saw the attacker out of the corner of his eye. He was about to dash after whoever it was when the area he was standing in became engulfed in flames. Sonic stopped in is tracks. Only one person he knew could do that, he was definitely back...

Sonic coughed a bit from the things burning around him; more smoke pellets were thrown around him. He waited until he saw a purple cat come flying down from the palm trees. Without hesitation or even looking she fired a huge fireball right at Sonic. She looked mighty upset. Immediately rethinking the situation, Sonic realized it would have been a better idea to announce himself; it had to be Marine throwing the smoke pellets. Sonic jumped out of the way almost getting burned when Blaze realized she had never seen any blue hedgehogs around her island.

Blaze lowered her hands slowly; her anger fading "...Sonic...is that you..." she said disbelievingly blinking her eyes.

Sonic spoke muffled, face front on the ground. Blaze placed her hands on her mouth briefly in surprise and fear and a bit of embarrassment. Subsequently, she made the flames in the area go away; raising her hands the flames quickly dissipated. Then running over to help him up "I am sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to..."

Sonic got up and handed her the sack "Don't worry about it." he said wit a slight frown trying to pat down the singed fur up and down his right side.

Blaze looked worriedly at Sonic for a moment, but quickly her upset face returned, and she looked inside the sack. She counted only six Sol Emeralds, and she looked to Sonic "There were four men; how many did you see Sonic?"

"I only hit three." Sonic said as his face became serious.

Then from the trees behind Sonic, Marine came out of hiding; she coughed into her hand "Ach! That means one of the blokes is heading towards that ship!" Marine looked to Sonic and smiled.

Marine had got a little taller and the silliness that used to consume her face seemed to have died down a bit "Sonic is it really you?" she hugged him briefly and let go "I don't know how you got here but we could use your help..." and Marine froze, looking as if she had cursed; her eye's widening.

"What's wrong Marine?" Sonic asked confused by her reaction staring straight ahead.

"We don't need Sonic's help. We are quite capable of taking care of this Marine, as we always have." she glared at Marine; chastising her. Marine smiled sheepishly back at her then she looked back to Sonic "But since you are here Sonic you can help us. Will you assist us?" Blaze's seriousness never faltering.

They were gonna have plenty to talk about but right now Sonic focused on the task at hand "Duh? Do you know where they might be headed?" he looked to them both grinning.

"I know where they're going. He must have been going back to the south side of the island. That's where I last saw their ship before we chased them into the forest." Marine said also serious now.

Blaze handed the sack to Marine and turned dashing off "Follow me Sonic." Blaze said disappearing into the brush. Sonic nodded, scooping Marine up; catching her off guard. She clung to his neck as they followed Blaze to find the last Sol Emerald.

* * *

><p>Well this is a beta chapter. I dont know if I'll continue this story, I'll see what kind of feedback I get.<p> 


	2. Cherry Waves

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>Sonic was watching his step more so than often, now that he was in a place he was not familiar with. He had a firm grip on Marine as he followed Blaze through the thick shrubbery; she was kind of slipping out of his hands though. Marine's clothes were the same but just baggier. Sonic noticed Blaze had gotten a lot faster since last time. A minute or two later, Blaze, followed by Sonic, burst out of the heavy brush of the tropical forest. Sonic let Marine down and they caught up to Blaze who stood by the edge of the water. Blaze growled seeing the male cats in the wooden pirate ship wave at her, Sonic, and Marine with glee as they sailed away. The male with the hat, obviously the captain, held the last Sol Emerald up in the air laughing.<p>

Blaze conjured fire in her hands as she readied herself to run off onto the water "I will be back momentarily."

"Wait a sec Blaze." Sonic said looking at both Marine and Blaze.

Blaze looked curiously at him, and he grinned "Allow me." he bowed to her.

Blaze thought it over for a second, and she lowered her hands and the flames she'd conjured around her hands went away "Very well Sonic." Blaze put her hands on her hips as Sonic ran off onto the water.

Marine and Blaze watched Sonic as he ran off onto the water, into the distance after the boat. When he reached it he hopped off the water and onto the boat. Commotion could be seen as the pirates began scrambling around suddenly. Blaze and Marine watched as the pirate captain averted his attention to the chaos going on behind himself. Blaze then smirked crossing her arms as the pirate captain was tossed overboard and Sonic jumped off right after with the Purple Sol Emerald in his hand.

"This is quite the show." Blaze said smirking.

Marine nodded "He just hijacked the hijackers!" Marine said with a grin.

Blaze and Marine then watched Sonic, instead of coming back, dash in the opposite direction from the ship. Making a sharp turn then dashing back stronger and faster; water trials flew into the air behind him. Running fast enough to spin dash into the ship and come out the other side. Moments later the ship began to sink and Sonic was now heading back in their direction. As the ship went down life boats were deployed and from the shore, it looked like the pirates were even fighting for those. Just then behind Blaze and Marine three other male pirate cats ran up behind them looking disheveled. Marine put up her dukes and Blaze remained serious; pointing to the sinking ship. The three pirates jumped in shock. They began to shake; knowing how dangerous Princess Blaze was.

Her face was neutral "..." and she remained quiet as she conjured fire in her hands and began throwing fire at their feet. They scrambled into the water, swimming after the life boats just as Sonic returned to the shore.

By accident, he came off the water splashing Blaze, her face was completely surprised as she was doused. Marine dived off away from Blaze and Sonic turned to stone at her glare. Her eyes were wide and one of her eyes twitched; but Sonic unfroze getting an idea. He went over to Blaze and put the Purple Sol Emerald up to her face, which returned her to reality. She blinked a few times and snatched it out of his hand. Then she turned around walking back in the direction of the forest. Sonic and Marine timidly followed her as Blaze did not speak until they reached the shrine of the Sol Emeralds deep within the forest.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, and the sun was starting to set, and it was starting to get cool. The Sol Emerald ruins were similar to Angel Island; the big difference was that it was not decrepit. Everything was in top condition, and it even had chambers in the ruins with bedrooms. Sonic, Marine and Blaze were atop the stairs, where the Sol Emeralds rested in their carved stone slots. The chamber was enclosed and had a roof of stone with carved window holes in the walls, and many ancient looking designs etched onto the ceiling. A fire was lit in a fire pit carved on the floor on the left side of the chamber; the seven Sol Emeralds were in their slots on a stone stand in the back of the chamber. They sat in chairs made of wood, and covered in green silk. In a circle around the fire pit they discussed a manner if things, but mostly why Sonic was in their presence again.<p>

"I'm not sure how it happened this time but every time I've come to your world the Chaos Emeralds forced me; I guess they did it again." Sonic said drowsily.

"But you have been gone for a long-time Sonic; it has been years since we've seen you. Might I add it is always good to see a friendly face." Blaze held a stoic expression, her legs crossed, hands on her lap; she hoped that last little bit would make up for burning him earlier.

Sonic nodded with a slight grin "Back at ya. I must have come here for a reason. Last time Eggman and Eggman Nega were in cahoots, and something big was going down. Maybe the Emeralds are saying there's some kind of danger?" Sonic said rubbing his chin.

"How are you gonna get back? Didn't Tails say you couldn't stay here because of...science or something?" Marine asked Sonic with a curious face.

"Yes, you cannot stay. You being here is putting both of our worlds in danger again." Blaze said now with a frown.

"Tails isn't here to help this time; I gotta use the Emeralds to get back home. They got me here like they did every other time." Sonic said with a serious face.

"Yes that is true, Tails said the Emeralds were stable when you left last time. They must be trying to help us again." Blaze said thoughtfully.

"But you don't know were any of them are. How do you find them anyway?" Marine asked yawning because Sonic had yawned.

"Tails has a tracking device, but when we can't use that I can kinda feel for them." Sonic said looking to Marine with a grin.

Blaze raised an eyebrow "You can?"

"Yeah." Sonic said nodding.

"That's how we find them." Marine said looking at Sonic with a smile.

Blaze got up and grabbed one of the Sol Emeralds out of its stone slots in the back of the chamber. She then sat down in a meditative position and breathed in deep. Sonic and Marine watched and a moment later she opened her eyes "I can only see the Sol Emeralds. But...maybe if...Sonic give me your hand..." she said seriously.

"I see what you're getting at." Sonic smirked getting up and walking over to Blaze.

Marine did so as well "You two are gonna connect." she chuckled but coughed when Blaze shot her a glare.

Sonic gave his hand to Blaze, and she grabbed it. She didn't hold anyone's hand often...so it made her a bit sheepish even though no one noticed her behavior. Even so, before anyone could notice she reigned in her embarrassment and focused on the Chaos Emeralds. She closed her eyes and began breathing again. It was quiet for a few minutes when Blaze suddenly squeezed Sonic's hand and her head ever so slightly tilted upwards. She released Sonic's hand, opened her eyes, and stared at them both. Her eyes narrowed back into a serious expression.

"Well did you see anything?" Marine asked excitedly.

"I felt them. But they are not on the island." Blaze said standing.

"This island and the bit of sailing we did last time I was here is as far as I have been." Sonic said with a smirk.

"The Chaos Emeralds are on the mainland." Blaze said now looking as upset as she did earlier in the day.

Marine became happy as she jumped for joy looking excited again "Hoo boy. I'm ready to stretch my legs off from the island; it's been awhile since we've been away."

"As do I, but it is our duty to protect the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said with a serious expression.

"Sounds interesting. What's on the mainland?" Sonic said sounding more energized.

"Sounds like your ready for adventure Sonic!" Marine said becoming even more excited.

"Now that's the Marine I know!" Sonic said in an assuring tone that he was indeed intrigued about exploring.

Blaze turned around and placed the Sol Emerald back in its slot still looking pretty upset. She turned back around to the two "I will be retiring to my quarters. Marine please show Sonic to his room; we will inform them of my return tomorrow. We will all meet in the morning to prepare to leave."

And with that, Blaze promptly left not before briefly smiling at Sonic and walked to the other side of the chamber to a bedroom, and closed the stone door behind herself.

Sonic then watched as Marine put the fire out with a jug of water that was nearby and began to walk out of the now darkened Sol Emerald chamber and down the stairs. With Sonic close behind "What's wrong with Blaze?" Sonic asked Marine with a curious face.

Marine was exuberant with a big smile on her face as she answered "Well theirs kind of a process for Blaze to return."

"A process huh? That doesn't sound convenient, is she banished or something?" Sonic asked with a smirk as he followed Marine.

"Blaze was made the protector of the Sol Emeralds because of her fire stuff." Marine wiggled her fingers in the air.

"Hmm, so they see Blaze as being cursed or something?" Sonic asked as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say something like that. Also, it just so happened she was the Princess of Mobius. So people look down on her more." Marine said after making their way down the stairs, and into the nearby stone chamber placed right next to the stairs on their left.

"That's what we call my world." Marine nodded "But that's kind of messed up; I've seen stranger stuff at home. Some people like her though right?" Sonic asked watching Marine turned on the lights in both of their rooms.

"Not really, I'm sure some people do but the Royal Family certainly looks down at Blaze in some way or another; her parents don't though. Because of that, a lot of people have that...uhh...mentaall...uhhh..." Marine spaced out after coming out of his room.

"Mentality?" Sonic smirked completing her thought.

Marine smiled "Yeah! That's the word, but anyways people look down on that type of thing here."

"What, being different?" Sonic asked leaning on his bedroom door.

"Yep, Blaze is one of the few that can do stuff like you; here any ways. Is it not like that where you're from?" Marine said stretching, and retreating to her bedroom door and standing next to it.

"Yeah it is, but nobody freaks out about it. I wish you could have met Knuckles." Sonic said with a smirk.

"I wish it was like that here...you know it might be just a little of Blaze's...attitude..." Marine said in a descending tone looking around for Blaze with nervous eyes.

Sonic chuckled "Blaze is cool. People make choices, maybe one day there ideals will change. Until then, Blaze has always got us." Sonic let out another big yawn "Welp, we'd better hit the sack. Get rested up, so we can send me back home and uncover an evil plot and save our worlds!"

Marine had moved to close her door "I think you like to adventure as much as me!" Marine smiled :) "Good night Sonic." she said closing her door.

"Night." Sonic said doing the same.

Little to their knowledge Blaze had sat atop of their chamber and heard pretty much their whole conversation. Her golden eyes were reflected by the moon's light as she gracefully leaped off the roof of the chamber and landed back atop the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber. She hurried to her room and closed her door; light from an electric lamp illuminated her room. She stood with her back pressed to the cool stone door. She placed her hand on her cheek for a moment and walked over to her mirror. She saw that her face was tinted a slight red, she looked on in surprise. Shaking her head trying to rein in control, but she did so for just a second and looked back into the mirror, but her face was still red.

Blaze placed her hands on her dresser as she stared at her reflection in the mirror; her face blank. Marine was going to get it tomorrow and Sonic...

Compliments were a rare beast directed towards her. Because of the amalgamation of traumatic events in her life, she disavowed the sentiment of affection. She didn't believe in it. She'd become hardened and had prepared to spend the rest of her life alone. Other than Marine she had never got many compliments unless someone was lying. Trying to steal the emeralds from her or manipulate her because of who she was. Memories of those who had done her wrong flooded her mind as she blankly stared into her mirror.

Blaze let her head dip slowly thinking of her loneliness. However, ever since she had met Sonic...she had a gut feeling...that he was different. He was true to his word and actions every time they had met. Every time they crossed paths Sonic continued to surprise her with his honest virtue. Even now he was the only stranger she could be around and feel a sense of trust.

Still, Blaze could not shake the feelings that she had since she first met him. It puzzled her. She knew that if the time came she could trust her life in his hands...he wouldn't give up...just as he always had...

Blaze did not go to bed immediately, but stayed up a little while longer pondering her conflicted feelings about Sonic. She felt a tad embarrassed about Sonic's kind words, and she felt a little guilty about listening in because she was curious. Because his kind words reaffirmed her trust for him yet again...

* * *

><p>Blaze had awoken early the next morning as she always did. Around six a.m, the sun was just coming up, and the reddish-orange tint of the sun was all that filled her eyes as she made her way from the Sol Emerald ruins and off to stand by the water. As she did every morning, finding the sound of water rushing onto the beach in the morning relaxing as she prepared for another day. Blaze pushed some brush out of her way and was greeted by the warm glow of the rising sun. She stepped through the sand and walked closest to where the water was hitting the shore. She stared out onto the horizon of endless ocean...<p>

She did this always, ever since she was placed on this island after she became the protector of the Sol Emeralds, her mind wandered...

Her curiosity not to be eternally tied down to her task made her ponder if Sonic, if at all, had become like all the people she had encountered over the time he was gone. They were liars, every single last visitor who came to her island. And when she went to the mainland, they were both cheaters and liars. Her being princess certainly added fuel to the fire. Although the reaction Sonic got out of her assured her, for the most part, that she let her guard down around him because she trusted him.

She then began walking along the shoreline, having her day dreams when she noticed she was not alone this morning. A little farther down the beach Sonic was walking alongside the water facing away from her. Blaze was intrigued, raising an eyebrow slightly and followed catching up to him. She didn't catch him off guard though as he turned to the incoming sound.

"You have awoken early." Blaze said turning back towards the water; returning her attention to the ocean.

Sonic had stopped walking and stood in place not too far from Blaze, looking out onto the ocean and at the sun rise "Yeah. I'm ready to go."

Blaze remained quiet as Sonic spoke again; her face neutral "Hey Blaze?"

"Yes?" Blaze said looking into the crystal-clear water.

"How often does swimming come in handy when you're in danger out there?" Sonic asked her.

Blaze broke her attention away from the water, glancing at Sonic with her stoic face. She had invariably heard talking to others always made you feel better. She didn't believe so as she had never talked to anyone personally, one because she didn't have anyone to talk to. But keeping things bottled, and controlling herself made her feel a sense of great self-control. She felt uncomfortable but she engaged him "Often, but only when I need to. I prefer running on it like you. You still have not learned Sonic?" Blaze answered curiously.

"Over the years I've learned to a little more, but that's too slow. Running on water is just as useful." Sonic said still staring out onto the ocean "Let's have a race when we get back." he asked looking at her with a grin.

Blaze was caught off guard by his offer; she briefly blinked her eyes. She usually would not indulge in what she thought was a silly endeavor, but...he was her friend. Blaze looked at Sonic as her stoic face returned "I...yes...if we have time Sonic."

"You've gotten faster." Sonic said looking away from her again.

"..." she was quiet and her face stayed neutral but something inside her insisted that she keep talking; she continued looking at Sonic "How do you live your life?" she asked awkwardly.

"How so?" Sonic asked looking out onto the horizon.

"What do you do?" Blaze asked as she looked back to the sunrise.

"Nothing really...I usually spend my time just running around and admiring the scenery." Sonic said with a smirk.

"I must admit that sounds nice." she paused "I am forever taking one step closer to my fate." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"There's always a third option." Sonic said with certainty.

"There's always another way out?" Blaze said shaking her head "How can that be?"

"Even if there's only one option." Sonic said as Blaze became quiet again, slightly looking at Sonic out the corner of her eyes. This talking thing was actually making her feel...much better...

"What time do we leave?" Sonic asked still looking out onto the ocean.

"I had planned to depart once everyone had arisen. Let us go see if Marine is ready." Blaze said as she turned and walked back towards the forest.

Sonic broke his gaze away from the ocean and turned to walk back into the forest following Blaze "I love sunrises." Sonic said with a big smile putting his hands on the back of his head as they walked.

"..." Blaze hesitated for a moment; her face neutral "Why is it any different from a sunset?" Blaze asked him with confusion.

"Because it's like the beginning. It's much more comforting than the ending of something. Doesn't nothing ever last forever." Sonic said pushing through some brush.

With Blaze close behind "The end is sad..." Blaze then uncontrollably smiled; totally aware of it "The cities in your world looked very different Sonic." Blaze said now walking in step with Sonic past the brush.

"I like the urban scenery a lot too." Sonic spoke stepping over a fallen tree with his grin. Blaze listened to Sonic talk about the modern cities in his world the whole way back to the shrine. She was engrossed in this talking business...

* * *

><p>Once back at the ruins Sonic had returned to his room and began packing. Blaze and Marine returned to the Sol Emerald chamber. Marine was moving through the chamber searching for the battery to power the radio when she noticed Blaze.<p>

Blaze was not paying attention to her; as she felt a great weight had been lifted from her. She felt lighter after her talk with Sonic, and she hated to admit it but that talk felt really good. Marine suddenly ceased her search, and her eyes widened as she saw Blaze doing something she had never seen her do. Her tail was wagging! It wagged, back and forth. Marine saw her face, but it was neutral. Even so, Marine couldn't believe it. Blaze was happy about something.

"Wow..." Marine said abandoning her search and pointing at her with wide eyes.

Blaze snapped out of her thoughts seeing Marine stare at her...her tail? Then she realized she was wagging her tail. Blaze stopped her tail and looked to Marine wide eyed. Wide eyed and looking incredulous she calmed herself "Have you found it?" she said in a serious tone.

Marine broke out of her own stupor in Blazes serious tone and shook her head resuming her search. Blaze was glad Sonic was not around; she suddenly felt embarrassed. Not too long later Marine found the battery to power the radio. They used it to inform the Royal Guards that she was returning. She had to tell them why and the King, Queen, and a board of reviewers reviewed her request. It did not take long before they accepted it.

Blaze watched as Marine stored the radio back in her room "Next time we'll use the computers. Now, we must prepare the ship." Blaze said in a stern tone trying her best to play off her slip up.

Blaze then went into her room with Marine and grabbed a sack. She came back out putting the Sol Emeralds into it. She then began walking out of the chamber and down the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber, with Marine following her with a big smile. Blaze felt a bit of annoyance from Marine's antics these last few days, but she wouldn't be Marine if she didn't act like she did. Blaze and Marine stopped near the base of the stairs next to Marine's chambers and waited for Sonic. And a small smile appeared on Blaze's lips; Sonic was indeed a breath of fresh air.

* * *

><p>Once they were sure everything was locked up around the island, and they got a small snack. Sonic, Blaze, and Marine followed a small river into a hidden dock in the tropical forest. Blaze had whispered to Sonic that before they got there to be ready because this was Marine's expertise.<p>

_"Why should I be ready?"_ Sonic asked in a confused whisper raising an eyebrow.

_"Marine has gotten good and you're going to get a mouth full. So don't ask too many questions."_ Blaze said with her usual stoic expression.

_"What happened to your wharf and the houses on this island?" _Sonic whispered back to her.

Blaze answered_ "They are still here, nearby in fact. We've just had the ship docked here these last few days; we were getting ready to take it back to the wharf. We were also getting ready to have the Sol Emerald shrine moved closer to the wharf but it will have to wait."_ she said without stating the obvious.

It wasn't long before Sonic saw a huge vessel through the trees. Sonic was amazed to see the S.S. Marine was still in great condition. The ship was docked by a few planks of wood. The ship had a few dents in the hull; probably from some sea battles. The ships railing was already lowered too.

Sonic whistled with a grin "I never asked before but how do you power this thing?" he said speaking in a normal tone again.

Blaze smirked at Sonic, and he looked confused by her sudden change of demeanor. Marine, on the other hand, did a three sixty and grabbed Sonic's arm. Her face was as bright as the sun; dragging him along Sonic held tightly onto the backpack with all their belongings. Blaze almost let out a small chuckle as she followed them onto the ship.

Once on the ship Marine had talked Sonic's ears off explaining how the ship had multiple ways to be powered. One was solar panels that collected energy even when there was little sun. The energy collected from the panels were stored in powerful rechargeable batteries that lasted for years. There were highly conductible sails on the deck that stored solar energy. On the bottom of the ship, the propeller gathered energy once the ship started to move. They were still figuring out how to power the ship with the Sol Emeralds; they gave off too much power. To top it off all the amazing machinery was designed by none other than Marine herself, and she wasn't beneath bragging. Marine explained every technical detail; it was like she was Tails. However, as it went on too long Blaze had stepped in and saved Sonic saying that they needed to get going.

After tearing Marine away from Sonic, Marine checked the things that she needed to check all over the ship before she started it. She used the stored energy of the batteries to power the ship. Marine stood at the helm flipping switches and operating a panel. When the ship started to lurch forward it slowly began moving through the water. It wasn't long before they picked up speed, and they swerved left and right around bends; Blaze and Sonic stood on the main deck keeping their balance.

Sonic became excited as they started moving, watching in awe as they flowed through the tropical river. Taking notice of all kinds of colors around them from the big lush exotic trees, bushes, and other exotic scenery. Blaze was neutral and stared straight ahead. Marine steered the ship with a big smile and a little while longer the sun became brighter, piercing through all the shrubbery around them the ship came out of the tropical forest and onto the bright sparkling ocean.

Sonic moved to the front of the ship and held onto a rail to keep himself steady. The hot air and the coolness from the water mixed together to make warm air, hitting Sonic's face as he stared into the crystal-clear blue waters below. A big grin was plastered across his face; he stared out as far as he could see. Blaze looked behind herself to Marine who waved at her and to Sonic on the front of the ship. Blaze's face stayed stoic, she crossed her arms staring at Sonic from behind. With Sonic around, if only for a little while, today was going to be a fine day...

* * *

><p>Ok second chapter. Let me know what you think about how this is going.<p> 


	3. Introspection

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>The S.S. Marine cut through the waves on this warm sunny day. The island left their range of sight long ago, and the journey to the mainland was just beginning. It wasn't a lengthy trip but occasionally obstacle's blocked their path back to the mainland; that being pirates. So far, it'd been uneventful but unfortunately people located her island long ago. So it wasn't uncommon for pirates to steer in their direction because the S.S. Marine's route was always the same; pirates would try to catch them en-route to the mainland. Even so, they knew anybody who messed with the princess would meet a watery grave; the Sol Emeralds were a treasure that never stopped them from trying though.<p>

Half the day was gone, and soon darkness would be upon them; they would most likely reach the mainland tomorrow. Blaze sat on the stairs leading to the steering deck. Marine put the ship on glide, now below in the cabin saying she was going to plot the course to the mainland into the navigational computer. Blaze's ear twitched listening closely to the banging going on below. That didn't seem to be the case now, she was in the engine-room tweaking machinery that most likely didn't need any.

Blaze sat with her legs crossed and a frown on her face, embarrassed by getting caught by Marine. The isolation of the island gripped her, and Blaze wanted a clear explanation to why her thoughts had become so chaotic. A year ago, she made a trip to the main land for supplies, and she was losing her focus for protecting the emeralds. She cared less and less about their fate; because every time Sonic reentered her life, the questions would resurface. Blaze had talked to a psychologist while on that trip to the mainlands, needing to rationalize the torture that had surfaced in her head and why it wouldn't stop.

She had learned from the doctor that her not socializing had real health side effects. The doctor showed her actual studies that proved that socializing decreased stress. Test subjects in a controlled environment showed the need for socializing. The isolated one's desperation after extend periods of time showed clear evidence the study was true. Once they were reintroduced into social settings they stabilized. However, her pride wouldn't let her; she held the stance that she didn't need it.

A few more trips to the doctor finally convinced her, her independence, while it might be fine, was where the line on her humanity was drawn. It was nature, pure instinct to socialize. They were social creatures. There was nothing she could do about it. No matter what she did she was going to need socialization, and a small part of herself did after the doctor had proven to her how she felt before and after their sessions.

Blaze stared out onto the ocean remembering the first talk with the doctor. Just telling to doctor about how her endless task of guarding the emeralds loomed over her life, how it had begun to haunt her as time went on. She had things she wanted to do and told the doctor of that as well.

She remembered how energized she felt after the talks and for a time, she felt much better. Much time passed since she had spoken with someone like Sonic; just sharing everything. Blaze was happy excusing the fact of him marooned here too. It had become harder and harder for her to keep her mind on the Sol Emeralds when she had feelings inside of her that she rejected. Thoughts she reluctantly wanted to share because she feared she was losing control of herself, that someone who got to close would get her with her guard down.

She didn't have conversations with Marine because she was her friend; or anyone for that matter. For they might turn into conversations; that what she didn't want to say. She wanted someone she was close to, that she could talk to about her own life, and the things she kept private. But she didn't want that, she wanted to be capable without that...

She wasn't sure if it was because she was getting older that she had begun yearning for such things. Her latest talk with Sonic had left her feeling much better than last week where in private her thoughts got to her again. Beating herself up over her past mistakes; not being able to let go of them. Only letting a few tears escape this time with no one around; no connections to anyone. Friendship was alright... Marine was acceptable to be around, good natured, okay to converse with. Even so, Blaze didn't necessarily want to admit she wanted, or to go even further, needed that strong attachment. It always lingered, and despite her protest in private the answer was always begrudgingly yes. Yes, she did, despite her protest. She wanted that connection…she needed it...

She'd been alone for a long time before Marine showed up. Her pyrokinesis was a contributing reason to why people had judged her before knowing her. Topping that, she was the princess...she wondered how that came to be. She was a cursed princess...but...talking to Sonic early this morning, he said people didn't think like that where he was from.

Then instantly she felt the urge to talk to Sonic, tearing her eyes away from the ocean and looking nowhere in particular. Blaze's face contorted into chagrin. When they weren't aware of her abilities, they were still jerks so either way... she'd gotten used to being alone. She had learned a lot about people's common cruelty when she was young.

Blaze's face returned to neutral looking up at Sonic in the crow's nest; he looked off, in the distance, with a big smile plastered onto his face. She wanted to deny the effects of her time with Sonic but knew it to be true. Just as she talked to the doctor, this socialization with Sonic positively affected her, although for more than one reason, she was willing to admit.

When she had first met Sonic in his world, she thought him to be a cocky guy with his skills gone to his head. However, over the course of her time there and his trip to her world he surprised her as his outward appearance was nothing like his interior. He might've been overconfident but he always looked to help others. Proof of that was after they fought he offered to help her stop both Eggmans.

Blaze watched as Sonic became impatient in the crow's nest trying to get comfortable but to no avail. She kept her unwavering eyes on him not able to shake all the thoughts in her head quietly watching Sonic. He fumbled around the nest a little while longer before he noticed her looking at him, he waved at her smiling but stumbled and tripped on something. The emotions that came out of her around Sonic felt ill-timed. Blaze kept her eyes on Sonic as he found the hammock in the crow's nest and tried to attach it to something. Her facial features remained unchanged as she let a few low murmurs escape her; she stood finally breaking her gaze. She was unable to stop herself, walking down the stairs ready to do something to get her mind away from her emotions.

Blaze walked to the tool cabinet next the stairs that led down into the cabin and opened it pulling out a tool. She closed the door and walked back up the steering deck and turned off the power usage of the batteries. Then she inserted the tool she brought from the tool cabinet into a slot just below the wheel and cranked. The energy-absorbing sails came down and glowed a light tint of yellow. Blaze walked back down to the tool cabinet and returned the tool just as Marine came running up from the cabin. She looked panicked at first seeing the sails raised.

She then relaxed seeing Blaze next to the tool cabinet "Were we low on power?" Marine asked her with confusion.

Blaze shook her head "I was trying to find something to do. I am a bit bored."

"Well I got just the thing!" Marine said dramatically showing Blaze the playing cards in her hand "A few games of pirate cards should keep us entertained for a while."

"We are not pirate's Marine." Blaze said dully.

"Ah! We are! But we're good pirates." Marine said quickly looking around for Sonic, excitement shown. She spotted him up in the crow's nest "Hey Sonic! Get down here, Blaze bored herself, so we're gonna play a few card games!" Marine yelled up to him.

Blaze looked slightly shocked at the way Marine depicted her and glared in her direction. Marine sweatdropped, seeing Blaze's glare and waved her off as best she could. Sonic laid in a sloppily made hammock, leaned over to respond "On my way!" he jumped up right out of the hammock and out of the nest, all the way down, landing on the main deck "How do you play?" he said walking over to them.

Marine went and grabbed four crates: three for them to sit and one to place the cards on. Marine shuffled the cards then handed Blaze and Sonic ten cards.

Marine grinned at them "The game is gin rummy. The object is to match three similar combinations. Like seven, eight, nine. These have to be in the same suite though. Or have a pair of sevens which suite doesn't matter as long as they're all seven. Game on!" Marine exclaimed drawing a card and holding her hand close to her face.

Blaze drew next, placing her cards together in her hand. Sonic drew his not understanding the rules "Loser swabs the deck?" Sonic asked in a gruff tone.

"Your're on." Marine said drawing another card.

Blaze remained quiet during most of the initial game: she was so used to killing time playing cards with Marine that she couldn't bother putting in the needed effort. She lost the first game to Sonic. Fully prepared to simply clean the deck because she needed to keep herself occupied, but then she saw the gloating look on Sonic's face. Blaze looked at him awe struck: was he really going so far as teasing her for losing a card game?

"You weren't even trying...I guess that's why you were dominated." Sonic shrugged at her with his eyes closed.

Blaze was wide eyed looking as if Sonic had lost his mind. Marine held her hands over her mouth to suppress her giggling. So he was going to play with her like that. Going against all she had just lamented in her head, she decided to indulge Sonic's friendly teasing. She did it without thinking...to engage Sonic felt like a natural thing to do. Instinctive since they were friends...she silenced the thoughts now seeing she was over thinking. Blaze's face became determined "Best two out of three." Blaze said snatching up everyone's cards and shuffling them.

"Oh! Look's like I 've got a challenger! You're going to be cleaning these decks for weeks when I'm done with you." Sonic spoke elbowing Marine with glee.

Marine nodded but she noticed Blaze's behavior. She wasn't completely sure but the last time she had been this open is when she had a private audience with her parents. It didn't go that well but Blaze seemed more open to her for a few days anyway. As much as she knew, Blazes parents still were very strict. Nevertheless, this emotion that just showed up surprised Marine because she lived with Blaze, and she never acted like this, not last week or even months ago. Blaze was...usually more reserved than she was all of a sudden...

It was more than likely that Sonic just treated her like all his friends. In all seriousness, she tried to be jovial with Blaze but Blaze didn't take kindly to such nonsense with her most of the time. Or anyone, her strict manner rudely awakened anyone on the mainland that had tried approaching her; it was just how she was. Sonic, however, had a knack of getting under her skin. Marine found Blaze accepting his playful attitude and to her surprise enjoying it. Marine eyed Blaze suspiciously as she dealt them their cards, aware that something was amiss with her friend.

"Alright." Sonic said drawing his card "Let the slaughter begin!" he threw his hand into the air laughing manically. Blaze and Marine sweatdropped.

A few hours later...

"But you said I'd live forever..." Sonic said as his face contorted with defeat. His eye quivered in fear as the cards slipped out of his hands.

Blaze let out a triumphant "Hmph." her eyes closed with a smile; her arms crossed.

Marine stood and stretched laughing at Sonic's hilarious expression. The sun was setting, and storm clouds were rolling in from the north. "Looks like we should hit the sack its gonna be pouring down real soon." Marine gathered the playing cards and headed down into the cabin.

Blaze let her smile fade for a moment as she yawned "We should rest. You have much cleaning to do Sonic." Blaze turned her back to him not letting him see her smile, heading into the cabin. She was riding a high at the moment.

Sonic then smiled and stood from his crate. Blaze sure did beat him good. He felt a few raindrops hit him as he readied to go down into the cabins. The sky had become dark and gray, and the sun's rays were fighting the clouds. However, Sonic noticed specks out on the horizon. It looked like two ships, and they steered straight for them. A serious tone enveloped him as he ran down into the cabin.

Sonic peaked his head inside the roomy area ignoring what the room looked like "Hey guys?" he said in a panicked tone.

Blaze responded first because of his tone. She came out the room to Sonics right "What is it Sonic?" she said with a confused face.

"Do you ever run into any friendly ships out here?" Sonic said as his face became serious.

Blaze became serious "Marine! Battle stations!"

Blaze nodded following him back up to the deck with Marine not far behind. They ran to the steering deck, and the rain started up. Marine pulled out her monocular and peeped the incoming ships "... looks like those guys on the island got back up." She slammed the monocular shut "Their trying to go after both sides of the ship." She said out loud grabbing a hold of the wheel.

"Come down here Sonic." Blaze signaled him to follow her.

Sonic followed Blaze down to the main deck, and she pointed at the huge ropes that lined up and down the deck "I will take this side. When you're lined up take the shot." Blaze said wiping the water out of her face. The storm was getting heavy, and it was getting dark: they had to finish these guys right away.

Sonic took his place on the other side of the deck; Sonic knew this battle was going to be different. They all waited as the two ships approached them. Silent as the large booms of thunder and lighting lit up the sky. The rain drenched them, and the fear filled them listening to the sound of wind and rain around them. They waited for just a little while longer, and the two ships reached them and circled the S.S. Marine. On one of the ships, the same pirate captain from yesterday yelled to Blaze "Surrender the Sol Emeralds or be welcomed to Davy Jones Locker! Argghhh!"

Blaze could not see him though the wind and rain as it violently whipped around her "You will try!" she yelled back holding onto a rail to keep steady.

Another boom of thunder and all Blaze, Marine, and Sonic could hear was "Attack!"

Blaze reached for the closest cannon rope tether and yanked it. Cannons fired all around; Sonic and Blaze stumbled a lot. The cannons getting fired at them were rocking the ship, but they retaliated firing back and taking out huge chunks of the pirate ships, which were wooden. The S.S. Marine was designed out of the hardest metal on Mobious; it was hard enough to take hits from large amounts of pressure so the cannons did leave dents but not permanent damage. Machinery had to repair the ship. The small amounts of rare metal used was the last of it. Lucky for Blaze and Marine most ships couldn't take the abuse it took. But they had to take the ships out quicker because they were low on cannons already.

Marine mustered all her will and might and steered the wheel of the ship "Blaze! I'm going to use the energy cannons!"

Blaze had held onto a rail hearing Marine then she ran over to Sonic's side of the deck. The storm was raging, and she couldn't see anything. Sonic saw her and she pointed to the gun that came out of the floor in front of them. He understood because it was hard for them to stand in the storm, she needed his help to aim the gun. Once they got steady they listened for Marine's cue. The ship was continually rocking when they heard Marine give the ok.

Blaze pressed the button, and Marine steered the ship counter clockwise just as the gun fired up. Blaze and Sonic held the gun straight grunting to keep it steady as Marine steered it into their enemies. It let out a devastating yellow beam of energy that ripped through both pirate ships partly setting them on fire before they sank. The pirates retreated to their lifeboats but didn't paddle away. Sonic, Blaze and Marine couldn't wonder why before a huge explosion rocked the ship; knocking them all their feet. They jumped up looking for the source of the attack. With no ships around it meant one thing; a submarine!

Marine yelled to Blaze in distress "We a got problem guys!"

Blaze and Sonic ran up to the steering deck "We are low on ammunition!" Blaze yelled over the raging storm.

"We're low on energy too! If we fire the energy cannons, we could beat them, but we wouldn't have enough power to keep traveling for a while!" Marine said holding the wheel steady.

Sonic stood looking over the rail seeing the submarine even though it remained hard to see. It still was visible on the surface of the water. Sonic's eyes widened getting an idea. He turned back to Blaze and Marine as another explosion rocked them.

"We can't keep taking damage like this! The bottom of the ship's reinforcement isn't ready yet!" Marine screamed.

"I got an idea guys! Blaze the sub is just near the surface! You can expose it!" Sonic yelled over the storm.

"That won't stop it!" Blaze yelled struggling to see.

"I'll take care of the rest!" Sonic said over the storm.

They looked to each other in silent agreement. The ship hadn't taken another blow yet so it looked like the pirates were getting ready to attack with full force. Marine began steering the ship in the opposite direction. Sonic and Blaze ran to the main deck, looking over the side of the ship for the sub. A few moments later Blaze spotted it following them.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled.

He joined her on her side and watched as the sub went in a circle and aimed straight for the side of the ship. Blaze looked to Sonic and he nodded, taking few steps back to let her do her thing. She peeked back at him; he looked as if he was going to fire a cannon to hit the sub once it went under the ship after she hit it. So she focused, and Blaze conjured a huge fireball between her hands. The sub came closer going under the S.S. Marine. Blaze released the fireball aiming at the area of water where the sub was. She then threw the fireball with all her strength.

In slow motion, she turned to see what Sonic had planned, but she barely turned her head because Sonic sprinted right pass her; hot on the heels of her fireball. He leaped off after the ball of fire and Blaze felt her heart stop as she watched him. He was to close, what was he thinking! The fireball smothered the water; the sub exposed itself for a few brief moments as Sonic connected with it and tore it to shreds. As the water engulfed the sub, it exploded. An implosion in the water then exploded outward rocking the ship and with debris falling everywhere. The explosion knocked Blaze of her feet yet again, and water splashed up onto the deck. Blaze got up shivering; the storm hadn't let up; rain was just as harsh as when it started. Lighting flashed through the sky lighting everything briefly; officially, nighttime now and harder to see.

She ran to the rail of the ship were Sonic had jumped off looking in every direction; holding on to the rail for support. She barely saw the pirates in the lifeboats paddling away. She saw bubbles from were the sub had been, alas her hopes were dashed as a few of the pirates from the sub surfaced and began swimming off. Marine wiped her forehead locking the wheel of the ship and ran down to the main deck, elated the battle ended. However, Blaze and Marine did not see Sonic. Had the explosion knocked him unconscious? Was he drowning? Blaze flinched cursing herself, Sonic was in danger. The lighting struck multiple times brightening the dark sea below and Blazes terrified face. Blaze and Marine shivered from the combination of wind, rain, and sea water on them. The ship lurched side to side from the strong wind and waves; but Blaze still could not see Sonic. Her heartbeat betrayed her and her recent thoughts, increasing every second she did not see him. However, moments later Blaze spotted him in the corner of her eyes struggling to swim towards the ship.

"Look!" Blaze yelled clenching the railing in fright.

Marine grabbed one of the many life preservers laying around the S.S. Marine, tied a rope to it and tossed it to Sonic. It landed near him, and he grabbed it. Marine and Blaze had a little trouble pulling him through the violent waters, but once he got closer to the ship; they pulled him back on board no problem. Sonic laid on his back breathing in deep then sat up "Did we win?" he asked.

Marine crouched down "Nobody on the radar!"

Sonic stood trying to shake water off in the mist of a storm. Blaze had a look of unease wanting to say something, but she kept her mouth shut, deep down; she wanted to chastise him. Sonic looked at her wondering if she was going to say anything, Blaze sure was strange sometimes. Always staring at him...

"That worked pretty well? Huh?" Sonic smiled. Marine smiled, but Blaze did not. Her face remained with unrest; it wiped Sonic's smile right off his face.

"We should rest. We will reach the mainland tomorrow!" Blaze yelled over the storm.

"Right!" Sonic and Marine said in unison. They retreated from the main deck into the cabin, firmly closing the door behind them and locking it. The cabin doubled as a workstation to run the ship below deck and a place to sleep; two rooms on each side of the cabin with shuttered doors. Red carpet and green rugs decorated the floor. The whole interior was made of wood carved into many shapes. There were fancy wooden chairs, desk and books, naval maps, a computer plus a GPS. Each room had two bunks hanging from the wall. Sonic whistled, as the outside of the ship looked gruff, the inside was beautiful. His mind trailed off the decor still cold from the storm "You got something to dry off with Blaze?"

"Yes. We have a few towels. Sonic, your room is over there." Blaze said walking to a cabinet and looking through it.

Sonic knew she meant the one the other side of the cabin to his left. He thanked her with a nod. Marine came out of the room behind Blaze drying herself with two towels and a huge grin "I warmed these towels up. They feel great after that mess!"

Blaze closed the cabinet she stood in front of "Where are all the towel's Marine?"

"There aren't any left?" Marine asked confused.

"No. We had plenty last trip." Blaze still shivered.

Marine smacked her forehead "Oh yea mate. I forgot; we used them to clean the garbage bombs. Remember?"

Blaze bent her ears back "Indeed." She said dully.

Sonic felt confused, a what now? "Sorry. I forgot, but these are the last two." A sheepish smile came across Marine's face.

"..." Blaze didn't look happy and Sonic and Marine inched away from her. Blaze then engulfed herself in flames for a few moments subsequently her entire being was dry; a small flame burning on the carpet was left after have creating such a large flame; she stamped the bit of leftover flame.

"You got some skill to dry yourself Sonic?" Marine asked Sonic curiously.

Sonic rubbed his chin "Not really, I guess I'll just be sleeping wet tonight." Sonic shrugged.

"I'm real sorry Sonic." Marine said concerned that she had caused some misfortune again.

Blaze didn't want Sonic getting sick. They needed to be in top shape to get Sonic home. So Blaze moved to Sonic and engulfed him into a hug catching him off guard "Blaze! What are you doing?" Sonic asked confused and embarrassed.

"The flames will be light. Be still." Blaze closed her eyes, and she became warmer.

Marine dropped her towels with a slack jaw. She was going to have a talk with Blaze; something was different about her "Blaze...your getting really hot..." Sonic started to wiggle "I'll be ok Blaze, let go; I'll..."

Then just for a few moments flames surrounded Sonic and Blaze. Sonic screamed like a girl for the entire time "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Sonic...I've already let go of you." Blaze said; both girls sweatdropped.

Sonic blinked opening his eyes and inspecting himself; he ignored his reaction "Whoa cool. Thanks Blaze..." Sonics face became troubled.

"Whats wrong?" Blaze asked looking worried.

"I feel weird..." said Sonic cautiously.

Marine and Blaze looked on in confusion wondering what he meant when suddenly Sonics fur poofed out. He looked like a giant blue teddy bear. Blaze and Marine went wide-eyed and began laughing. Sonic covered himself as best he could and his face became grumpy "Not cool!" he pointed at them and ran into his room, slamming the shuttered door behind him.

Sonic didn't deter Blaze and Marine's laughter from his reaction, they made sure he could hear them all the while they were busy getting the ship ready, so they could go to bed. Marine had walked over to the desk and used the navigational equipment to steer them back into the right direction and lower the sails. Additionally, using the computer to detect any hull damage which they did sustain but the ship was holding together well. They still had plenty of power left too thanks to Sonic and Blaze, but the S.S. marine had taken damage that was going to need some repairing. Marine also made one last sweep below deck in the lower section of the ship with all the machinery and engines to manually check for damage. They weren't leaking any water so it left Marine's mind at ease. Blaze and Marine didn't hear a peep out of Sonic while they prepared to ship for nighttime travel, but their laughter permeated the cabin now and then.

Before long, Marine and Blaze retired to their room, changing into their night clothes. Blaze opened the shutters of her door, turning off the lights and getting comfortable in their bunks. Marine stayed on top and Blaze took the bottom. Blaze laid on her side as Marine, and herself recited their goodnight's and even getting a reluctant one from Sonic. Blaze stayed awake for a while thinking, staring through the open blinds of the door at Sonic's room. This had been...fun...with Sonic. A great day it had been full of so many things she didn't want to admit. It felt good with him here...in the deepest recesses of her mind. She let that thought stay within her, for no one to hear as she drifted off to sleep; feeling the warmth of Sonic's acceptance.

* * *

><p>K guys, this story is on its way. As always feedback is appreciated. Blaze is another hard character to pinpoint so let me know how you feel about her portrayal. I still dont think I have a firm grip on her. Oh and I know most of you might have missed this but when blaze murmured; she purred.<p> 


	4. Sidestep

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hey, before you get started just wanted to let inform you of the characters so you don't get confused. First esataban I made up; so technically he's a an OC but he's not important. Had to make him up and I might have to make up a lot more other ones but they are not important; they are there for the sake of the plot. But Tiara is not. As some of you might know Tiara Boobowski is a scrapped Sonic character but she fits perfectly here because guess what…shes a cat! So other than her every character I have to make up is NOT important; I like Cannon Characters.

* * *

><p>Blaze had got a good night's sleep, but again, she awoke early. The sound of the ship lurching through the water made silent creeks through the body of the S.S. Marine; sounds she could not ignore now that she was awake. However, as she got out of bed and fixed herself up for the day, she knew that it wasn't only the sounds of the ship that made her awake from sleep. Stress….about where her life was headed…stress about her feelings…<p>

She cleaned herself in the small bathrooms in their cabins, getting out of her night's clothes and into her regular attire. When she finished she saw the Marine was still asleep on the top bunk; turned on her side. Blaze quietly opened the shuttered door to their room and stepped out; closing it as quiet as she could. It was still dark and from the looks of it Sonic was still asleep as well; his door was still closed. Blaze moved to their desk and took a look at the navigational computer; it was around five forty a.m; the radar was picking up a large land mass as well

Blaze went back to her neutral mode, her face neutral, as she left the desk and walked out of the cabins and up to the main deck. Opening the door Blaze breathed in a deep inhale, taking in the cool morning air walking to the bow. She placed her hands on the bow's rails and stared into the distance catching the faint sight of the mainland. Her home…Arch City; named appropriately for being the hub city.

From where they were now they would reach it in an hour or two. Her face remained blank, not looking forward to the interaction that she knew she would encounter. Instant distrust at the drop of a hat for no reason other than that she was who she was. It would be nice to see her parents, because even if they did see her same…they still treated her as their daughter. Blaze's thoughts began to wander listening to the sounds of the ocean…her talks with Sonic…then she started to notice.

This morning darkness…it was different. She never really paid attention to such an insignificant detail but unlike nighttime darkness…there was a hint of light. Just then the sun rose over the horizon; the brightness caused her to blink. Still thinking of Sonic's odd idea of sunrises she began to see why he enjoyed them more. The colors weren't necessarily different but there was a different type of brightness; it was more vibrant than the darker colors of a sunset. It was very pretty. Blaze tried to control herself, but she let a smile loose, Sonic was crazy, her crazy friend…

Blaze stepped away from the bow still smiling, letting more thoughts of Sonic enter and stay in her mind. Moving to the tool cabinet and rummaging through it just as Marine and Sonic came up from the cabin. Yawning and stretching, their eyes drooped lazily as Blaze closed the tool cabinet's doors and shoved a bucket and mop into Sonic's hands.

"…Huh?" Sonic said mumbling; looking confused.

Blaze did her best to remain neutral, now that just seeing Sonic elicited uncontrollable responses from her. It was just like seeing a person you have not seen in a while; you can't help but smile "You lost our card game. I decide when you swab the decks, and that time is now." Blaze kept a neutral face.

Sonic looked between the items she handed him, and he repeated; still drowsy "…Huh?"

Blaze raised an eyebrow; raising her hand and conjuring fire around her hand. This woke Sonic up; he stood upright "Aye aye captain!" he grinned playing along. Dipping the mop into the bucket and splashing it onto the deck; moping away from her.

Blaze smirked slightly; feeling a bit of relief. He'd played along…she was a bit hesitant to do that. For her to open up and be more friendly? Just being more open made Blaze feel nervous. Her fears made her expect an awkward moment or something else horrible. However, since it had went so well it made her feel much more confident about being more social with Sonic next time; she was sure she would do more now after this.

Marine rubbed her eyes "That went well."

"Indeed." Marine watched as Blaze kept her eyes solely on Sonic, not even passing at glance at her when she spoke to her "…Hey Blaze?"

"Yes Marine?" she said with her eyes still focused on Sonic.

Marine rubbed her eyes, finally clearing them "Could I talk to you?"

This got Blaze's attention "Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that…in the cabin." Marine said walking back down into it.

Blaze took one last glance at Sonic before she followed Marine, he was yawning again; he was somewhat slacking at moping to already. She would deal with him once she got back up here. Down in the cabin Blaze closed the door and crossed her arms "What is it?" Blaze asked in a serious tone.

Marine gave Blaze a wise look, pointing at her in an accusing fashion "Why have you been so chummy these last two days?"

Blaze kept her cool "Excuse me? What is this about?"

"Just what I said, I noticed that with Sonic around you've been off the wall." Marine said pacing with her arms behind her back.

The mention of Sonic made her sweat "Is that even an expression?" she tried deflecting the question.

"It's a bit of an exaggeration, but not enough an exaggeration because I've been watching you…" Marine turned her back to Blaze, and Blaze was becoming nervous; Marine continued "You've been watching Sonic…" Marine turned around grinning.

Blaze ground her teeth, her face fearful, hanging on Marine's next words "…I have too…"

Blaze's fear was replaced by confusion as Marine continued "…I know Sonic won't be here long…we might never see him again after he leaves this time..."

Blaze returned to neutral, playing along to hide herself again "It's been years…"

"Right…I'm glad because you seem happier since Sonic has shown up. I missed him too." Marine said stepping closer to Blaze.

Blaze gladly accepted that Marine was still just as oblivious and had mistaken her true feelings on the matter "I am trying to make the best of his time with us."

"Our friendship is strong!" Marine declared pointing a finger in the air.

Blaze held a sympathetic smile "I appreciate your concern Marine."

Marine blinked in surprise "You see! Right there! You did it again!" Marine smiled brightly, putting her hands on her hips.

Blaze held a small smile as she began to wonder how obvious her shift in behavior was. Because if it was enough to get Marine's attention, she needed to be more careful from now on. Blaze turned to go back up the main deck and Marine followed; speaking and slightly throwing Blaze off guard again "For a moment there I thought you had the HOTS for Sonic."

Blaze flinched and turned back to look at Marine who giggled "You get it? Hot's? You know because …"

Blaze had a dry look on her face, and Marine giggled "That's a horrible pun."

Marine wiped a tear from her eye "I had to make it stretch."

Blaze turned back around feeling relief wash over her as they walked back up onto the main deck. Blaze was now sure Marine was oblivious about her true feelings, but that talk was too close for her own comfort. She definitely had to be more careful about how she acted for now on.

Once back one the main deck Blaze and Marine caught Sonic cheating, using his speed to mop faster. So Blaze set a few spots on the deck on fire and made the flames go away; blackening the areas. Sonic tried to stand up to Blaze, but he was shut down as Blaze challenged him to another game of pirate cards. This challenge subdued Sonic and he went back to moping, watching both females lean against the railing of the steering deck. Whispering and giggling among themselves as they watched him.

Sonic ignored them though as he knew they were probably still talking about his fur incident from last night. Sonic continued to swab the deck until they closed in on the docks as the city came into view. Sonic placed his mop into the bucket and moved to the side of the ship to get a better view. Marine and Blaze came down from the steering deck to join him. All three of their heads poked from the side of the S.S. Marine to take in the view.

Sonic was impressed to say the least, it was a huge city sitting near the edge of the water, and it was modern from what he could tell. The land stretched from both sides as far as he could see; and the city was taking a good portion of that. Many buildings and modern homes too; he had expected a little less technology honestly because all he had seen was Blaze's island. There were also vehicles, flying vehicles, and many people. However, what stuck out to him most was the giant stone looking castle that loomed over the city. It was probably the only non-modernized thing in the city; it was no guess that it was were Blaze lived when she came here.

Sonic was impressed by the city, but he was actually more interested in all the land he saw; all the possible exploration was like a new adventure for him. The morning sun made the city look only more glorious, as it shinned off the huge castle. As they got closer, they could see a person on the docks signaling the S.S. Marine with orange hand cone hazards.

Marine snapped up "Yonks! What am I doing?" she said bolting back up to the steering deck.

Marine turned the wheel and the ship lurched to the left, making Sonic and Blaze hold onto the railings. The S.S. Marine began moving past all types of boats ranging from wooden to smaller-sized war ships. Once the S.S. Marine got close enough to the docks, they moved past ships to an open docking area. Marine carefully parked her ship between two other ships as Blaze went back down into the cabin to retrieve the Sol Emeralds in their sack.

It was such a tight fit; they were meters away from the other ships "Nice driving Marine!" Sonic complimented.

"Aww that's nothing, you should see me on a jet ski." Marine grinned.

Just then Blaze came back up from the cabin to the main deck with the sack of Sol Emeralds staying neutral, just as a docking rail was extended up onto the S.S. Marine. Many feet were heard scrambling up the railing; getting Sonic's attention. It was nothing but cats, male and female, dressed in royal purple like clothing flooded onto the main deck. One particular male stood out. He was an orange striped cat; most likely, some species of tiger. He was tall and handsome, wearing badges and medallions on his chest.

He bowed to Blaze and so did the other royal looking people. Blaze put the Sol Emeralds on deck and crossed her arms remaining neutral; Sonic watched quietly as he spoke "Princes Blaze, Lieutenant Estaban at your service. Good day lady Marine." Marine waved at the royal guards, and Estaban returned his attention to Blaze "How was your trip?" he spoke with a serious face.

"Estaban…" Blaze greeted him un-crossing her arms "Not so good; I need to speak to the general's and my parents. It's about the emeralds."

Esataban looked worried at her words "Is there a matter with the Sol Emeralds?"

Blaze shook her head "Not my emeralds, his." Blaze pointed to Sonic.

"Wats up?" Sonic briefly waved at the royal guards.

The royal guards then they finally took notice of Sonic; the guards looked as if they saw a ghost. Small whispers could be heard among them, and Estaban silenced them with a wave of his hand "A hedgehog…a blue hedgehog…" he looked stunned at Sonic and turned to Blaze "Princess Blaze…is this the one you've spoken of…"

"I have never had the need to bring Sonic here; we had taken care of business in his world and my island." Blaze said in more smug tone.

"So what you say is true, you have traveled to another world…" Estaban said still shocked.

"Yes yes, we also ran into a few pirates on the way here. The S.S. Marine has taken damage, so we need repairs." Blaze said just as Marine came down from the steering deck; now carrying many papers.

"You blokes know the drill; no repairs until I give the details." Marine held her paper's up in the air in a dramatic fashion.

Estaban gave Sonic another quick glance before he straightened himself up "Very well; I well inform my superiors and your parents of your arrival." He paused giving Sonic a wise look "What is your relationship with the hedgehog?"

Blaze remained neutral "You may go."

Estaban grinned "As you wish princess." He bowed again and so did the royal guards.

He winked at all three of them and made his way off the boat; Blaze waited until they were all gone. Then she frowned picking up the Sol Emeralds and Sonic and Marine followed her down onto the docks. The docks were industrial, lined with factory like buildings, large cranes, many people who worked at the docks in blue jumpsuits, and the ground beneath them stone. Sonic temporarily ignored Blazes usual subdued behavior as they stepped off the S.S. Marine. He began to notice that everyone around him were cats. Literally, everyone…

Sonic looked down the way to were the docks ended and saw on the streets, nothing but cats "So…" he saw Blaze might not be in the mood, so he looked to Marine "So…there's a lot of cats here."

Marine smiled at Sonic trying to balance all her papers "There are other people here."

Blaze butted in "We are the main population."

Just then a few male cats in jumpsuits walked past the trio, taking notice of the princess but their fear of the princess was offset when they saw Sonic. Sonic looked at them confused, and they gave him very strange stares. Now it was Sonic's turn to frown, but before he could speak a large crane near the S. S. Marine went off. It was somewhat loud getting all three of their attentions; one engineer was using a control device to control the crane near the edge of the docks. A long cable extended from the crane all the way down allowing the engineer to lower strap hooks.

"The engineers are about to start work on the S.S. Marine; we should…" Blaze was cut off.

Marine looked horrified as the engineers began hooking the S.S. Marine and lifting it out of the water "I didn't tell them what's wrong yet! They're going to do it all wrong! Hey!" Marine said tossing her papers in the air; running towards the engineer's

"But I don't see..." Sonic said confused.

"Don't fight it." Blaze said not frowning anymore, her face neutral.

Sonic sighed remembering how far Marine could exaggerate things; like she did when she explained to him everything about the S.S. Marine. Sonic and Blaze watched as Marine shoved the engineer controlling the crane out of her way. The other engineers had to grab Marine to get her off the controls "Just let me turn the handle…"

She grunted as four engineer's attempted to pull her off of the controls of the crane. Pulling her by her ankles, dangling in midair as she held on for dear life. Blaze couldn't help but grin as Sonic had begun to, but her grin was extinguished as a voice was directed towards her.

"I heard some rumors you were coming for a visit." The voice said approaching them.

Sonic and Blaze turned around and were greeted by the site of three attractive female cats. Blaze instantly became upset by the female in the middle; dropping the sack of Sol Emeralds.

Sonic was confused "Tiara." Blaze growled.

Her female cohorts were two yellow female cats. Tiara was an orange female cat with long flowing brown hair tied with a yellow bow into a pony tail, blue eyes, wearing a red bikini top, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. "Ah you haven't forgotten me your highness." Tiara flipped her hair out of her eyes quickly taking notice of Sonic, as did the other two, but she instead focused on Blaze "Word on the street is a Sol emerald has made its way into the hands of the Leopard Brothers." Tiara said smugly.

Blaze was slightly shocked and Sonic looked to Blaze, who nodded in agreement. Someone had already got their hands on a Chaos Emerald "Who are they?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"They are one of the worst gangs in the city." Blaze said in an upset tone.

"And we have been keeping trash like that off the streets while our majesty is off protecting rocks." Tiara said sarcastically; making her two female cohort's laugh at Blaze "Is this that hedgehog you've kept talking about? I thought you were lying…" Tiara said genuinely impressed.

Blaze's face contorted into anger and she balled her fist while Tiara's look of mischievousness egged her on "Gangs, what Gangs?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"You don't know what a gang is?" Tiara shifted her focus onto Sonic, giving him a big grin; moving closer.

Sonic instinctively took a step back and Blaze looked as if she was about to act "Of course I do." Sonic countered.

"Hey Blaze, your friend is kind of cute." Tiara was dangerously close to Sonic, and Blaze only got angrier as the two females with Tiara giggled.

"Hey?" she smiled brightly; very close to Sonic.

Sonic was quite nervous now, looking at her with confusion "…Are you taken?"

Tiara's hand had moved to grab Sonic's arm, when Blaze swiftly threw her arm in front of Sonic blocking her "No." Blaze said stepping in front of Sonic "He is not."

Tiara was slightly surprised, but that was quickly washed away by a huge grin "Oh…he's yours. So you finally chose one."

Blaze's cheeks became red with embarrassment "What! No…it's nothing like that!"

"Nothing?" Tiara asked bemused "You've never done that to any male that I know."

Sonic stepped in to help Blaze, this girl was sure good at pushing Blaze's buttons "Where are those brothers at?" Sonic said stepping from behind Blaze in a serious tone.

This made Tiara stop playing for a moment "There still on the east side; you remember where that's at Mrs. prissy?"

Blaze lost the tint on her cheeks "I do." Blaze glared at her.

Tiara flipped the hair out of her eyes yet again "Humph." She grinned smugly "I'll see you around princess." She mocked Blaze "And you better watch your back hedgehog. Since you are single I've got my eye on you, you're likely to get snatched up around here." Tiara waved at the two and turned on her hills in the opposite direction; with her female cohorts whispering to each other as they followed. Sonic scratched his head in confusion wondering what had just happened. He was about to ask Blaze, who the girl was when Marine rejoined them.

Sonic grinned; her hands were tied with rope "I'll just guess you got them to fix the ship right?"

Marine's clothing was ruffed up, but she smiled widely giving Sonic a thumbs up. Marine turned behind herself to Blaze "Ships ok, we can go Blaze."

However, Blaze did not respond, only staring at the disappearing form of Tiara to which Marine took notice of "Was that Tiara?" she asked Blaze.

But Blaze only gritted her teeth as steam began to rise from her literally; the hiss of steam could be heard as it slowly steeped from her body. Sonic and Marine sweat dropped taking a step back away from her; they could feel the heat emanating from her…literally "So who's Tiara?" Sonic asked aloud.

Marine spoke as she attempted to untie her hands "Unpleasant childhood friend.

Sonic nodded "Gotcha." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Just as Marine untied her hands Blaze took a deep breath and picked up the sack with the Sol Emeralds. Finally tearing her eyes away Tiara "Thank you Sonic."

"No prob." Sonic said as Marine picked up the papers she had dropped.

"Did she try something?" Marine asked Blaze.

"She is as bold as ever." Blaze said still looking upset.

"Well you should be thanking Blaze Sonic; you're lucky she was around and not me." Marine giggled.

"Sonic does not need to be bogged down by such silliness right now." Blaze said to Marine.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked completely lost.

Marine couldn't stop smiling "Let me put it this way Sonic…" Marine continued to chuckle.

So Blaze finished for her "She was marking you…for marriage." Blaze looked at Sonic seriously.

The look on Sonic's face made Marine fall on the ground laughing, but Blaze remained neutral "Xcuse me?" Sonic looked bewildered.

At this point, even Blaze couldn't control herself, and she smirked "Marine get up; we need to drop off the Sol Emeralds at the castle and go find that Chaos Emerald."

"Hehe…" Marine wiped a tear from her eyes "I'm sorry." She said picking up her papers again.

"I'll explain it on the way Sonic." Blaze began walking towards the streets, and Sonic and Marine kept pace with her.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion at Blaze because she was still…steaming. Steam drifted from her as they walked and Blaze saw him out of the corner of her eye "It is only temporary Sonic." She said as she kept walking, not glancing his way.

"Didn't mean to stare." Sonic grinned and Marine giggled; Blaze didn't seem to mind though as she nodded "So I've got another question." Sonic asked both of them

"Shoot." Marine said welcoming his question.

"Why is everyone giving me weird looks, like back on the S.S. Marine?" he asked either of them.

"You are the only hedgehog here. We've never seen any and most certainly not any blue ones, not until I met you." Blaze stated simply.

"So…" Sonic started.

Marine finished "No one's ever seen any hedgehogs around here. You're the only one."

Sonic took a moment to take the new information in as Blaze spoke "I'll tell you about that too, you'll probably need to be more careful here Sonic." Blaze said just as they reached the streets.

"Because of all the danger!" Sonic said excitedly.

"Because of the females." Blaze looked to him still serious.

"Oh…" Sonic grimaced.

The new look of displeasure on Sonic's face made Marine burst into laughter yet again. Blaze smirked slightly but even though she didn't want to admit it, there were things going on with her, in her life, personal issues and grander issues like the Sol Emeralds in her life. That, how she felt about...everything happening to her at the moment; she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to think...what to feel...regarding Sonic. For she still would not admit her own attraction to his friendship. She felt so torn right now. And as she stared at Sonic's sunken face, she only knew that whatever was going on with her was only going to get more confusing.

* * *

><p>Alright, back in the game. Leave some criticism, its hard jumping back into a story that I haven't wrote in a while.<p> 


	5. Goon Squad

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>It was another warm, beautiful, sunny day in Arch City; nothing but blue skies and warm breezes. Blaze, Sonic, and Marine waited at the corner of the streets as a few big trucks passed in front of them. There were a group of cats just on the other side of the street. Coming right from the docks, the trucks smelled of raw fish; the cats just across the street could be heard sniffing at the air. When the trucks passed the trio crossed the street; heading in the direction of the humongous castle just in the distance. The cats that crossed by them quickly took notice of Blaze although Blaze and Marine seemed to have gotten used to ignoring the constant stares.<p>

Sonic's awareness had gone up just moments ago when Blaze informed him that there were many amorous females in her home town. Sonic couldn't help but look back at the females they had passed, just as they reached the other side of the street. Not only because the females gave him strange looks too, that and he was a rare occurrence of hedgehog here. But because they were giving him desirous looks as well. One even giggled to another, looking at him as they walked away. Sonic gulped as he kept up with Blaze and Marine; there were lots of males at the docks but…

Sonic stopped walking when he began to notice…there was nothing but females out and about in this part of the city…

In the shops, at the corner stands, coming out of the various buildings, homes, and businesses. Oh sure he spotted one or two male cats, but they certainly were outnumbered. There were even a few birds, dogs, and maybe a ferret if he was making it out right.

Sonic had a look of shock on his face as Marine and Blaze stopped walking; turning to look at him "What is wrong Sonic?" Blaze asked him.

"Why are there so many females? Where are the males?" Sonic said wide eyed stuck in place.

Marine moved to him and grabbed his arm; all the while balancing all the papers she was holding "There's a guy over there…no wait a minute…that's a girl too…" she let go of him as he began walking with them again.

The city was built like most urban cities; they were ascending as they walked towards the castle. The docks were in the lowermost section of the city. The sidewalk they were currently walking up had buildings and homes lined next to each other; it was a city built on hills. Most of the city was designed this way because of the upward landscaping.

Sonic observed all the female cats around him that walked past them. There were so many species of cats that he didn't know what some were. The ones sitting on the steps of their homes, some staring strangely at him and deviously

"The female population here is more than that of the male's." Blaze said keeping her facial expression neutral.

Sonic kept his eyes straight ahead as a few teenage looking female cats, sitting on stairs of their home, purred at him as they passed by. They were a hairless type of cat, and they were pretty with long legs and green eyes. Marine tried to hold all her papers and suppress her laughter, but her snickers still escaped her mouth.

Sonic looked as if he'd seen a ghost "How did that happen?"

Blaze remained calm and cool as she walked; they just reached the top of a hill and turned a corner "A combination of things. The war with Nega, males fighting, and overall just a low male birth rate."

The trio walked a little further down the bustling streets and stopped at another corner. Sonic figured they were waiting for transportation as he saw a trolley coming up one of the hills.

"So where are the guys at?" asked Sonic with a confused face.

A few female cats joined them at the trolley stop "Their married." Blaze spoke not looking at him.

Sonic was still confused as the trolley pulled up, and they boarded. It was crowded and only a few seats were available. However, when the people saw Blaze, some moved to the other side of the trolley. Blaze made no fuss at people's reactions as she sat down in an open seat next to the window. Placing the sack of Sol Emeralds on her lap; her tail wrapped around herself and laid at her side.

Blaze jumped in surprised when Sonic quickly took a seat next to her; she looked flushed for a moment. Doing her best not to look embarrassed she turned her head to look out the window "Marine stand right there!" Sonic said paranoid.

Marine laughed heartily "I can only shield you from so much Sonic…cause if I break…" Marine smiled widely pausing at Sonic's fearful face "…you'll be married!" Marine continued laughing at Sonic's discomfort.

Sonic remained quiet to Marines taunting with a face full of discomfort. Blaze successfully kept her cool, making the butterflies in her stomach clam down as she spoke aloud for him to hear "With such a short supply of males, females here have become more aggressive in the passing years. And since male companions are so hard to come by, there is no dating, there is only marriage." Blaze said staring out the window.

"Boo!" Marine tickled at Sonic's neck, giggling away. Sonic frowned but playfully smacked her hand away, it was now clear to Sonic. The reason for all this female craziness; males were hard to come by and they needed males to keep their population going.

Blaze continued "If a male is found out to be single, a female will wear him down until he is hers."

"I'm guessing it wasn't always like this?" Sonic asked Blaze.

Blaze spoke despite her increasing self-consciousness because he was sitting close to her "No, it is just our way." she said finally looking at him.

Sonic pulled on his ears "Your people are like warriors going on a witch hunt."

"Or on a man hunt!" Marine produced the sound of a rim shot along with her bad pun. Blaze and Sonic groaned but for different reasons "Hey that one was pretty good." Marine said proud of her joke.

"It's just as well, even when there were enough males, females wore the men down. They are more assertive now because if they are unsuccessful they will likely end up alone." Blaze said reaching up and pulling the trolley's chord.

The trolley began to slow down and when it stopped the trio got off along with a few other passengers. As the trolley pulled away Blaze spoke again "Males are prized for the moment." Blaze said walking along.

Marine balanced all the papers she had and Sonic, and she kept pace with Blaze. They were even closer to the castle, and it was now towering over them; it was as big as a sky scrapper "You'll be safe with us Sonic; it's just the culture here." Marine with a smile.

And that's exactly what he was afraid of; he tried to take his mind off the subject. He was impressed by the castle, but again, he was self-aware of all the females around him. He noticed a few guys who were obviously married; the males walked hand in hand with their ladies past them. But this time the female seemed less interested in him, only giving the strange stares to Blaze and himself. Then a sudden realization hit him and he ran in front of Blaze making her stop and raise an eyebrow in confusion; Maine did as well.

Blaze placed a hand on her hip as she listened "What about that Tiara girl?"

"She has marked you and she will follow you." Blaze said in a serious tone.

Sonic looked frustrated but Blaze reassured him "Do not worry Sonic. I will handle her. Stay close; we have to get you home." Blaze felt a bit embarrassed by her statement by it was true none the less; he needed to stay near her to avoid any incidents in Arch City.

Marine burst into another uproarious laughter as Blaze moved past Sonic, and they continued walking. Sonic frowned as they neared the castle. This area of town had a lot more businesses than the lower section of town where they had come from. One particular shop, a café, had tables outside. As the trio walked past the shop, there were a few male cats sitting outside with their ladies. They gave them the strange looks, but Sonic's frown turned into a smile when he saw how miserable the males looked.

Sonic's attitude brightened again; their freedom was stolen the minute they entered a relationship. He wanted to avoid that forever if he could "Look at those suckers. At least I have my freedom." Sonic chuckled.

"Hey Blaze, Sonic's back." Marine smiled

"Welcome back." Blaze said without turning to acknowledge them.

Just as Blaze spoke they had reached their first destination, the Royal Family's castle; Blaze's true home. There were many guards standing at the gates of the castle; female cats mostly. As she approached they quickly opened the gates for her, Sonic, and Marine. As they entered the courtyard, their eyes were greeted by the sights of wonderfully crafted shrubbery. Cut in various precision shapes with freshly cut green grass and yellow brick ground. The Castle itself was made out of gray stone and was so huge it cast a shadow over the city. They walked straight ahead to the castle doors, two giant doors that opened as they approached them to enter the castle.

As they entered the castle Sonic piped up again "I can't help but feel I may have shown up in your world at the wrong time."

"Maybe with the ladies but anytime is good time for friends." Marine said moving the papers out of her eyes, to give him a reassuring look.

To which Sonic smiled "Aww thanks." he said patting her on the back and giving her a thumbs up. He looked to Blaze making her stop too "What do you think Blaze?"

Blaze stopped again, turning back to look at him. She looked hesitant, but she turned her back to him and spoke "No."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up "Thanks Blaze." he said in an upbeat tone as Marine, and he kept pace with her.

And though they could not see her face; she could not help not help but smile. This new ability to be social with Sonic was so refreshing to her after being alone with her thoughts for so many years; after denying her feelings all her life. She had never been so open with any males that did approach her or the Princes her parents introduced her to. She was open with Marine too, but she knew why this interaction was different….it was because Sonic was a male. She would not admit it but…with Sonic…she had never been this open with anyone. The simple act of playing along in his silly games was the most open she had ever been….and it felt good.

Blaze did her best to wipe the smile off her face as they walked through the main entrance of the castle. The trio walked on the thick red velvet carpets that were spread throughout the entire castle. High ceilings, stained-glass windows, and the stone walls of the castle were craved into exotic designs everywhere you looked. Sonic was completely confused as he followed Blaze, what to him was a maze of rooms and thresholds into bigger but similar-looking rooms. However, in just less than a minute of walking they ran into a short male kola, dressed in a butler's suite.

He stopped just in front of them a bowed "Princess Blaze. The generals are waiting for you."

Blaze's face was neutral as she spoke; looking at Marine and Sonic "I will return shortly." she said as they nodded and she and the kola butler walked into another room out of Marine and Sonic's sights.

"Come on Sonic, Blaze will know where I'm at." she said moving in the opposite direction.

He nodded and quickly Sonic noticed all the female and male kola butlers and maids moving around the castle. The second-time today that he had seen species other than cats "Where are we going?" Sonic asked Marine.

"I'm turning in designs for the S.S. Marine. They're mostly for the reinforcement of the bottom of the ship and a damage assessment after our last battle." Marine said making a sharp left.

"Whoa, getting technical on me." Sonic praised her.

Marine nodded "The Royal Family has engineers do this for free, Blaze sure is nice sometimes." Marine stopped walking and spun her head around looking for Blaze.

"Are those are your designs?" Sonic asked with a grin.

Once Marine was sure Blaze was not around she began walking again "Sure are! They might fix it but I made the S.S. Marine from scratch."

They walked down a long hallway into an office like area, where a lone female kola sat behind a desk; dressed in very a fine black business suite. Her fur was gray and in the middle of the room; she was surrounded by file cabinets. The kola sat straight up as they entered the room "Lady Marine, it is so nice to see you are alive and well. I'm guessing Princes Blaze is well too?"

"I'm doing just fine Gail; Blaze is herself…." Marine chuckled.

"I would not expect any less from the protector of the Sol Emeralds and the Princess of our great land." said the female kola.

Marine tossed all her design papers on the kolas desk "Now to business, get these papers to the boys pronto."

"Tsk tsk, miss Marine will you ever control your language?" the female kola shook her head while gathering up Marine's paperwork.

"I don't know what you're talkin about, I'm talking just like you told me." Marine said indignant.

The kola raised an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed Sonic "A hedgehog? A blue hedgehog? I don't suppose Princess Blaze's guest has an appreciation for speech?" she asked Marine.

"Sure he does, anit that right Sonic?" Marine grinned; crossing her arms.

"Yo, wats up?" Sonic spoke to the female kola.

"What is up?" she asked confused.

Sonic grinned and Marine butted in "Don't mind her Sonic; some people just don't understand the finer things in life."

The female kola sighed "I will have your papers submitted right away Lady Marine."

"Right back at ya Sadie." Marine said as she and Sonic walked away with big grins. The female kola slowly shook her head as they left the room. She smiled though, the Princess attracted such strange visitors.

Sonic followed Marine out of the office and into another huge hallway with tall ceilings, and pillars lined up and down the hall. There were many wooden benches in this hallway, and Marine plopped herself down on the nearest one. Instead of sitting Sonic began stretching "I see now why Blaze talks so proper."

Marine stretched herself out on the bench; placing her hands behind her head and closing her eyes "Yep, she grew up with the fancy talk."

"So you got any guys on your radar?" Sonic asked her while he stretched his legs.

Marine grinned "There was this one bloke I had my eye on, but we had differences. Besides, I'm still young. I'm going to enjoy this freedom as long as I can."

Sonic chuckled "No responsibility for me, thank you."

"Hehehe now that's what I'm talkin about there." Marine chuckled along with him.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Sonic asked; still stretching.

"There here in the city but I'm not visiting them." Marine said with an air of distaste.

Sonic stopped stretching; looking confused "Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Blaze asked aloud; she approached Sonic from behind.

Blaze stopped right next to Sonic as Marine hopped off the bench "Why don't I visit my parents. I'm not visiting them; I'll call them while we're here. They're annoying ugh!" Marine dramatically threw her hands in the air.

Blaze and Sonic looked at each other and rolled their eyes; how ironic it was that Marine found her own kin annoying when she herself could be a handful. Sonic and Blaze sighed in defeat and Sonic spoke "Hey Blaze? Why do you have to go through this process when you come back?" he asked curiously.

To which Blaze frowned a bit "…It's a long story…I could explain it to you if you like when we get back." she said looking at him.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Sonic said with a gleam of excitement.

"I'll race you!" Marine said running ahead.

"No fair, you got a head start!" Sonic yelled running off after her.

Blaze smiled without a word as she calmly walked off after Sonic. She felt like she was getting to know him better this time in her world; her other meetings with him were so short they were like a quick flash of the memory. Though admittedly, there was not much to him since Sonic wore himself on his sleeves. Though that's what she liked about him….

* * *

><p>Not too long later Down Town on the east side of Arch City Blaze, Sonic, and Marine swiftly made their way to one of the bad sections of town. Many shady characters were seen walking around this section of town; still mostly females. However, there was more diversity, a wide range of species were here other than cats. It was a little past noon when they arrived and were introduced to a strike team hold up on a building opposite of the Leopard Brothers Club. There were about twenty male and female cats; heavily geared with shock sticks and armor. Marine and Sonic were unaware until Blaze explained a bit about what she had been doing in the castle; she explained on their way to the east side.<p>

They were meeting a special division of the city's police force. This particular strike team was deployed when they were informed that a Sol Emerald was in the hands of dangerous individuals. They were mainly for backup because Blaze was capable of handling the brothers; as she did in the past. The trio came in through the back entrance of the building of the building; which was made mostly of red brick and had boarded-up windows and doors.

The trios were in a back alley at the target building; the doors were boarded shut at the back of this building too. Blaze quietly surveyed their surrounding; making sure no one was around. Sonic and Marine did the same; looking to their left and right "Cost is clear." Marine said in a whisper.

Sonic and Marines back's faced away from Blaze as she knocked on the boarded up door, two times, then three times. Moments later a knock was heard back. Blaze knocked on the door twice more and quickly drills were heard going off and the boarded up door in front of them was soon removed. The strike team members were dressed in head to toe in thick black boots, pants, upper body and black helmets. There were three at the door, two on each side of the door, and one in the middle.

"Move! Move!" the female strike team member in the middle ordered them.

Blaze, Sonic and Marine quickly moved inside and the strike team members boarded the door shut again. The female strike team member bowed to Blaze "Your highness; the chief is upstairs waiting for you."

Blaze was in her usual intent self "Take me to your chief."

"Yes, right this way princess." the female strike team member said taking the trio around a corner and up a flight of stairs.

There were a few strike team members on the first floor but the rest where on the second. The female strike team member pointed to them, then slated Blaze and ran back downstairs. The trio walked straight ahead, past the many members of the strike team. The two individuals who were not dressed in heavy black clothing, a female and a male, were crouched next to a boarded up window; peering out of the window with binoculars.

As the trio got close, the two individuals stood. The female wore a long brown trench coat, a black female cat with pointed ears; was obviously the chief. The male next to her; spotted black and brown fur; was most likely her second in command. He wore a shorter black jacket "Your highness. I'm the chief of police." she extended her hand, and Blaze shook it "This is my deputy chief. He was the first to trail the Leopard Brothers."

"Princess Blaze, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." the Deputy shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Blaze said in a serious one.

The Chief quickly noticed Sonic "Is your hedgehog buddy going to help us out?"

"This will be over quickly." Blaze looked to Marine "Your're in charge here, when you hear any racket once we get inside, that is your signal to move."

Marine rubbed her hands together with a devious smile "You heard the boss lady! We deploy when the fighting goes down!" the strike team silently nodded to Marine's orders. Then Marine ran back downstairs to give more orders.

The Police Chief and her Deputy did not dare question Blaze's orders; it was something Sonic was starting to take more notice of the longer he was here. No one ever crossed Blaze's path "Are you ready Sonic?" Blaze asked him.

"Of course." he said cracking his knuckles with a huge grin. He was ready for some action.

"You have your orders." Blaze stated simply as she began walking back downstairs with Sonic right behind her. The Chief and her Deputy had never dealt with the likes of the Princess and her strange friends. They looked at each other skeptical, as even if their ranks had been put under the Princess's friend. They knew to keep their mouths shut; as the protector of the Sol Emeralds, she answered to no one.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Sonic made their way back downstairs and out of the abandoned building and to the front side of it. Together they stopped just in front the abandoned building and took in the sight of the Leopard Brother's club.<p>

"There not much for subtlety huh?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"Never have been." Blaze said as they walked to the entrance.

The Leopard Brothers placed a big neon sign of their names on the front of the building. There was no way to miss it. There was a big line of people waiting to get into the club on the side of the building; dressed in their best clothing. Two big male, brown bull dog bouncers stood at the club's entrance. They wore black shades, though they did not intimidate Blaze and Sonic.

Sonic and Blaze walked straight up to the bouncers and people at the front of the line began yelling at the two "Hey! The line starts back there!"

But Blaze and Sonic ignored them "Nobody gets in if you're not on the list!" one bouncer said stuffing his clipboard under his arm.

Blaze looked to Sonic, and he nodded. Sonic swiftly jumped up and did a spinning kick; knocking one bouncer to the ground and breaking his shades. The second bouncer threw his clipboard on the ground "We know who you are princess, but you aint getting in!"

The crowd started to get panicked. Blaze only sneered at the bouncer as the other one began to get up. Blaze held her arm in the air and conjured a medium-sized fireball and then slammed it into the ground. Spreading fire all around Sonic and herself; dispersing the crowd and making the bouncers run away in fear. Sonic pulled the velvet post railing and shoved it to the ground as Blaze, and he moved to the club's doors.

Inside the extravagantly designed club, with fancy chairs, blaring lights, music, bars, and many people the Leopard Brothers; two muscle bound male leopards sat in a VIP area with women and drinks all around them. One of the Leopard Brothers, Avel, wore the Yellow Chaos Emerald around his neck; it was fastened together with leather straps. The other the Leopard brother, Oran, was smoking a cigar. But suddenly blinked in confusion when he heard an unusual racket; even over the loud music. He pushed his ladies off himself and stood, looking towards the entrance doors; which sat atop a flight of stairs.

"What is it brother?" the brother with the Chaos Emerald asked.

"Listen…" he said pulling the cigar out of his mouth.

Suddenly, the entrance doors were kicked open by Blaze; Sonic stood right next to her. Oran signaled for the DJ to stop playing music and for the lights to be turned on. Everyone's attention then turned to Blaze and Sonic at the entrance doors.

Oran then clapped in the suddenly quiet club; his clap echoed through the area. Most of the club goers were cats and when they caught sight of the Princess and her strange friend, they instantly began fleeing the club. They ran past Sonic and Blaze as they stood unwavering. The people that were still in the club were most likely the Leopard Brothers henchmen; they still occupied about one-third of the club.

"It is too late your highness; we have the Sol Emerald, and you will not be taking it from us." Oran said in a thick accent.

His brother joined him as well, as now they were both women less "Only action is required, get em boys!" Avel roared to his henchmen, which were all males.

Blaze and Sonic did not wait for the henchmen to get close to them. They both dashed down from the top of the stairs and attacked the henchmen. Sonic sped around them, grabbing them and throwing them into walls, using speed kicks, and spin dashing into them. His speed was deadly as with any force pushed past its normal restraints; though Sonic never use deadly force.

Blaze used her fire to set small flames onto some, to distract attention away from Sonic. Using fire kicks, and using her speed to do the same as Sonic. She even set some on fire accidentally. Sending them flying into tables and fixture hanging onto the walls. In no time, the flying bodies stopped hurling hard into surrounding walls, and the only people left standing were Blaze and Sonic.

The Leopard Brothers did their best to hide their fear, but as they walked from their VIP area; their fear was present in their eyes. Oran growled as he showed his claws "That Sol Emerald will put us on top! You and your blue friend will fall today!"

Avel readied his claws as well, and both brothers hissed at Sonic and Blaze. The pair got into a fighting stance as Avel raised a hand to strike…but it was a ruse! Avel swiped down at Blaze and Sonic as they dogged only to dash out towards the entrance and out of the building. Sonic and blaze didn't have time to register what had happened as Oran began swiping at them.

Blaze dogged Oran's attacks "Sonic!" Blaze yelled to him.

Sonic grinned "I'm on it!" he said running out of the club.

Blaze gritted her teeth as she dodged more of Oran's wildly swinging swipes, then she landed a fast kick on his head making him stumble and fall onto a few chairs. Blaze quickly attacked him again not letting up her barrage.

* * *

><p>Outside Marine mobilized the police force; they had bust out the front of the building and began arresting everyone in sight. The Police Chief, Deputy Chief, and Marine stood in the middle of the chaos watching the strike teams gather up the criminals; all with big smiles on their faces.<p>

"I have to say, the princess sure knows how to choose them." the Deputy Chief police said to the Chief.

Marine had her fist on her hips smiling brightly "That went well."

The Chief of police was just about to continue praising Marine when Avel came rushing out of the club, dashing and bumping into a few strike team members and people who they were arresting, and knocking them on the ground. He ran past them on all fours without stopping down the alleyway.

"That was one of the leopard brothers!" the Deputy Chief yelled.

Marine looked worried "I hope…"

But she was cut off when Sonic came rushing out right after Avel; taking note of what direction he had went. Sonic was moving so fast that Marine only saw him coming out of the club and the next second he was speeding towards her.

He scooped Marine off her feet without stopping, and Marine wrapped her arms around his neck "Ehhhhh!" she yelled trying to hold on.

The Police Chief and her Deputy where in shock and awe seeing Sonic move so fast "What are your order's Marine!" the Police Chief yelled to her.

"GET THE GUYS INSIDE!" Marine yelled back to them.

The Chief and the Deputy swallowed the lumps in their throats as they began ordering their team to get ready and move into the building.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Marine caught sight of the Leopard brother turning a corner down the street "I don't know where I'm going." Sonic said as he ran right after the fleeing leopard brother; dashing right around the corner after him.<p>

Avel was out of sight by the time they turned the corner so Sonic speeded up again as Marine spoke "I know the city pretty well, go that way she pointed to his left."

Sonic nodded and ran down the long winding street in a matter of seconds, moving in the direction she pointed. Moments later Sonic turned left; Marine and he looked both ways. And just a few feet away from was the Leopard brother. He jumped in surprise when he saw them; locking eyes with the pair. He cowardly ran down another nearby alleyway and Sonic and Marine grinned as Sonic took off after him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Leopard Brothers club The Police Chief and her Deputy had another visitor before they were able to enter. Tiara and her cohorts had showed up after hearing about a rumble going on at the East Side "One of the Leopard brothers is still inside; one has already run out of the building." the Police Chief said with her hand on the holster of her gun.<p>

Tiara had a serious face "I bet he had the Emerald." her cohorts listened intently.

"He did. It looks like he's going to try and hide." the Police chief said with a frown.

"Which way did he go?" Tiara asked impatiently.

The deputy pointed behind himself "He went that way but…"

"I got it, let's go girls." Tiara said dashing off with her cohorts running behind her.

"I knew Tiara was fast like the Princess...but that hedgehog…hmmm….I tried to tell her the blue guy is after him too." the Deputy spoke to the Chief.

"I suppose it would help more than hurt." she shrugged "Now let's get in their people!" the Chief yelled to her squad with a serious face. They followed the Chief and the Deputy's lead as they pulled out their guns and slowly began moving into the building.

* * *

><p>Inside the Leopard Brothers club, Blaze had just about worn Oran down. But his attacks were still relentless none the less. Getting desperate he grabbed a nearby table and threw it at her. Blaze easily dodged, but she tripped when she landed on top of a bar. She fell onto her side and heard Oran coming for her. As she readied herself to get up, she noticed all the alcoholic beverages around her. She smirked and quickly grabbed the nearest bottle. Oran was about to jump over the bar to get to her when she jumped back over to him.<p>

Oran was already enraged, ready to strike at Blaze again when she splashed the contents of the bottle she'd grabbed onto him temporarily blinding him. He coughed and tried to wipe the burning liquid out of his eyes. When he regained his sight, he growled but his growl slowly faded when he saw that she did not attack him. Instead, a chair sat next to her, and her hand was placed on it.

Quickly, it donned upon him what she could have done at anytime. Blaze held a sneer on her face as her hand squeezed the chair she was holding. Oran then started to quiver, he began to try to run away. But Blaze used her speed and swiftly moved in front of him; blocking his escape, knocking him onto the ground again with a strong, fast, kick.

"I surrender! I tell you what know!" Oran said with cowardice.

But Blaze grabbed the chair with both hands and lifted over her head "I said I surrender!" Oran said even louder.

But Blaze was not fazed; she then lit the chair above her head on fire "I'm sorry Princess…I…I….AHHHHHHHH!"

Blaze had an unwavering blank stare as her arms moved back, and she brought the chair down upon the leopard brother.

* * *

><p>The Police Chief, Deputy, and the strike team were seconds away from storming inside. However, they heard a loud cracking noise and a blood-curdling scream from within side. Oran came flying the entrance on fire, screaming and rolling on the ground.<p>

"Put him out!" the Police Chief yelled to her team.

The police chief and her Deputy removed their backs from the wall as Blaze casually walked out from the entrance "Princess, you're ok!" the Police chief said ecstatic.

"Yes, I am fine." Blaze said with a slight frown. Watching as the strike team put out Oran, his singed fur was almost nonexistent now; he was almost bald.

"Looks like Oran is down for the count, you sure did a number on him." the Deputy said putting his gun back in its holster again.

"So that was Avel that ran out of here." the Police Chief said holding her gun in her hand at her side.

"He ran out just as we confronted them." Blaze looked around for a moment "Where is Marine?" she asked them both.

"Your hedgehog buddy picked her up when Avel ran out." the Police chief said.

Blaze nodded, understanding why he picked up Marine "He hasn't returned?"

"No but he should be back soon; Tiara showed up and went after Avel too. With her help…" but the Deputy Chief couldn't finish speaking.

As a panicked Blaze cut him off "What!" Blaze yelled; her eyes widened looking to them very upset.

Catching the Chief and the Deputy off guard "Is that a problem?" the Chief asked timidly.

"Which way did they go!" she asked forcefully, still panicked; her teeth gritted.

The Deputy pointed behind himself, and Blaze instantly took off; calling back to them "Take care of the ones inside!" she said jumping up to the nearest roof, and she was gone.

The Chief and the Deputy were totally confused by the Princesses outburst, as she was usually always calm and collected. But if she of all people was upset by something, it must have been bad. So they followed her orders, cuffing Oran and then finally moving inside the building. Leaving a few strike team members outside to call for backup; they were going to need a lot more manpower to move all these bodies.

* * *

><p>Blocks away Sonic and Marine were right on the tail of Avel, admittedly they could have caught him right away. As Sonic's speed was obvious; but worrying about Blaze made them stop joking around and take him out. Avel looked back at Marine and Sonic as he ran, watching Sonic hop up onto the roofs; this side of town had really thin alleys. Avel was getting tired and his vision was starting to blur. When he looked straight ahead again he thought he saw Marine a few buildings ahead of him.<p>

He was confused about how they could move that fast when Marine started tossing roof tiles at him. As Avel tried to dodge them and keep moving he did not see Sonic coming. It was only seconds before his mind comprehended that Sonic was rushing at him before it was too late. Sonic connected into him with a very fast spin dash knocking the remaining breathe out of him. Avel crashed into a nearby home's window; breaking it. Avel gasped as his form crumpled to the ground; his last sight was the sight of Sonic and his cocky grin.

Marine waved to him from atop the building "Alright! Get me down from here!" she yelled in triumph.

"Jump." Sonic called up to her.

Marine did so without thinking and Sonic caught her no problem. Marine then ran over the fallen leopard brother and yanked the Yellow Chaos Emerald off of his neck. Tearing off the leather that was wrapped around it "He didn't know who he was messing with." Marine held the Chaos Emerald up in the air.

Sonic grinned "Let's get somebody to pick this dude up."

Marine nodded as she and Sonic began thinking of how to call the Police from where they were "You took him down?" Marine and Sonic turned to the sound of the voice. Sonic froze up when he saw Tiara and her yellow female cat cohorts just above them.

They jumped down from the roofs and walked over to the fallen Leopard Brother. Sonic and Marine looked at each other worriedly when Tiara suddenly donned a huge grin "So there's more to you than what Blaze has told me." she looked to Sonic smiling deviously.

Then Tiara's cohorts grabbed Marine by her arms "Hey! Let go of me!" Marine said struggling in their grip.

Sonic gulped taking a few steps away from her, and she continued "So I know you're single and now I know Blaze has been hiding something from me. Has Blaze told you anything about me?"

"Don't answer her Sonic! It's a she devil trick!" Marine said still struggling to break free from Tiara's cohorts; they purred deviously at Marine's words.

Sonic heeded her words and Tiara brushed off Marine. Tiara circled Sonic as she spoke "I'm guessing she didn't tell you…" she stopped in front of him then she quickly moved out of his sight.

Sonic then got serious…she was fast…Tiara tapped him on his shoulder; moving swiftly as he tried to spot her. But when he turned she was gone "..she didn't tell you…" Tiara mocked as she danced around him; her cohorts laughed while Marine continued to struggle.

But Sonic focused and finally caught sight of her but by then she was in front him and this time she grabbed his arm with a firm grip. Sonic gritted his teeth and she grinned "She didn't tell you I'm no pushover. Now come on…" she said in a softer tone "Your mine…"

Sonic quickly calmed himself watching as Marine struggled and Tiaras words just moments ago popped in his mind. Then he grinned "I guess Blaze didn't tell you about me either."

Sonic said in a cocky tone as in one swift motion, he shifted his body weight freeing his arm from her grasp. Tiara was caught off guard, completely surprised and her eyes wide as she lost sight of Sonic. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see nothing, quickly turning back around to see Sonic softly push her cohort's apart to save Marine.

Tiara growled…he was fast "Oh no; you're not getting away that easy hedgehog!"

She said running after him; her cohorts were right behind her. Marine held the Yellow Chaos Emerald firmly in her hand as. she and Sonic slowly backed up a small flight of stairs. With Tiara and her cohorts right behind them Sonic was just about ready to pick up Marine and start running. But as Tiara and her cohorts passed the threshold of the stairs a small wall of flame separated them; stopping them in their tracks. They all looked up to see the silhouette of Blaze just above them; her arms were crossed. Without hesitation, Blaze jumped down next to Marine and Sonic. Blaze then extinguished the flames, leaving a cloud of smoke.

Sonic quickly ran and hid behind Blaze, placing hands on her shoulders, and peeking out from behind her. Making Blaze exclaim a light "Ah" in slight surprise from his touch; her eyes briefly widened in surprise.

But she quickly locked eyes with Tiara through the smoke. Each trio stared one another down, both knowing today's battle was over. Tiara then pointed two fingers at her eyes, then she pointed at Sonic.

Blaze narrowed her eyes even more at her gesture "Next time you won't catch me off guard hedgehog!" she exclaimed smiling and blowing as kiss at Sonic as she jumped up on the nearest roof and her cohorts were right behind her. Hoping onto a few stacked crates onto to the roofs behind her until they were out of their sights.

Blaze was feeling very bashful with Sonic holding her shoulders "Sonic…if you would?" her tone expressing her embarrassment.

"Oh sorry." he said quickly letting go of her; rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

She nodded in acknowledgement. Blaze knew without asking that Tiara might have seen Sonic's speed by the look of discomfort on his face. Marine held up the Yellow Chaos Emerald to Blaze; which made her feel a little better about today's happenings "Excellent, now we can start finding the others." Blaze said a little happier.

"Sonic and I took out Avel no problem!" Marine exclaimed happily.

"Hey Blaze?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Yes Sonic?" Blaze answered as she inspected the Emerald.

"I saw that Tiara can move really fast…she saw me too…does that make anything worse?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes, she is likely more interested in you now. We are the only few that can do what we do, and with you being male Tiara will be more aggressive now." Blaze said taking the emerald from Marine to inspect it.

"Oh no…." Sonic said in a disappointed wavy voice; his arms uncrossed and fell loosely. Making Marine fall onto ground in hysterical laughter.

"We gotta get some..hehe…backup over here Blaze…ahahaha…Avel is just right don those stairs!" Marine held onto her stomach.

Blaze, Sonic, and Marine after getting off the ground walked over to the stairs where they had escaped Tiara. Avel was still on the ground knocked out cold. They went back to his fallen form to watch over it. Marine and Sonic began knocking of people's doors to get to their phones while Blaze waited by the Leopard brother. She felt embarrassed when Sonic grabbed her shoulders.

Blaze frowned deeply at her warm thoughts; briefly biting her lip. Blaze was flushed for a second time this day, happy that Marine was not near to see her face. Even she would notice that something was bothering her. Blaze sighed in frustration…

Her stomach felt light...and she didn't like it...

* * *

><p>Alright I went a little overboard, but I felt it was necessary for the plot so this is over 4,000 words. Sorry about that. Tell me what you think about Blaze's development.<p>


	6. Aperture

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

I made a little character change; I felt two nameless characters wouldn't work in the long run. I'm sure most Sonic fans will recognize her.

* * *

><p>After helping the police secure all the criminals from the Leopard Brothers Club, including the leopard brothers. Blaze, Sonic, and Marine returned to the Castle early in the twilight of the day. They passed by panicked single male cat being followed by a few females as they walked through the castle gates. The gates were shut behind them by guards as they walked onto the castle grounds.<p>

The climate in this region was warm all throughout the year and it's warm air seeped into the evening, leaving a comfortable mood around Arch City as the trio walked to the castles two giant front doors. Some street lights cut on and the orange, red, and violet colors that been produced by the sun setting currently made the city a beautiful portrait; making the evening, of clubs and bars brim with life for the night. Light poles inside the castle grounds also started to cut on; green metal poles with round glass casings for the lights; up and down the various paths. Some kolas were also out cutting the grass and tending to the other landscaping.

It was so nice some castle employees sat in the grass enjoying the evening, eating and enjoying the warm weather; some cats and some kolas. Guards who stood at the main doors willfully ignored Princess Blaze and her guests as they walked into the castle. Though the trio did not notice after having a successful run in getting a Chaos Emerald. They were all happy and chatted all the way back.

Sonic who firmly gripped the Yellow Chaos emerald was actually more glad to get back to Blazes home. The night life Marine and Blaze had explained to him on the way was scary enough. With such a beautiful night tonight, it scared him just to think of being out tonight with the females here. The females here would marry him! Blaze scared off any females that had approached them on the way back; a lot were even attractive too.

Blaze was quiet, and her face was neutral as Sonic and Marine discussed getting a warm meal. Big grins plastered onto their face even as Marine teased Sonic about taking him out tonight. But at the entrance threshold, to the left, there was a clerk's office. The trio stopped walking when Sonic spotted Tiara and her cohorts in a small area with a few chairs and one lone yellow female cat alone on the side. There was one single female cat behind a window; the clerk; a yellow-spotted cat with black fur. His jaw temporarily dropped, and he looked to Blaze and Marine worried. But they were unfazed, which confused Sonic. They were even close enough to hear her conversation with the clerk and her cohorts.

Tiara grabbed the cash that the clerk handed to her, counting it, she then gave a portion of it to her cohorts "Here's your cut; it's been nice working with you two." Tiara said as her cohorts took the money.

The one on the left smiled "I have some family problems in my home town I gotta take care of."

The one on the right responded "There's money to be made in Atlas city; I'll be headed there in the morning."

"Drop by and hit me up anytime girls, you know where to find me." Tiara said shaking their hands.

They shook her hand with some more small talk as Sonic, Blaze and Marine observed. When they finished her cohorts walked past as they exited the castle. They made flirtatious gestures at Sonic and Blaze, and Marine shot them unflattering looks.

Blaze spoke up as Tiara turned back to talk to the clerk at the window "Tiara is a mercenary." she spoke to Sonic.

Sonic looked confused at Marine and Blaze "But…"

"Yes, she works here. She is employed by our government and to a lesser extent the Royal Family. To curb some of the dangerous elements that have flowed into the city. Her father also works for the government; he's a nice man. " Blaze said staying neutral.

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find words to express his confusion; Marine chuckled "She's had those girls for a while; guess there contract was up or something."

"There is a whole organization of mercenary's for hire since the rise in crime. Due mostly to those who seek out the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said aloud.

Sonic looked to Blaze with a frown and got her attention; she raised an eyebrow in curiosity; her non surprise confused him "Why are so many criminal activity's coming here?"

This question made Blaze frown "….I can answer your questions now that we are back; later once we are settled?" she asked.

"Sure." Sonic said confused by her and Marine's reactions.

As Sonic asked Marine more about Tiara, Tiara turned away from the clerk's window as the clerk pointed to the lone yellow female cat. Sitting quietly on the side of the small area "That's her? She's kinda small isn't she?"

"She's got a five-star ranking." the clerk said popping bubble gum in her mouth.

This made Tiara smirk "Ok that's better. Hey you, get over here!" Tiara said heartily.

The girl's ears shot up in excitement as she vacated her seat and walked over to Tiara. She extended her hand "I'm pleased to finally met you Mrs. Boobowski."

Tiara gave her critical look, suspiciously looking over her attire. Her fur was yellow, and her muzzle was white; white laces on her ears. Black hair and a red hair band. Along with the rest of her stylish clothing, she wore a black and red dress with white triangular laces and matching red boots. With two small angel wings etched on the back of her outfit. Even her white gloves had red on the backside of them. Her clothing made Tiara questionable; she raised an eyebrow in skepticism "What's your name?" Tiara asked her.

"My name is Honey!" she replied happily.

Tiara critically eyed her getup "Can you fight in that?"

Honey was not deterred by the questioning in her voice "Of course silly, how do you think I got five stars?"

Tiara grinned "I'll bite, I kinda like getup…but I bet you don't like a knuckle sandwich!" Tiara said as she launched a fist at Honey.

Honey grabbed her fist and rolled out of the way of Tiara's incoming kick. Blaze, Marine, and Sonic watched as Honey was able to defend herself from Tiara well enough. Blocking her punches full on with arms and even pushing her back. But Tiara stopped her when increased her speed. She sprinted behind Honey and twisted her arm behind her back. Honey panted "Wow, so it's true. You really are fast!" she said happily.

"You're good." Tiara let get of her; placing her hands on her hips "If you keep that up while we're out fighting, then I won't ever need a new partner."

Honey giggled "Flattery will get you everywhere Mrs. Boobowski. I guess that's a yes then?"

Tiara took notice of Blaze just outside the office and motioned for her to follow "Call me Tiara and yes; you're with me now."

Honey ran to her side "Ok Tiara, what's our first order of business?" she said with a big smile.

Tiara and Honey stopped right in front of Marine, Blaze, and Sonic "First I want you to meet my soon to be significant other." Tiara grinned at Sonic.

Sonic had a look of caution and Blaze stayed neutral. Honey grabbed Sonic's hand and shook it "Congratulations!" she said happily "I've never seen a hedgehog before!" Sonic looked at Marine confused and Marine chuckled.

But Blaze intervened by speaking up and getting her attention "He is not." she stated.

Honey looked over at Blaze. When she saw Blaze she looked awestruck "…" Honey looked to Tiara "Is that Princess Blaze?" she whispered.

Tiara nodded with a smug face, and Honey seemed more tentative "Princess, it is an honor to meet you." Honeys smile faded.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Blaze said; her face neutral.

Blaze noticed Honey's shift in demeanor as she greeted Marine; sometimes people's reactions did get to her. Tiara then spoke to Sonic again "I'm taking my new partner out tonight to show her around town. Maybe take down a few badies, you interested?" she asked Sonic knowing his response.

Sonic sweated, placing a hand on the back of his head and politely declining "Oh no thanks, I think I'm gonna just stay in tonight."

Tiara smiled "Another time then. Take care of that emerald hedgehog." she said pointing to the Yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand "It's safer than you are." she purred and grinned at Sonic., and Blaze kept a sharp glare on Tiara "Come on Honey; everything's on me tonight."

"Nice meeting you all!" Honey said as her happy tone returned. Tiara blew a kiss at Sonic as she exited the castle and Marine jumped in front of him and swiping her hand in the air and blocking the invisible kiss. This action caused Blaze to let go of an uncontrollable snicker. Stifled, she had a surprised look on her face, turning to the confused faces of Sonic and Marine. They both wondered did they just see Blaze do what they thought she did.

Blaze tried to stay neutral, but she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her smirk "It's just…the way you did it…it was humorous…"

Sonic and Marine looked at each other and blinked; knowing what they saw. Blaze had a look of slight worry written on her face, but the tension was quickly broken. Marine and Sonic did not voice what they had just seen because they felt it wasn't necessary. Blaze had just laughed.

Sonic snickered and began laughing "…Hahahaha!" he slapped his knee with a gleeful face.

Marine held onto her stomach "Hehehehe!"

Blaze's worry was replaced by relief. She looked bashful for a moment before she returned to her neutral demeanor. She wasn't expecting to laugh, but Marine's and Sonic's antics had struck a chord with her this time. She donned a small smile as they continued laughing. Her eyes slowly drifted towards Sonic and focused on him, as they did often when in his presence. More than she was willing to admit, his contact was changing her, and her life…

* * *

><p>Not long after the trio had ascended upwards to the upper levels of the castle. Though Sonic insisted taking the stairs Blaze convinced him to ride the elevator with them. There was less security and more personal this high up. When they stepped off the elevator they were greeted by extravagantly designed stone hallways and rooms; just like the lower levels of the castle. Along with a whole group of kola maids and butlers, they poured out of a few nearby rooms just as they stepped of the elevator and followed them. As Sonic followed closely behind Blaze and Marine, he glanced into the rooms they passed. He couldn't imagine why they needed such big rooms; thinking of it as a waste of space.<p>

The hallways were lined with windows every ten feet, silk red carpets and golden colored curtains hung from the sides of the windows. Some windows were open, and it was breezy; the curtains billowed in the wind. They only turned a few comers before they stopped in a dead-end hallway, conveniently with three rooms; Sonic figured one of the rooms was his. To the left was a single door and to the right were two. The kolas moved past them and into the rooms.

Blaze looked to Sonic "That is your room." she pointed to the single door.

Marine quickly moved to the door farthest on the right side "I'm gonna catch a quick nap." she said running into the room and tossing her backpack onto the floor.

Sonic and Blaze took a look inside, seeing the butlers and maids prep the room. Marine had taken off her shoes and jumped onto the very large bed with a canopy; bouncing up and down with glee. The bed was dressed in dark-green colors, sheets and all. The rest of the room had chairs, a dresser with a huge mirror, and other miscellaneous items. There was a bathroom in on corner of the room and on the ceiling, an extravagant chandelier with four lights hung.

Marine bounced a few more times and fell flat on her back with a big sigh "I love these sheets!"

"There are made of the finest silk's lady Marine." one butler said aloud.

"They feel great! Hey you, get me a snack." Marine pointed to a maid "And you, open that window. And you get me more pillows." Marine said with glee.

Blaze sighed "Do not get too comfortable Marine; we will be eating dinner soon."

Marine rolled onto her stomach and gave Blaze a thumbs up "Do you worry Blaze; I got everything under control." she said with a big grin.

Sonic and Blaze moved away from the door only to hear Marine order the maids and butlers to do more nonsensical task "Classic Marine." Sonic smiled.

"She still has a few control issues, but they do not hinder her as much as they used to." Blaze said; moving and grabbing ahold of the handle of her open door.

Sonic moved across the hall to his room and did the same; Blaze spoke again "Take a moment to rest Sonic. We will eat soon."

"I'll take it easy." he said as Blaze nodded and promptly entered her room.

As he fully opened his door kolas came pouring out of his room, Marines, and Blazes. They were down the hall and out of sight in a few moments. With Blaze's and Marines doors now closed, he walked inside his own room. It was very similar to Marines; she had three large windows in her room too. His bed sheets were green as well; so in complete silence he walked over to his bed and sat down. He took off a glove to feel the sheet's fabric, feeling they were just a nice as Marine describe. But he was already bored; he laid on his bed, inspected the room, and opened a window to get a peek outside. They were really high up, and he could see the entire city. The colors in the sky were starting to mix together as well; making the view even more beautiful. He even flicked the lights on his chandelier a few times. But Sonic not able to sit still anymore, placed the Yellow Chaos emerald in a drawer, in a nightstand next to his bed. Then he made his walk back over to his door and out of his room.

He peeked outside into the hallway to find it empty; Blaze and Marine's doors were closed still. Slowly, he crept out of his room and down the hall to get a look around. Through the hallways, he encountered many kolas; they did not bother him. Besides all the fancy items around himself, he walked past many items encased in glass. One being the Jeweled Scepter; it recalled many memories of the time Tails, and he spent her world last time he was here. He remembered all the talk Blaze had mentioned about her homeland, about the artifacts tied to it; but she never went into detail about it. It was also the first time they had all met Marine.

He walked past many other decorated items when stopped at a portrait hanging on the wall that caught his eyes. He suppressed a chuckle seeing a picture of a younger Blaze but also of two other figures standing with her. Which were unmistakably her parents. Her mother and father had a striking resemblance; similar clothing too. In the picture, they stood together in what seemed to be a dining room, her parents stood behind her and just like Blaze. They had a neutral face; her younger self even held neutral frown. As Sonic observed the picture more he felt a tap on his leg.

He turned to see a butler bow to him "Princess Blaze has requested your presence."

Sonic nodded quietly as the butler lead him back to the hallway were there rooms resided. The butler knocked on her door, and she responded "Come in."

The butler walked away leaving a slightly bashful Sonic. He hesitated, standing still in front of her closed door for a moment. As far as he could tell, these were there rooms were they stayed when they came to the mainland; their personal space. But Blaze more so, this castle was her house, her home. So this was her bedroom; there was no doubt. He sighed, shaking of the bit of tension and nervousness.

So Sonic grabbed ahold of her door knob; he trusted her enough to open her door and step inside. Even though after knowing her for quite some time, she still kept a personal distance; he didn't think she'd invite him into her personal space, despite their increased levels of trust over the years; Blaze could be a tough cookie sometimes.

Sonic stepped into her room and quickly noticed her room was much different than Marines and his. Purple filled his eyes. Her bed was essentially purple; the canopy and sheets were; the frames were made of wood. Blaze quietly sat to his left, sitting on a stool in front of a huge mirror, which sat on a dresser with many drawers and accessories on it; Sonic could count five different combs alone. Other than the big red carpets that were on all of their floors, her curtains were purple; her closet door was slightly open and all her clothes were purple. And unlike Marines and his room of bare stone walls, Blaze had fine striped purple wallpaper on her walls. Even the ceiling had a type of purple wall paper.

Sonic was a bit caught off guard when he finally turned to look at Blaze; he raised an eyebrow in confusion. She was brushing her hair, and her hair was down….

He quickly noticed the red band that usually tied her hair up was now sitting on the dresser in front of her. Sonic felt awkward for a moment; he had never seen her outside her normal appearance. He was slightly surprised that she was ok with letting him see her as she currently was. He wondered if he'd mistakenly walked into her room when suddenly looked towards him.

Her face neutral, she continued brushing her hair as she spoke "Please close the door Sonic." she said as she turned back to her mirror.

Sonic nodded and quietly closed the door behind himself; she certainly looked more comely with her hair down. Not that she didn't before, but it was just her current appearance was new to him. Sonic moved just a few feet behind her and stayed in place as he spoke "You called?" he asked with a grin.

She could see him in the reflection of her mirror "Yes; I wanted to know if you wanted to talk now that we are settled for the most part?"

He thought that since she hadn't mentioned it that she wanted to converse at another time. Though he was fine with it "Sure, I'm curious about the crime here and…" he said with less enthusiasm "The women and maybe a few other things." he paused "Did you want to talk about anything in particular?" he questioned.

Blaze placed her brush down and grabbed a comb; she combed as she spoke. She sounded a bit hesitant to now "Other than your questions. No, I thought we could just talk…"

Her new hesitance made Sonic see through her words. It was obvious she wanted to just converse as friends, as friends did sometimes. Other than his questions; which were just curiosity about her world. They didn't get the chance to get know each other much in their last two meetings; both Eggmans kept them busy. Sonic was bemused at how much Blaze had changed since last time they met, she was a lot friendlier; to him anyway as far as he could tell. When Tails and he came to her world last time Blaze was still a very distant person. She was still prompt and brief in her dealings, but before she'd kept others an arms distance. She was definitely more cynical in the past.

Her wanting to talk was a radical change in behavior to him; he'd never expected that from her. And with the circumstances of their friendship; of them living in two different worlds. He realized they might not get this chance again; if he should ever chance to drop by her world again.

Sonic then decided he was acting coy, Blaze and him were cool. Though they had never conversed in this manner; they were also becoming stronger friends. So he reverted back from his sudden reservations about her, to his normal demeanor. He smiled "Sure; I have to know about Marine. She's grown a lot hasn't she?"

A small smile came across Blazes face as her hesitation was washed away; seeing Sonic's smile in the reflection of her mirror; her voice returned to her usual tone "It would be obvious to anyone. She is not the same child whom you knew. She has become a young lady."

"Are you sure you never saw Marine around your island before we did?" Sonic asked her.

"I had never seen Marine on my island until Tails, and you showed up with her. I was looking for the Jeweled Scepter that day and had been away from my island frequently at the time." Blaze said placing her comb down and getting up from her stool; she'd left her hair down.

She walked past Sonic and to her windows. Opening the middle windows; a warm breeze came into the room. Sonic walked over next to her and got a glimpse of the city below. She had an even better view from her room. The windows and the stone sills were wide enough for each of them stand next to each other; with room to spare.

Sonic rested his arms on the window sill and recalled her reaction to meeting Marine for the first time. In which she reduced to saying to Marine 'Who is this girl?' Sonic laughed and got a smirk from Blaze "Marine wasn't a complete nuisance, but she was still one none the less. She helped us and detracted us on our last adventure; you remember?" she said looking out below.

Sonic nodded "You've basically been her mentor all these years; she's matured." Sonic glanced at her then looked back out the window. He smirked; she looked much different with her hair down.

"She has her moments; I still must scold Marine from time to time. I had to if she was to live with me, many dangerous things happen around me and her hyper-activeness could have surely got her hurt in a dangerous situation. Though I think it has helped her in the long run, she has calmed down as she's become more knowledgeable. She gets the job done now." Blaze said as she copied Sonic and rested her arms on the window sill. Staring at the city below and the beautiful colors in the sky; the sun was starting to get lower but it was still light out.

"What happened after we left? I'm guessing you took Marine in since she's still around." he joked; Sonic let out a small chuckle.

Blaze tried to control her mouth from contorting into a smile "I had considered sending Marine to the mainland but when I found out how old she was I decided to watch over her temporarily. Although by that point I had gotten to know her better and found out about her parents here in Arch City."

Sonic nodded and she continued "I will admit I was a little more impatient than I am now, I did not want any distractions while I guarded the Sol Emeralds. Also, I had relied more on transportation from here. I'd spent quite some time with Marine before I couldn't decide whether to send her to the mainland. For one, she began learning to build ships. With aid from the Royal Family, for supplies for my island, and supplies I requested for her. She had learned a lot in a short time." Blaze said moving her hair out of her eyes.

"So that ship you use now isn't the Ocean Tornado that Tails built? It looks a lot like it." Sonic asked her.

"Correct Sonic, the heavily armored ship we now use was built by Marine. I think she based a lot of her designs off of Tails." Blaze said readjusting her arms on the window sill.

"She told me she built that ship, I guess Marine forgot to mention that it wasn't the same ship." Sonic responded.

"She might have neglected to mention it, she gets excited when she tells people about her work. She still has her original S.S. Marine; she keeps the Jet Ski below deck." Blaze said staying neutral.

"She should be proud; it's a great accomplishment. She's come far." Sonic said looking at more street lights below come on.

"She was just a child; she is now a young adult." Blaze paused glancing at Sonic "Under my supervision of course." Sonic chuckled and she continued "But I couldn't decide whether to send Marine to the mainland. She had gotten older, and she would have been able to take care of herself along with her parents. As a child, I hadn't had any plans to make sure where she was living when I first met her." Blaze said with a frown.

"To just throw her out into the world." Sonic stated aloud.

"Yes." she responded "But that changed; I grew to enjoy her company. Taking note of you Sonic, I gave her a chance." Blaze said.

"You're welcome." Sonic smirked.

Blaze smirked "After she got older my mind had changed and any plans I had on sending her here were thorough. If I had, she would have been placed under the Royal Family with her parents and made sure she was ok." Blaze paused for a moment as she continued.

"The S.S. Marine that we currently use only got better and better as she tweaked it over the years. It's even better than some military ships we have. She'd become a great asset to me as well as a good friend. After that I didn't need as much help with her eagerness. I didn't need the help of transport from the Royal Family anymore with the S.S. Marine around; even with the ships Tails built. All the ships that were stationed to come to my island when I needed them were instantly gone. I ordered all the military help that I received away. After that point Marine and I handled what we needed, supplies, repairs, etc. Dealing with military and big entities was a hassle and a headache I was glad to get rid of. We've sailed to many faraway places in her ship and come back without a scratch."

Sonic wasn't convinced though "So what made you change your mind? What did Marine do to sway you?"

Blaze wanted to hold back, she never told anyone about her personal musings; her feelings. But in the midst of this conversation she spoke without thinking; on instinct the words flew out her mouth "….I knew what she would face if she had went on alone. I couldn't let her get hurt intentionally by my willful ignorance."

"Sounds like you just cared." Sonic snickered.

Blaze's face was neutral as she stared out her window; not looking towards him. He was right. Marine's innocence had got her. But more the point, she had just revealed deep personal feelings that she had never told anyone. She felt exposed and yet at the same time she felt as if some mental stress was released from her. It felt good; letting her feelings go. And what's more, her trust with Sonic made her feel safe to express herself without consequence, without the fear of judgment or getting hurt from information that was sensitive to her. Things she felt strongly about. She didn't have any friends, and she felt she knew him well enough to know; he would not judge. He would only hearten her; as he always did.

There was a long pause but Blaze let herself go again "I did." she stated simply, keeping her eyes away from him as he stared out the window.

Sonic stretched his arms briefly "I'm sure she appreciates you more than you know."

"….." Blaze remained quiet.

"People here don't give her a hard time do they?" he asked placing his arms back on the window sill.

"They didn't at first, she was able to go into town and not get recognized. They know she's with me now…" Blaze said as a gust of wind hit them.

Her statement bothered Sonic, and he frowned "….Why do people act like they do towards you?" Sonic asked her curiously.

Blazed paused again, knowing that this subject had never come up before; only because they didn't have to come to the mainland. She never had to discuss her stigma because he didn't know; she never talked about it either. But first she wondered if he had noticed "You do know that other than Tiara, you, and myself. Everyone is normal?" Blaze asked finally glancing his way again.

"I figured no one was making a big deal about it." Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

Blaze looked back out the window "Well that is another reason why they stare."

Sonic treaded carefully "Not everyone can do stuff back home but I've run into quite a few characters. Is it really just us three?" Sonic asked glancing at her.

"Yes, in fact Sonic it does not happen often here. Of Tiara and I, we are the first in a few generations to possess such abilities. So it has been a long time since someone like me has been around….it's a rare occurrence…" Blaze said frowning.

Now it was Sonic's turn to pause. Now that he thought about it; people's strange reactions of them staring. He did with a new clarity because of this new information. It made him realize that everyone around them were just normal people. Nothing extra ordinary probably every happened in their lives and for them to see someone like Blaze running around led to the classic reaction to something you didn't understand. Fear. They feared Blaze. They not only stared at Blaze because she had out of the ordinary abilities and she was the princess and the protector of the Sol Emeralds. But also because someone like Blaze was un-frequent in their history, a history with non-extraordinary things. The things that Blaze could do was not normal; him to now that he was here "Is that why you protect the Sol Emeralds?" Sonic asked her raising an eyebrow.

Blaze felt even more vulnerable as she delved more into her past with Sonic. A part of her wanted to stop. However, they kept going deeper, and she found she couldn't shut her mouth. Socialization, talking, it felt good no matter how much she denied it and she kept blabbing "Yes and no, as you might have guessed I was not always the guardian of the emeralds. The island where I stay is not the original home of the Sol Emeralds. They used to reside here on the mainland, and I had no part with them."

"The shrine was moved?" Sonic asked her curiously.

"It was moved when I became the new Guardian of the Emeralds." Blaze said as the wind blew her hair around.

"Were there others?" Sonic asked her.

"There were ones like me that existed…yes. They did not guard the Emeralds like I do from what I know. From the history I know, they lived regular lives." Blaze said as she looked out the window.

Sonic was a bit skeptical though "So it wasn't a smooth progression was it?"

"No." Blaze stated.

Sonic frowned "Eggman Nega?"

"He is part of the reason that I protect the Emeralds. As a child I discovered my abilities early on and it wasn't until I was exposed to others when I made my first mistakes. I went a private school with other people and I was foolish enough to show them that I had my abilities. Needless to say, people's reactions were negative and mocking. My parents told me not to let anyone know; they knew of my abilities obviously. But I did, and I faced the consequences." Blaze's tone shifted downwards, and her head dipped a bit.

Sonic felt empathetic towards her plight; he looked out the window "And Tiara?"

Blaze frowned; she knew that was coming "People found out about her too; she was no less reproached. People mocked her as well, but she was never spiteful towards me as my fellow pupils were. Tiara's behavior has always been tongue-in-cheek with me."

"So they disliked her to a lesser extent?" Sonic asked her.

"In a sense yes, I do take more heat than her. I always have." Blaze said with a frown.

It was obvious that her being the Princess was cause of that "How did your parents react?" Sonic asked her.

Blaze suddenly looked saddened "…When I got older I realized they weren't pleased…" Sonic frowned "Not only because what I was, but also because once the news spread about Tiara and I, I had to stay out of the public eye. I developed my fire and speed in private, and I spent the latter half of my teens alone." Blaze said as she lifted her head and looked out the window again.

"My parents had to deal with covering me up for a long time until the questions stopped. It didn't get more political for my parents until I was appointed the new protector of the Emeralds. As I became a young adult, in order to keep a low profile, I started working a quiet normal job in the Royal Family, communicating between the military and other nations. It seemed as if I was going to fall into step in political dealings, like most children in affluent families. My parents remained the same; upset. As did everyone who knew of me as if it was a quiet secret." Blaze said brushing her hair back in her hand.

"Something happened in between then?" Sonic asked curiously; almost knowing the answer.

"Eggman Nega happened." Blaze said; her face returned to neutral and Sonic nodded as they both stared out the window.

With the sun still visible, generating red hues along the skyline Sonic could see the city from a different perspective from Blazes room. All the slopes and hills the city were built on; looking down to the docks. Seeing all the houses and buildings as far as he could see. They could even smell the cooking of food from a nearby restaurant below.

She continued "I didn't even know of the Emeralds at the time, it was something I had always heard in passing. But apparently the Emeralds were the cause of many deaths, fighting, and even wars. They slipped in and out of hands of criminals for as long as they had been discovered; something I was completely unaware of at the time. The shrine was a ways away from the city, and the fighting over them escalated so much that the military had to step in. The ruins and the shrine where the Emeralds resided had been pillaged many times over even after the Emeralds had been stolen long ago." Blaze responded.

"They were just sitting out there?" Sonic asked her with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, as far as I know. No one knows their true origin, the ruins and the Emeralds have been around as far as our recorded history goes. It's impossible to know when they were first stolen or just sitting out in the jungles. But the fighting became deadly for the Emeralds on a new level; the military stepped and collected them. They took the Emeralds back to their resting place, and the ruins became a military base. It didn't last long though." Blaze said as they both stared straight out the window observing the city below.

"Nega." Sonic finished.

Blaze nodded "Exactly; he rampaged through the military and took all seven. It didn't take him long after rampaging with all seven emeralds in other nations to set his sight on Arch City." Blaze said with a frown.

"Are there any specific reason he attacked here?" Sonic asked her.

"We are the top city in this area on Mobious." Blaze responded.

"Of course." Sonic nodded.

Blaze nodded "I had only been on my job for a short time when Eggman Nega began attacking our city. Our military kept him at bay while the city tried to maintain its normal run of life. But it began hitting to close to home as the casualties piled up. Soon citizens were getting hurt or dead on the streets as Eggman Nega advanced towards the city. When he disrupted the normal way of life I felt compelled. I couldn't stand by and watch anymore." Blaze said running a hand through her hair again.

"What were you wearing?" Sonic asked and Blaze looked fully towards him with a face full of curiosity.

Sonic snickered "I don't know; I'm just imagining you wearing like secretary's clothing like a brown blouse, a white dress shirt, and glasses." he smiled sheepishly at her.

Blaze donned a small smile at his random thoughts; he was so strange "…your close."

The sun was starting to pinch the horizon, and a shade of dark was starting to penetrate the night skies. Sonic smirked and she continued, looking back out the window "Nega was close to directly attacking the city when I stopped him. I remember testing out what I could do that day before I went after him in a remote area way from the city. Because I had never used my abilities like I had that day before then. Using my fire and speed and pushing myself like I never had. I was nervous too because I had never used my abilities other than developing them for control. Never fighting…I had never fought like I did that day…." Blaze said as her face returned to be neutral.

"Did you lay it on him?" Sonic asked her with enthusiasm.

"Better than you know." Blaze said as she tried to control her smile.

She got a chuckle from Sonic as she continued "His giant robot went straight for the castle when he entered the city. He hadn't expected me though. He was extremely powerful with all seven Sol Emeralds powering his robot. But many of the joints of his robot were exposed. I damaged a few and melted some. I then crippled his robot by attacking it head on, my speed was enough to avoid getting hit and in his underestimation I brought him to the ground taking all seven Emeralds from him and de-powering his robot." Blaze said shifting her arms on the window sill.

"It was a short victory, for not a week later he came looking for the Emeralds again. I was getting more attention again after people saw me in action, and they had taken the Emeralds back to their shrine, but Nega was persistent. He constantly attacked the military base; the shrine of the Emeralds. But the difference was I was there, and it became a regular occurrence that was new to everyone; even me. I was thwarting Nega from getting the Emeralds, stopping him at every turn and for a time he retreated and stopped. It was in this time when other nations started recognizing me; my city included. That I was the only thing standing in between Nega and him going on another rampage as he did in the past, for the simple fact that I was stopping Nega I was made the new Guardian of the Sol emeralds. I was also appointed because of my abilities, for no one else could stand in his way but me; I had the power to prevent another massacre on that scale." Blaze said leaning forward slightly.

"You sprung into action." Sonic said thoughtfully.

Blaze nodded "I also had no choice; Nega would have destroyed everyone and because of peoples treatment I was less enthusiastic. But I accomplished both task fortunately, of protecting the innocent and stopping Eggman Nega."

"What happened next?" Sonic stated thoughtfully knowing there was more.

"It got worse." Blaze said observing the first wave of night goers below "I couldn't protect the Emeralds at the shrine anymore. Nega went…well nuts." she looked for different words.

Sonic nodded and she continued "As the new guardian I decided to bring them back to the city. I had them locked up but it only led to more problems; political problems. Since I could not protect the Emeralds at the shrine I was forced to deal with new problems of bringing the Sol Emeralds here."

Sonic remembered one of his questions today; one he'd asked the entrance of the castle. It was starting to come together "The criminals." Sonic said in an insightful tone.

The sun had set now, and they were left with a view of the city's night lights; spread across as far as they could see. There were four noticeably large buildings that stood out among the others. Protruding different colored lights at the top of these buildings along with spotlights shooting into the air from a few areas; which Sonic guessed where venues "Nega caught on quick, and soon he came to Arch City looking for the Emeralds. We fought often and hard. It started going downhill quick as I fought Nega in the city."

Blaze frowned; pausing for a moment; Sonic remained quiet until she continued. "I caused quite a bit of collateral damage when I fought Nega in the city. People didn't like this…my parents didn't…" Blaze said with sadness.

"You did your best." Sonic said with sympathy.

"Thank you Sonic." his encouragement made her feel better; enjoying their conversations more every time "Along with my mistakes, the criminal element that had fought over the Emeralds before the military stepped in. They came; placing themselves in nearby cities or even coming here. Gangs began infesting the city and the surrounding nations, but their target was not just the Emeralds but also me; looking to harm me. Among other things, they engaged in other crimes while they were here. Looking to steal from the Royal Family and steal the Emeralds because of me. I'd become and still am the poster child for crime." Blaze spoke with her face full of frustration.

Sonic was at a loss for words, she slightly glanced at him as she continued "Since I am also the Princess, the Guardian of the Emeralds, and labeled as a….freak…."

The wind blew her hair around "All these factors made and make me a high target for reward; if they kidnapped me etc. I've since then become the focus of attacks because of the labels placed on me by society from all sides. Till this day organized crime to get the Emeralds continue. As crime organizations continued to enter the city, along with Nega, it turned into a war on city. As it went on I tried to stay and fight but it was too much. People disliked me even more because of the new chaos in the city…it put a lot of stress on my parents…."

Sonic dared not ask how she got to her island; he didn't want to say anything about banishment; especially if it had something to do with her parents. Again, he remained quiet and caught her glance as she continued "It was different that time though. Not only had I upset politicians of our nation, I had enraged others from other nations. My parents fought their accusations; they wanted action taken against me. I immediately began looking for solutions to get the Emeralds away from the city but I had an epiphany that day after facing harsh criticism from my people around me. I was…down…that day….lower than I can ever remember….." Blaze kept her eyes averted from Sonic.

"At the bottom…" he chimed in.

Blaze silently nodded "I looked for someplace to go, not only because of the problems in the city, but because I was tired of the way people treated me…" Sonic frowned as she continued "I was looking at a map, and a small cluster of islands had caught my eyes…."

Sonic cut in; surprised "You chose the island?" he glanced at her.

Blaze nodded "Yes…it was my choice for the island as a solution. The people already disliked me, so I chose isolation. It was better than being here…." Blaze finished, and she glanced at him.

"How did it go?" Sonic asked her curiously as they both looked away from one another and back out the window.

"I moved right away after informing my parents, I heard ironically that the politicians had similar ideas for me. Though you know they were probably for reasons other than mine." Blaze said sarcastically.

"I'll bet." Sonic said agreeing with her.

"So with help from the Military and the Royal Family, I got the Sol Emerald ruins uprooted and moved to my island. I took the emeralds with me, and I never looked back. Ever since moving to the island it has slowed the criminal activity to a crawl. Plus the peace and quiet was a plus. Nega comes to visit every now and then; it's become a regular routine over the years. Though it's become harder for him to attain the emeralds when they are so far away." Blaze said; her tone neutral.

"So why do you have to go through a process when you come back?" Sonic asked; his curious voice a curious tone.

"When I return I must inform the city because of the possibility that my presence will lead to chaos, and it always does. My parents and other leaders want to be aware when I re-enter the city so they know that something might be broken in my stay." Blaze said.

He nodded thoughtfully as everything made more sense "Did they do anything while you were gone?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes, they enacted a few laws against me; one of them being that I must inform of my return. Because where I go the Emeralds go…they have become part of me…of my fate…" Blaze said now sounding depressed.

"To your credit…" Sonic said with a neutral face; Blaze looked to him "You dealt with it as it came."

Blaze quickly dissected the meaning of his words. Essentially meaning that she dealt with her problems, in the time, at the moment, as best she could. His reassurance comforted her; letting her know that that he respected her personal feelings. Things she felt strongly about "You lived in the moment." he finished; compacting all of her struggles into one simple uplifting statement.

Blaze felt shock and awe at his kind words "….." quiet; she looked back out the window and there was a moment of silence between them. Those were types of words she never heard uttered in her direction.

After what she just unloaded she felt hesitant; she had revealed a huge amount of her past to him. Realizing how far she had just went she felt as if she had made a mistake telling him, and instantly she felt fear and worry. She gauged his reaction, and her qualms in her mind were silenced as he said nothing. She was safe; it was Sonic.

She did not even speak with Marine like this. She couldn't imagine telling someone less trustworthy what she just told. She felt heat well up inside her stomach and then…she smiled. She turned away from the window and walked over to the other side of the room to turn on the lights; also to hide her speechless expression.

When she returned to the window sill, she made sure to stand slightly closer to Sonic. Her face returned to neutral, and she spoke a low voice "…Your concern is appreciated Sonic…" Blaze turned to look at him and they caught each other's eyes. Blaze couldn't look away, and neither could Sonic. They stared at each other in silence.

But quickly Blaze noticed he looked, if she wasn't mistaken, suddenly nervous. But he inched out a response "…That ones on me." he half smiled.

Blaze nodded and looked back out the window feeling a bit upset about Sonic's reaction. She saw out the corner of her eye that he imperceptibly scooted away from her. She frowned; she knew her decorous nature could be off-putting sometimes. Though she knew he accepted her and did not judge her; which made her feel a little better. She looked for reasons why his composure was completely different all of a sudden. Why did he move away from her? She ran back in her mind and her thoughts stopped back at the alley. When he grabbed her shoulders to hide from Tiara; he hadn't acted any different before then. Then it became blatantly obvious; she could have smacked herself on the head.

He did not know her propriety when it came in regards to males. His reaction made more sense; he was abashed about having unintentional physical contact. Though she did not care if he did; she trusted him with her life. That's why he'd just made that distance between them. She hadn't meant for her reaction in the alley to come off in such an uneasy manner. She quickly understood that she never voiced her opinion about such things in their short times together. From when she went to his world and when he came to hers; they were much better friends this time.

In previous meetings, they were not; but they did steadily become better friends as they were now. He didn't know what she felt was acceptable male behavior; that if he'd acted improper towards her. She didn't really have any rules and was unconcerned by his insignificant act of grabbing her shoulders back in the alley. With him being the only male she would allow to get away with such things because of their friendship and trust; but also how she felt their friendship. Honestly, she couldn't care less about people; she only cared about those close to her. She wanted to show him, let him know, that she knew his touch was unintentional. That she did not fault him for such an insignificant action; only him. That in their friendship, there were no boundaries.

And she did not even feel that was an overreach, she adored and trusted their friendship that much now. With those thoughts came doubt. As she felt heat rush to her cheeks again. Doubt as she darted her eyes away from him. Doubt that it wasn't only his friendship anymore that made her praise him.

Blaze then scooted closer to him again. Sonic looked cautious but Blaze looked him in the eyes. Her face was neutral, but her eyes showed him reassurance. The wind blew through her hair as they stared at one another and then Sonic began to smile. Feeling comfortable in her new close proximity; he felt he knew why she had done it. This caused a smile to appear on Blaze's face.

They both quietly looked back out the window for a moment; looking out to the city's night lights. As their conversation continued Blazes tail wagged "So this female business is tied to all that?" Sonic asked her.

Blaze hid her blush by continuing to look out the window "Directly in fact. Along with Nega's constant attacks, crime increases violence, and it's been on a downward spiral for a while. The male population has disproportionately been affected by it all."

Sonic chuckled "Every guy I've seen has been married, the guys will be back in no time."

They both let out small laughs "It has evened out lately; males still have catching up to do."

"So no hedgehogs? Really?" Sonic said smirking and glancing at her.

Blaze glanced at him; holding her gentle smile "Many species populate my world, I have never seen any and personally I had never met any; most certainly not any blue ones."

"Well I guess I gotta take up the mantle." Sonic joked.

Blaze smirked "I suppose it's not all bad. The Emeralds have also led me places. They talk to me, us, as an invisible force. They led me to your world, as if to warn us of the danger that both Eggmans were perpetrating and to my world too."

"I wonder if that's all their good for." Sonic said with a smirk.

"…I met a new friend." Blaze said moving her hair out of her eyes and removing her arms from the window sill "I learned much from just meeting you; I was not aware of the Emeralds power until then. I did not know I could…do that…" Blaze said thoughtfully.

Sonic removed his arm from the window sill pressing his fingers into his chest feeling around "Ehhh….I still want Tails to find out about that. I still find it weird that they kind of go inside of you." his face was perplexed by the very nature of the Emeralds.

Blaze giggled as he made a funny face and he spoke again. Sonic grinned "Hey Blaze?"

"Yes?" Blaze said still smiling.

"What happened to you?" he asked curiously.

At this question she was taken aback. She was quiet, and her face returned to neutral as she tried to figure out what he meant exactly. He continued "It's just…your much…." he paused "Nicer now…"

Blaze held back her on sentiment "Am I that much different? Was I not?" she questioned.

"No." Sonic stated simply and truthfully; his face was now neutral.

Blaze tried to hold back her attitude on the subject. But she knew….not able to deny. That she was much harsher, more defensive, in her past behavior. She remembered when Tails and Sonic were last here. She was more withdrawn even as their friendship continued to grow. But after he left last time, something in her changed, and it was a certain something she was not willing to admit or talk about.

That his contact changed her…

That he moved her…

Blaze looked to him "My friends happened."

Sonic smiled as she did. Blaze walked back over to her dresser; Sonic followed "Would you crack that window Sonic?" she glanced at a digital clock on her dresser "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Say Blaze, what was Tiara doing when you became the defender?" Sonic said as he closed her windows.

Blaze was amused by his depiction of her; she smiled "She got involved shortly after I stopped Nega." Sonic had returned to stand by her dresser. Blaze picked up the red band that tied her hair and pushed a hand onto her head. She grabbed a hold of her hair and held it up as she placed the red band around her hair. It made a low snapping noise; returning her to her normal look. She briefly fiddled with her hair, adjusting the red band and her hair in the mirror until she was satisfied. As her hair sat up in the air again she continued speaking "She began using her abilities publicly again and back to arrogant behavior. Even though…"

But Blaze was cut off as she moved to her door and opened it. Marine, with her ear pressed up against the door came crashing onto her floor. Sonic and Blaze looked at each other confused. Then Blaze's face turned grumpy as Marine looked up at her from the floor with a sheepish grin.

"Before you ask, I just came out of my room. I swear!" Marine held a big smile.

Blaze's face turned to skepticism but as she opened her mouth to speak to question how long she had been standing at her door. She looked to Sonic and he shrugged, his smirk said 'let it slide'. So Blaze dropped it "Very well, let us go eat." her face returned to neutral "We need to be rested for tomorrow." she said stepping over Marine and out her door.

Sonic helped her up; she extended her hand "Do the butlers have fruit punch?" he asked excitedly.

Once Marine was on her feet she spoke with confidence "Are you kidding, they got everything!"

"I sure do have a taste for it in this warm weather." Sonic said as he and Marine stepped out of Blazes room.

With all in three hallway, Blaze reached around the opening of her door and cut the lights switch off and closed her door. As they walked down the hallway with to the dining area. Blaze quietly listened to Sonic and Marine converse with each other over food with her thoughts focused on the conversation she just had with Sonic. Still fearing she had said too much. But once she begun talking she couldn't stop, as if all of it poured out of her; just as when she spoke to the doctor. As she spoke to Sonic mental stress, and strain began releasing from her pent-up emotions over the years. Unable to express herself in so long, she felt she just dropped a load on Sonic. She hadn't even asked a thing about him. One thing was for certain though.

She felt refreshed; rejuvenated. Blaze kept her eyes on him the whole way to the dining area. She was pleased that she was just able to share her private thoughts without scrutiny; something she never did. That talk felt really good and knowing in good confidence that Sonic would keep it private it was starting to get addicting. She felt more enamored by him with each passing second knowing that she had thoughts that were more than she was willing to entertain...

* * *

><p>Whew, its times like this chapter were I wish I still had a beta reader. I didn't want to chop up things I thought were important to the plot. So again sorry if it's a little long.<p>


	7. Tessitura

Disclaimer - I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

For those of you who like the book cover the amazing artist I commissioned this picture from is an artist from deviantart; Pavagat. Heres a link; go to deviantart and paste this

/art/Blaze-commission-351736690

* * *

><p>Morning had arrived in Arch City, and the sun had made a quick impression over the citizens in the city as it rose. It had just begun peaking over the horizon when people in the city were disturbed from their sleep by the heat. At the castle, Blaze slowly opened her eyes and swallowed what little saliva there was in her dry mouth. Her windows were closed last night, and it made her room even hotter. She sat up in her bed and moved her thin purple sheets off herself as she smacked her lips. It was really hot today.<p>

Blaze hopped out of her bed and went into her bathroom to clean herself up and get dressed. Because of her abilities, the heat did not bother her; she got a bit thirsty, but the scorching heat did not bother her. She did look forward to seeing Sonic's reaction because she knew he might be unprepared for the sudden heat wave. So she carried on as she usually did with a neutral face, changing out of her night clothes, calm and collected as she readied herself for the day. When she finally opened her door and left her room Sonic, and Marine looked miserable as they came out of their respective rooms, their feet trudging on the floor as they greeted her a good morning.

Sonic and Marine's tongues hung out and Sonic wiped his forehead; the Yellow Chaos emerald in his hand "When is the A/C coming back on?" Sonic asked Blaze.

"Was it not on in your room while you slept?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well yea it was but it's still so hot." Sonic said miserably.

"Give me the emerald Sonic." Marine said holding out her hand, Sonic obeyed not even looking in her direction, and she put it in a new brown backpack she was wearing "If we find anymore today…you know…" Marine trailed off.

Blaze was amused by the blank expressions on both of their faces; she smirked "We will eat before we leave." she said turning to walk down the hallway.

Sonic pointed accusingly at her before she could walk any farther "Hey, wait a minute. Why aren't you suffering too?"

Blaze let a smile escape her "By whatever do you mean Sonic?" she said looking back to the pair.

Sonic knew it was pretty obvious that she did not at all seem fazed by the sweltering heat. But the heat made it hard for him to be as coherent as he wanted to be "Well…" he said looking for the right words "Look at you! You don't look hot at all…" Sonic said falling sideways to the nearest wall and fanning himself with his hand.

"Yes." Blaze said simply with a smile still on her face.

"The heat doesn't affect Blaze Sonic." Marine said looking annoyingly at Blaze, envious of her abilities over fire that let her avoid the heat.

Sonic removed himself from the wall "Oh no fair."

"Let's just go eat…" Marine said in a grumpy tone as sweat beads rolled down the side of her face.

Marine quietly moved past Blaze and Sonic looked curious about Marine's new grumpiness. Blaze tried looking innocent "It's just the heat talking."

Sonic then shot a look of accusation at Blaze as they began walking down the hall "That's easy for you to say." he said fanning himself with his hand again.

"Yes I know." Blaze said still smirking again.

This made Sonic chuckle, unable to argue with her teasing and Blaze instead of becoming neutral did to this time, not holding herself back as she had always done; only for him. She felt comfortable in her new found presence with him after their talk last night, and even she felt it to be a strange new feeling. To be able to let herself go with the flow…to let her feelings be free…

She had never really been his open with anyone, and it made her feel cautious about stepping so far outside usual self. As they made their way down the scorching hallway and boarded the elevator to go down to the dining hall, Blaze looked at Sonic out of the corner of her eyes. She felt a sensation build up in her stomach, and she darted her eyes away from him, looking to colored numbers of the elevator panel as they descended. Her face returned to neutral, and she refocused her thoughts on the day ahead….

* * *

><p>Breakfast was completed not twenty minutes later, and the trio had just finished eating. Sitting at a very long table they sat at the end closet to the entrance, they were the only occupant's in the room other than the chefs. The room was lavish as everyplace in the castle; red wallpaper and golden colored light fixtures hung from the walls. The wooden table they sat at, the only table in this medium sized room was dressed in white laced table cloth that hung from every edge of the table. The table was also adorned with flowers in vases and bowls of plastic fruit. And of course, the AC vents on the floor cooled the room down making Marine return to her normal self.

Marine sat at the very end and Sonic sat between her and Blaze. Marine stuffed the last bit of her food in front of her into her mouth and chewed vigorously with a pleased face. Sonic, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the variety of drinks, sweet breads, pancakes, and fruits laid out for them. Also the many different utensils placed in front of him, and he occasionally looked at Blaze and tried to copy her use of the right utensils.

He'd picked out a bit of food and ate an adequate amount while being picky with food he was unfamiliar with. Blaze sat with a napkin on her lap and ate her food one bite at a time, her face her usual neutral demeanor. She had remained quiet while they ate listening to small talk exchange by Marine and him. She knew Sonic had watched her as she used the proper eating utensils to eat her food. She placed a medium sized spoon down a picked up a small one. Again, it got Sonic's attention, and he glanced in her direction with a confused face, looking back a forth between their utensils.

Her eyes looked in his direction, and he saw her stare but ignored her, looking more interested in trying to figure out what was the purpose of so many forks and spoons. Blaze smirked finding his attention to her and his curiosity to be endearing…

After she finished chewing her food she placed her spoon back in place with the other utensils. Using the napkin in her lap to wipe her mouth; lightly patting her mouth. Back to her normal demeanor, a neutral face, Blaze stood from her seat. Marine sloppy wiped herself with her napkin and Sonic shrugged doing the same.

"Oi I'm stuffed!" Marine said with an energized tone as she hopped out of her seat.

"The food here is great!" Sonic said stretching as he stood up "I wish Amy could cook like this." he said with a grin as he followed Blaze out of the room.

Marine grabbed her backpack off her chair as the chef's came out of the flapping doors of the other side of the room to clean up after them "I will have special meal prepared for our departure after we collect the Chaos Emeralds." Blaze said as they walked through the hallways.

Marine shivered in delight as they passed more A/C vents "Heh heh, you ready for more action Sonic!" she said enthusiastically.

Sonic smiled brightly giving her a thumbs up "Hey? Who you talking to?"

Marine elbowed Sonic in his side and they both giggled immaturely while Blaze was focused on finding the quickest route to the exit "We are making good progress in our endeavors..." she said distractedly.

She walked at a quickened pace and even Sonic and Marine noticed as they followed her. They made their way from the back areas of the castle until they reached the familiar long stretching main hallway that led outside. By this point Blaze's pace returned to normal and Sonic and Marine thought nothing of her quickened pace until they began passing the hallway where the offices where. Suddenly, an orange striped male cat stepped from the hallways in front of them.

Estaban! In his purple military clothing with badges and medallions on his chest he grinned at the sight of the trio, his eyes widening in surprise.

Blaze flinched, taking a step back, and she gritted her teeth with a frown upon her face as he spoke "Ah princess, I've been looking for you."

"Make it quick Esataban." Blaze said on her guard.

Sonic looked to Marine confused and Marine held the same look of confusion at Blaze's odd behavior. Estaban held a delightful smile "I am sure you know already but since you insit I must inform you that..." his words came out in slow motion to Blaze "Your parents want to see you."

Blazes face was shocked, worriedly she glanced back at Sonic then back to Estaban at a loss for words; she looked to be thinking and Estaban took her silence as a queue to speak again "Yes, your parents have requested your presence immediately. They also want to meet your little blue hedgehog buddy." he said grinning.

Blaze's face became grumpy; she was afraid he would say that. She sighed closing her eyes, then she reopened them with a sharp glare "…Very well…I will go see them now…"

"Good day Princess, the King and Queen are waiting." Estaban bowed to them all and headed back down the hall he had come from with a face full of glee.

"What's the problem Blaze?" Marine asked her curiously.

But Blazes silence was sharp as she did not respond to Marine, only moving and making a sharp left down a nearby hallway. Marine made a zipping motion with her hand over her mouth as they followed her, indicating to Sonic that he might want to be quiet too. Sonic nodded gratefully for the heads up, he could tell this was one of her moments you didn't want to get on her bad side. So they moved deeper into the center of the castle, where more political and military things seemed to be happening. There were lots of cat employees here, and they had to move through a sea of people. Getting even more strange looks for Blaze since Sonic was present. After they got past most of bustle of all the offices in the area there were more security guards as they pressed straight forward to two large doors that were opened immediately at the sight of the Princess and her strange guest. Blazes face was still a frown as they entered the throne room and in this small area her parents quickly noticed them in their chairs not far away.

The throne room resembled an office with the King and Queen, Blaze's mother and father, both sitting behind a huge desk. A wide long red carpet extended straight to their desk. Many people dressed in white collar clothing, which was still purple, busily moved around the room with papers and typing away at their computers; still mostly females. There were many other desk in the room to the left and right and computers. There were computers on every desk and even a line of four servers in the corner of the room.

Sonic finally getting a glimpse of her parents in full view noticed the striking similarities Blaze shared with them. Blaze looked just like her mother; her hair was in a ponytail. Her father was a serious looking man; his hair was slicked back. Her parents were dressed in similar purple attire as Blaze only their attire was more casual business. Both her parents wore red ties, light purple dress shirts and dark purple pants. They also were adorned with a red gem on their foreheads. Everyone in the room stopped and looked to the open doors. Blazes mother and father looked away from their computers, leaning over in their chairs at the distraction of their opened doors.

Blaze's mother blinked in surprise seeing her daughter, but Blaze's father took notice not only of his daughter and Marine but the strange blue hedgehog that was standing with them. Blaze remained quiet with a frown on her face; silently looking to her parents from the opened doors, and they stared right back at her.

The people working in the room froze in their spot seeing Princess Blaze in the vicinity. They noticed a hedgehog was with her too. Quickly, the employees looked in the direction of the King and Queens desk, and Blaze's father threw a hand into the air and snapped his finger. It echoed through the suddenly quiet room, and the employee's immediately dropped what they were doing and hurried out of the room. The trio remained in place as everyone shuffled past them out of the room.

Once vacated the doors behind the trio shut and silence filled the room. Blaze's mother and father stood from their seats and walked to the front side of their desk. Blaze walked forward alone as Sonic wasn't sure what move to make. Marine then pulled him down and whispered into his ear that they should probably wait a moment and Sonic nodded in agreement to Marine's suggestion.

Her parent's mood seemed to lighten as Blaze's mother extended her arms for Blaze. There was a moment of slight hesitation that went unnoticed by her mother, Blaze felt self-conscious knowing that Sonic was watching her but her father silently took note of it, crossing his arms and glancing at the blue hedgehog she had brought with her.

Blaze hugged her mother "Hello mother." Blaze said as she closed her eyes.

"It's been a awhile sweetie, your father and I have missed you greatly." Blaze's mother said in a tender tone.

Once she released her mother, she moved and hugged her father who hugged her back just the same "Father." Blaze stated.

Her father patted her on the back "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Blaze released her father and took a step back "Stagnation is prevalent." Blaze said with a neutral face.

Her father's face became serious again and Blaze's mothers face became full of worry "You've kept damage to a minimum. I've got reports that the Leopard Brothers ring was broken up. This is a matter of the Sol Emeralds I presume?" her father questioned crossing his arms again.

"Not exactly…" Blaze said with uncertainty.

"Well you certainly have not come just for a resupply." Blaze's mother said knowing it had to do with her unusual visitor; taking a glance at Marine and the hedgehog "You haven't been home for quite some time Blaze, you've been on your island for a few years other than a short resupply trip." Blazes mother said knowing her daughter was leaving some information out.

"…" Blaze frowned and her father turned and pulled a piece of paper off his desk.

"You need to reconsider your suitors." her father said handing her the paper.

Embarrassment washed over her face hoping Sonic had not heard that as she skimmed through the list of names which were of affluent males from affluent families in other nations. Her ears bent back and she frowned at her father "A partnership would lessen political tensions and renege some actions of other nations because of the fighting over the Emeralds." Blaze's mother said thoughtfully.

Blaze then smiled at her parents as she held the paper up and set fire to it. The paper burst into flames, and the ashes fell from her hand.

Blaze's father smirked "Oh don't you worry; I've come prepared this time." he said turning to pat a stack of papers on his desk, which were obviously more suitors list.

Blaze and her father glared at one another as Blaze walked past him to the side of their desk and began burning the sheets of paper. She picked up another paper as her father watched and burned each sheet individually; her father watched her in amusement.

"We still have plenty of time dear; we'll get an answer out you yet." Blaze's mother said giggling at her husband's interaction with their daughter "Speaking of which darling, it seems you owe Blaze an apology." Blaze's mother looked sharply at her husband.

Blaze's father was puzzled "About what?" he said trying to sound mainly but shrinking under the his wife's piercing stare.

Blaze's mother finally looked over to the doors where Sonic and Marine were "The hedgehog she spoke of is here."

Blaze's father turned to look as well then looked back to Blaze who was still burning his papers "This…blue hedgehog is real…" he inched out

Blaze nodded "His name is Sonic." she said as more ashes fell from her hand onto their desk.

Blaze's father looked to his wife, and they both looked to their daughter as the revelation washed over them "…So you really have traveled to another world…" her father said.

"I would not have believed it myself." Blaze said just about done destroying her father's papers.

"…And the Emeralds…you were in space and flying…." her father said disbelievingly.

Blaze's mother skepticism was present but she completely believed her daughter now seeing this exclusive hedgehog in person she spoke of for years "So why is your little friend here?" asked Blaze's mother.

Blaze paused burning the last paper "We are not completely sure yet but his Emeralds are in danger right now." she said as she burned the last paper.

Blaze's parents were beyond confused, his Emeralds? The strange things that surrounded their daughter had always left them guessing but with the hedgehog here they no longer second guessed her "We have no authority over how you deal with the Emeralds, it your decision on how you deal with these matters as you are the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds." her father said in a serious tone.

"Sonic must be very skilled to keep up with you." Blaze's mother said with a smirk.

Blaze shook her head "Quite the contrary mother, Sonic has never treated me anything other than equal."

Her mother, her father, and herself looked towards the doors. Marine took the queue and she and Sonic walked over to them. Marine ran over to Blaze's mother and lunged onto her with a big hug "How's it going Mrs. V?"

Blazes mother smiled at Marine's enthusiasm "Oh hello sweetie; I hope Blaze hasn't been too tough on you."

"I can complain." Marine joked getting a sharp look from Blaze; she would chastise Marine later since her mother was here. Marine grinned as she held onto Blaze's mother.

Sonic smiled as Blaze's father raised an eyebrow at him "It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic." he held hand out.

"Sup." Sonic said as he firmly gripped Sonic's hand.

Blaze's father was confused by his dialect and Blaze's mother released Marine and shook Sonic's hand. Blaze stood quietly by with a nervous tension in her stomach "Blaze has spoken highly of you." Blaze's mother said smiling.

"It shows why Blaze is so tough." Sonic complimented her mother.

Blaze's mother giggled "Such the charmer."

Blaze's father looked intrigued by Sonic "So young man, are you a guardian as well?"

Blaze remained quiet but yet and still she felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sonic thought for a moment then shook his head "No, not really."

"Blaze has mentioned that you are in possession of a set of your own Emeralds. Why is that?" Blaze's father said with a serious face.

Sonic shrugged mumbling out the phrase 'I don't know' "Ihmmh? We already got one Chaos Emerald." he grinned at Marine.

Marine smiled brightly as she tore off her backpack "To right, we'll find the rest in no time." she said as she pulled the Yellow Chaos Emerald from her backpack and tossed it to Blaze's father.

He caught it and saw that it was a different shape of the Sol Emeralds "Astonishing." he said impressed "So you are from another world?" he asked Sonic.

"Yea, but I can't stay long. I gotta get home before our worlds start merging again." Sonic said with grin.

It was at this point where Blaze's mother and father were lost again. Her father had so many questions he wanted to ask, about this different world and about all this Emerald business and this hedgehog, he'd never seen a blue hedgehog. More importantly he felt guilt wash over him as he thought of his past dismissal of his daughter's claims about going to another world. When she had told them the first time what had happened after those strange storms years ago they did not believe her. The military didn't believe her claims about the Emeralds and the second time she claimed she had run into this blue hedgehog they completely ignored it.

She could never provide any proof and every time she spoke of the unreal things that happened while she protected the Emeralds. With all the negatively thrown around at their daughter from all wakes of life because of all the damage caused by the Sol Emeralds they focused more on keeping her safe from political dealings. And ignored anything out of the ordinary she had said. They knew the Emeralds possessed great power; it was obvious because of Nega's constant pursuit to take them. But as her father stood next to this blue hedgehog everything she had ever said had been confirmed.

It made him realize that more out of the ordinary things were happening with the Emeralds "..." her father remained silent.

"Are you married Sonic?" Blaze's mother asked curiously.

This finally broke Blaze from her silence as these were the types of words and discussion she was afraid that might happen with Sonic here with her. Her eyes wide in surprise she moved back to the front side of the desk with her arms at her sides "Mother!" she said under her breathe.

Blaze's mother donned an upset face "Watch your tone."

Though this did not stop her frown, Sonic was a bit caught off guard by the question but he grinned "Ah…no…hehe…I don't like to be tied down."

"I'm on the same page with him." Marine chimed in.

"Oh hush Marine dear, you'll be fixed up in no time as well." Blaze's mother patted her on the head.

Marine chuckled "Thank you Mrs. V."

Blazes father was quick to jump in "There's nothing greater than commitment to the right woman."

Sonic looked flattered "Maybe in the future?"

"There you go no need to hold yourself back from an opportunity. If you lived her I'd put you on my suitors list." Blaze's father said with a smile.

Blaze looked shocked "Father!" he crinkled tail went rigged.

Her father smirked ignoring his daughter's pout "I apologize dear." he spoke to Blaze.

Blaze blinked in surprise as she opened her mouth to speak but shut it as her father continued "I don't know what is going on with these emeralds but I leave that to you and your friends. After meeting Sonic today…I'm sorry I ever doubted you…I did not believe he was real…I did not believe what you were saying was real…"

"Even after you heard he was here?" asked Marine.

Blaze's father nodded "Even after I heard he was here, I did not expect you to walk into this room with…your blue friend here."

"Non-taken." Sonic smirked.

Blazes father laughed "He's got a sense of humor too."

"…I accept your apology father, but we must be taking our leave soon. We must get Sonic home immediately." Blaze said looking appreciative of her father's apology.

Blazes father nodded "Alright I'll let you kids go, take care of yourselves out there and Sonic?" he said with a serious face.

Sonic smiled and listened "Keep an eye on my daughter, from what she's told me you've had each other's backs in your encounters. The dangers I heard you've faced…be careful."

Blaze's cheeks heated up in embarrassment as, she recalled how she told her parents how much help he'd been when they first met each other.

"I take help wherever I can get it." Sonic grinned.

"I would not have been able to make it without your help Sonic." she said keeping her eyes away from him facing sideways as if she was ready to walk out of the room. She had told her parents the same after she first met Sonic so she knew they remembered.

Blaze's mother silently watched her daughter and had never seen her daughter act this way; she blinked in surprise, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew her offspring, and she knew her behavior. She knew instantly after her daughter's words and her odd behavior that…this hedgehog…Sonic…was something different to her.

In all the years she had watched her daughter grow one thing that had stayed consistent was her apathy. She never acted this way even she met her suitors face to face, to be blunt; her daughter was cold as ice Though her outburst were the same, they had never held the same emotion that she exuded now, which in the past were passive. But this new embarrassment she was suddenly showing…

She wanted to speak up and talk of the favor her daughter obviously had for the hedgehog but she could see she was looking very uncomfortable right now. So Blaze's mother smiled gently and decided to let her deal with it "I remember when you told us that dear but let us not hold you up any longer. Sonic's Emeralds are still out there and Nega it most definitely looking for them."

Blaze nodded gratefully, the tint on her cheeks fading "Then we will be on our way. I will talk with you later." her face neutral again as she briefly hugged her father and mother once more.

Blaze's father gave the Yellow Chaos Emerald back to Marine, and she hugged him and the queen "Set aside some spare time for me Mr. and Mrs. V." she said as she placed her backpack back on and placed the Emerald in it.

Sonic shook Blaze's mother hand and her fathers "If you ever in the neighborhood Sonic, I've got a list of duchesses…"

Blaze's face was full of irritation again "Father!" she said through gritted teeth.

Her father chuckled "We'll talk about it next time."

Sonic smiled sheepishly "No prob, nice meeting you both." he said walking towards the exit.

"Goodbye dear, Marine, drop by anytime Sonic." Blaze's mother sad happily.

Blaze's face returned to neutral, and she waited until Sonic had walked past her as if to make sure he was away from her parents, then she turned to walk out the door with Marine right behind her. Before they could open the doors Blaze's mother called out again "Public opinion is still very low, try and keep the damage to a minimum." her mother said, her face full of worry again.

"The politicians are watching." Blaze's father said; his face serious again.

The trio paused, and Sonic and Marine waited for Blaze's response. She thought momentarily before she spoke "…I will do my best." Blaze said looking just as seriously back at her parents as they looked at her.

Sonic and Marine smiled then Blaze quietly turned and opened the doors, and they were gone. The employees that had left the room quickly came rushing back in to resume their work. Blaze's mother and father looked at one another and without saying a word they knew what each other was thinking. Their daughter had finally taken a liking to someone, and though they were sure she was aware of it; she seemed to not acknowledge it. It amazed them how much she had changed and her little statement as she left confirmed what they thought was true; her statements used to be a lot more cynical than that.

As the bustle returned to the room her parents with smiles on their faces returned to their seats, the queen spoke thoughtfully as she typed into her computer "I wouldn't mind any hedgehog grandchildren."

"It'll be a miracle if we get any at all." the king responded with a chuckle.

So as the King and Queen returned to their work, and their minds occasionally drifted back to their daughters new found favor. They both wondered if anything could ever come of it even if it was so painfully obvious to see.

* * *

><p>Minutes later the trio finally made their way out of the castle and into the blistering heat of the day. They had moved to the lower area of downtown, led by the guiding force of the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Blaze had returned to her reserved self only occasionally teasing Marine and Sonic about being bothered by the heat. They both still were bothered by the high temperatures, but they kept moving to stay cool. Blaze carried Marine on her back while following Sonic in erratic directions through the downtown area. The air for Marine and Sonic felt good as they ran through the city. Sonic grinned holding the Chaos Emerald firmly in his hand as they ran through a busy crowded sidewalk.<p>

"I feel it getting closer." Sonic called back to Blaze and Marine with excitement his voice.

Blaze kept pace with Sonic, just behind him "Hopefully it will be an easy catch." she yelled to him, hoping that if it was on this side of town it wouldn't be too hard to retrieve.

Citizens in the streets who saw the Princess and Sonic were in awe and shock as they ran past them. They knew the princess was special but seeing her use her abilities in person was a rare spectacle. The stares of the bystanders went unnoticed by the trio though as they were moving so fast they couldn't see them. Sonic stopped at a busy street corner and Blaze stopped right next to him as he looked around "What ya got?" Marine asked him.

Sonic paused as he suddenly looked to a large oval-shaped building across the busy street. The people next to them gave them strange looks, and the single women gave Sonic other looks "There." Sonic pointed to the oval-shaped building which was a peach color.

There were two types of glass doors, regular push and pull and revolving doors which many people, mainly females, were coming in and out. Blaze spoke as the traffic light turned red and people began crossing the street "It's in the mall." Blaze said curiously.

"This should be easy." Sonic said as he took off without warning.

It took Blaze by surprise "Sonic wait!" she said as she and Marine took off after him.

* * *

><p>Sonic dashed across the street zooming past shocked bystanders and through revolving doors. Inside the mall his face was blasted by cool air from the AC and he didn't pay attention to anyone around him as he felt the pulse of the Yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. Three attractive looking female cats standing near the doors with shopping bags in their hands were startled by his sudden appearance and began whispering among themselves.

There were two floors, the one he was currently on and lower section of the mall with two escalator's leading down opposite of each other. It was crowded and all the stores were catered to females and he wondered if someone had picked it up as he ran down the escalator. A female's voice over the intercom droned on about deals happening around the mall with shopping music accompanying it as Sonic ran into the center of bottom floor of the mall, there were lots of tables and chairs with females eating. Sonic had a big grin on his face, hurriedly looking around as he felt the Emerald getting closer but he caught the sight of a female sitting just a few feet away from him staring.

Suddenly everything slowed down for him when he realized he was standing around nothing but females. His grin wiped off his face, he forgot that they were so many females and he was now standing in the middle of a mall full of them. Slowly he looked around and every single female in the mall was looking at him, even up from the second floor they looked down. A black and white colored female cat who was eating her food stopped chewing her food as she looked at him. Sonic gulped hoping to find the sight of a single male anywhere but there were none.

The woman on the intercom abruptly stopped talking too, along with the music and it became quiet. Silence and Sonic froze in place panicking. Then a chair scrubbing against the floor cut the silence as a female fixated on him stood from her seat and every female around began a slow advance. The females shot dirty looks at one another as they all began converging towards Sonic.

They didn't get far though as the push door at the entrance was kicked open. Marine ran in first sighing delight from the A/C. Then Blaze calmly walked through the door. The females nearby stopped in their tracks at the sight of Princess Blaze. Blaze held a neutral face as she looked around for Sonic, her footsteps echoed through the quiet mall. She walked over to the balcony and spotted him below surrounded. Then she walked to the escalator's with Marine smiling brightly right behind her. All the females in the mall stayed silent as Blaze and Marine rode the escalator to the lower floor.

The females moved away from her as she walked towards Sonic, making a path for her as she walked forward. Blazes and Marines footstep's clicked and clacked across the silent area and the last few females stepped out of Blaze's way as she finally reached Sonic. Blaze and Marine moved and stood next to Sonic and Blaze placed a hand on her hip. With her neutral expression she remained silent as she suddenly whipped her head in the direction of the surrounding females. Not needing to speak her silence made all the women back away, the sharp look in her eyes was enough to say 'back off'.

Marine smiled brightly as the females began to disperse, they did not want to tangle with the Princess and this male who was with her.

"Shoo shoo." Marine gestured with her hands at the disgruntled looking females who returned to what they were doing.

Sonic's tense body relaxed and looked thankfully to Blaze "Thanks a lot." he said as he closed his eyes and sighed.

Blaze nodded as she watched the females go "You are welcome Sonic."

Then the shopping music came back on and the females on the top level seemed to go back to what they were doing "The Emerald is close by lets go check upstairs first." Sonic said as he reopened his eyes with a grin.

"Let us." Blaze said as she followed Sonic back up nearby escalators.

"No kidding let's find this Emerald before Sonic gets accidentally married." Marine giggled.

Sonic looked bashful and Blaze smirked a bit, as they rode the elevator up to the main floor the lady on the intercom started speaking again as the shopping music restarted. Her microphone crackled briefly "…False alarm ladies, next week we'll be having…"

Sonic looked up perplexed, he figured it was just another strange custom here because again Marine and Blaze looked unfazed. So he diced to let it go because he felt uncomfortable by the females giving him the looks on the escalator going down next to them.

When they reached the top they stepped off and Sonic looked straight ahead at a Jewelry vendors stand "Naw it couldn't be." Marine said disbelievingly.

There was a line at the vendors stand and they couldn't see all the jewelry in the glass case but as a customer finisher her purchase she left the line and the trio got a brief glimpse of the Green Chaos Emerald siting in the middle of the glass case.

They all looked at one another and smiled, getting this Emerald would be a cakewalk compared to the Leopard Brothers. The quickly took a spot in line and waited for their chance to get the Emerald and get out. People staring at Blaze still caught her attention every now and then but with these last few days spent with Sonic she was staring to care less and less.

The line moved quickly and in less than a minute it was there turn. Sonic bent down to confirm if it was the Green Chaos Emerald behind the glass. And it was no doubt as the Yellow Emerald in has hand began to glow as well as the Green Emerald behind the glass. Blaze and Marine nodded in agreement as they, nearby people, and even the vendor saw the Emeralds glow brightly.

Sonic stood and handed the Yellow Chaos Emerald to Marine who placed it in her backpack. Blaze stood to his left and Marine stood to her left "How much is that?" he pointed to the Green Emerald.

The lioness looked skeptical, wondering why the Princess was at her stand. She smiled hoping she could skim some cash of the Princess and her guest, knowing the Royal Family was loaded "Three thousand Certs." the vendor smirked.

"What! Your outa your mind!" Marine said upset.

Blaze frowned "It is alright Marine." she looked at the vendor "Put it on my tab." Blaze said knowing it was a clear rip-off.

But the lioness was making it difficult "I'm only taking cash for that."

Sonic figured it was a lot of money by their reactions and Blaze now was looking annoyed. Blaze's glare made the vendor look like reconsidering her outrageous demands because Blaze was ready to use force and just take the Emerald. But before she could do anything a flash of orange rushed towards them and before they could react Sonic was violently pushed. He stumbled backwards away from a shocked Blaze and Marine and slid down the middle of the metallic casing of the escalators back down to the lower floor of the mall and landed on his back. The commotion got the attention of the females in the area again but they stayed still knowing the Princess was present.

* * *

><p>"Tiara!" Blaze said with an upset face, her teeth gritted; Marine took her guard as well.<p>

Tiara grinned "Hey Princess!" and her new sidekick Honey ran up beside her.

"Greetings to you as well Princess Blaze! Hello again Marine!" Honey said happily.

"What is the meaning of this!" Blaze said in an upset tone.

Tiara moved her hair out of her eyes; she had shopping bags in her hand "I was just minding my business when I heard some commotion a few minutes ago. Seemed like some poor single sap had come to the wrong place, I was going to get a glimpse of the show but I wasn't expecting the hedgehog. I knew you wouldn't be far behind…" Tiara grinned.

"…" momentarily quiet Blaze was angry that she had pushed Sonic like that "Then your business here is done, leave!"

Tiara caught the sight of the vendor and the Chaos emerald sitting behind the glass. Blaze was shocked, and Tiara smiled as they locked eyes. Tiara's eyes also gazed at something else the vendor had. Tiara swiftly moved to the vendor and leaned over, grabbing a hold of the vendor's microphone.

"Hey! What are you doing!" the lioness said fearfully.

But Tiara ignored her and pressed a few buttons on the panel of the microphone. Then the mall music stopped playing temporarily, and Tiara's voice made a quick announcement. Her voice echoed through the entire mall, everyone in the mall including Sonic, Marine, Blaze, and Honey looked up and listened.

"Don't worry ladies, he's single. That is all." Tiara said as she let go of the microphone.

* * *

><p>Down on the lower level Sonic was sweating as the females from all angles began converging on him again. But this time they did not hold back as they rushed at him, trying to tackle him and grab a hold of him. It would have been easy for him to escape if there weren't so many females, he didn't want to hurt them trying to get away so he just stayed out of their reach. Moving quickly he hopped over tables and past pillars but in every direction he went there were more females. They came pouring out of the stores, the bathrooms, and coming down from the main floor. There was nowhere to run!<p>

"Cut it out!" Sonic yelled but they most certainly ignored him.

Then he ran back over to the area with the tables and hopped up onto one. He grabbed a chair and tried to fend off the love crazed females "Back I say! Back!" he said holding the chair and pushing it at them.

But it was useless as they grabbed his chair away from him and tossed away. They began grabbing at his ankles, and he jumped to another table, repeating this pattern hoping that Blaze had some sort of plan to get him out of this.

* * *

><p>As Tiara turned back around she had a mischievous look on her face, and Blaze looked surprised and shocked. She didn't believe she actually just did that "Honey, be a dear and get that Emerald. I'm going to get my husband." Tiara said as she dropped her shopping bags.<p>

Blaze looked seriously at Marine "Get the Chaos Emerald." she said as she turned back to Tiara and stared her down.

"Don't worry Blaze, I came prepared! I brought money too!" Marine said excitedly patting her backpack.

Their eyes locked again and at the same time they sprinted off to the lower section of the mall. Blaze panicked; she had to get to Sonic first because Sonic didn't know that females here, and especially Tiara didn't use any special tricks to get their men. They just manhandled you.

Honey called out to Tiara as, she, and Blaze had sprinted downstairs "Good-luck luck Tiara!" Honey then tuned to the vendor how much is that Green Emerald?" Honey said happily.

Marine hurriedly tore her backpack off and pulled out a big wad of cash "Hey wait a minute! I got more than three thousand certs, just take it!" Marine yelled at the vendor.

The lioness smirked deviously again "Well…"

Honey's face then became slightly serious as she pulled out even more money from her shopping bag "This should be enough." she held the money up.

Marine was agape as she pulled out even more money "Five thousand certs!"

Honey frowned as she pulled out more money "Five thousand five hundred certs." she said calmly to the vendor.

Marine and Honey locked eyes as they began bartering with each other, and the vendor stepped back and let them make their offer.

* * *

><p>Back down on the lower level Blaze and Tiara were doing their best to capture Sonic and with their speed they easily moved through the sea of women. Yet it still proved to be difficult to get at him as the females tore them away from their grips. Sonic was attempting to get back up the escalator, but as he landed on the middle portion females at the top were waiting and blocked his escape. Before he could start running again a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.<p>

Sonic panicked as he looked back "Gotcha hedgehog!" Tiara said as women around her tried to stop her.

Sonic tried to crawl forward, but she grabbed ahold of his other ankle; Tiara groaned as she pulled him back "Your...not going…anywhere hedgehog…"

Then through the air Blaze landed in front of Sonic and grabbed his hands. Sonic held on tight as she pulled but the females behind Blaze started rushing down to intercept her. Tiara suddenly lost her grip as more females grabbed onto her "Let go of me!" Tiara yelled angrily at them, but she was pulled away and females scratched at Sonic's heels.

With Tiaras grip gone Blaze was almost able to help Sonic stand but the females behind her pulled her back, and she lost her grip with Sonic's hands "Unhand me!" Blaze said angrily as she began breaking away from them; the females behind her began rushing down the escalator to Sonic.

With Blaze's grip lost Sonic slid back down into the hands of greedy females "Oh noooooo!" he said as all types of hands grabbed onto him.

Blaze freed herself from the females and slid down the middle of the escalator and got a bit physical as she bumped into a few females knocking them down. She grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him up but her hand was ripped from him yet again as she tried to run with him. She was yanked away by a few females and she and Sonic saw Tiara approach him, pushing through the crowd not just a few feet away. Sonic broke away from the grips of the females just in enough time as Tiara followed him as, she, and he sprinted to the opposite side of the area.

Tiara was right on his tail "Get over here hedgehog!" she said giddily.

Blaze was released as the females following the changing direction, and she sprinted right after Sonic.

* * *

><p>At the vendors stand Tiara's new number two Honey was much more formidable than her past sidekicks. Marine was losing her bartering session with her as Honey smiled delightfully at her, continuing to pull more and more money out of her shopping bags. Marine looked worried as she pulled out her last bit of money and placed it atop the stand "Ten thousand Certs." Marine said in a descending tone.<p>

The lioness practically had money signs in her eyes "I think we have a winner…unless you have any more to offer…" she looked to Honey.

Her smile never faltered "Well…" she teased as she reached into her bag again, watching Marine's fearful face "I don't know if I have…oh wait a minute…" Honey slammed two thousand more Certs on the vendors stand "Twelve thousand Certs!" she giggled.

"Sold!" the Lioness said as she reached down to grab the Emerald.

Marine's face was full of shock and worry as she quickly spilled her money back into her back pack and quickly pulled her backpack back on. Honey or the vendor didn't notice as she reached into the pouches on her belt buckle or the frown on her face. Just as the vendor reached to hand give the Emerald to Honey, Marine snatched it out of her hand. The vendor was shocked and this finally upset Honey as her face became irritated "Enough fun and games, give me that!" she said getting ready to grab Marine.

"Later suckers!" Marine said with a grin a as she raised her hand up in the air and threw down a whole batch of smoke pellets.

The area became engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke that made it hard to see and breathe. Though it did not stop Honey from thrashing around and trying to grab Marine, but she failed as she felt something trip her, and she fell face forward. Then Honey heard the vendor get hit with something "Ouch!" she said as the sound of something loudly smacking against a surface.

Then she heard Marine as she stood up and moved through the smoke "This isn't worth a thousand Certs lady!"

Honey quickly popped out of the smoke coughing and saw Marine running towards the exit waving her arms wildly in the air "I got it Blaze! I got it!" she yelled over the balcony looking down as she ran.

Honey took a step to run after her, but she had left her money with that greedy vendor. Honeys shoulders slumped and she sighed "Oh darn…" she said as she ran back into the smoke to retrieve her money.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the lower level Blaze was aware enough to see and hear Marine calling her from the top level. Blaze looked back to the smoke from where she was at then to her. She had the Green Chaos Emerald! Blaze was shoved by a female and despite her annoyed face she pointed to the exit, and Marine got the message as she nodded and began running. Blaze refocused and dashed towards the newest direction, Sonic had run back over near the escalators near the entrance. Tiara nearly grabbed Sonic again, and he stumbled over a chair. Three females lunged at him and Sonic got serious, quickly getting up from his spot and jumping into the air. Unfortunately, Tiara was to his left, and she had jumped into the air right after him. Sonic began trying to turn his direction to dodge her, but he was tackled in the air by a faster moving target; Blaze.<p>

"Oof!" he cried out as she firmly gripped him over her shoulder in the air and out of Tiara's grasp.

Tiara looked on in shock as she missed him and Blaze carried Sonic over her shoulder; his face looked confused. Blaze landed on the moving stairs of the escalator and swiftly ran up it just as Marine reached the end and before Marine could speak a word, Blaze snatched her up and carried her under armed with her other arm out of the revolving doors of the exit.

Tiara was infuriated as she hit the floor, angrily she dashed, weaving quickly through the females and up the escalator. She burst through the exit door and looked her left and right as females began pouring out after her. Tiara growled as she looked around the outside with no sign of Sonic then she spotted an alleyway. Tiara jogged over to her right to an open alley way to see nothing, just a garbage bin and a wooden fence.

She groaned out loudly stamping a foot into the ground "Ughhhhh!"

Then Honey came running up to her almost out of breathe with their shopping bags "Did you get him?"

Tiara's eye twitched, and she spoke through gritted teeth as her head slowly turned towards her, making honey look apologetic "Tell me some good news…did you get the Emerald?"

"Well…" Honey smiled but she sweated "…No, you were right…Marine is better than you lead on…" she shrugged sheepishly as she backed away from Tiara.

Tiara balled her fist at her side, and she exploded yelling at the top of her lungs "I know you can hear me hedgehog! You couldn't have got that far! You can't escape me! I will chase you down to the ends of Mobious if I have to! If you think your fast then you got another thing coming! I'll keep pace…"

Honey smiled, rubbing the back of her head as Tiara vented, females ran past them still looking for the exclusive male and just past the wooden fence in the alley and around the corner of the back of the mall. Blaze, Marine, and Sonic who were walking stopped in their tracks as Tiara berated Sonic. They were surprised how clear they could hear her and Sonic had a look of disbelief on his face; an eyebrow raised in confusion. The trio looked at one another as she went on and Sonic looked to Blaze "Is she talking to me?" he whispered.

Blaze nodded "I would believe so." she whispered.

"I'm surprised." Marine whispered as she looked at Sonic.

"By what? What she's saying?" Sonic whispered as he figured that would be obvious.

Blaze answered "No, not by that, that's normal; she really likes you." Blaze whispered.

Sonic slapped a hand over his mouth to silence his groan and Marine covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. Sonic picked up Marine and they stealthily made their way away from the mall with the Green Chaos Emerald secured. Although Blaze found Tiara liking Sonic almost akin to her own feelings for him. Because as Tiara freely expressed her feelings she continued to keep her feelings about Sonic quiet. It was a problem within itself.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle in Blaze's room Sonic plopped down a couch in her room as a kola maid served them all drinks. Blaze's window was open and there was a breeze, but it was still hot. The AC was off right now, and they did not know what times they came on. Marine sat on the edge of Blaze's bed sipping her drink and Blaze placed her drink on her dresser, next to the Yellow and Green Chaos Emeralds, not thirsty yet. Blaze stood by her door as the maid left, and she closed her door.

Sonic's fur had been ruffled up, and he took a quick swig of his sweet-flavored pink juice before he spoke "Ahhhh." he expelled relishing his cool drink "Man that was crazy." he said with closed eyes.

"It certainly escalated faster than I expected." Blaze said with her arms crossed with a neutral expression on her face.

Marine drank her entire drink and hoped off of Blaze's bed "Get up Sonic." she said pulling him by his hand and leading him over to Blaze's dresser. Sonic sat down in front of her huge mirror with his drink in his hand "I'm going to fix you up; you look like a plume mess!" Marine said less enthusiastic than her usual self.

"Ehhh…" Sonic mumbled; his eyes still closed.

Marine picked up a brush from Blaze's dresser and began combing Sonic's fur back to normal and Blaze watched silently. Indifferent that Marine was using her personal brushes to comb Sonic, she would have not let anyone use them…but she did this time…

"They got you good too huh?" Marine said looking over the few minor cuts over her arms and legs.

Blaze was now interested as she moved away from her door, and her eyes glazed over him "Go and get some bandages."

Marine handed her brush to her, and Blaze looked quizzically at her "I got some in my backpack I think…" she said walking over to her backpack next to Blaze's bed on the floor and she rummaged through it.

Blaze was quiet as she looked back over at Sonic whose eyes were still closed "Oi you know what, I forgot to pack them, I must've left them in my room." Marine said wiping her forehead as she went and opened the door to the room. As soon as she hit the hallway she sounded a bit annoyed calling to a butler "Hey you! Can you get some fans down here pronto!"

Blaze looked at the comb in her hand and looked back at Sonic; his eyes were still closed. She was alone in her room with him again, and she looked at her neutral expression in the mirror as she stood behind him. She felt knots in her stomach, but slowly she began softly brushing the back of his quills and then his head "Would you like anymore to drink Sonic?" she asked as she combed him.

He paused "…I could go for another drink if you don't mind, I appreciate it." he said all with his eyes closed; a smirk on his face in the mirror.

Blaze looked at them both in the mirror, and a small smile came across her face as she continued brushing him. She didn't know exactly where it was coming from, she would not deny it was tied to her feelings, but she felt a sense of protection over him similar to her guard over Marine. She never imagined doing what she was currently doing, and it was the most comfortable feeling she had ever felt.

* * *

><p>I went overboard again; I don't mean to write over 4000 words. The reason being is because when stuff gets this long I need a second opinion, there's a lot going on in this chapter. Although my main concern is still Blaze's interaction with Sonic and I thought there were some great moments in this chapter. I thought it was pretty good.<p>


	8. Attrition

Disclaimer - I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>In a luxurious loft apartment not far from the Royal Family's Castle, just a hill or two down, Tiara had just awakened from a goods night sleep. She opened her eyes and lay still in her bed staring at her ceiling. Her windows had stayed open all night because of the extreme heat of the day before, and through the night as it had cooled down a light breeze made her beige curtains bellow in the wind. It felt cool in her room, feeling it on her toes and arms. She sat up and stared to her left to the windows near her door and pulled her thin sheets off herself. She was dressed in her night clothes, a white sleeveless t-shirt and yellow and white short pants.<p>

Tiara yawned as she hopped out of bed and walked on her wood floors around to the other side of her bed to her dresser. Her long brown hair was a mess in her mirror so she took a second to brush and comb it and tie her hair into a ponytail with her usual yellow bow. Then she moved to her door and walked out her main room. It was huge and decorated with the finest furniture; all wood floors just like her bedroom and every other room. There were few red steel beams, but she didn't mind them. Dark-red wall paint, and furnished with simple yet the highest quality accessories that any living space could have. To her left were red-brick walls, a design choice, with large windows every few feet and a balcony she could walk out onto.

The sun was coming out too and it began to crawl onto her floor. It was beautiful, and her apartment was luxurious beyond her wildest dreams; she had spent so long trying to achieve it and had about five years ago. Except Tiara had a blank expression on her face even when faced with all these nice things that she woke up to be every day; this material wealth left her feeling empty…hollow…

Lazily she slid her feet across the floor as she moved to the right of her room and took a peek inside the cracked door of her new partner's room. Tiara smirked a bit seeing Honey sprawled out in strange positions on her bed; her hair was down and all her hair accessory's laid neatly on her nightstand near her bed. Her covers where on the floor and she wore a red nightgown, she had opened her windows too, which were on the opposite side of her room. Honey's room, like Tiara's room, was moderately big with plenty of room even for furniture like a chair or a small couch.

But the room was mostly empty and usually was even with the many partners she'd had over the years. Then the blank expression that crossed Tiara's face returned, Honey was still fast asleep and she hadn't even unpacked her belongings yet which were to small suitcases. Tiara moved away from her door and walked over to kitchen and prepared herself a cup of coffee.

Honey had told her she didn't own a lot since she started moving around a lot for her mercenary work. Honey and she hadn't shared much personal information with each other yet, but Tiara could tell the drifter life was not something she cared for much. It was quiet for a minute as Tiara prepared her coffee, listening to the pop of the boiling water as it mixed with the coffee beans and dripped into her coffee pot. Then she poured it into a cup and walked over to her balcony, opening the glass doors with wooden a frame and stepping out onto the medium-sized oval-shaped area.

The morning sun was bright in her eyes as light started to fill the day, it was getting warm already so she knew to get ready for another hot day even though a nice breeze was running past her this high up. Tiara walked past a reclining chair and regular chairs to the metal railing of her balcony and took in the view. Because of where Arch City sat, on the coastline of a beach it was as if it was a tropical paradise. In a sense, it kind of was but it was also a city filled with danger. Tiara leaned her arms on the railings and began sipping on her coffee as she stared out below at the ocean waves and all the buildings and people below her. Tiara knew just how Honey felt even though she never showed it on the outside, the difference being everything she did in her life she felt like a drifter….

People, family, friends, even her goals and dreams…

But her love life which was something she had come to terms with not so long ago and it was probably the issue which hurt the most. It was also the thing she cared to have the most but had been unsuccessful at attaining. She had always been open with her emotions but for a time she had buried them in favor of accomplishing her goals. People treated her as a thing; a freak because of her abilities. So when she interacted with others they treated her with a stigma. Her abilities were something she was never able to get past, and so she'd been overlooked. She was sure it was the same for Blaze…

When she was young she fell into the same pit as Blaze when she revealed her abilities to her peers. Her father had warned her but she was young and dumb and every time she thought of the mocking of the school children it made her cringe.

She dipped her head for a moment, feeling shame in the pit of her stomach…

The early part of her life was a lonely one as when she found out, like Blaze, that their abilities made them one of a kind in generations it took on a new spin. She didn't know that others did not possess abilities like hers. Even when she realized that she did, she thought she might be regarded as special. That it was cool and a good thing. But it was exactly the opposite as others viewed her as abnormal and from those dark days she was excluded. She didn't get invited to anything, and people ignored her but when Blaze was pulled out of school she knew she couldn't stay.

She followed suite not wanting to be taunted anymore. As she grew older she understood why people were the way they were. She WAS special and no one other than Blaze and herself could do what they could do. It was a surreal feeling knowing that you were the only one on an entire planet of people who was different. And that meant they held a certain position of power over regular individuals whether it be good or bad, it was more likely feared their destructive power which they were capable of. Though she had never thought that way, she was just a little girl who didn't want to be alone…

Once she was out of school she went into hiding like Blaze, and she didn't see her for some time, only after Eggman Nega attacked the city. She had watched Blaze take most of the heat for being different, and it was only because she was the princess. People knew of her just as openly and disliked her just as they did Blaze. Only they kept most of the focus on Blaze because of her title and she at the same time of being disliked was also forgotten. She was ignored…

Tiara guzzled the rest of her coffee, feeling lonely again as she looked at the people below move about. She'd had so many male partners that never went anywhere. She had begun to lead a normal life before she started her mercenary work. With their traditions of marriage because of the disruption of the male population the females chased down their partners. That was no problem for her of course; they couldn't run away from her. She was able to easily overpower the males she chased so she could simply snatch them from wherever they were, and she had in the past anyway...

When she saw one that she liked she just took him, but even with their current customs if a female didn't like the male she threw him away. Males usually stayed complacent once captured as if they tried to run the female would give chase and he would be caught again. With her anyway, they didn't even try to run; they became lifeless…they became fearful once in contact with her…

Even the toughest looking man she had captured became stunned once she took him, and it wasn't even as they didn't speak. It was just the way they treated her, timid, nervous, and afraid. They held the same demeanor as people who disliked her, and it made her feel off put by the experience. It made the whole thing awkward and uncomfortable. That they treated her like a monster, as a thing, and it was then when she realized she was actually putting people who disliked her back in her life. One in the same as everyone who disliked her. She had been trying to escape that, but she had done it to herself. But she had stopped…dating if those were the words you wanted to use, years ago. She didn't want to be treated that way…especially if it was personally. So she let all the men go and for some time, she gave up on love because she felt it was too far gone, and she figured she'd just move on…

She had always had an air of confidence in her attitude, and though she never stopped her amorous ways she had come to terms with the fact that there might be no love for her. She'd spent a lot of her time recently focused on herself. Achieving great career and financial success but she knew, deep down, it was a cover for her crippled emotions. She had started her mercenary work not too long after Blaze became the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds; it was the perfect opportunity for her. With all the bad elements pouring into the city causing trouble, with her abilities it was the most obvious course of action for her. And all of it led right back to where she was now. As she stood on her balcony in her nice home with all the success she would ever need. Yet she still longed for the caress of someone…

Then suddenly a smirk came across Tiara's face, everything she had ever thought about love had changed when she heard of that hedgehog; Sonic. A silly grin came across Tiara's face as she daydreamed about him. She never believed Blaze whenever she spoke of him throughout the years; she never told her he too possessed abilities, that he wasn't regular. When she described him and who he was and Blaze neglected to mention his abilities; she was a clever princess. Though she didn't believe Blaze at the time it created a fantasy in her head, and she did enjoy the idea of a male from another dimension. She enjoyed the conversations with Blaze she had about him and the two times she claimed they met. She had dismissed it though as Blaze could never prove he existed...until a few days ago…

To tell the truth she was genuinely shocked when she saw Blaze stepped off her ship with the blue hedgehog she had spoken of. And to now find out that there was a male who was like them; she couldn't believe her eyes back in the alley a few days ago. It was a dream come true for her. Simply, if there was a male who was like her, he wouldn't treat her like an other. She could love…

She thought Blaze was smart to try and hide the fact that he was like them form her. She should have known that she would go right after him as she had. Because that meant her retirement from the chase had officially ended. She knew Blaze knew about her personal life seeing as she was never with anyone and she the same It was one common bond they shared, of the circumstances they faced.

She figured something was up with that hedgehog when she found him with the fallen leopard brother, heck when she first saw him. Nobody rolled with Blaze unless she had a reason, there's a lot of danger around her, and she had a certain skepticism about Sonic ever since. Trying to figure out why he was with her, almost knowing before she knew that he had abilities like them. Which wouldn't be possible since Blaze, and she were the only ones able to do that here. It shrouded him with mystery and intrigue after they first met but he was revealed now. She didn't know what other abilities he had, but he certainly was fast. She'd never known anyone who could run fast like Blaze and herself.

Tiara grinned a silly grin; he was fast…

And Tiara had no shame if Blaze hadn't claimed him by now, whatever her reason he was single and that made her happy. Tiara looked up into the clear blue skies feeling reinvigorated, feeling a new momentum as a new goal had come into her life these last few days. An old goal she'd forgotten, a new sense of purpose and that goal was him. That hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog.

She was back in the game.

Tiara smiled as the morning sun shined over her, feeling the air getting warmer. Still not caring so much about her material possessions, they only felt like a backdrop now that her emotions were a high lately. The strong feeling of affection she felt towards the hedgehog made her feel good again. Tiara was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Honey until she called her name as she stepped out onto the balcony.

Honey yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to Tiara "Good morning."

Tiara turned to the sound and removed herself from the railing "You sleep good?" Tiara asked her with a smile.

Honey stretched "I'll feel better once I've got my fist planted in a criminal's face."

"I feel like moving around too, let's grab some food before we get started. I know a great place just down the block." Tiara said getting ready to head back inside.

But Honey's eyes shot open in surprise at the lovely view from the balcony "You downplayed it! The view from here is amazing!" Honey said happily walking over to railing and placing her hands on it.

Honey smiled brightly as she turned to look at Tiara "It must be wonderful to wake up to this every morning."

Tiara smirked "It's alright…" she said as she turned and walked back inside.

Honey was jubilant as she followed Tiara back inside; brushing her black hair out of her eyes "I gotta do something with my hair." she said closing the glass doors behind herself.

So they both went back into their respective rooms and changed into their usual clothing all the while yelling through the walls and conversing with each other; talking about males and their hair. Tiara even got to know a little more about her new partner, finding out she just got out of a long relationship were the male she captured cheated on her. Suffice it to say Honey caused him some distress and was hoping to find a new male in Arch City. Once changed Tiara and Honey left her apartment which was on the highest floor of the building. Making her apartment separate from the other's tenants in the building below her.

But Honey was quick to notice people's treatment of her as they rode the elevator down. Having to share it with a few other occupants they gave Tiara strange looks, and as they got off on the main floor. The people there stared at them with accusing eyes, and it made Honey feel uncomfortable; everyone remained quiet as they walked past them to the entrance. It was pretty obvious to Honey that they stared because they knew Tiara was different, but they said nothing; there was an elephant in the room.

When they stepped outside Honey noticed that Tiara remained unfazed; Honey frowned "I didn't think it would be true…"

Tiara smirked "I'll deal with it." placing a hand on her hip "Blaze and I also still rack up quite a bit of collateral damage so I'll give them that."

Honey looked exasperated "To see it…people acting that way…its wrong…" glancing back at the people in the building.

"So why did you want to work with me?" Tiara asked unfazed by the negativity thrown her way.

"People are individuals, not a single thing; everyone can't ignorantly hate you." Honey said as her smile returned.

Tiara shrugged "Good enough." she patted her briefly on the shoulder as they began walking.

Honey giggled "I wanted to work with you."

Tiara smirked "That's more I like it." she joked "I guess there's always..." but Tiara was cut off as her phone rang in her; the ring tone sounded like a pop song. They stopped walking as Tiara nodded and responded to the person on the line while Honey listened curiously.

"I'm on it." Tiara said as she pressed the screen of her phone and stuffed it back into her pocket. She grinned, and Honey smiled back at her knowing she just got a call from the office "There's something going on down at the docks." Tiara said cracking her knuckles.

Honey squeezed her hands together "That's just wonderful!"

"Let's eat quickly, were going to busy today." Tiara said jogging away with Honey right behind her.

"I can't wait!" Honey said happily.

It didn't take them long to eat at the dinner just down the block from Tiara's home as they were eager to get some action. The rush it gave them was a reason both of them enjoyed the work of a mercenary; it let them forget things in their life they wanted to forget. The work was a good distraction.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side of town near the borderline of the city where the rainforest started, Blaze, Sonic, and Marine had started their day early too. They had all had a rousing night at the castle with them all staying up late and listening to Sonic's tales of his adventures from his world in her room. They were served sweets like ice-cream, and cake and Blaze had ran into her parents again and caught her father trying to slip Sonic onto a suitors list...again…<p>

Blaze's face was neutral as they walked on the sidewalk near the beach but inside she felt good. She hadn't had such fun…ever…

It felt like having a sleepover with friends though she had none while growing up. She felt as though she just lived an experience she never got to live last night with Sonic. She walked behind Marine currently who followed Sonic; he had another close lock on an Emerald after it led him to this side of town. They had got up early despite the extra time they had spent…fooling around last night, and they were already on a hot lead to the next Emerald. Although Blaze was not even paying attention to the issue at hand…strangely she found that finding the Chaos Emeralds did not interest her at the moment. As they walked along past the many female citizens and their stares Blaze's eyes were on Sonic's back recalling how she combed his hair the previous day….

Blaze's face became thoughtful as her feelings about Sonic sent her into another daydream when Blaze bumped into Marine. Not paying attention to where she was walking; Marine turned to look a Blaze puzzled "You ok Blaze?"

Blaze's face returned to neutral as her senses returned to her, and she looked around, seeing that Sonic stopped walking and was scanning the area; gripping the Green Chaos Emerald in his hand "I was just thinking…" was all she could muster.

Marine shrugged as she looked around like Sonic, Blaze was the only one who put the least effort into it "It's getting hot or is it just me?" Marine said aloud.

"I'm with ya, I'm gonna need to catch some air soon." Sonic said focusing on a small store on the corner across the street from them. It was a busy little shop, and they sold food which led them all the believe the obvious again.

"I'm feeling fine." Blaze interjected with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Marine and Sonic turned to looked at Blaze with an annoyed face's "This conversation doesn't concern you lady." Marine said with a smirk.

Blaze smiled at them as Sonic turned back to look at the grocery store "It's in the store? That is one coincidence to many." Blaze said with a frown, her seriousness coming back with suspicion.

Sonic waited a moment or two before he spoke "…I think it's in there alright…but it might be moving…"

Blaze blinked in surprise as she stepped next to him, she finally gave her full attention to the people inside the store but she couldn't get a bead on who might carrying it. Blaze caught Sonic's eyes as she stepped onto the street, and he got serious nodded back at her. Blaze gave Marine a serious look as well that said to be careful, one that Blaze gave her often as she watched over her over the years. So inconspicuously they walked across the street as a few cars passed and into the Grocery Store. The store was unnamed as far as they could tell, and they sold lots of fresh fruits and vegetables that sat in many wooden bens around the small area.

The owner, a female gray cat was checking her customers out and Sonic gave Blaze and Marine a subtle bob of his head as he motioned for them to head to the back of the store. As they moved into the back area of the store Sonic was compelled to move by the force of the Emerald in his hand. The trio felt tension as they got closer to confronting the person with the Emerald since it was not in plain sight. Sonic and Blaze worried about Marine's welfare even though they all assumed it might be some criminal in disguise. Mingling in plain sight so she or he could hide; it wasn't long before Sonic's eyes darted towards a little female cat, a child whose fur was teal. She wore a yellow dress and a yellow sleeveless shirt, and she did not seem to notice them; she had a shopping bag in her hand.

As Sonic stopped Blaze and Marine knew he had found the culprit, he leaned over and whispered into Blaze's ear "She has it." he motioned to the little girl a few feet away from them.

Marine caught who they were looking at so she kept a bit of distance behind Sonic and Blaze. They all didn't want to take any chances even if she was just a child. Blaze and Sonic walked up behind the little girl, and their shadows loomed over her as she innocently turned around. Blinking at the two she looked confused "Yes?" she questioned in an innocent voice.

Unfortunately, this gesture started to get everyone's attention in the store. The people in the store had already wondered why Princess Blaze, and her strange guest had wandered into the store. But their faces turned into disgust when they saw the Princess do what they think she was about to do. Blaze and even Sonic this time frowned seeing the peoples accusing faces around them but they ignored them.

"I need to see your bag." stated Blaze with her neutral expression.

The girl looked confused and afraid "….But why?"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes in the store were on Blaze, Marine, and Sonic. People's attitudes were starting to get annoying to him too now "Did you pick a shiny gem today?" Sonic asked trying to be respectable as possible.

The girl shook her head "What are you talking about?"

The people in the store had stopped shopping at this point "Leave that little girl alone!" yelled an angry female.

"What's the matter with you!" yelled a man with his wife.

Blaze and Sonic looked at one another as the angry people in the store began throwing insults at them. Blaze gave Marine a look, and she scooted closer to her and Sonic. Blaze gritted her teeth, and Marine looked around worried but Sonic ended it as he held up the Green Chaos Emerald and in its close proximity just as they found the Emerald in the mall the Green Chaos Emerald began to glow. The shouting continued as the little girl looked up in surprise as the Cyan Chaos Emerald glowed through the girl's bag.

Blaze now irritated gave the girl a sharp glare "Give me that bag." Blaze reached to take it from the little girl.

But the girls face became expressionless and before Blaze could grab little girls bag she suddenly leaped into the air. Shocking the trio and even the people in the store, she tossed her fruits and vegetables at Blaze briefly obscuring her sight. But the trio ignored the shocked people who were still focused on yelling at them as the girl began hopping on the stands of food and out of the store with the glowing Cyan Chaos Emerald in her hand. The trio was in shock because the little girl was moving really fast! Something was wrong, that wasn't a little girl!

Blaze without hesitation dashed out to the exit of the store and Sonic gave the Green Chaos Emerald to Marine, and she stuffed it back into her back pack as he picked her up. Right on Blaze's tail as the people continued yelling all kinds of obscenities at them as they ran out of the store. They even had the gall to run out after them and yell at them as they ran away. One in particular stung them all as the store owner made her mind known "Don't you ever come back to my store again you freaks!"

Blaze frowned as she looked back at Sonic and Marine as they ran away. Moving at such high speeds sometimes it got hard to hear one another but Blaze didn't need to speak. As when she looked to Sonic he briefly held a frown before he gave her a reassuring smile. Marine held on tightly to Sonic's neck as he carried her, and she gave Blaze the same type of look. Because even if was directed at all of them, they knew most of it was shifted onto Blaze. Blaze gave them a heartfelt smile, feeling strength from their support and turned forward again. The little was not that far ahead of them, and Blaze felt new determination as she sped up. Spurring Sonic to do the same, no one could run that fast here and whoever or whatever that little girl was she would not outrun them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Sonic's dimension, Mobius, Tails and Amy had spent the latter half of the week trying to figure out what happened to Sonic. A long time ago Sonic and Tails relocated their home from South Island to an area near the water on the mainland; South Island was still visible if you went down to the coast. As of now Tails workshop, Sonic and his home, resided in a small village of people. Though Eggman never stopped his tyranny some parts of Mobius had grown, cities had even been erected. Eggman did attack from time to time, but he never went all out because of Sonic. But in this small peaceful village Tails workshop, a two-story home with a large garage attached to the side stood out amongst most homes, which were usually one floor.<p>

Tails Workshop sat at the end of the village so the Tornado could have a runway. Amy, Vanilla and Cream also lived in the village. But Amy and Tails had spent more time in Tails workshop than they did outside the last few days. It made it all the more unfortunate as the last few days had really nice weather, but today it was cloudy and Tails was sure they weren't regular clouds.

Inside Tails garage, Amy and Knuckles watched Tails as he ran test on the Master Emerald. He'd asked Knuckles over today and asked to bring the Master Emerald as he too was starting notice the weird weather up on Angel Island. Though he couldn't stay long, the Emerald had to be put back in its place before the island fell out of the sky again. The Tornado was parked right behind the trio as Tails scanned the Master Emerald.

"Well did you find out anything this time?" Amy asked Tails with a worried face.

"It's just about done Amy, if this anything like last time then the Chaos Emerald's are the cause for the strange weather." Tails turned to them both looking away from his computer.

Knuckles stood with his arms crossed and a serious face "The strange weather is our worlds merging with wherever Sonic went. They Chaos Emeralds are surely responsible for this."

"Do you think he went to that place with that Princess you guys were talking about?" Amy asked him.

"It's possible; from what I've learned about this alternate dimension stuff that is the reason why her and our worlds merge. It's because there closer…if that makes any sense…" Amy and Knuckles looked confused; Tails grinned "I can't explain it without getting technical, but I've measured the residual energies from the Emeralds when we came back last time we went there. From the amount of energy left over I got a measurement, and I've used that as a point of reference for other measurements." Amy and Knuckles looked even more confused so Tails tried to finish his statement.

"The point being is I've detected other…places…using that point of reference with Blaze's world and other places are farther away." Tails said as Knuckles scratched his head.

"But what about the storms that happened? They're going to happen again right?" Amy asked him still looking worried.

Knuckles interjected "Well if its anything like last time, as our worlds merge the storms will get worse." he said with a frown.

"Do you think there's anything you can do Knuckles?" Tails asked him.

"I'm not sure; I told you last time it happened I could feel the Master Emerald calling to me." Knuckles said with uncertainty.

Amy looked curious "So that's happening this time to then?"

Knuckles glanced at the Master Emerald sitting next to Tails computer "Yeah…"

Tails looked back it his computer "It's almost done."

"I also felt its call getting stronger when you guys were collecting them; it happened before the storms stopped and you guys came back. You know what that means?" Knuckles said with a grin.

Tails face lit up with a smile "When we were collecting the Emeralds…"

Amy finished for him "That means Sonic is collecting them wherever he's at!" Amy said with a big smile.

"Exactly, when you were collecting them the call got stronger so that means the Emeralds are getting closer to one another; they're becoming whole again." Knuckles stated crossing him arms again with a smirk on his face.

Tails nodded "So when he gets them all you should know." Tails smiled.

Knuckles then slammed his fist into his hand "I'm gonna give Sonic a piece of my mind when he gets back, he always so reckless putting our worlds in danger." Knuckles said with an arrogant face.

Amy and Tails sweat dropped and chuckled; Sonic and Knuckle's rivalry never changed. Just then a window above them was opened and a female's voice spoke aloud "Yo, what's up with all the strange weather?" the woman looked curious.

Knuckles looked shocked "Rouge! What are you doing here?" he balled his fist.

Amy and Tails looked slightly surprised because Rouge did visit occasionally, Knuckles was just vigilant because Rouge liked to tease him "Hey Rouge!" Amy waved happily at her.

"Hi guys." she said in a sauvé voice as she slipped through the window and flew down next to them. Her attention was quickly shifted to the Master Emerald though "Oh is that an Emerald?" her eyes lit up with desire.

Knuckles looked irritated as he intervened "Don't play nice, you know that's the Master Emerald!"

Rouge grinned as she turned to look at him "You sure you don't have enough room on that island for the both of us?" she questioned.

Knuckles looked embarrassed "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rouge shrugged "With the worlds merging again we should get used to living together."

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were surprised "How do you know about that?" Tails asked her looking confused.

Rouge winked at him "It's a secret."

Tails sighed in defeat, and Rouge walked over the Master Emerald with Knuckles right behind her. Rouge began poking the Master Emerald and confusing Knuckles with semantics and innuendos about living together. All the while, Knuckles tried to deal with Rouge and protecting the Master Emerald from her and his dignity.

Then the computer finished scanning the Master Emerald "Oh it's complete." Tails said with a smile as he began typing.

Amy looked over his shoulder while he typed "So what are you doing now exactly?"

"I'm scanning the Master Emerald to get an energy reading for measurement; I've tested it in the past with the Chaos Emeralds. They all give off an energy reading and since the Master Emerald, and the Chaos Emeralds are tied together then I should get a good measurement." Tails said to her.

Amy nodded in understanding "So since the Master Emerald is kind of tied to the Chaos Emeralds and there in use then you should be able to get a better measurement like when you scanned them last time?"

Tails hit enter with a surprised look on his face "…Yeah…that pretty much sums up what I was about to say. Only we can't do much on our end; the measurement from the Master Emerald is so I can make a comparison with my point of reference." Tails said as he started to print out the results "You sure picked that up quick Amy." Tails said impressed as he got up from his seat.

Amy spoke with a satisfied face "When Sonic's involved it's my business to know." placing her hands on her hips.

Tails chuckled and shook his head as he reached and grabbed the results from the printer. As he read over it and frown came over his face "It's just as I thought…" he said with disappointment.

Rouge stopped toying with Knuckles, and they both joined Amy and Tails "So what's happening?" Rouge asked curiously.

Tails handed the paper to her, and Knuckles and Amy loomed over the sheet of paper; it had wavelengths on it that they assumed to be energy "There exactly the same." Knuckles said looking up from the paper.

"That means Sonic is in Blaze's world again." Tails said with a frown.

"But didn't you say Blaze is strong?" Amy asked Tails with a curious face.

"Yea but Sonic needs to get back soon or you know…" Tails said with a shrug.

"If Sonic has help then you know he will make it back." Amy said enthusiastically.

"Sonic won't leave us hanging." Rouge smiled snatching the piece of paper away from Knuckles.

There were a few moments of giggles from everyone as Knuckles looked irritated but suddenly Knuckle's eyes widened in shock. There was slight panic from everyone "What's wrong?" Rouge asked confused by his behavior.

Knuckles spun his head around to the Master Emerald and stared at it for a moment. Everyone was silent as it began to glow, and he fully turned around and walked over to it. He knelt down and placed a hand on it "…I feel the Master Emerald calling me…"

Everyone was curious as they huddled around him "What's he talking about?" Rouge asked Amy and Tails looking confused.

"It's a long story…" Tails said with a sheepish grin.

Rouge smirked "That sounds like a story I'd want to hear."

Although Knuckles ignored her comments this time "…Something…it's happening right now…I feel a strong pulse of energy from the Master Emerald…"

Amy squealed "Its Sonic!" she said holding her hands together.

"Sonic must be getting close to another Emerald…" Knuckles said in a serious tone with his eyes closed; the Master Emerald continued to glow.

But his seriousness was washed away when he opened his eyes, and Rouge was standing right next to him hugging the Master Emerald. Knuckle's eye twitched, and Rouge gave him an innocent look "I can feel it too; we can talk about our connection to we get home."

Quickly Knuckles registered her innuendo and his face became annoyed; he pointed accusingly at her "Why do you say such strange things!"

Rouge only stuck her tongue out at him as she continued hugging the Master Emerald. Knuckle's irritation came back, and he spoke to Tails "I'm ready to go Tails." he stood.

"Me too." Rouge said happily.

"Alone." Knuckles grumbled.

Tails chuckled "Sure Knuckles. I'll get the Tornado ready."

Rouge giggled by his side as Amy got ready to go back in the house "I guess it can't be helped." she sighed "I'll see you guys later." Amy waved at Knuckles and Rouge with a happy demeanor.

"Later Amy." Knuckles as he walked back over to the Master Emerald and picked up next from Tails computer.

"Later hun." Rouge said as she messed with Knuckles as he tried to carry the Master Emerald over to the Tornado. Knuckles stumbled and hopped as he tried to get away from Rouge, their bickering was present in the background as Tails walked over to the wall near the garages exit.

He flipped open a plastic box on a panel and hit a red button, and the garage's metal shutters flew up. A gust of wind entered as the door opened and Tails observed dark clouds rolling in, only he wasn't sure if they were regular storm clouds or the ones caused by the merging of worlds.

"Dinner will be ready soon Tails, don't take too long to get back; Vanilla and Cream are coming over." Amy called back to him as she went inside.

Tails looked over his shoulder "I won't be long…" he said as she disappeared, and he looked back into the increasingly dark skies.

Once he dropped Knuckles and the Master Emerald and maybe even Rouge off at Angel Island he had something's he wanted to look into. Tails held a determined face as he looked into the dark skies, he wanted to figure out what caused Sonic to be transported out of there world again. He hated sitting around and watching and hoped that Sonic was ok whatever he was doing right now.

* * *

><p>Back in Blaze's dimension the trio had closed in on the little girl was running at fast speeds. They'd briefly chased her down the opposite direction of the coastline back down to the docks where the S.S. Marine was. There'd seemed to be some commotion going on at the docks unfortunately, the trio spotted the chaos going on in the distance as they approached the docks. There were four wooden pirate ships and one made out of metal sitting next to the docking bay were the city's ships sat. They were close enough to see pirates tying to hijack the ships and even jumping off their own ships onto the docks. The ships were firing cannon balls as well, attacking the ships at the docks. The city's police forces were fighting back though, large groups of swat were firing back at the ships with their guns, and the pirates were doing the same; and the workers on the docks in their blue jumpsuits scrambled around trying to get out of the heat of the action.<p>

As they got closer to the docks Marine saw pirates on her ship "My baby!" Marine yelled in Sonic's arms.

Blaze glanced back at the pair hearing Marine's distress; Sonic grinned "We'll go on ahead!" he yelled to her.

Blaze nodded as Sonic sped up and ran past her and the girl with the Emerald. They had reached the same street they crossed when they first arrived, and Sonic and Marine crossed the street straight into the thick of the action by the ships.

Blaze then jumped into the air and she conjured fire in both of her hands. Just as the girl stepped onto the street Blaze swiftly came crashing down on the girl. Nearby bystanders who were watching the attacks at the dock watched in horror as they watched Princess Blaze attack what seemed like a child. But Blaze ignored them as she had the girl pinned on the ground, a foot on her back and a fiery hand on the girls head.

Blaze growled with fire still in both of her hands as she squeezed the girls head increasing the flames. Blaze already knew this wasn't a girl; she had seen similar things in the past. Suddenly, the girl's body convulsed and began twitching, and the bystanders took out their camera phones, but they stopped recording when the little girls head exploded. The explosion had a small shockwave, but Blaze was shielded by covering herself in flames. The flames around Blaze vanished as she looked at what was left, a twitching body with no head and no blood; just oil. Blaze frowned as she looked at what stuck out of the neck, metal and wires.

Eggman Nega….

Blaze bent down and took the Cyan Chaos Emerald out of the robots hand, Blaze looked over to the bystanders "Watch this." she ordered pointing at the robots body.

Then without hesitation she dashed off after Sonic and Marine, leaving the confused bystanders as they hesitantly surrounded the robots body. They were already afraid of the Princess; they weren't going to disobey an order from the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze placed the Cyan Emerald into her pocket as she ran past the gunshots and police and pirate's fighting. Quickly, she spotted Sonic and Marine on the S.S. Marine fighting pirates off the ship. Pirates were still coming off their ships in the water; they'd hooked ropes to slide down onto the ships on the docks. So Blaze decided that it was time to make an impression. She turned to the edge of the docks and jumped down onto the water; she dashed across the water to the most vulnerable targets the wooden ships.

The pirates didn't see her coming either as she ran across the water tossing fire balls up unto their decks. Setting the sides of their ships on fire before they knew it their ships burst up in flames. Once the pirates on the docks saw their ships burning they tried to flee, but the police went on the offensive. They overpowered the ones on the docks and cuffing them before they could jump into the water.

Blaze left one wooden ship alive as she jumped off the water and hopped up onto it. The second the pirates caught site of the princess they dropped their weapons and began abandoning ship There were mostly females on this ship they cowardly tried to run before Blaze snatched one by the collar and held the female pirate in front of her. Her fur was completely white and her eyes had a twinge of yellow; her clothing was tattered.

"I anit telling you nothing!" the female pirate said aggressively.

Blaze's face was neutral as she held her other hand up and conjured a large flame. The female pirate's eyes shot wide in surprise, feeling the heat of the flames in the princess's hand as her fellow ship mates ran past them and jumped off the ship. The female pirate was speechless as Blaze spoke "Where is your captain?" Blaze said as she started to look annoyed.

Instantly, the female pirate pointed directly behind Blaze at the only metal ship. Blaze was quiet as she glanced behind herself at the metal ship. It didn't look heavily armored, but it had a lot of cannons; strangely it was not firing. Blaze looked back the cowering white female cat and stopped the flame on her hand.

The female pirate epped as Blaze gripped her collar and turned to railing of the ship and tossed her off. Blaze looked around the deck to see no one was left; she didn't want to burn anyone alive. Then she saw on the docks that the police were getting the pirates under control now that some of their ships were burning and sinking into the ocean.

Then Blaze heard the faint call of her name, and she turned to look to the S.S. Marine. Blaze then smiled as she saw Marine waving at her and Sonic kicking the last pirate off their ship. Sonic waved to her as well and then Blaze put her hands on the railing with a smile still on her face as she pointed to the metal pirate ship. Getting the ok Marine and Sonic bumped fist; making Blaze shake her head in amusement. Marine ran up to the steering deck and Sonic waited on the main deck.

Blaze's faces became serious again as she ran up to the pirates steering wheel and fired up the motors of the wooden ship. The ship lurched and as it moved she steered it into the metal ship, it made a large thud, and it rocked the whole ship. It didn't knock Blaze off her balance though. Blaze ran from the steering wheel to the bow and jumped onto the metal ship.

When she landed she conjured flames in her hands ready to attack but the main deck was empty. Blaze's flames dissipated from her hands, and she moved to railings to get a glimpse of the S.S. Marine. Marine and Sonic where still waiting, the energy cannon came out of the deck were Sonic was standing, and he gave Blaze a thumbs up. Blaze smirked briefly before she nodded at him and conjured flames on her hands again.

First, she went back to where she boarded the ship and threw a few fireballs at the wooden ship she had boarded. She threw one so hard it put a hole in the deck and Marine and Sonic cheered her on as they watched the remaining wooden ship burst into flames. Then she turned to the only door not far away were she was standing. She walked at a normal pace towards the door. Her hills clanked on the metal deck, and as she readied to approach the door it burst open with a female flying through with a black hat falling off her head. Blaze was on guard; this woman was the captain who just fell at her feet. But that wasn't all; more female pirates began rushing out the door screaming and when they saw Blaze they ran to the opposite railings screaming louder as they all jumped ship.

Blaze gritted her teeth…she knew what that meant…

Not soon after all the reaming pirates finished rushing out of the lower deck of the ship and shortly after Tiara and Honey walked out the door. Tiara held a smug grin as Blaze lowered her flames again "Hey Princess!"

Honey waved at Blaze with a happy smile too "Hello Princess Blaze, are you here to help?"

Blaze frowned "It is by chance." Blaze paused for a moment "You seem to faring well with Tiara." she spoke to Honey.

Honey shook her head up in down with pleasure "These last few days in Arch City have been a blast!"

"Stand down Princess, were on the same side." Tiara smirked as she walked over the railing.

Blaze and Honey followed as Tiara waved at Sonic and Marine. They both looked at one another confused "He's even handsome from here." Tiara smiled.

Blaze looked annoyed "We have no time for that today." she said as she grabbed the captain by her collar and dragged her over to the railing. Blaze hoped up onto the railing and nodded to Marine.

Tiara and Honey saw the energy cannon on their ship begin to power up. Tiara picked Honey up and hopped up onto the railing as well, and they both jumped off the ship and dashed across the water to the S.S. Marine. Once back on the docks Sonic fired the energy cannon at metal ship and tore it to shreds. It exploded only moments after the beam was fired, slowly the metal ship sank into the shallow water, and only its upper half was visible as it fully sunk.

And just like that the chaos on the docks was over as the police arrested the pirates that climbed out of the water onto the docks. They seemed to ignore them all though, the workers on the docks were too busy talking to police anyway. Blaze kept a sharp glare on Tiara as she walked over to a group of police and handed over the unconscious captain to them. Sonic and Marine came down from the S.S. Marine, and the police gave Blaze strange stares as she handed off the captain and walked away and joined Sonic at his side.

Tiara's eyes violated Sonic and he felt uncomfortable as she stared at him "Hey hedgehog, I can get us a reservation at the best spot in town. You wanna head over there after your done doing whatever you're doing?"

Sonic smiled as he politely declined "Sorry I really can't, there's something really important I have to take care of today."

Blaze kept her eyes on Tiara as she pulled the Cyan Chaos Emerald out of her pocket and handed it to Sonic "Nice one Blaze." Sonic said with praise.

"We aren't finished yet." Blaze said staying serious.

Tiara frowned a bit at their interaction then smiled again "That's fine; we can always try another time…" a mischievous grin crossed Tiara's face.

"You won't be busy all the time will you Sonic?" Honey asked him with a big grin.

"I suppose not…" Sonic stated as vaguely as possible.

"The S.S. Marine is locked up Blaze." Marine said looking just a suspicious as Blaze at Tiara and Honey.

"We will take our leave then…" Blaze spoke aloud.

Tiara nodded, but the trio knew something was up when suddenly Tiara lunged at Sonic, and he jumped back out of instinct. Blaze instantly went to intervene as Honey and Marine watched on "Go get em boss!" Honey cheered.

"Strewth, fake with your left Sonic!" Marine called out to him in shock.

Tiara was getting more aggressive and Sonic knew unfortunately for him, here in Blaze's world it was totally legal; and he didn't like that it was acceptable behavior. After a few missed grabs by Tiara who was having a great time trying to capture her prey, Blaze threw a small fireball her way. It was mostly harmless, and it allowed Sonic a moment of opportunity to get some distance between them. Sonic dashed away from her with a panicky face and Blaze waited for him to pass her before she ran right behind him.

Tiara grinned "Don't worry hedgehog! I love the hunt!" she called out after him, dashing right behind them.

As Blaze and Sonic dashed back in the opposite direction Sonic snatched up Marine as they ran past Honey. Tiara did the same snatching Honey up she ran past, and they bobbed and weaved the crowds of police, workers, and cuffed criminals making their way back to the streets. When they got to the streets people began moving out of the way hearing commotion coming their way. The people Blaze had ordered to watch the robots body were now surrounded by police but when they saw the fast moving targets they moved.

Sonic was first across the street with Marine in his arms and Blaze right behind him, she picked up the robots body as she ran past. Tiara was right behind her as the crowed dispersed to make way for them. The bystanders, the police, and even the criminals gave the group weird looks whispering words of condescension at them and fearing them for being abnormal. They didn't see things like they just saw often, and it scared them. Though the group was in totally different world than the normal citizens and by this point their put downs were starting to go unnoticed by them all.

* * *

><p>Blaze, Sonic, and Marine had dropped by the castle after they lost Tiara and dropped off the robots girls body with the city's brightest scientist. One being Tiara's father but they did not get a chance to even meet with them as they were right back out the door to find another Chaos Emerald. Once they had lost Tiara, and things calmed down and Sonic felt another Emerald that didn't seem to be far from the Castle. Blaze was the first to declare that they should get moving; not wanting to take a break and waste any time.<p>

Even though Blaze knew Marine's and Sonic's enthusiasm had died as the day went on and it got scorching hot again. They didn't want to leave the A/C of the Castle and Blaze had to herd them out. It was uneventful though as when they left the castle Tiara and Honey found them again and chased Sonic. Throwing them off their lead for the next Emerald, and by the time they lost her again Sonic felt they might have moved farther away from it.

At the moment, the trio stopped at an ice cream shop because Sonic and Marine were burning up. Marine wiped her forehead looking miserable "What do you want Blaze?" Marine asked her.

"I am not hot." Blaze said as she glanced over at Sonic who looked miserable as well; her face neutral as she looked back to Marine "I will have a small scoop."

Marine frowned "Yea yea don't rub it in." she said as she ran into the ice cream shop.

The particular shop sat next to a bridge that connected a small gap in this part of the city; it was a weird place for a shop to sit in Sonic's opinion. Sonic leaned his back against the railing of the bridge and Blaze stood next to him with her arms crossed.

"Say Blaze? Why did Tiara try and get the Chaos Emerald when she works for you guys? What does she gain from that?" Sonic asked with his tongue out; referring to the previous day at the mall.

Blaze stayed neutral "If an Emerald is collected by her or any other mercenaries, she, or they get a commission and the Emerald would be returned to me; a Sol Emerald in my case of course. It has happened on a couple of occasions in the past."

Sonic fanned himself with his hand "When we find the next Emerald were taking a break….from the heat…" he finished.

Blaze looked in his direction "I contend that we keep looking. I will not have Marine, or you lollygagging because of little bit of heat."

Sonic smiled wiping his brow "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"A game of chess will settle this matter, is your mind prepared for the challenge?" Blaze said suddenly smirking.

Sonic pointed at her "You're on! I can play you at the same time as drinking an ice-cold drink…with ice filled to the top…" Sonic daydreamed.

Blaze chuckled "Seeing if there are no detractors we will engage in an honorable and intellectual exchange. Winner decides how we collect the remaining Emeralds." Blaze smiled uncrossing her arms.

"I've only played chess a few times with Tails but I'm sure I can beat you." Sonic said with a smug face.

Blaze smirked; he was so arrogant talking as if he'd already beat her. Blaze held her hand out "Shake on it."

Sonic grabbed and shook her hand without thinking "Deal."

Just the Marine came out of the ice cream shop and caught them shaking "Oi oi, what's going on here?" she said questioningly.

They released, and Marine handed them their ice cream. Blaze spoke first since Sonic and Marine had there double scooped ice creams already stuffed in their face's "Sonic has agreed to a duel."

Sonic coughed on his ice cream "…hac…what?" he said confused.

"A game of chess, it is for the control of the authority of how we collect the remaining Emeralds." Blaze said as she began nibbling on her ice cream.

Marine nodded with a pleased face feeling cooled down by the cool treat. She removed the cone from her mouth and licked her lips; she turned to Sonic "So it's like, for, so we can take a break?"

"Correct Marine." Blaze said almost finished with her ice cream already.

Marine licked on her ice cream once more "Oh you shouldn't have done that Sonic; you'll never beat her, but you gotta win. For the A/C mate."

Sonic was confused as he watched Blaze devour her cone, looking at him with a smug face.

He looked back Marine "Your probably gonna lose though….but you gots to try so we can stay inside." Marine said as she bi into her cone.

She tricked him. He didn't know what he just agreed to "Did I make a mistake?" he asked Marine.

Marine licked on her ice cream and silently nodded. Sonic stuffed the whole cone and ice cream in his mouth as Blaze and Marine giggled. Sonic kept forgetting that she was royalty and because of it; she was a proficient individual…she was gonna destroy him.

Suddenly right behind Sonic, Tiara and Honey came walking down the street. Tiara's eyes lit up in surprise "Giddy up hedgehog!" she yelled as Honey jumped on her back.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Honey exclaimed as they dashed towards Sonic.

Sonic tuned around in shock and bit down on his ice cream as Blaze picked Marine up. Sonic held onto his head as they all dashed off to the other side of the bride "Owwww! Brain freeze!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran from marriage.

This went on for some time as they went around the city; they couldn't shake Tiara this time so while fleeing they decided to just look for the next Chaos Emerald. With the Cyan Chaos Emerald in hand it led them all to a section beyond the city limits, a little ways into the forest and into a remote area where there where many boulders and stone pillars laying on the ground.

Even Tiara became suspicious as they reached this area of town; she stopped her antics seeing whatever they were doing was getting serious. Also with Blaze carrying that…thing early Tiara had a hunch something bigger was going on and that Blaze was not bending the truth. She figured Blaze was holding some information back to stop her pursuit of Sonic, but now she knew she was wrong.

The group was hunched next to a very large boulder and just got done with a brief conversation about why they were in the outskirts of the city "Why would there be an Emerald way out here?" Honey asked her.

"I go where it leads me." Sonic responded.

"Is it still close?" Blaze asked him.

Sonic paused before spoke "…It's moving…" he said and they all stood.

"Whoevers got it is still around here, lets split up." Tiara said with a serious face.

"I was just about to suggest the same." Blaze said as began moving around the boulder "Marine, your with me." she said without looking back.

"Right behind ya boss lady!" marine said following Blaze around the boulder.

Leaving Sonic, Tiara, and Honey "It's coming from that direction." Sonic pointed just ahead of them all.

Tiara couldn't help but smile in such proximity to him, but she controlled herself "Just this once hedgehog, Honey and I will split up too. We'll cover more ground that way."

Sonic looked bashful but nodded; Honey looked confused "This isn't normal is it?"

This made Sonic and Tiara gain serious faces as they nodded their heads and Honey became serious. That was indication enough that she would not be facing a normal enemy. She had only fought criminals, regular things; she never thought something like this would ever happen to her. Only hearing in passing that the Princess and Tiara had dealt with such enemies, that they had fought things which some could only imagine; something beyond normal strength.

So the three split up and searched through decaying rocks and shrubbery. Every now and then, they would all converge and Sonic would feel the Emerald going in another direction, and they spread out again. It didn't take long either as soon they found another little girl, a yellow cat dressed in a red dress wandering through these outskirts of the city. It was odd in itself and Tiara, and Honey were hesitant for a moment as what seemed to be a girl had walked into a clearing. But Sonic, Marine, and Blaze who were crouched behind a large rock shook their heads in disagreement. Blaze ran a finger across her throat in a slitting motion. Tiara and Honey nodded, and they all came out from their hiding space.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" Blaze said aloud.

The girl turned to the sound, and she didn't even respond this time as her face became expressionless. It shocked Tiara and Honey, knowing now whatever that was it wasn't a little girl. Blaze, Marine and Sonic had seen it earlier, but it still creped them out. The girl tried to sprint and run away but Sonic was faster. He quickly ran from Blaze's side and blocked the girls escape.

They could now clearly see she had a Chaos Emerald too "She's got the Grey Chaos Emerald!" Marine exclaimed.

Blaze conjured fire in her hands and shot a wave of flames at the girl. The girl dodged and tried to run in another direction, but Honey blocked her escape. Before the girl could try and run again Tiara was on her, using fast punches but amazingly the girl was able to block a few.

"What in the…" Tiara said with frown as the girl was strong enough to push past her as Tiara tried to grab her.

Blaze landed near the girl as she pushed past Tiara and was able to successfully grab the girls arm. Blaze created a large flame that began to crawl up the girls arm. But she was able to wrench her arm away from Blaze too. The girls arm was on fire, but she had no expression "This one is strong too!" Blaze said aloud.

Sonic was next to attack, spin dashing at a high speed, but he narrowly missed her; the girl did have trouble dodging Sonic and she stumbled. Before she could recover Honey had got a hold of her and the flames on her arm faded away to reveal a metal arm. Honey gritted her teeth "Robot or not you're still going down."

Honey said she twisted the girls arm but suddenly the girl reversed it twisting her arm "Ahhh!" Honey exclaimed as she struggled to gain control.

"Let go of her!" Tiara said as she and the rest of the group enclosed on the robot.

But then Honey grunted as she grabbed the robot with her other hand and with grace flipped her entire body. Landing on the opposite side if the robots twist; back on the right-side Honey growled as she did a double reverse. She twisted the robot's arm and then kicked its leg in and slammed its face into the ground.

Honey grunted as she held onto its arm and her foot on its back as it tried to break free "It's really strong!"

Marine and Sonic helped keep the robot down, but suddenly it stopped. Everyone froze as the little girls head twisted completely around and faced them. Its eyes began to glow red and Tiara growled as she slammed her foot into the robots head; crushing it and leaving an imprint of her foot. Slowly the robots body began to shut down and its grip of the Grey Chaos Emerald loosened. Sonic and Marine stood and Honey let go of it, rubbing her arm.

Marine snatched the Grey Chaos Emerald out of its hand but even Marine did not have a face for victory. It dawned on Blaze, Sonic, and Marine that they collected two Chaos Emeralds in one day. Now they had four, but that was cause for caution. They all looked at one another with frowns as they were all thinking the same thing.

Eggman Nega…

If the Emeralds were trying to leave the city that meant Eggman Nega had plans for them already. He was operating under the radar trying collect them. But none the less his presence was prevalent. Then they all started to notice the dark clouds rolling in from the skies. Sonic, Marine, and Blaze looked at one another and wondered if they were all on the same page Wondering if those were regular clouds or the ones that meant Sonic needed to get home soon. Tiara was a bit on the up and up and was curious about the clouds too as she remembered the same types of storms whenever Blaze calmed she ran into Sonic in the past. One thing was for certain; Eggman Nega was now a clear threat, and they had to collect the remaining Emeralds faster.

"How long was it before?" Blaze looked to Sonic.

Sonic counted on his fingers "I think it was about a week."

"…" Blaze frowned; he had already been here a few days. It was already time for him to go…

Blaze felt a few raindrops on her head as Tiara picked up the robots body and they all began their trek back into the city. In the few moments she realized it was almost time for Sonic to go. Blaze felt sadness wash over her. Even she could see how much she had changed with Sonic around, and it was because of him and her feelings…for him…

She knew that today she wouldn't be able to engage Sonic in a game of chess. Or if they would even have the time to now….

* * *

><p>Boy this chapter is all over the place, I hope you like it. I wanted to touch a little on Tiara, get some feel for her character and her parallels with Blaze, I think it came out nice. Not a lot of romance in this chapter, the bigger plot is advancing but there will be an interesting reveal in the next chapter :) It has to do with romance too. So I hope you like it since this chapter isn't as structured as my other chapters.<p>


	9. Ambivalence

**Disclaimer** - I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen sometime after the group came back from the outskirts of the city and returned to the castle to drop off the second robot they found this day. Eggman Nega was fast at work, and they knew they all had to come up with a new course of action right away. The dark clouds that had rolled over the city a few hours earlier had not let them be either; they brought rain though it was not extreme. The rain had died down now, and it was only a drizzle illuminated by the yellow tinted lights on the green colored street lamps that ran across the city's sidewalks in this nighttime.<p>

The streets were getting busy again as it was only a drizzle now but the group's nerves were frazzled a bit with the discovery of Nega operating right under their noses. To shake of the tension and relax a bit they all left the castle and went to a nearby bar, one of the businesses that sat just outside the castle gates and many other businesses that sat near the castle. The five of them inhaled the fresh scent of rain from the ground as they walked on the soaked ground through and out the courtyard, out the gates, and to their right to the local tavern.

Promptly named: The Tail.

The letters of the bar sat just above the entrance dressed in teal neon lights as the group walked into the tavern. A few eyes fell on them all once inside, the usual odd stares from a few patrons but the bartender and others were too busy focused on their drinks. All females too, dressed in nice attire but alone in their seats or at their tables more interested in the drink in front of them. There were a few seats empty at the bar so they took five empty seats.

Honey sat next to Marine who sat next to Blaze, who sat next to Sonic who sat next to Tiara. Tiara had been on a roll being in such close proximity to Sonic these last few hours. Asking him questions and in general just teasing and flirting with him. On his end Sonic did his best to be courteous, but it only seemed to make her more aggressive. Blaze watched her and stepped in when she needed to every step of the way, though Tiara made sure she had a seat next to Sonic while they were in this tavern. Honey and Marine were exchanging things about their mentors while Blaze did her best to block Sonic from Tiara. The bartender, a yellow black spotted female cat dressed in nice black dress attire approached them.

She cleaned a shot glass with a rag as she raised an eyebrow "…Princess Blaze…how may I serve you tonight?"

This got everyone's attention and Blaze thought for a moment before she responded "Three tonic's with piqmei."

"Oh I can't wait, their so yummy!" Marine said grinning.

The bartender then looked at Tiara "What would you like Mrs. Boobowski?"

"I'll have a cherry coke." Tiara said immediately turning her attention back to Sonic.

Sonic looked sheepish while Tiara sized him up and Blaze frowned as she sat next to him. The bartender looked down to Honey "And you miss?"

"I'll have some water." Honey smiled.

The bartender nodded and went to prepare their drinks while Marine looked curious "You sure you don't want to treat yourself?"

Honey shook her head "I'm gonna keep my figure." she giggled.

Marine and Honey then went into another conversation while Sonic felt like he was trapped between a rock in a hard place. Blaze spoke with a certain sternness in her voice as she watched Tiara "I thought Sonic might want to try the tonic while we had the time, The Tail has made it a delicacy around Arch City and other neighboring cities. The drinks are non-alcoholic of course." she spoke the last part to Sonic.

Tiara smirked, and Sonic's whole body was tense "You don't drink do you Blaze?" he said timidly looking to Blaze.

"No, during holidays if I'm in the city I might have a glass of red wine, but its alcoholic contents are very little. I do not drink otherwise." Blaze said crossing her legs.

"How about you Tiara?" Sonic turned to his other side to look at her.

"No, I drank one glass of beer a long time ago but I haven't drank any alcohol since." Tiara grinned at him.

Sonic nodded and she seemed to soak in any attention he gave her, donning a silly grin on her face and when Sonic glanced over at Blaze she gave him a wise look. She didn't look to happy. Sonic sighed inside his mind, he couldn't win today.

"I'm guessing you don't drink do you Sonic?" Tiara said with a big grin; resting here elbow on the counter in front of them.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head "I'm clean." he chuckled.

Blaze made sure Tiara could see her frown as they waited for their drinks. It wasn't long either before the bartender returned and handed Tiara her Cherry Coke and Honey her water. The drinks Blaze had ordered were prepared right in front of them. First, the bartender filled the three glasses with seltzer water then reached under the counter in front of them and grabbed three red ridged but round looking berries and punched a hole them with their straws and dropped them into their glasses. The juice from the berry began to turn the seltzer from clear to red as its juices flowed out. Then the bartender tuned around and opened a refrigerated cabinet and scooped out of a round container three scoops of vanilla ice cream and plopped them into their drinks. The ice cream floated on top, and their drinks had turned completely red and the bartender stuck three different colored straws in their drinks.

"Put it on my tab." Blaze said as the bartender put her things away.

After she handed them their drink's Marine pulled off her backpack and placed it on the back of her chair, handing a wad of certs to the bartender "Here's a little something for your trouble." Marine grinned.

The bartender didn't look as judging anymore; she smirked at them all "Generous tonight are we? Don't hesitate if you want anything else." she said counting her money.

Walking past Marine and Honey and who were talking up a storm and walking past Blaze who stirred her drink looking over at Tiara and Sonic. All the while Sonic looked curiously at his foreign drink and Tiara sipped on her drink looking at Sonic as the bartender walked past them.

Sonic picked up his drink and brought it closer to his face, staring at the red fruit at the bottom of his cup "What kind of fruit is that?" Sonic asked curiously looking to Blaze.

Blaze removed her mouth from her straw to speak "It is a piqmei, a berry with sweet but sour taste. Its juice is what makes the drink what it is." Blaze said with a neutral expression.

Sonic was about to place his mouth to the straw when Blaze interrupted him "I would suggest you stir first." she said sipping on her drink again.

Sonic nodded and stirred his drink a bit while Tiara removed her straw from her lips; half of her drink was finished "So Princess, what exactly is going on?" Tiara said with a somber face.

Blaze had only finished a small portion of her drink and Sonic wasn't sure but as he glanced at Blaze but she looked hesitant "We are collecting Sonic's Emerald's, you know he's not from here." Blaze said with closed eyes.

Tiara grinned "I didn't know the latter." she said resting her head on her hand.

"I know…" Blaze said with a frown.

Sonic finally sipped on his drink, and he quickly removed his straw from his mouth "Wow this is tasty!" Blaze gave him a brief smile while he started sucking his drink down as he listened to Tiara go back and forth with her.

"Sonic's and our worlds are merging because the Emeralds are pulling towards one another. The power of our Emeralds together could destroy both of our worlds. Sonic and his Emeralds must return home to stabilize this. He and his Emeralds do not belong here." Blaze said sipping on her drink again.

Tiara thought for a moment "Okay, I've seen some of that crazy stuff with the Sol Emeralds so I believe you. But why did the Emeralds drag him here if they don't belong here? Nega must be nearby, right?" Tiara stated.

Tiara briefly sipped her drink while Blaze spoke "I have no doubt, as for the Emeralds. They are as is; it is their natural state to do what they do. Other than that I do not know what else to tell you."

"Well wait, that means theres more robots running around the city looking the Emeralds as we speak." Honey said turning down to Blaze's general direction.

"Unfortunately..." said Blaze in a muffled tone as she sipped on her drink; almost finishing her drink.

Tiara looked serious for a moment "If this is anything like last time Nega is getting ready to attack the city."

Blaze finished her drink and placed it on the counter "Since he has not done so already he may be trying to collect as many Emeralds as he can before he does."

"We got four….we have to find the rest…tomorrow." Marine said as she slurped loudly on her drink.

Sonic spoke briefly "You might be right Blaze; Eggman would have attacked already. It looks like Nega likes to plan more." he said sipping on his drink again which was half done now.

"What are we going to do?" Honey said in a disappointed voice; a frown on her face.

"Its simple mate…" Marine slurped loudly on her drink, and everyone looked down to her with an annoyed face but Marine didn't seem to notice. She smacked her lips with a pleased face "Boy this is tasty…" Marine gave them her attention again finally looking away from her drink "We can smoke him out! We'll get the rest of the Emeralds tomorrow, and Nega is sure to come out of hiding for whatever he's planning." Marine said taking her straw out of her drink and just guzzling the rest.

Honey smiled again as she watched Marine's horrible table manners. Blaze nodded "That is an excellent idea Marine, when he sees we've collected them I do not think he will wait anymore." she said watching as Tiara scooted her chair close to Sonic.

But she did look a bit upset "So…you can't stay here?" she asked Sonic removing her arm from the counter and sitting straight up.

Sonic had just finished his drink and placed it on the counter; he shook his head "This is the first time I've seen Blaze in years. I gotta get home." he said with a half-smile.

"When you tell us when you leave?" Honey asked Sonic with a big smile.

"Sure, I'll let you know." Sonic said smiling back.

Tiara looked a bit confused as she finished her drink and spoke, this time though she looked directly at Blaze with an upset face. She blinked her eyes as a sudden realization had finally hit her. Blaze noticed and she showed an equally upset face, Sonic who sat in the middle of this tension wanted to get up and run "Wait a second…why didn't you say anything?" Tiara asked Blaze with a serious face.

Though Blaze had told her in the past about Sonic, Tiara just realized that she had never once mentioned that he was someone like them. Even after she found out about him own her own her awareness on the subject had just come to light when Sonic said he had to return to his home, hearing it from him really dashed her hopes. Though she was upset about him leaving she was also upset about Blaze's deceitfulness.

"About what…" Blaze said with a bit of hesitance still looking her in the eyes.

Tiara stood from her seat looking more upset, getting attention from people in the tavern "What do you mean what? Why didn't you tell me about him?" she asked again.

Sonic, Marine, and Honey were speechless as Blaze calmly stood from her seat "We have bigger problems Tiara, if you want to help us feel free to do so. We have to find the rest of the Emeralds tomorrow."

Tiara pointed accusingly at her "You're not going to wiggle out of this one princess. Tell me something."

Blaze kept her cool though, keeping her neutral expression "I do not have time for this." she looked behind herself "Sonic, Marine we are leaving." she said in a stern tone and looked back to Tiara.

Sonic and Marine got up from their seats quietly following Blaze's order; now didn't seem to be a time to disagree with her; her tone sounded final. They quietly did so, Marine grabbed her backpack and whispered to Honey "I'll talk to you later…"

Honey nodded with a worried face and waved at Sonic and Marine as they scurried out of the tavern. Tiara had balled her fist at this point and the bartender who saw the commotion was too afraid to interfere with the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Tiara. The patrons of the bar looked at them waiting for something to happen but Blaze spoke once more "We are retiring, goodnight Tiara." Blaze said briefly staring her down for a few moments before she turned on her hills and walked out of the bar.

She left Tiara standing in her spot as the patrons turned away and the bartender looked relived. Honey then got up from her seat and Tiara's look of anger faded as her fist un-balled.

"We should go home too…" Honey said but really came out more as a suggestion.

Tiara's eyes were closed, and she turned to the bar away from Honey "Boss…" Honey inched out still with a look of worry on her face.

Tiara opened her eyes and looked to the bartender who was looking nervous again "Give me a shot…"

"Boss!" Honey said with fear.

But Tiara ignored her as the bartender quickly prepared her drink; she felt a part of her life just came crashing down on her again.

* * *

><p>Blaze had a frown on her face as she stepped out of the tavern, and Sonic and Marine had looks of confusion on their faces as she approached them. She stopped right in front of them and Sonic scratched his head "What was that about?" he asked the obvious question.<p>

Marine looked surprised "What was that noise she was talking about Blaze?" Marin asked her.

Blaze took in a deep breath and huffed in frustration "Nothing terribly important…just some history…." she said as she began walking.

Sonic and Marine followed, and both could see Blaze was visibly upset. She held a deep frown, and they knew she was not telling them something that was going on between her and Tiara. They stepped through a puddle as the guards opened the castle gates for them again, and they walked back into the courtyard.

Everyone was quiet and even Marine's exuberance was silenced as this was the first time she had seen something like this from Blaze. A secret…

And Marine knew everything about her seeing as she lived with her. Sonic, on the other hand, knew this might not be the time to engage Blaze, anytime she was upset was probably not a good idea, but he could see the turmoil written all over her face as they walked back towards the castle. In the night's darkness her face, barely illuminated by the light poles on the castle grounds showed trouble "Are you ok Blaze?" he asked in a serious tone; his face worried.

Blaze's face was neutral when she glanced at him, but she felt comfort from his words of concern inside; she spoke in a normal tone but still sounded a bit frustrated "Our time at the Tail has raised tensions…I believe a little time to unwind is all that's needed." she said looking ahead again.

Sonic simply nodded as they were already at the castle's doors, the guards began opening them for the Princess and her guests. Blaze remained quiet; she just wanted to get inside and conceal her conversation with Tiara before anything else got out. But unfortunately that wasn't happening as the trio heard some yelling going on behind them. They all turned to see what was going on.

At first, they could only hear it as they looked towards the castle gates "We should just go home…you don't have to do this…." a sympathetic voice said as they could all make out to be Honey.

Blaze instantly frowned even more as she waited for Tiara to come into sight followed by a worried Honey trying to slow her. Tiara had a frown on her face as she spotted Blaze through the gates "Open up." she spoke to the guards.

"Don't do this Boss; whatever's going on can be solved another way!" Honey said in an upset tone with a frown on her face. She grabbed a hold of one of Tiara's hands but Tiara ignored her while she tried to pull her away. She only stared straight ahead at Blaze as the gates opened.

Marine and Sonic looked at one another wondering how to engage the situation while Blaze looked down the courtyard. The rain was starting to come back to top it all off; another drizzle started to come down and sprinkle the already wet ground again.

Once the gates where fully open Tiara walked through softly shrugging Honey off as she continued to try and deter her. As Tiara walked down the yellow brick ground of the courtyard, Blaze glanced behind herself at the two with a frown upon her face. She threw her hand down in a sweeping gesture "I will handle this." she said, and Marine nodded with a determined face.

"Alright Blaze..." Sonic said with a frown.

She looked at them both briefly for a moment longer giving them both a look of assurance as she turned away from them and walked back down the courtyard away from the castle doors to confront Tiara.

By this point, Honey saw that she wasn't stopping Tiara, and she stood in place near the gates as they closed behind her with a face full of distress as Tiara advanced. She held her hands close to her mouth hoping things would not progress into violence.

They both stopped just a few feet away from each other and looked each other in the eyes. Both with frowns on their faces; the little droplets of rain were starting to become bigger. Tiara moved her hair out of her eyes and pointed accusingly at Blaze once again "Not tonight Princess; I'm not leaving until you tell me why you didn't tell me about Sonic!" she said lowering her hand.

Blaze paused before she spoke, but if she wasn't mistaken Tiara looked a little tipsy "Tell you what? I've told you about Sonic, what else do you want to know?" Blaze said with irritation.

This made Tiara's frown deepen; she sighed "Look...don't play stupid with me Blaze…."

Blaze looked surprised, and Tiara kept her serious look. They both felt the recoil from her harsh tone and language but even more so Blaze was surprised that she called her by her name. Tiara was so frustrated that she was denying the obvious questions between them.

The rain became heavier and Tiara looked angry now, Blaze kept her upset face while Tiara spoke in a bitter tone as rain droplets ran down their faces "Have you marked him?" Tiara stated simply.

On queue a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky and shortly after the boom of thunder along with a brief look of surprise on Blaze's face "…." Blaze was quiet, and she held a growl on her face.

"Answer me!" Tiara raised her voice, but Blaze remained silent at a loss for words and Tiara spoke again "Is that why you hid his abilities?" Tiara said in another accusing tone taking a step forward "Why did you hide his abilities?" Tiara forcefully asked her; still looking angry.

Blaze frowned; she was speechless at the moment. She closed her eyes a moment before reopening them, but Blaze remained quiet almost knowing Tiara's next words.

Tiara shook her head in disgust "Why did you hide that he was like us…"

Her hair now down, drenched by the rain, Blaze could not say it wasn't important because it was a very important detail that Sonic was like them; Blaze knew she, and Tiara were the only ones with abilities in her world obviously. So her neglecting to mention Sonic was like them was an obvious lie. Blaze frowned at Tiara, but she couldn't open her mouth.

Tiara balled her fist; her teeth gritted as she shouted at Blaze "All that time you hid it…" Tiara said with a growl "Just admit it! You marked him!"

Blaze then growled, and she hesitated placing a foot back; this was way too close to home for her comfort…Tiara was partially right….

She had marked him…

For years she had only told Tiara only half about Sonic when she spoke of him. She didn't tell Tiara about his abilities or that he was a male like them. On occasion, they did converse and whenever the subject of romance came up they both had nothing to share, because they both had never been involved. Only that if it were to happen only a male on their level could stand by them. It usually developed into a conversation about an ideal male to which Blaze was less invested in because she was not looking and Tiara more so describing to her what her husband would be like.

Someone who was like them, though they were just fantasies at the time and something they figured would never come to fruition. Tiara was upset about Sonic because she had lied about a male who was like them. Something so rare in their world…something so rare to both of them…especially since Sonic was a male…

She had hid details about Sonic for a long time, and in a way she was keeping him away from her and all other females. Like if Sonic was hers…

She knew this could happen when she brought him here for the first time. After all the times she had discussed Sonic with her she knew Tiara was building something in her head but Blaze never thought she would need to bring Sonic here.

Blaze and Tiara began to circle each other, and Blaze's mind raced thinking of how to get out of this situation. She had marked him after their second meeting, when he came to her world their adventure collecting the Jeweled Scepter and thwarting both Eggmans plots. She had been steadily changing after returning from his world, but she grew to appreciate him more in their second meeting. She used to be so distant from everyone and just looking back after interacting with Sonic she saw how much she had grown as an individual in the span of a few years. It changed her perspective to see people like her in his world. Trying to do everything on her own, she'd learn to rely on others after meeting him. Part of the reason why she marked him was because he was like them. Her marking was not like most standard ones; she obviously had not chased Sonic and married him. She had marked him but in a different way…

And though it was not necessarily romantic…

She wanted to keep him to herself; he was her only other true friend other than Marine. She didn't want to share him; she liked that she could confide in him, though she really didn't in the past, just having a true friend like him was enough for her in the past. In this third encounter with him all the above was true except her own feelings had changed in ways she didn't fully understand. She liked the respite of her loneliness when he was around, that's what she liked to most and the reason she had marked him last time around. She wanted that to herself…

And with this issue finally coming at her and facing her, for the first time she admitted to herself.

She did feel strongly for him…

"Sonic cannot stay, he must go home." Blaze said in a serious tone.

"I'll duel you for him, no contest?" Tiara questioned her still looking upset.

Blaze was starting to show frustration on her face again; Tiara didn't fully understand. Sonic not going home also interfered with her duties as the Protector of the Sol Emeralds. He had to go. Plus she just challenged her to a no-contest duel, a duel in which if she lost she would be honor bond to give something up, in this case Sonic. Though Blaze did not go by an honor code which she was sure Tiara knew "Absolutely not, you do not understand how high the stakes are!" Blaze said raising her voice again.

Tiara huffed "Then how bout I just take him from you." Tiara stopped circling, placing a foot firmly into the ground and taking a fighting stance.

Blaze stopped walking; her face returned to her neutral expression though still upset as she raised her arms into a fighting stance. She couldn't let that happen, and she would not let it happen to Sonic "I can't let you do that."

"Then I'll do like you…use force!" Tiara said as she charged at Blaze.

Sonic, Marine, and Honey looked on in distress as Blaze and Tiara went at it. The guards were shocked as well getting a front row seat to the spectacle, as they knew them, they were the two most powerful people around, and they were fighting. Tiara's years of fighting expertise and her speed were equally matched by Blaze equal amount of experience as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Tiara's punches were dodged by Blaze, who countered by deflecting her fist in another direction with her hands. She did not want to use her fire on Tiara; she didn't want it to get any more violent than it already was. Tiara growled as she suddenly latched onto Blaze one of Blaze's arms, holding her in a firm grip.

Blaze was quick to try and break away, but Tiara spun her and tossed her through the air and onto the ground. Blaze slid across the wet ground landing near a finely trimmed bush as Tiara dashed towards her. Marine looked hesitant to move, but she stayed in place, Sonic noticed Marine's subtle gesture, and he was just a cautious as her.

Blaze looked up from the ground with an angry face as Tiara ran at her with her fist raised. Blaze quickly raised both of her hands and produced a large flash of fire that made Tiara recoil long enough for Blaze to rise to her feet again. It was only enough to stop Tiara for a few seconds as Blaze jumped out of the way of a kick. Blaze landed back in center of the yellow bricked ground as Tiara punched at her again.

Tiara punched a few more times at Blaze, and she successfully dodged, equally throwing back her own punches. Blaze landed two jabs on Tiaras side, but Tiara tried to grapple her this time; she used her speed and grabbed ahold of Blaze's writs. Her grip was strong and Blaze could not move again but immediately after doing so Blaze momentarily set fire to her hands.

Tiara instinctively released her and before she could react, Blaze shoved her to the ground, falling face first after tripping from her shove. Tiara tried to push herself up but was pushed back down by Blaze's foot on her back. Blaze's hill was pressed firmly so she could not get up and Tiara spoke angrily "Let me up, so I can fight you!"

"Enough!" Blaze raised her voice yet again "What do you hope to accomplish from this? I know you're more level headed than this." Blaze stated with a frown.

Tiara was quiet this time looking back at the ground as she continued to try and get up "Whatever you think is going on between Sonic, and me is a vague notion." Blaze paused as Tiara seemed to be thinking; even though it was a generality that was true "Sonic is my friend, and I will miss him…but he will be departing soon…" Blaze said the last part with an air of sadness.

At this, Tiara glanced back at Blaze and looked back at the ground and closed her eyes. Tiara quit struggling and lowered herself to the ground. After a few moments, Blaze removed her foot from her back. There was a minute of tension as Marine, Sonic, and Honey watched from both sides; the rain continued to pour down, and Blaze and Tiara remained still where they were. Blaze looked down at Tiara on the ground half expecting her to spring back up like her usual sneaky self. But instead Tiara slowly removed herself from the ground, her face a deep frown as she fully stood. She wiped some of the water off her face and stared Blaze in the eyes.

Blaze did the same and Tiara looked down "…Is there anything for us…." Tiara spoke in a downtrodden tone.

Blaze knew she referred to love, but that was not a subject she was well versed in; it was also a question which had no straight-up answer "There is no definite answer to that question; I have no specific plans on the matter still. We are alone; I am alone. So make use of your friends." Blaze glanced back at Sonic and Marine.

Tiara's frown lessened with her words "You and sonic…" she paused and Blaze's pulse quickened as she looked back her "your friends…." Blaze's heart beat fast fearing certain words "you claiming a friend…" Tiara shook her head with a grin of her face, and Blaze looked on in surprise as Tiara finished "You're not the same person that you are today…"

Blaze wiped her already down and wet hair back; her face still neutral "…It's not what it used to be." Blaze said with slight hesitance, somewhat relived that her marking Sonic was still fully concealed.

"Still though…Sonic is a male…" Tiara said looking suspicious "You changed a lot with him around."

Blaze contested her claim though "You'd be correct."

Tiara then smiled though she still looked disappointed that Sonic was leaving, and it crushed any chance she had at love. That and she felt Blaze was still withholding information. That she was holding her back from getting Sonic for her own reasons. She didn't fully believe Blaze and still think she marked him, but if she knew the Princess when she was serious about something she meant it. Now that the battlefield had looked clam Honey ran over to them, and she looked sheepish "What's going on? Is it over?" Honey asked them both.

Blaze watched as Tiara gave Honey a sympathetic look and gently patted her head "Its good…"

Blaze crossed her arms "Have you eaten Tiara?"

Tiara and Honey looked at Blaze, and Tiara responded "I'll stay here tonight."

Honey's look of worry turned into excitement "We get to stay in the castle for the night?"

"Let us eat; we will be very busy tomorrow." Blaze said as she turned around to walk back to the castle.

"This is delightful!" Honey said with a big smile as they followed.

"You might be spending many days at the castle in your line of work." Blaze said aloud.

Honey looked to Tiara, and she nodded "No biggy." Tiara shrugged.

"But this is the Royal Castle; it is a great honor Princess." Honey stated matter of fact.

Blaze assured Honey about how much more time she would be spending at the castle, much more than she knew and sometimes required by her job. When they reached the castle doors Sonic, and Marine looked curious and relived. Sonic grinned giving Blaze a silent nod and Blaze smirked at his gesture.

Marine ran up to Blaze as she stepped out of the rain "Are you ok Blaze? Did ya bruise anything?" Marine said grabbing ahold of Blaze's arms and inspecting it.

Blaze smiled a bit "We are fine Marine."

"Good then!" Marine said with a big smile "Let's go get some butlers to serve us stuff!" Marine said running into the castle.

Sonic chuckled and Blaze shook her head; she looked to Tiara and Honey "Do not mind her; she will overstep her authority occasionally."

"I would have a hard time controlling myself to if…" Tiara was cut short as they all walked past the castle doors. They all were stared at by many Kola maids and butlers standing on the sides of the doors; they all looked surprised when they walked through. The group began to wonder if they had been watching the fight, and they could tell they did by the look of embarrassment on their faces. So one maid quickly made her way over to the Princess and bowed.

"…I…hpmh..." she cleared her throat "I see you have brought guest tonight Princess Blaze. How may we serve you?" the maid shot a glare the rest of the maids and butlers.

They all ran from their hiding space by the doors and gathered around them. Blaze smirked "That is a nice cover." and the maids and butlers looked worried, but Blaze sighed "But I am tired today. We will require a small meal." Blaze said as she started walking down the hall.

Sonic, Marine, Tiara, and Honey followed and the maids and butlers followed after them. Sonic was quick to compliment Blaze on the way she fought, and she stayed neutral but accepted all his praise none the less. Honey and Marine were already back to talking but Tiara seemed to hold back a little, not by much, but she let Sonic and Blaze talk. Although Blaze wasn't sure if she was observing them which she probably was. Even so, as they headed to the dining hall, Blaze was glad she was successful at hiding that she had marked Sonic. Everyone was oblivious; Sonic was oblivious to it as well it seemed…

Her feelings for him were safely hidden for now, but she could see after her spat with Tiara that she had changed in ways she could not hide. The way Tiara saw through her, that with Sonic with her, she was different. She was and there was no denying it now. Her mark on Sonic meant many different things in her life. Her life was not what it was before, and Blaze couldn't believe that after all the things that had happened in her life that she wasn't ashamed to be the person who she was today.

* * *

><p>The next day morning at the Royal Castle was a bit hectic to say the least. The group had awoken to white and grey cloudy skies and it had cooled down significantly. Tiara was back to her old self pretty quick and needless to say Blaze had to keep an eye on her again. Although it seemed Tiara did not overstep her bounds with him this time around; most likely due to her knowing he was leaving. Right now they were in the upper wings of the castle; The Labs. Where the greatest scientific minds worked for the Government and the Royal Family. Designing and inventing new technology, also having to combat Dr. Eggman Nega with their intellect.<p>

The head scientist was Tiara's father in fact; Gazebo Boobowski. He was a heavy set man with orange fur just like his daughter; he was also bald and had a large brown but graying bread. In this particular lab in the castle her father and many other scientists, all cats, wore white lab coats and yellow gloves. Most scientists were busy doing something, but Tiara was overly eager to introduce Sonic to her father. It went over better than when Sonic was introduced to Blaze's parents, Tiara joked about an exaggerated friendship she had with Sonic and was happy when her father mentioned marriage.

Tiara did pull back again to tell her father the truth about what exactly what was going on with Sonic and Eggman Nega being back. After their introduction with Blaze's watchful eyes over it and Marine's constant snickering the whole group saw that the scientists were busy working away at the robot bodies they had brought in. They lay out on operating tables, and the scientists were carefully inspecting them and taking them apart as to get a clue to Nega's whereabouts. They were in a hurry so there was a small area in the lab with a few comfy chairs and a small wooden table were prepared, and they were served a small breakfast.

A television was also placed for them at the will of Government's investigation unit. They always collaborated with Blaze anytime the Sol Emerald were lost to help her get them back and get her leads and they had one this morning. So all but Tiara sat in the circle around the television watching the news the investigation unit found that might be of interest to the Princess.

Tiara was just behind them conversing with her father while they ate fruit and delectable breads. Marine spoke with food in her mouth to Sonic "I've worked…on Nega's robots in the past…well the wreckage anyway…"

Blaze looked slightly annoyed "Chew your food Marine." she said sipping on a cup on a saucer with a red liquid in it; her legs crossed.

"Sorry." Marine said with a big grin, Honey giggled next to her "Yea; I can dismantle a lot of his junk and even reverse it for my own use. I need to work on my computer skills though…"

Sonic bit into a purple looking fruit "What about other stuff?"

Marine gave him a smug look "I can fix anything mechanical mate."

Sonic held his hands up in defense "Excuse me." he chuckled.

"That's right mister." Marine said with gusto.

Honey was enjoying the banter between Sonic and Marine, but something on the TV caught her eyes as she nibbled on her bread "What's going on today?" she curiously asked aloud.

Blaze shifted her attention away from Sonic and focused on the television. There were helicopters and lots of banter going on this news station the Investigation Unit had suggested for her. The camera on the TV currently showed a stadium dome and lots of security around it and people entering it. There were two separate entrances, one for citizens and one for the select few.

Blaze lowered her saucer and cup to her lap "There is a summit happening today; many leaders from other cities and nations are visiting for a meeting. It is not such a serious meeting as it is open to the public, my parents left for it early this morning." Blaze said as she sipped on her drink again.

Not long after Blaze's statement the camera on the TV switched to a news woman getting everyone's attention. The news woman was a gray female cat, and she wore a brown blouse and brown shirt. She stood just outside the stadium with people flowing in and out of it behind her "The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Princess Blaze is back in town, and it seems she has a strange looking guest with her seen around town these last few days. We take a poll on how much property damage may be caused in her stay, more on this at eleven."

Tiara walked back over and took her empty seat next to Honey and Marine and picked up her food and began eating. She was ready to speak and see if they had found anything out when the news camera switch to another female reporter who looked a bit cautious as a lumbering figure stood next to her. A female cat who looked to taller than an average female had teal colored fur. She was buff, and she wore tight blue jeans, a black leather pouch around her waist, and black sleeveless shirt with a smug grin on her face; Blaze and Tiara were quickly more interested.

The news reporter, a spotted black and white female cat looked nervous as she straightened up for the camera "Cathy, we're here on the scene of Cohosh Stadium were a political summit is being held today with leaders from around Mobius. We are here with an individual who claims she has shocking info that will change the perception of Arch City and maybe even Mobius."

The news reporter then held her mic up for the buff female, and the camera panned up to her face. The female grabbed ahold of the mic and the reporters hand as she pulled the mic up to her mouth. She had a mischievous look on her face she looked into the camera "The Princess and Tiara aren't the only ones …" she briefly paused grinning even more.

Blaze, Sonic, Marine, Tiara and Honey's eyes were all focused at the TV screen as they anticipated what would come of the woman's mouth next. Blaze and Tiara in particular, were more interested than the others. Blaze sipped on her drink, and Tiara chewed on her food as they watched. Back on the TV screen the buff woman spoke in a smug tone "…I do too…" she chuckled.

The news reporter looked shocked and so did the group. Sonic coughed a bit on his food and Marine and Honey looked bewildered. Blaze quickly donned a frown as she lowered her cup and saucer away from her mouth, and Tiara held a similar look. She stopped chewing on her food and Blaze, and she looked at one another knowing exactly what each other were thinking. What that female had just claimed was impossible, they were the only two recorded gifted individuals in recent recorded history.

Other than Sonic is was common knowledge about the gifted individuals as Blaze had even explained to Sonic about the history of it and why people treated her the way they did. And for this female to claim what she had on television was a bold claim. On the TV screen the female released the mic and reporter "Are you saying you are gifted as well miss?" she held her mic up again.

"That's right! They are not the only ones, I have abilities too!" the woman said with a big grin.

"But there are only two; do you know what you are saying?" said the reporter.

"I know the history. Everyone does, and I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm defying history and everything that comes with it. And I'm saying they're not the only two." the buff woman said.

"Do you have any proof to back up your claim?" the reporter said speaking into the mic.

The buff woman smirked as right behind them a group of police were rushing at her. The buff woman then dashed at a somewhat fast speed and plowed through all the police, the camera caught all of it and Blaze and Tiara squinted their eyes watching the woman's movement feeling something was off. She was a little fast. Then the buff woman ran back over to the camera and next to the horrified reporter.

"Ugly girl isn't she?" Tiara said aloud.

"That is mean." Honey chuckled but still semi-serious.

"She's kind of fast." Sonic said as he rubbed his chin.

"Strong too." Marine said looking impressed.

Back on the TV screen the reporter spoke once last time "You claim you are the third but you would have to verify this with our record keepers. What are your plans now?" she said in a nervous tone.

The buff woman smirked again "I don't need to verify." she paused making the reporter look even more nervous "I can do what I want. But what I'm going to do is go into that summit and demand from the King and Queen that I am put into the records as the third….because I can…" she grinned evilly.

The news reporter was speechless as the buff woman continued "I'm gonna cause a ruckus today and after that I'm taking over." She reached into the pouch around her waist and pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald. She held it up for the camera to see, and the group got serious as they watched the TV screen "I jacked this Sol Emerald off of Star's syndicate single handedly!" she laughed.

"Oi! She's got the Emerald!" Marine said as she jumped up from her seat and pointed TV screen.

"They are…I guess were a bigger runner here…and she took that from them by herself?" Tiara said in a serious tone.

"Star and her group have been big in Arch city in recent years…if she really did that she attacked one of the biggest crime groups in Arch City." Honey said surprised.

Blaze remained quiet as the newscast continued "If this isn't proof enough then just think of what I'm going to do to this city." She cackled as she stuck her fingers to her lips and whistled.

She ran off camera, and a large group of her lackeys came running after her, finally scaring the news reporter away and knocking the camera to the ground as the feed went dead. The TV switched to a technical difficulties placeholder, and Blaze placed her drink on the small table in front of them "She's lying." Blaze stated simply.

Sonic looked to Tiara "Aren't you two the only ones who can do stuff?"

Tiara frowned and nodded "It has always been just me and Blaze." she stood from her seat "We grew up like this, and we have personal experience from it. From everything that has ever happened to us we just know it's only us…she is an imposter." Tiara punched a fist into her hand.

"She is an outsider." Blaze stood as well "She has the next Chaos Emerald as well; maybe retribution will follow her defeat for her actions." Blaze said with a neutral expression.

Sonic was quicker than them all though as he got up from his seat and dashed near the exit "Let's go. We can't keep the lady waiting." he said with a grin.

Blaze smirked at his enthusiasm for action "After you Sonic." She said following after him along with Tiara and Honey on his trail.

Marine halted Blaze though "Wait up Blaze, I'm gonna stick around. These mugs might need my help." Marine said taking off her back pack and it made a large thud as it hit the floor.

Tiara's father had walked back over seeing they were leaving and heard Marine's friendly insult "Off again I see, you kids take care out there. And what's this I hear about someone needing help. If I do say so myself no one is this laboratory needs help with anything." he said in a jovial tone.

Marine gave him a wise look and pointed at two still assembled bots on the operating tables "Then what do you call that?"

Mr. Boobowski then rubbed the back of his head "…well you see...there were some complications and…"

Marine smiled with a smug face as she looked back over to the guys "I'll have the bots broken apart by the time you guys are back, once we get its black box we can find out were Nega is." Marine said picking up her back pack and turning it upside down. She then unzipped it and many tools fell from it.

It made quite a racket, and Sonic and Blaze looked at one another annoyed by Marine's antics. Tiara rubbed her ear, and Honey giggled when the last wrench hit the floor. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but Blaze softly pushed him out the laboratory's exit "We will return shortly Marine." she said as she herded Sonic out the door.

"Don't you blokes worry. I'll have found Nega before you can blink." Marine scooped up a handful of tools and spoke aloud so the whole lab could hear her "Somebody help me with my tools!" she said and the scientists other than Tiara's father obeyed knowing what relationship Marine had with the Princess.

Tiara's father chuckled and waved to them good-bye as Sonic whispered to Blaze as they headed out the doors "How does she keep all that stuff in that bag?" he said looking confused.

Blaze shook her head with a neutral face "Don't ask."

Tiara and Honey chuckled right behind them as they headed out the labs and to the center area of downtown to track down the gruff female and the next Chaos Emerald. Also to prevent the buff female from causing any harm to anyone and for Blaze more so to make sure her parents were ok. Once they were out of the Castle and off the Castle grounds they sped off, there was no time to waste. As every second meant the mystery female was in the position to cause harm. As whatever she claimed even if not completely true, as she showed to the camera speed and strength, she might not be gifted as she claimed but she was still able to do something.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later Blaze, Sonic, Tiara, and Honey had hurriedly made their way hub of downtown were Cohosh Stadium was. The cloudiness of the day had cleared up a little, and the sun peeked through the clouds every now and then. The heat had cooled down still as well, and it was very comfortable out; it wasn't hot and it wasn't cold. They had run at quickened speeds as they approached the stadium and there already seemed to be trouble going as some people were fleeing the stadium. With Blaze in the lead Sonic was right behind her, and Tiara carried Honey on her back. But Sonic came to a screeching halt as they moved past billboard wall next to a convent store. Blaze and Tiara stopped too as Sonic looked bewildered at the billboard.<p>

Blaze looked worried "What is it Sonic?"

Sonic ran over to the billboard and snatched a piece of paper off of it "Is this me?" he said running over to them and showing them the paper.

Honey looked over Tiara's shoulder to see a wanted poster of Sonic stating 'Male on the loose'

Tiara burst into laughter and so did Honey. Blaze even smiled and Sonic looked annoyed "Well, they certainly have you down to memory." Blaze stopped herself from laughing but still holding her smile.

"Are you guys kidding? This looks nothing like me!" Sonic said exasperated.

The wanted poster showed an exaggerated picture of Sonic's face, with a chiseled chin, full lips, and sparkling eyes. Tiara giggled a bit more before she spoke again "Sorry hedgehog, I guess those women at the mall haven't forgot about you."

Sonic then tore the paper to shreds "Welp, at least that's one poster down."

"You've might have deterred them just a bit Sonic." Blaze joked, smirking at him as she took off again in the direction of the stadium which was in their line of site now; Sonic followed her lead again.

"Don't you worry hedgehog; I wouldn't let them get near you anyway." Tiara teased as she ran off after Sonic.

With all the joking aside the group became serious again they ran into one of the entrances of the stadium. Terrified citizens rushed pass them as they entered the inner threshold of the stadium. It was total chaos. The teal buff woman was fighting a large group of police and royal guards in the center of the stadium next to a podium. Her lackeys were up in the stands terrorizing the citizens and politicians. The largest group of politician's up in the stands were being protected by guards and police in a special boxed section of the stands, but they seemed to be having a hard time fending off their attackers. In that particular group were Blaze's parents.

Blaze looked at them all and the expression of determination on her face said it all. Everyone quietly nodded at her as she ran off to the left and jumped up into the stands to help her parents. Honey hopped off of Tiara's back and ran to the right "I'll take care the ones over here." She said running over to the stands and climbing up them.

"Shall we." Tiara looked to Sonic.

"Don't mind if I do." he said as they both dashed to the center of the area and got the buff woman's attention.

She was quick to notice too as she dodged Tiara's midair kick. The police and guards dispersed seeing Tiara and the strange blue hedgehog. Tiara and Sonic eyed the pouch on her waist with the indent of the Purple Chaos Emerald. The buff woman smirked "Tiara Boobowski and…" she gave Sonic a flirtatious look "…a male hedgehog?" she smiled.

Sonic looked at Tiara with a distasteful face and Tiara frowned thinking this gruff looking woman couldn't be serious; she was not light on the eyes "He's not up for grabs…I haven't seen you around town. What's your name?" Tiara said as she and Sonic circled her.

The woman cracked her huge knuckles "Name's Merle; I just got to town, but I know you Tiara. Your reputation precedes you. You're the best mercenary in recent history…for obvious reasons…" she grinned.

Tiara then growled "Whatever, we heard about you, and you know we're here to take you down."

Sonic and Tiara stepped forward, and Merle crossed her arms "I figured you would come, but that's ok; you're not taking this Sol Emerald away from me either. The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds isn't here. The…"

Then in a flash Blaze rushed down from the stands next to Tiara. Merle looked shocked, more shocked than all the time she seemed to be gloating "Princes…" she inched out She balled her fist and stood in a defensive stance "How is this fair!" she suddenly blurted out.

Sonic laughed "What happened to all the bravado?"

Honey suddenly came running over to them on the field and joined them "Whadi miss?" she got into a fighting stance.

"Thunder thighs over here thinks she can beat me and no less beat me with help." Tiara said in an insulted tone.

Merle quickly realized that all her lackeys were defeated, looking up into the stands and the police and guards were handcuffing them. Some citizens were actually already starting to come back into the stadium, and the politicians were safe again and watching them from above in the stands. Merle sneered "I can beat you all! I am the third! This isn't a fair fight!" she said still backing up.

"Irrelevant, we are here to stop you. Now hand over the Emerald or face us." Blaze said as her hands became engulfed in flames.

Merle's mind raced as they all enclosed on her then she shouted out "Duel! I challenge you to a duel!"

Blaze was ready to protest her when Sonic stopped his advance "Wait a second guys." Blaze, Honey, and Tiara glanced back at Sonic "What about them…" he looked up the returning citizens as they came back into the stadium and went back up into the stands.

Blaze, Tiara, and Honey blinked their eyes in understanding…Eggman Nega's robots! They could or they most likely were her watching this right now right under their noses. Blaze frowned as she extinguished her flames. Tiara and Honey also relinquished their fighting stances, and they all huddled together briefly while Merle regained some smugness on her face.

When they broke apart Blaze walked over Merle "You will duel him."

Merle grinned "What happens if I win?"

Blaze's face was neutral, and she remained quiet "…."

As she turned and walked away from her with Tiara and Honey at her sides. Merle frowned as she watched Princess Blaze walk to the stands; she knew the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds didn't adhere to an honor code.

She then looked at Sonic and his cocky grin as he began stretching his legs. This was going to turn out bad for her if she didn't get out of here. She figured she could beat this puny looking hedgehog and escape with her speed…and maybe even take him with her.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands Blaze, Tiara, and Honey joined Blaze's parents and the politicians in the special box. There was no clapping or praise for their efforts as they considered it their jobs. Blaze was seated next to her mother and Tiara, and Honey sat next to Blaze. As order began to return to the stadium news reporters began pouring back into the stadium and the first thing the cameras landed on were the politicians but even more so the Royal Family. Security stood nearby while the reporters took pictures, and the stadium's huge screen came back online. At least five different cameras landed on Blaze and her parents and even Tiara and Honey; they all wanted the next big scoop.<p>

Blaze could hear as one nearby reporter spoke of her and her parents as she kept focused on down below at Sonic.

All the while, cameras were still flashing all around "Breaking news here at Cohosh Stadium. Princess Blaze, the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Tiara Boobowski have disrupted the terrorism by the mystery female in the stadium's center. Order has been restored. This is also the first time the Royal Family has been seen united in many years." The reporter stepped out of the way so the camera could get a good shot of Blaze and her parents sitting next together "Get a good shot of Tiara too." the reporter whispered to the camera lady.

After a minute or two Blaze's father stood from his seat and moved to a microphone just a few feet away. His daughter briefly informed them that they were looking for someone, and she asked of him to continue on with the summit. Only announce that there would be a duel before it began. Blaze's father cleared his throat; his voice echoed through the stadium "Welcome everyone to the two hundredth twenty third Political Summit!"

At this, the stadium full of people that had returned cheered, and the politicians clapped. Blaze's father continued "Before we begin our opening ceremony's a duel will take place."

This time the crowd cheered louder and the TV cameras directed away from the King and pointed to the center of the stadium, and the feed on the big screen showed Sonic and Merle "A new arrival of the kingdom, my daughter's guest. Sir Hedgehog will be challenging the ways of our intruder today."

The crowd up roared and the King finished "Let the duel begin!"

And the crowd cheered loudly as without hesitation Merle attacked Sonic, and he dodged her attacks. Right away, Blaze, Tiara, and Honey began scanning the stadium for Eggman Nega's Robot.

* * *

><p>Down below Sonic was easily defending himself from Merle, hearing the crowd cheer and seeing the flash of cameras all around himself. Only after a minute Sonic noticed he was hardly putting in any effort moving away from her attacks as he watched her movements. She attacked him with all her might though it still seemed something was off about her.<p>

Merle swung her claws at him once again and Sonic effortlessly moved out of her way, making the look of frustration on her face increase as she wasn't even close to landing one hit on him.

Sonic yawned "You're not that fast."

Merle growled "Shut up! I'm outta here!" she said as she tried to run past Sonic. She ran a few feet but Sonic quickly ran in front of her, and before she could react he spin dashed into her knocking her back to where she was. She landed hard on the ground, and the crowd cheered as she grunted pushing herself up. Sonic shook his head with a big grin "You're too slow."

Merle slowly got off the ground and reached into her pouch, but she didn't pull out the Purple Chaos Emerald. Instead, a syringe was pulled out, and she immediately jabbed it into her arm. Sonic looked surprised and she stared at him with crazy look "Well see about that." She said as she let the syringe fall to the ground. She fell to her knees and squeezed her hands into the dirt and Sonic cautiously stood where he was as the crowd cheered on.

* * *

><p>Back up in the stands Blaze's father sat back down next to his wife and Blaze's mother whispered over to Blaze "What exactly are you looking for dear?"<p>

Blaze broke her eyes away from the Sonic down below after what Merle just did _"It's hard to explain mother but..."_ Blaze whispered even lower _"...**Eggman Nega**..."_ Blaze's mother and father were shocked _"...is involved. I will explain it to you later..."_ Blaze said with a frown as she began looking around the stadium again.

Blaze's mother and Father looked shocked to hear Eggman Nega's name uttered and though their daughter hadn't told what she, and her friends were looking for they began looking around the stadium too. What they were looking for they were not sure.

* * *

><p>Back down below Sonic was hesitant as Merle suddenly slammed her fist into the ground leaving a huge indent were her fist were. Sonic was ready for her when she lifted her head with a crazy look in her eyes as she sprung from the ground and back handed Sonic. Sonic held his arms up to block and her and did a back flip through the air. Sonic's face got serious as Merle charged at him, she was a little faster but Sonic was done fooling around. He dodged Merle and then spin dashed into her back knocking her onto the ground again. Merle quickly got up but when she turned around Sonic was gone again, and before she knew it she was on the ground again.<p>

Feeling punches and kicks over her body quickly felt her energy deplete, and as she tried to stand she was a wobbly mess. The crowd cheered louder and Merle held a tried growl on her face as she pulled the Purple Chaos Emerald out of the pouch around her waist "Your…not...taking the…" Merle fell to her knees "the Emerald…" she finished looking ready to pass out.

Sonic walked over to her and crossed his arms "You shouldn't lie about stuff; it could get you into trouble." he said with a grin.

Merle wobbled for a second longer then she fell face forward, and the crowd went nuts. The crowd's applause went on as the Purple Chaos Emerald fell out of Merle's hand and onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Up above Blaze, Tiara, and Honey looked for anything suspicious looking, and they wondered if there were none of Nega's robots here when suddenly near the lower stands were Sonic was yellow female cat stood from her seat and stared in Sonic's direction without moving. Blaze caught sight of it, and Tiara looked were Blaze was looking, and they stood from their seats; Honey spotted it as well as she stood. Blaze's parents knew something was about to go down, and before they could even walk out of the politician's box the female in question leaped from where she was standing and began jumping through the crowd.<p>

Blaze conjured fire in her hands shocking the politicians and nearby bystanders as she speed up and dashed down the stairs of the stands. Tiara picked Honey up, and they went in an opposite direction hoping to catch the robot off guard.

By this point Sonic noticed the strange female rushing down towards him from the stands as he picked up the Purple Chaos Emerald. Sonic began taking a few steps back away from the fallen form of Merle as the yellow female cat jumped the final few feet of the stands into the air.

Blaze had reached the lower sections of the stand, and she hopped up onto the railing and jumped off of them, throwing huge fire balls at where the female was going to land. Luckily, Blaze's aim was good enough one fireball hit the female and exposed a piece of her metallic limbs. Though it did not stop it as the fireball only made it miscalculate its jump, and it didn't land on its feet. The crowd was unaware of what was going on, and they cheered even louder.

Blaze landed on the ground as the robot got up and stepped through the flames Blaze had set revealed a lot of its metallic form. Sonic waited to see what it was going to do when it threw its arm out, and it extended. The robots arm grabbed Sonic's arm and Sonic was unable to break from its grasp.

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled as she ran towards the robot.

Sonic struggled against the robot's strong grip as it tried to pull the Chaos Emerald out his hand when Tiara and Honey jumped down from the stand behind the robot and intercepted it. Honey jumped through the air and kicked the robot momentarily knocking it off its balance. It turned its head completely around and swiped at Honey with its other arm. It missed her as Honey jumped out of the way and Tiara got physical. Grabbing the robots extended arm and bending it. The robots head turned back around, and just as it did Tiara was able to bend it enough to break something. It didn't break the extended arm, but it was damaged enough to where its grip loosened on Sonic. Tiara jumped away from the robot's swipe and as the robot turned to look back at Sonic a giant fire ball was headed its way.

The fire ball hit the robot before it could move and Tiara quickly ran over to Honey and picked her up as the robot exploded. The explosion wasn't huge, but you didn't want to be near it when it did. The robot exploded completely, and all were left were smoldering parts. The crowd's applause got louder and even Sonic knew by now that the crowd wasn't cheering because of their heroics. He knew just from what Blaze told him that they were cheering just because they were getting a show.

The fire that Blaze had lit to the ground she made go away, raising her hands to dissipate them as Tiara and Honey walked over to Sonic and Blaze. Before Sonic could move Blaze was at his side removing the robot's grip from his arm. Sonic rubbed his arm and they all stood together; Sonic had the fifth Emerald; the Purple Chaos Emerald. They waited and watched as they crowd cheered for the King to give his next announcement so they could leave without too many hassles. With five Chaos Emeralds, Eggman Nega was sure to know they had them and know they'd been busy as another one of his robots was down. They all looked at each other with frowns, they hoped and dreaded at the same time. Hoping they could get Nega to come out of hiding and dreading that he was even coming.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening the group had returned to the Castle and to the upper wings of the castle to the Labs. The setting sun was blocked by more yet again dark abnormal clouds. They hadn't left the stadium for a while after their victory as they had a hard time getting past the press. They had returned long before the summit begun and ended but tracking Eggman Nega was proving to be difficult. Though with Marine's unorthodox mechanical expertise the robots they had captured the previous day were completely disassembled and their black boxes had been exposed. The scientists had been busy analyzing their unique encryptions ever since. They had been hooked up to their computers for a few hours now and been scanning for an active signal from the boxes.<p>

The King and queen had joined them in Labs not long after the summit and along with Tiara's father, they discussed all manner of things. But most importantly the return of Eggman Nega "Those were some sweet moves Sonic! Now I wished I had of gone." Marine said with a smile.

"Ah well you know…" Sonic chuckled.

"Marine." Blaze said in a stern tone; her expression neutral.

Marine rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed expression "Oh right…" she giggled "I took both of the bots apart, and we've been scanning the black boxes most of the day. No sign of Nega yet."

Blaze frowned and looked over the table with five Chaos Emerald they had collected "The Sol Emeralds are still safe; he must have detected the energy source coming the Chaos Emeralds."

"I guess that's how the robots keep finding them." Sonic said with a serious face.

"This is certainly disturbing news…" Blaze's mother paused "Do we need to evacuate the city?"

"Until we know he's coming here it is a possibility." Blaze said in a serious tone.

The King and Queen's face became worried as Tiara spoke "He hasn't been to Arch City in for a few years, if he's coming for the Emeralds he might be bold enough to attack." Tiara said with her arms crossed.

"Isn't their anyway for you find the Emerald's?" Blaze's father said aloud.

"That's what we've been doing father these last few days, Sonic has he felt for the next Emeralds right as we returned to the castle." Blaze cut herself short so Sonic could recall what happened.

Sonic spoke with his eyes closed "We've found all the other Emeralds in the city. When I felt for them, they were close but the Emerald's I felt for today were…really far away…" Sonic opened his eyes and looked around at everyone "Their not in the city…" Sonic said hinting at what everyone feared.

Nothing more was needed to say after Sonic spoke as it was clear in one capacity or another Eggman Nega had got ahold of the last two reaming Emeralds. Suddenly, one of the scientists yelled aloud "We've got something!"

Everyone immediately turned around to the big computer screens and to see a solid red outlined drawing of Eggman Nega's face on the computer screen. The female scientists typed into computer as she spoke "Locking coordinates…."

Everyone waited silently, and the scientists spoke again "The signal is coming from…ten miles away!" she said in a fearful tone.

Everyone, even the scientists in the room needed no further explanation…he was coming…

"Well now that we know he's coming maybe you guys should evacuate the city." Tiara spoke to the King and Queen.

"We will get started immediately." Blaze's mother spoke.

"He must be coming right now too." Sonic said with a thoughtful face.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Because we have five Emeralds, and since he's got the other two he must know we've collected the rest. He's finally coming out of hiding because he knows we have the rest; you see how close he is right?" Sonic said with a frown.

Blaze nodded in agreement "We must prepare; he will be here soon."

"How are we going to stop him?" Honey asked looking worried.

Sonic then grinned "That's easy. I'm gonna take him head on. It never fails."

"Bold, I like it hedgehog." Tiara complimented him with a smile, obvious her bias of linking him influenced her words.

Blaze did not like his plan though "We need a plan; we must be tactful about this." she said giving Sonic her full attention.

Sonic thought about it for a moment and then nodded "Alright, I'll go head first, and you can catch him off guard or something." Sonic said still with a smile on his face.

Blaze looked at him confused "No Sonic, I mean all of us. We must all have a strict guideline in this fight."

Sonic was starting to look a little annoyed "What if the rules change? What happens to plans then?"

Everyone in the vicinity suddenly felt shut out of the conversation as Sonic went back and forth with Blaze about how they should take down Nega with Sonic offering the most least mindful approaches which left him exposed to all kinds of unknown danger. Blaze's mother and father smiled and remained quiet about how their daughter interacted with Sonic and Tiara, Marine, Honey, and Tiara's father looked at one another and shrugged as they knew they would not be able to stop them in the bubble they were in right now so they watched and listened.

"Nega won't see me coming, its full proof." Sonic said sticking to his guns; he smiled.

But Blaze looked upset "That is reckless Sonic." her voice held a hint of anger.

"It'll give you a clear shot; I'll be fine." Sonic said shrugging as of this was just another fight.

Blaze was exasperated "You will not place yourself in harm's way!" she said with an upset face.

"I won't get hurt if I move fast enough." he countered looking at her with his cocky grin.

Blaze hated how he could be so stubborn sometimes; she didn't want him to get hurt as he was placing himself in the same kind of danger that he did on the S.S. Marine. She did not want to see him get hurt, actually get hurt or even consider placing in a situation where he could get hurt again. She was at her wits end when suddenly the anger was wiped off her face when she remembered their duel.

Sonic looked confused when as Blaze smirked "We will settle this now then" she looked to everyone "Yesterday Sonic agreed to a friendly duel of chess. The outcome will determine the control of the authority of how we collect the remaining Emeralds and since Nega has the remaining two it will determine how we will stop him."

Even Tiara shook her head "That was a bad move hedgehog."

"I said the same thing yesterday!" Marine said aloud.

Sonic donned a determined face "Fine…" he said with hesitance "I keep my word…"

"A duel! This ought to lighten the mood!" Tiara's father said with delight "We have a chess board just in the other room, let me go get it." he said walking away.

"Wish me luck Marine." Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

Marine giggled "You won't win Sonic but I hope you do. I'd like to relax in the A/C."

Sonic squinted at her "Thanks for the support…" he said enthusiastically.

Blaze remained quiet and kept a small smile on her face as Tiara gave Sonic her support even though, in one way or another, she still said he was going to lose. Her parents even warned him but Sonic insisted his victory despite his new wave of hesitance. When Tiara's father returned he began setting the chess board on the table they ate off the morning. Sonic and Blaze glared at one another and they both made their way to the table….

* * *

><p>Five minutes later….<p>

The game was over in twelve moves, and Blaze had completely destroyed Sonic. Sonic looked surprised and Marine and Honey were in an uproarious laughter. Sonic's eye twitched, and Blaze held a look of triumph.

"Maybe I have to reconsider putting Sonic on my suitor's list." the king rubbed his chin with is hand and a contemplative look on his face. Blaze's mother looked proud of her daughter's victory, and Tiara's father tried to suppress his laughter from hearing Marine and Honey laugh.

Tiara grinned standing next to Sonic "All I had to do was beat you in a game of chess huh?" she chuckled.

Sonic looked at the chess board not knowing what happened "What happens if we play again?" his voice cracked.

Blaze kept her smug smile "That depends on how much your soul is worth; you have lost authority of how we collect the remaining Emeralds. You must now follow my plans. What else are you willing to lose?"

Sonic sighed in defeat and Tiara patted him on the back as even with the horrible circumstances that were coming their way. There was a bit of sanity in the room, and despite the horrible happenings that they all had learned of today a little laughter was always able to turn anything bad upside-down.

* * *

><p>What a twist!? Bet you weren't expecting that with Blaze. Blaze had a few secrets you didn't even see, now prepare yourself for the action.<p>


	10. Divinations

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

First I wanted to say, though I have mentioned it, I've never explicitly said so. This story is supposed to take place after the two Sonic Rush games. I've made references to the games throughout the story but I thought I should say so to give you readers clarity. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>After a rousing time in the Labs of Royal Castle, the previous night everyone had retired early, preparing for the bad feeling in their guts the following day. However, as Blaze, Sonic, and Marine arose today they found that not only did it not look like morning; it didn't look like a day at all. Everywhere, from around Mobius, from reports on the news all around Blaze's world there was nothing but black skies. Blaze and Marine joined Sonic in his room this morning, poking their heads out the windows and observing the black clouds stretching as far as they cloud see. Unusual lighting streaked through the dark cloudy skies, and they all knew it was not a natural phenomenon obviously. The Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds were reacting to each other and the energy of each set of Emeralds alone was dangerous. The energies of the Emeralds were mingling with one another, causing their worlds to merge. Who knew what type of destructive energy would be unleashed if their energies were allowed to continue.<p>

So after meeting up with Tiara and Honey, whose bedrooms were just around the corner, the group quickly went and ate breakfast and immediately began discussing their plans. Blaze was given special reign over the top general's war room as the Princess and Protector of the Sol Emeralds. So with her authority she ordered for all the generals to converse elsewhere until her plans were finished, and they would follow her lead once her plans were completed. It was still early, and everyone was still a little tired but they all stood around a metal tab looking at maps of Arch City and surrounding areas trying to gauge Eggman Nega's route of attack. The War Room, as other areas in the castle were still made mostly of stone walls and ceilings, but it was filled with technology. There were three big computers on each side of the room, computer consoles, and papers scattered all around the room.

Blaze, Sonic, Marine, Tiara, and Honey stared at the maps on the table in front of them with contemplative faces as they thought. The King and Queen had been evacuating the city since early this morning; a few hours had passed by now, but they all guessed it was still on its way. They also gathered more info from the black boxes signal last night. The signal was getting closer to the city, so they didn't have much time. They didn't have to guess what Nega was coming for; he would go on another rampage if he got his hands on anymore Emeralds.

Blaze glanced over to her left past Sonic; the Sol Emeralds were sitting in a sack on a chair; she had retrieved them this morning from the wing of the castle where she left them. She then looked to her right; the five Chaos Emeralds they had collected were sitting in Marine's backpack. One part of their plan was simple; they had to defend the castle. They were going to keep all the Emeralds in one place as it seemed that with so many of Nega's robots running around, that's how he even found two of the Emeralds. He probably could track the remaining Emeralds with the ones he had now. If they got separated or they tried to take them somewhere else, then it would only make it easier for him to get his hands on them. It's why they collected them, like they always did, there is strength in unity. If he wanted to get the Emeralds, they would all be in one place, and he was going to have to go through Sonic and her to get them.

The second part of their plan they weren't so sure of because they did not know what he was attacking with. They had no clue what form of giant robot he would be attacking with. It was a blank as of now, and they also had to deal with the leftover robots that were probably still lurking through the city. There already were reports all over the city in the last few hours about mysterious attacks from citizens. Unfortunately, that was Tiara's territory, but she didn't have time for it at the moment.

They had all been in the War Room for an hour or two now, and they had all come to one singular agreement. Despite not knowing what Nega was going to do, they all knew since the Emeralds were going to be here; Nega was coming to the castle. So the castle grounds became their battle arena; something was going to get broke today.

Minutes ago after much deliberation the group had become quiet as they went over it all. Though they still did not feel comfortable with it, there was still something missing. Sonic rubbed his chin "This is good but do we have another option?" he asked them all.

Marine remained quiet with a serious look on her face while Blaze spoke with her usual neutral expression "What other options do we have Sonic? Don't you think we are enough?"

Sonic nodded "You know I can beat him." he said smugly "I can't go super, but I don't need to; it's never stopped me." Sonic grinned.

Blaze smirked, and Tiara held a small smile of her own "Alright tough guy, what do mean exactly? What else other than us is going to stop Eggman Nega?" Tiara said shrugging.

Sonic thought for a moment then sighed; lost in thought he traced a finger over the map on the table. His finger slide across the area of the map where the castle sat "I'm not sure…there's got to be another option…"

"Blaze, you can use the Sol Emeralds. You can go super right?" Tiara asked her.

"I can…but Nega only has two Chaos Emeralds; he is not insurmountable. We have fought both Eggman with all the Emeralds; in those cases, we had to use the Emeralds. The Emeralds also seem to have a mind of their own…sometimes they tend to scatter after being used. Other times like when Sonic had last come to our world, they'd become stable after we used them." Blaze said with a frown.

"Then that's an option." Tiara said seriously.

Blaze nodded "If need be I will use the Sol Emeralds as a last resort, but I believe with Sonic and I we are more than enough."

Then Honey spoke up, throwing in a suggestion to lock the Emeralds up in case Nega actually broke through the castle walls. Blaze and Tiara threw some ideas off each other while Sonic continued to trace his finger across the map as he listened to them. Marine who had been mostly quiet noticed Sonic's gesture and while deep in her thoughts the gears inside her head began clicking. Sonic's finger was running across the castle then down to the shore on the map and suddenly Marine got a great idea. Another option if you will. Marine donned a smile as she began to form an idea in her head.

"Keep doing that Sonic." she interrupted everyone's conversation as she focused on Sonic's hand skimming the map.

Blaze, Tiara, and Honey stopped short of what they were talking about and watched as Marine stared at the map and Sonic's continuous moving hand.

Sonic looked confused but he kept moving his finger up and down the map. After a few moments, Marine's eyes widened, and she snapped a finger "I'm on to something!" she paused grabbing onto her head "Give me a second…"

Blaze was curious as to what Marine had thought of, but she instantly thought of Sonic's words days ago back on her island. Seeing as Tiara, Honey and she were not coming up with anything, Blaze remembered when Sonic told her there was always another option on the beach that morning the day after he arrived. Just as he'd suggested here in the war room today, she was trying not to be dismissive and be so narrow minded about sticking to the plan.

She knew she might have trivialized Sonic's ideas a bit already today, as she could not come up with another course of action that they had so far planned. But as she changed over the years, she was changing now and the thought of rethinking was strong in her mind. Sonic's eclectic way of thinking was rubbing off on her and now that Marine was on to something she was thinking of other options.

With a smile, Marine snatched up a pencil sitting on the table and began scribbling on the map of Arch City "I have good oil running through my noggin" Marine looked up at Sonic and Blaze "You'll like this one Sonic!"

Sonic smirked "Is it crazy?"

Blaze had her own smirk for Sonic as she looked at him "Don't encourage her."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and Tiara and Honey chuckled while Marine began explaining what she had in mind "Take a look at this." she said pointing at the lines she had drawn across the map.

Blaze, Sonic, Tiara, and Honey looked on in curiosity at the straight lines Marine had drawn onto the map. Marine had circled the Royal Castle and drew lines straight down to a certain point at the coast. It was drawn at a slight angle, but the lines went from point a to point b "Why stop here?" Blaze asked Marine pointing at the coastline as she looked up from the map.

"Because of this!" Marine said with a smile as she drew an oval around a cluster of buildings in the path along the line she drew.

"It's behind the buildings?" Tiara asked Marine confused.

"Right, Nega might not expect a S.S Marine counter attack if it overshoots his line of sight!" Marine said crossing her arms with a smug face.

Blaze nodded as her face lit up with understanding "I see. The buildings in that area are obscuring."

Sonic wasn't satisfied though "How often are the ships at the docks parked there?" he asked aloud.

"They come and go but there are usual ships docked there all the time." Blaze answered his question "Do you have something?" she asked with a curious face.

"Yea" he nodded "The S.S. Marine might look more inconspicuous if there were other ships docked next to it." Sonic said with a thoughtful face.

Marine smacked her head "Oy your right, if there's a single ship there Nega might notice it in that area alone."

Blaze looked impressed "That is an excellent idea Sonic, but now it seems we will need more help."

Tiara nodded in agreement "You're going to need more ships." she said looking at Marine, then she looked to Honey "And we've got robots to take down." Tiara rubbed her chin "We've got a lot merc's in the city right now; I'll call into the office. The organization I'm sure will be glad to help us." Tiara said thoughtfully.

"Are you going to use the energy cannon?" Blaze asked Marine holding a hand up to her chin.

"It's the only thing that can aim and get a bead on him isn't it? You can't aim a cannon that way. They've got to be adjusted." Marine said with a grin.

"You can take care of signaling her can't you Blaze?" Sonic asked her with a smile.

Blaze blinked, thinking for a moment "It will be no problem, if we need you, and it's highly possible we will, then you'll know." Blaze said giving Marine a serious look.

Marine nodded with an almost equally serious face; she had a hard time controlling her grin.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a plan, what do you think?" Sonic said aloud with a big grin.

"It is better than before…what do you think Sonic?" Blaze wasn't so sure until Sonic spoke again and reassured her with his confidence.

"I feel good about this one." he said with a knowing tone in his voice.

And Blaze could hear it in his voice, sure wasn't sure how he'd convinced her but she believed him when he said her felt good about it. Key word being felt…she could hear it in the way he talked…and she felt the same way…she trusted his judgment about how he felt about it "Then we are ready. Let us go over this one more time before the preliminary evacuation of the city is over. Once it is the city will empty, and Eggman Nega will most likely be here." Blaze said in a serious tone as she looked around the table.

Everyone gave her reassuring looks, and they all quickly delved back into their plans, adding even more specific details to their already solid ideas. One thing they knew for sure was Nega had been planning for a while, he was more sneaky than Eggman and liked to plot more before taking action. And Blaze and Sonic could both draw the parallels between both Eggmen because they knew them and dealt with them often. Eggman Nega unlike Eggman was politer, but hidden under that veil was twice a sinister as what Eggman showed on the surface. He was more reckless and would destroy everything, including himself to reach his goals.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the evacuation of the city was completed and only a few stragglers being attacked by Nega's robots were still in the city. The Mercenary Network had already had many mercs from the city dispatched to deal with it and get the reaming people out of the city. Most of the Mercenary Networks mercenaries were in the city fighting at the moment, but Tiara had manged to get the network to dispatch her a small but special group for their plans. The dark skies and clouds only seemed to get worse as some of the thunder and lightning that streaked through the sky had turned purple, an indication that energies of the emeralds were getting stronger and expanding into Blaze's world. It did not seem to affect the weather to much yet, but the water down by the coast and in the ocean was starting to get rough.<p>

In the span of a few hours after going over their plans a few things had changed. Marine was taking it upon herself to carry out her part the new plan they formed, with Blaze becoming more creative she thought up the entire framework for all their plans to intertwine. Right now, Blaze, Sonic, Marine, Tiara, and Honey stood at the castle doors with a large group of mercs and the King and Queen. Blaze had ordered the generals and military to help evacuate everyone from the city as the military would only get in the way of Nega and he might try to use them against her. She felt the fight would go better on an empty battle field where no one could get harmed. They all watched as the remaining generals and military personal helicopters flew away from the castle. There was only one remaining helicopter flying nearby that was reserved for the King and Queen.

Blaze's mother and father looked to the remaining helicopter flying above waiting for them. They then turned to look at their daughter and her friends. Blaze's mother looked worrisome and Blaze's father looked serious; he looked directly at his daughter "You are the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds; everything is in…you and your friends hands. We don't know what you have planned, but we have the utmost confidence in you." the King turned to look at everyone around them "In everyone." he finished with a stern face.

"You must watch on another's back out there; together you are stronger than all." Blaze's mother spoke aloud for everyone.

Their encouraging words were meet with silent nods for everyone as they all knew they were about to set foot into danger not seen in the city for a long time. Just then the remaining helicopter hovering above started to descend. It descended all the way down to the courtyard, and the wind from the spinning blades made everyone's clothing bellow.

The King and Queen took one final look at them all, both with seriousness and worry on their faces and began walking towards the helicopter "Be well dear." Blazes mother spoke as she walked away.

"I will mother…father…" Blaze called out to them with a frown on her face.

Soon the King and Queen boarded the helicopter, and they were gone. Retreating to a nearby city to watch them all defend the city. There were still helicopters hovering around the coastline and Sonic noticed them "Who are those guys out there?" he pointed to the ocean.

"That would be the media." Blaze said with her neutral expression.

Sonic scratched his head "Anything for a story huh?"

"You don't know that half of it mate; news reporters just don't care." Marine said with a slight chuckle.

"Do you ever have problems with them Princess?" Honey asked Blaze in a curious tone.

They all began walking from the castle doors and into the courtyard "They have followed Sonic, Marine and I these last few days I did not notice until I saw us on the news." Blaze said looking towards Honey.

"They are someone you have to tolerate then." Honey shrugged.

"More often than not, we will all be too busy to notice today anyway." Blaze held a determined face as she looked at Honey.

Honey nodded as they all walked out of the courtyard and through the open gates of the castle courtyard. They all walked onto the suddenly empty streets, past the many empty businesses on the street, and to the edge of the street, where the hill lead down and they all stared towards the coast. It had always been visible from here, just as Sonic had seen it from the upper levels of the castle. Marine made a little improv on her part of the plan. They could see the ships from the docks moving into position, there were also more ships coming in that weren't from the docks. Marine had gathered support from ship captains, engineers, and in general people who lived the naval life. They were all under her command, and her modified plan was now moving into motion. The ships were starting to line up and down the coast.

"Crikey! It looks like they're almost done, I gotta get down there and move the S.S. Marine!" Marine said adjusting her backpack on her back.

"You got anything else in store?" Sonic asked her with a grin.

Marine shook her head with a big smile "…I don't think so…we can't use cannons because they have to be adjusted. You guys will be moving too much to fire cannon."

Tiara then turned towards the members of the Mercenary Network of which she was a part of, this group with them consisting up around twenty. Twenty females that is, just like most of the city the entire group of mercs were females. Blaze, Sonic, Marine and Honey also turned their attention to them. They dressed similarly to Tiara, nice clothing but combat ready and stylish. The women had varying degrees of curious expressions, mischievous expressions to neutral expressions on their faces. They all looked tough but yet at the same time they were still very pretty. Ranging from long flowing black hair to pink colored short hair; they kept their appearances up despite their line of work.

Tiara waited a moment until she spoke "Alright listen up ladies, you'll follow my lead. We have two objectives but first I should let you know this is no normal mission." Tiara donned a frown as the mercs waited and listened with confused faces "Eggman Nega is back…"

The mercs all looked shocked and Tiara continued "If you were here last time he was around you know what I'm talking about. He's on his way here as we speak so we do this my way. Ok?"

There was a moment of disconnect even Blaze, and the rest of the group felt as the mercs did not immediately respond to Tiara. It was quickly understood it stemmed back to Blaze's and Tiara's stigma of being the two individuals with abilities. They still held a mentality that they were…freaks. Tiara frowned as she waited and the mercs did not respond, only looking at Tiara with haughty eyes.

Honey's smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a frown as she looked to her boss who kept her attention on the mercs. It was so awkward so suddenly that even Tiara felt like running away because of their dismissal of her. But then one mercenary spoke up "Understood."

Quickly, all the mercs did the same announcing that they understood that Tiara was now their current commanding officer. In collective voices, they all said "Understood."

Tiara felt relief wash over her as she smiled, the mercs regained their smirks and grins. They fought for the city, and they worked for the city and despite the bias towards Tiara and even Blaze; they respected her. She'd been the number-one merc because of her abilities, but her record showed she did it for the good of everyone; it was something they all respected. Because of all she'd done, what she'd dealt with, people and villains, and because of her abilities, her seniority was default. Blaze, Sonic and Marine smiled as the mercs finished their roll call.

Honey smiled brightly at Tiara after feeling and looking so worried and Tiara glanced at her the same as. She looked back at her mercs "Good, now look." Tiara stepped sideways to point at the coast line and moving ships there "We have ships mobilizing, and we need to protect her." Tiara pointed at Marine.

The mercs observed the ships then looked at Marine who briefly waved at them wave a goofy smile. The mercs stayed serious and silently nodded; Tiara continued "She is priority number one; we need to make sure she is not interrupted. We need to get her down there so she can do what she needs to do." Tiara said in a stern tone.

The mercs nodded in understanding again as Tiara continued "Our second objective is to help any remaining citizens in the city to safety. As you already might know of reports of robots running around the city, their Nega's robots." she said stating the obvious, and the mercs nodded.

"These robots are not your average gangster or crime lord. They are dangerous and very strong." Tiara paused to emphasize their danger by staring them in the eyes, and they all got the message from the stern look on her face "If you haven't noticed the dark clouds today, then you should know now why we have to make sure she is ok; it could be differential to beating Eggman Nega." Tiara said pointing at Marine again and keeping her eyes on the mercs "The Princess, the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, you will be helping her today fight Nega. You got that?" Tiara said in a commanding tone with a grin on her face.

"Understood." the group of mercs said with determined faces.

"Oh and before we head out we all will receive bonuses if what make it out alive." Tiara said, and the mercs looked even happier "Any questions?" Tiara asked the group of mercs standing in front of her.

A very attractive female on Tiara's right raised her, and Tiara nodded. This merc, a female bengal cat with white spotted fur, green eyes, and a slim figure landed her eyes directly at Tiara. She wore tight short blue jeans, green boots, a green tee, and a dark-green vest. Her white spotted tail wagged side to side, and she chewed on bubble gum and spoke in an accent "Yeh. I got a question, who is dat?" she immediately pointed to Sonic.

Sonic blinked in surprise as all the female mercs looked at him, Marine giggled and Blaze remained neutral. Sonic started to sweat under their examining eyes "He's kind of cute." the bengal spoke directing her attention directly towards Sonic. She had a big smirk on her face.

Blaze remained neutral and made no movement but placed on hand on her hip as she spoke at the group "He is off limits." Blaze stated.

Though this did no stop the attractive female mercs from winking and making other seductive gestures at Sonic. Sonic felt self-consciousness at all the attention and Blaze paid Sonic no mind. She knew he was safe because she wasn't letting anyone get near him. She was not worried about female's advances; she had been apathetic to his plight about the females since they entered the city because she knew she would protect him.

Tiara chuckled "Ah ah ladies, no tochie." Tiara wagged a playful finger at them.

There were a few purrs in Sonic direction; while Honey and Marine giggled Tiara calmed them down "We'll have plenty of time to poke with the hedgehog once we're done." Tiara said in a serious tone.

The mercs broke their attention away from Sonic for a moment, and their determination returned with silent nods of understanding. Tiara nodded "Let's get ready to roll then." Tiara said sternly.

The mercs spoke a final collective "Understood."

Honey gave Tiara a commanding salute as well "Understood."

Tiara smiled and then Marine ran to her side "I'm ready." Marine said with a serious face.

Blaze and Sonic walked over to Tiara and Honey and Blaze spoke to Marine first; her face showing caution "Marine, are you sure you have everything?"

Marine nodded "Dead set; I got my tools and my snacks. I'll be ready for you." she said adjusting her backpack.

Blaze then placed a hand on marines shoulder "Be careful." she stated simply as she removed her hand.

Marine nodded "Right." her seriousness still present.

Blaze then looked to Tiara "I am leaving Marine in your care, please watch over her." Blaze said with a neutral expression.

"Don't worry Princess, I have my eye on her and so do they." Tiara gestured with the cock of her head to the mercs and they nodded showing they were ready. There was a moment of silence as Blaze and Sonic stood on one side and Tiara, Marine, and Honey stood on another looking into each other's eyes. Hoping they could show assurance to one another then; for their plan, they were separating. Tiara broke the silence "You know…they also have their eyes on him." Tiara grinned at Sonic, and the mercs followed suite.

Blaze blinked in surprise and Sonic held a sheepish grin "I also have my eyes on him." Tiara joked, and the mercs giggled.

Sonic smiled "Well don't blink; Nega doesn't stand a chance." he said looking at Tiara, Marine, and Honey.

"You two be careful, especially you hedgehog." Tiara said in a flirtatious manner then she looked to the mercs "Let's move out."

"Stay close to me Marine, there're a lot of robots reported down at the docks." Honey said following Tiara as she ran down the hill. The mercs ran past Blaze and Sonic focusing their attention away from Blaze and making quick quips at Sonic.

Marine hesitated looking back at Sonic and Blaze, Sonic grinned and Blaze's expression was neutral; she then ran off after Tiara and honey "I'll see you guys soon!" Marine smiled waving back at them as they all began running down the hill.

"Do your best!" Sonic called out to Marine.

"I will!" Marine yelled back to them.

"We will be fine!" Blaze raised her voice.

Sonic held a grin and Blaze's expression was neutral as they watch Tiara, Marine, Honey and the mercs run down the hill of one of the many cities' sloping streets. The wind was starting to get stronger, and the sound of it was even more apparent in the now barren streets. Sonic glanced over at Blaze "Looks like Tiara is back to her old self."

Blaze responded with a nod "It certainly didn't take long."

"You ready to do this?" Sonic said with a grin.

Blaze looked over at him "Yes." she stated simply.

They both looked down the hill at Marine's disappearing form "You think she'll be alright?" Sonic asked her.

Blaze paused for a moment "…" feeling new confidence "She will be fine…I have taught her as so."

Silence fell over them for a moment as they observed the darkened skies from their view up so high. Only between them, they knew the plan, and it was understood what they were going to do. As their planned had evolved it branched off from being separate to them being closer. Marine was with Tiara and Honey on this one, and Sonic and herself were taking on Eggman Nega. Sonic and she were the only line of defense for the Emeralds and the castle.

Blaze had not told Sonic, but she still felt a sense of trepidation at the incoming danger but Sonic spoke up again "Hey? Blaze?" he spoke not looking at her.

Blaze looked curiously at him "Yes Sonic?"

"I got your back." he said crossing his arms, he kept his confident face.

Blaze quickly averted her eyes away from him…she was glad she had someone watching out for her "And I yours."

Blaze spoke and the quietness of the evacuated city faced them, listening and waiting for the incoming danger of Eggman Nega. Hearing the lighting strike through the skies and the wind become more violent as they looked out over the city. Blaze did feel one thing was for sure, with her and Sonic together nothing was impossible.

* * *

><p>Marine, Tiara, Honey, and the mercenary's didn't make it two blocks away from the hill that lead from the castle before there was chaos all around them. Tiara kept Marine close to her as they ran through the streets. It may have been empty of citizens, but Nega's robot look a likes were all around. A lot of them were still in the city apparently, and the Mercenary's Network was having a hard time containing them. The merc group of around twenty were fending off the bots as they'd taken a liking to them seeing as they were the only ones wandering the empty streets.<p>

A robot suddenly jumped off a roof, lunging at an unsuspecting merc. The robot slowly wrestled the female merc to the ground, and Tiara growled "Hold positions!" she yelled aloud.

The mercs nodded and silent agreement. It took two mercs working together to destroy a bot; the mercs stood together and fought. Tiara then turned and yelled to Honey, who was helping the mercs fighting the incoming endless waves of Eggman Nega's robots "Honey! Watch her!" she motioned to Marine.

Honey turned to Tiara's call, breaking away from a robot they just destroyed "I'm on it boss!" she said with a serious face as she ran over to Marine.

"This is mad around here!" Marine said with shock and surprise on her face with all the fighting going on around her as Honey joined her at her side.

Tiara quickly separated from Marine and dashed over to the merc pinned by one of Nega's robots. Her speed was enough to get to her before the bot could do any serious damage. Tiara ran at full force towards the robot and grabbed one of its arm's and wrenchened it fully backward and breaking it. The robot then turned its blank lifeless eyes at her when Tiara shoved her hand into its face and pushed it off of the merc. The robot tried to grab ahold of her with its other arm, but Tiara slammed it into the ground and promptly broke its face with her fist. She drove a hole into its face, and it shut down; its body crumpled onto the ground. Tiara helped the grateful mercenary up, and they rejoined the rest of the group.

Before Tiara could breathe a sigh of relief more of Nega's robots came….and more….

Tiara gritted her teeth and the mercs looked shocked as an even larger group then them of Nega's robots seemed to be crawling from the cracks of nowhere. Tiara looked up and around, as even more robots started showing themselves. From the roofs and from the alleys, bursting the glass of the windows of nearby buildings "How many did he send here?" Tiara said aloud.

"Too many!" one of the mercs spoke back in a sarcastic tone as they formed closer together.

As the robots slowly advanced, they slowly backed away; Marine, Tiara, and Honey were behind the mercs. Marine frowned as she quickly dug into her backpack and took a glance at her map "The docks are just two blocks away…" Marine said in a somewhat upset tone, and she glanced behind Honey to the corner of a street "Let's take Eleventh Street, there's a side street that goes straight down to the docks." Marine said looking up from her map and observing all the new robots.

Tiara frowned then she ran to the front of them all "Everyone run!" she yelled.

There was a moment of hesitation, but they followed her orders, and as soon as they ran the robots gave chase. They all began running round the corner of the street Marine had specified, and Tiara did her best to keep the robots at bay while running with them. They couldn't wait around and fight Nega's robots all day; they would be outnumbered if they stayed here. Tiara didn't want to deal with saving one straggler as they tried to run and being pinned down by all the bots because of it, they would surely get overwhelmed if that happened. So Tiara put herself between them, using her abilities to stave Nega's robots off; never forgetting everyone was around her was normal and could not defend themselves like she could from abnormal enemies.

As they rounded the corner Marine caught sight of the aforementioned side street "There! It's just a skip and a hop from there!" she yelled breathing heavily with the mercs and Honey surrounding her.

Honey glanced behind herself as she ran next to Marine to see if Tiara was ok, she was, but as she ran after them there seemed to be even more robots. Honey also noticed one lunging at Tiara "Look out!" Honey screamed through ragged breathe.

Tiara quickly snapped her attention behind herself from Honey's voice and instinctively dodged one of Negas bots. However, she didn't stop there; she grabbed the robot and tossed it into the others. Not really slowing them down but briefly impeding their progress "Keep going!" she yelled back to them all.

Soon they all were running down the side street. It was narrow, and the hands of Nega robots burst through the windows of the buildings on this narrow street. Tiara was busy busting robots heads in as they ran down the street after them. Soon they were greeted by the familiar sites of the docks. Unfortunately, most ships had already left or placed themselves were Marine had planned and only the S.S. Marine, and a few other ships were left sitting alone docked.

They all ran onto the sidewalk, and onto the stone ground of the docks with Negas bots close behind "Where are they at?" Tiara yelled to Marine.

"There in warehouse three!" Marine said in a happier tone.

Tiara didn't have time to respond as the robots closed in on them, and she destroyed as many as fast as she could. They ran past the first two warehouses as they ran onto the docks, and once they reached the third warehouse Marine hastily knocked on the huge metal warehouse doors.

Quickly, the unlocking of locks could be heard on the other side and one male cat in a blue jumpsuit poked his head out. Just then the robots had caught up with them and the Mercs finally reengaged them, helping Tiara out "Well are they there?" Tiara said grunting as she punched at another bot.

The male cat blinked at Marine and Honey "Were good to go Tiara!" Marine said in a happy tone.

Tiara smirked as she jumped through the air "Good, we'll hold here for now ladies! Now let's take this bad fashion out of the world!" as most of Nega's bots were designed to look female, and he had no fashion sense to think he could fool any female.

The mercs all laughed as they worked together to take down the influx of new robots that had followed them "Nega dresses his robots in the worse clashing colors." one mercs yelled out in laughter.

Marine peered inside as the male cat opened the door wider and revealed mostly female cats, the ship captains, engineers, and in general people who lived the naval life who volunteered to help her carry out her plan "Did you get the cables I asked for?" Marine sad with a curious face.

"We've gathered everything you requested. They're aboard the ships." one female engineer said aloud.

"Well don't just stand there! Get on out here! We gotta get going!" Marine stated in a hurried fashion.

"Wait!" on female naval personnel said from the back of about thirty people "We couldn't get to our ships because of the robots. There are some people a little further down the docks that need help!" she said in a panicked tone.

Once the people saw the mercs they poured out of the warehouse "Maybe I should go check that out…" Honey said with uncertainty.

As those words left her mouth, there were a few cries for help a little ways down the docks. The people heard it and so did the mercs. Tiara frowned and spoke to two mercs next to her "You two go with Honey; we'll be fine over here. Escort those people to a safe place and if you see any other mercs get them over here." Tiara yelled as she turned her attention to a merc having trouble with a bot.

The two mercs ran over to Honey, and they all ran towards the cries for help. Tiara then jumped back close to Marine "You stay close, do what you have to do." Tiara said as a robot came towards them, and she demolished it.

Marine nodded and looked towards the people looked to her for orders; her expression was neutral; she was the captain now…for real…Marine's face became determined "Get on your ships and get into position. Everyone else is waiting on us." Marine then pointed to five people; five of which were female engineers "You get on the S.S. Marine and wait for me."

"Aye aye!" they all said and ran to their respective boats.

Marine reached into her backpack and pulled out a pencil a began scribbling on her map again. She tried to keep focus as Tiara and the mercs fought the bots, but she couldn't help but look up towards the castle and think of Blaze and Sonic. Dark purple thunder streaked through the dark skies; blankly, she stared at the castle, and a thought popped into her mind. She didn't want to be hasty and entertain such spontaneous ideas, but she had the mechanical expertise to make it happen now, all she needed was a bit of extra help. She just needed a few more things; she turned yelling to the people on her boat "Hey! Do you have any spare parts in that warehouse?" Marine said curiously.

A black furred female engineer cat, dressed in a blue jumpsuit with yellow eyes leaned over the railing "We got plenty of stuff in there."

"Gears and motors?" Marine questioned her.

"Power lines and conductors too." the engineer said with a smile.

Marine rubbed her chin "All of you get back down here; I need some more stuff."

Marine saw that the robots were starting to get picked off by the mercs so she called for Tiara's assistance "Yo Tiara, could you kick in for a sec? I need to go in the warehouse."

Tiara nodded seeing the mercs were handling the dwindling robots there currently were "Let's go." she said followed by the five female engineers as they reentered the warehouse.

The other boats were starting to leave and get into position as Marine searched for the extra things she wanted. Marine knew they couldn't leave yet anyway until everyone was together, that's why she only chose five people. The other ships were full of people, but the S.S. marine was going to be full of mercs so she was going to have plenty of help on her vessel.

* * *

><p>Back up at the Royal castle Sonic and Blaze had went on the lookout for Eggman Nega not long after Marine, Tiara, and Honey had left. Currently, they were jumping across rooftops around the area of the castle; they'd split up to cover more ground and so far there was no sign of him. Blaze landed on top of a slopped roof and grabbed ahold of the edged tip of the roof to hold herself steady as she looked out past the buildings of the city and into the surrounding forest of the city. Her eyes sharply scanned the brush, and she saw no movement other than wind blowing through the large trees and shrubbery.<p>

Blaze frowned and glanced behind herself, she then jumped from where she was back onto a roof leading back in the direction of the castle; she was just a few buildings away. As she ran back to find Sonic, she could see a few ships and the S.S Marine down by the shore starting to move through the water. She now at least knew Marine, and the others had made it safely. Blaze moved swiftly as she dashed across the roof tops to the street of the castle. Once there she readied herself to jump down to the street below when she caught sight of Sonic.

He swiftly ran across a building on the other side of street, and he stopped just on the edge of the roof and called over to her "Did ya see him?" he yelled over to her.

Blaze shook her head "I did not see him!" she yelled back.

Sonic frowned "He sure is taking his sweet time!" he yelled over to her.

Blaze nodded; she agreed with him. Even she was starting to get skeptical of what Nega was up to when suddenly she caught the faint sound of something unsual. Her ear twitched, and she went on guard as she looked around. She raised her arms and balled her fist; Blaze gritted her teeth as the sound became louder. She looked over at Sonic who had heard the sound as well; they locked eyes as the sound grew louder. Both of their faces became serious as they jumped from the building down onto the street. They ran together down the street at full speed right into the castle's courtyard and stood back to back. Looking around themselves as the noise became extremely loud. Each sound was one after the other, as if it were the feet of a giant walking across the ground. The castle was not damaged, and they figured Nega might try at getting the Emeralds first by attacking it.

Blaze and Sonic turned and looked to at the castle, their eyes landed and stayed there hearing the extremely loud sound of Nega's robot approach. However, Sonic and Blaze were rudely surprised as the ground shook behind them, a thunderous sound that made them instantly turn around and face Eggman Nega's latest creation.

Blaze and Sonic watched with frowns as Nega's robot got up from its knelling position where he landed. Like many of his past designs, it was mostly gray and metallic but what stood out was how slim it was. It was the average size for a giant robot, about as tall as a small building and the cockpit head was still egg shaped. An oval-shaped cockpit glass gave him a wide range of view; this part of his designs for his robots never changed.

Nega promptly raised the robot's arm and smashed the castle gates with one clean swipe of its arm as he walked into the castle grounds. His robot stood fully erect as he looked down on them; he had ripped the stone out of ground along with the castle gates and tossed them into The Tail and Blaze and Sonic could see the evil grinning face of Nega from his cockpit "Ho ho, Princess Blaze. It's been a longtime hasn't it?"

"Nega!" Blaze growled as she conjured fire in her hands.

"It also seems I may have something of yours…Sonic the Hedgehog! Hohohoh!" Nega laughed evilly; he rubbed his white beard with curiosity "I don't know why you're here you blue rodent, but it couldn't have happened at a more perfect time." he spoke in a civil tone.

Sonic smirked already on his guard "Your right, I couldn't get here quick enough to kick your Egg-shaped butt!"

Nega's face became a little grumpy "I'm glad you think so." his tone remained polite.

"Hand over the Chaos Emeralds now!" Blaze said in a threatening tone.

Thunder boomed through the sky again as Nega spoke "I'm afraid I can't do that, as you see I've detected a large concentration of Emeralds nearby." he said with an evil grin.

Blaze and Sonic looked at one another with frowns then back to Nega; he had a look of disdain "Don't think I don't know what you're up to. If you have them together to stop me, then I must retrieve the Emeralds by force." Nega said in a sinister tone.

"I figured as much, there would be no talking to you." Blaze said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you two worries; once I move you out of the way my plans will be complete. You will not stop my latest creation as you see…" Nega paused as he moved his robot in a way as if to flex it arms "…with the power of the Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds, I am more agile than I ever was before! Muahahaha!" Eggman Nega cackled.

Blaze and Sonic's frowns deepened; this was new. An extremely mobile robot was something they had never faced, plus with Emeralds powering it was strong as well "What took you so long?" Sonic said in a serious tone.

Nega chuckled "I'm glad you asked Sonic, as if you don't already know I am here for the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds! With the power of fourteen Emeralds, I would become a god! Unlike that idiot Eggman, I like to wait in the shadows and prey on my enemies. I don't rush into battle, and my tactical expertise has been enough to defeat…" Nega stopped short of what he was saying as Sonic began to laugh down below.

Blaze looked a bit confused at Sonic for a moment when he spoke again "You guys always fall for that, thanks for telling your plans. What is with you needing to monologue?" Sonic continued to chuckle.

Blaze slowly shook her head, and she could not contain her big smile "I suppose you are right Sonic."

Eggman Nega's smile was wiped of his face, and his anger began to boil as he grabbed the controls of his slim agile robot "We'll see how funny you are once I smash you animals like pancakes!" he said in a bitter tone as his robot shook the ground as it attacked.

Blaze and Sonic became serious again, and they went on the offensive. They ran head on towards Nega, and he smashed his fist into the ground breaking the yellow brick apart. Blaze and Sonic were at least sure Nega was unaware of the ships down at the shore, especially with Sonic's quip distracting him.

Blaze went left, and she began hurling large fireballs at Nega; she threw them with enough force to make Nega's robot flinch a bit and to top it off the fireballs were really hot. Blaze concentrated her fire, and it was enough to leave dark searing marks on Nega's bot. Although Nega's robot was as agile as he claimed as he charged at Blaze. He used both of his arms to swipe at her, and Blaze dodged them. But it left her in an uncompromising position as she landed. His swipe missed her and slammed into a nearby business building and doing considerable damage. His robot had enough energy from the Emeralds to stop were it was and swing back at the same force.

This time Blaze narrowly dodged it, and she landed on her feet a little off balance. Nega was so consumed on hurting Blaze for one of the few times he did he totally forgot about Sonic and was reminded when a large force knocked him face forward onto the ground. Blaze took the chance to sprint and give herself some distance.

Nega quickly got up and turned around just as Sonic landed on his feet a few meters away. Nega cackled "I've got you in my sight's hedgehog!" he laughed as the large screen in front of him locked onto him.

Sonic was no stranger to those words from Eggman, so he grinned "Oh yea?" Sonic responded.

"Yes!" Nega said as held his robots fingers up and thick red lasers shot out of them. Sonic dodged them as the lasers ripped through the ground, tearing up all the nice yellow brick, grass, and shrubbery in the courtyard.

Blaze figured Nega wouldn't let himself get attacked from behind again so she did it anyway. She dashed at Eggman Nega and did fire kicks at his legs. They briefly made him flinch, but he focused on Sonic. Blaze then back flipped through the air and dashed at him again with her speed, she rushed at him full force with fire all around her and bounded into the air. Eggman Nega got annoyed as she attacked his arm this time, trying to take some of the laser fire off of Sonic.

It made a large and considerable CLUNCK as, she connected, knocking Nega of balance; she also left a huge dent in his arm which Nega noticed. As his readouts from his computers told him, he had taken some damage. Nega growled as he finally swiped at Blaze with his lasers still going. She dodged with ease, but a few lasers tore into the castle causing some damage. Rubble began to crumble and fall from the lasers etching into the stone of the castle. Sonic grinned taking his chance as he rushed towards Nega but Nega quickly turned his attention back to him. Nega pointed both of his laser hands at him but the auto locking couldn't hit him.

Nega slammed at fist into his console "Blasted machine!" he yelled to himself.

Sonic closed in Nega and in an act of desperation he turned off the lasers and used the auto locking to attack with is arms. He swung one arm at him and Sonic hopped over it and missed, but the other arm went directly at Sonic. Nega and Blaze looked on, Nega with surprise and Blaze horror, but it wasn't as it seemed. As Nega's fist seemed to about to connect with Sonic as it came slamming down, time seemed to stop pausing with Sonic's grinning face. With a subtle turn of his heel Sonic ran right past Nega's hand as it slammed into the ground. Nega was bewildered that Sonic moving at the speeds he was, could turn at such a sharp angle.

Sonic turned at a ninety degree angle in a zig zag motion he ran around Nega's arm. And in Nega's vulnerable position, he jumped into the air, curled into a ball and spin dashed right into the glass of Nega's cockpit.

DINK!

The large resounding sound was made as Nega flew into the air and onto his back. Sonic speed was always a force to be reckoned with. While Nega hit the ground, Blaze ran over to Sonic. She gave him gave him a stern look; Sonic chuckled "Sorry…"

"Be careful Sonic." she spoke holding herself back, her face neutral.

Nega looked angry as he got up "You think you can be unpredictable? So can I!" he yelled as his robot began moving faster; they guessed the large crack on his cockpit window might have upset him as well. Sonic and Blaze separated again, but Nega didn't even look at Sonic. Eggman Nega went right after Blaze, and she was struggling to keep away from him this time.

"Whoa!" Sonic said as he ran after them.

Blaze hoped across the ground as Nega swung his arms widely, Blaze threw fire at him. Blaze had almost walked into one of his attacks, but she had just stopped short of it. Nega laughed manically but once again Sonic wiped the smile of his face. Sonic ran right under him and snatched Blaze by the arm and moved her out of his reach before he could attack again. He was so focused on Blaze; he reacted poorly to Sonic again. Blaze nodded silently to Sonic in appreciation as he let go of her a few feet away.

However, Nega laughed as rushed at them, his robot moved faster again, and the loud thumps of its feet were a bit unnerving as he attacked. Blaze and Sonic jumped out of the way as he plunged one of his long arms into the dirt and quickly pulled it up causing dirt to fly everywhere. However, Sonic was not focused on Nega as he jumped through the dirt and pushed Blaze out of the way. Blaze was shocked as she pushed by him, and she flew to the ground. She watched in the blink of an eye as Nega's arm skimmed Sonic as he tried to move out of the way and sent him flying into a nearby business building.

"Ooof!" Sonic said as he crashed into the building not far away. As he crashed into the building, a plume of smoke erupted from where he landed.

Blaze growled as she got off the ground, and Nega directed his attention to her. Blaze ran towards Nega and jumped through the air to dodge his long arms; she dashed downwards with fire around her and crashed into the top of his head. Nega's robot flinched as he just left another dent in it as she landed on the top of its head. She scanned her eyes over the top of his head, and she jumped away as he reached for her; she didn't see any structural weaknesses. She then began shooting fire at his legs while he tried to grab her.

While she was busy handling Nega, Sonic had just freed himself from the rubble of the building he had crashed into. Sonic shook his head, trying to shake the gravel and dirt off himself. He frowned; he was pretty strong with just two Emeralds, and then he jumped up and out the rubble and onto the street running full speed back into the courtyard. Nega could hit hard... he probably needed to be a little more careful. For Blaze's sake anyway since she asked him not to be so reckless. Sonic didn't announce his return to the fight in the courtyard.

As Nega swiped at Blaze and missed, and she landed another successful fireball on him, it was starting to sear the metal of his robot and cause damage. Nega turned his attention to Sonic angry now "You're more trouble than I expected hedgehog, now you're getting in my way!"

Nega raised both arms in the air and slammed them into the ground causing a wave of dirt and broken yellow brick to flow into the air in Sonic's general direction. It knocked Sonic of balance, and he stumbled. Nega was getting ready to reach out and grab at Sonic but Blaze wasn't having any of that as she jumped right in front of Nega's cockpit window, and she released a sudden burst of fire from her hands. The bright flash blinded Nega temporarily, and the fire blackened the outer layers of his cockpit glass.

"Gahhhh!" Nega exclaimed as he took a few steps back.

Blaze's attack gave Sonic a reprieve, and he dashed into Nega in the few moments he was blinded. His spin dash into the chest made Nega's robot slide through the dirt and fall onto his knees. Nega growled as he regained his sight and tried to grab Sonic, Sonic rolled into a ball and rolled away from him before he could. Nega sneered at his failure to grab him, and he was hit from the side by another strong fireball, which made it harder from him to keep balance while on his knees. He failed to see Blaze running at him at fast speeds and just as Eggman Nega Turned around to look for her; she crashed into his cockpit glass with a spinning fire kick.

"Ahhhh!" Nega yelled with frustration.

The force of her attack knocked Egmman off his knees and onto the ground; he slid a few feet tearing even more of the courtyard up.

As she landed Sonic uncurled from a ball and stopped next to her. She looked to him with her neutral expression "Are you ok?"

"Never better." he said with a grin.

As Nega pulled himself up from the ground, they looked at one another in the eyes again as they turned back to Nega. Dashing off in opposite directions again, from the looks of it, they only had to soften him up a little more. He was tough, and this fight could go on for a long time. They just hoped Marine, and the others were ready.

* * *

><p>Back down at the shore the waters officially got rough; Marine had Tiara, Honey, the mercs, and the engineers on her ship. She had moved the S.S Marine down the coastline and dropped anchor next to the many other ships. There were about ten ships and in a secession, and they were spread down the shore far enough not to look suspicious. Unfortunately, more robots had come and began attacking the boats, most likely detecting moving objects they were programed to attack. Tiara, Honey and the mercs were fighting them off the ships right now. The robots started coming down onto the shore and attacking the ships; the mercs were spread thin along the line of about ten ships. Marine didn't notice though, she currently wiped the sweat from her forehead as she busily worked on her plans, in plural now. Marine had dropped all her tools onto the main deck and began working as soon as they docked. Just as they had discussed back in the war room, her plan was originally to line ships up and down the shoreline to look inconspicuous.<p>

Marine huffed and she stood up from her kneeling position from the erected energy cannon; she had raised it to the main deck just like a few days ago when they fought the pirates. Marine inspected her work; she'd made a modification to the energy cannon. Now protruding from underneath the gun was a thick power line cable that led to the three generators whirring loudly behind her. Marine glanced over at the engineers on her boat huddled over many mechanical motors they were working on.

But that wasn't all, there were thick black electrical wires wrapped in electrical tape strewn all over the main deck of the S.S. Marine, branching out and leading from down below in the cabin and off the ship. The cables went in each direction left and right, hanging through the air and reaching onto all the boats down both sides of the shore as far as the cables reached. A merc on her ship ran past her as she attacked at a robot trying to climb onto the deck near her. Marine sighed in relief then ran up the stairs to the steering deck and checked the computer console.

The energy cannon was powered up beyond normal conditions, while they were in the warehouse at the docks, Marine had got two brilliant ideas. One was powering up the energy cannon, as the power it had built up over the last few days only left its stored energy at seventy percent. Right now, it was reading one hundred percent…it was going to pack a punch.

Marine nodded to herself with a blank face as she ran down the steering deck stairs to the main deck. Just as she did Tiara jumped back onto the boat with Honey down at the bow; they'd just returned from another ship helping fight off robots "You ok? You need anything?" Tiara called down to her as she sat Honey down, and they ran over to her.

Marine looked over at the female engineers "What do you guys got?"

The engineers looked up at them with shock, and they pointed behind the three as three robots were climbing on deck. They all turned around and Tiara whistled with her fingers, then four mercs came running from various parts of the deck and attacking the new bots off the ship.

Marine looked tense, but she sighed as she returned her attention to the engineers; one of them spoke "We've finished a few more motors, were just about out though…"

"Darn…"Marine said with a frown "Tiara? Could you take these down to Captain Maple? And tell them to make not to put them on cannons that don't reach beyond a fifty degree angle, or else it's not gonna reach."

Tiara went over to the engineers and grabbed up the motors and Marine spoke again "Oh and tell those blokes to make sure the connection is working before they hook up the motors."

Tiara nodded "Right, Honey you stay with Marine until I get back."

"Its no problem boss." Honey said with a worried faced.

Tiara nodded as before she ran up the steering deck stairs, and she jumped up onto, he rails were the mercs were fighting and kicked the last bot off the ship before she hopped off the S.S Marine and onto the other ships to deliver the parts.

"What else do you need help with Marine?" Honey asked with curious tone.

Marine pointed at the thick black cables wrapped in tape "I could use your help with my measurements; I haven't even connected my cannons."

Marine went over to the engineers and picked up two more motors they had made then she ran over to her tools next to the energy cannon. She picked up some measurement tools and a map. Honey then followed Marine down into the cabins "What are you going to do with canons?" she asked confused.

Marine grinned "It's the second part of my genius." she giggled and so did Honey.

"Cannons are useless against Nega because they're so slow, but together there a powerful force! That's what these motors are for, the cannons." Marine said as they moved below deck to the engine room.

Honey nodded with understanding "So that's what these cables are for." she said as they stepped over them and moved to the canons on the right side of the room. Marine manually opened the hatch on the wall for the cannon, and it gave them a glimpse outside to the chaos. The Mercs were starting to have trouble fending of the bots again as they came in more staggering numbers onto the sand of the shore, there had to be thousands hundreds of them that infiltrated the city.

Marine frowned as she placed her tools in the floor, and she manually moved the cannon up and down to gauge the extent of elevation of it in its base. Fortunately, the cannon could be move up far beyond a fifty degree angle, and Marine lowered in back down "I already have the energy canon ready. This is much more complicated though…"

Marine paused, and Honey listened as she began attaching one of the motors to the underside of the cannon; Marine grunted as she worked "You se…hmph…these cables are gonna be connected to all the cannons on all these ships and…youch!" Marine yelled with a face full of pain.

Honey was shocked "What's wrong?" she said ready to spring into action.

Marine yanked her hand from underneath the cannon, and she waved her hand in the air "Caught my thumb on something…" she said sticking her hand back under the cannon with a frown.

Honey nodded with a sigh as she continued "So all the motors of these cannons are connected to me on the S.S Marine and with the motors that are hooked up, I can adjust all the cannons at once into any position." Marine said as she finished attaching the motor.

Honey was impressed "You can do that! That's amazing!"

Marine chuckled "Its no bigish; I do stuff crazier than this all the time."

Honey giggled "You should be proud."

Marine smiled as she picked up her measurement tools "Could you hold that cannon steady?"

"Of course." Honey said with a smile as she grabbed ahold of it.

"I haven't even connected any of these cables; I still got three cannons to go." Marine said as Honey looked behind herself to see Marine pick up one of the branching lines of the tied together cables with copper exposed at the tip.

"I see." Honey said as she watched Marine attach the cable to the motor.

"It would have been pointless to try to fire the cannons separately…I can adjust the firing angles on my cannons slightly on the S.S Marine already. It's a cool feature I installed, but it needs a little more upmh…" Marine spoke in a distracted manner as she used needle noised pliers to attach the cables to the motor on the cannon.

Just as Marine was sure the cables were on, and she began measuring the length of the cannon and its elevation band. But Honey noticed something out of the hatch of the wall for the cannon outside "It looks like they are fighting already."

Marine instantly stopped what she was doing and poked her head out the cannons wall hatch. Honey was right; Marine couldn't tear her eyes off the direction of the castle. She couldn't hear it with all the chaos down here at the shore but up at the castle; she could barely see a meandering form moving around near the castle. It was no doubt Eggman Nega's robot. Marine blinked in surprise when she caught faint glimpses of bright flashes and the faint sights of Blaze and Sonic fighting Nega. Marine frowned and she pulled her head out of the hatch and began measuring the cannon again but her face was more determined "I gotta hurry up…"

Honey saw the concern on her face, but she remained quiet as Marine spoke aloud again "They're in trouble…" she spoke to none in particular.

Marine was already tense, but she worked even harder than before to get her plans into action before Blaze signaled her. She needed to be ready for them; for all that she was doing right now. At heart, sometimes she still felt a bit powerless…that was until he saw Blaze and Sonic in trouble. She felt a new momentum...that and there were more robots coming just outside the cannons hatch. Honey and Marine looked at each other with surprise, there were so many of them. Honey held steady onto the cannon while Marine measured the cannon, it seemed now they were in need for the opposite. As now they wanted Sonic and Blaze to call them, so they could put an end to Nega's robots.

* * *

><p>Back up at the castle Blaze and Sonic were feeling the power of the Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds. They had exchanged equal blows with Nega but so far the fight was a stale mate, and Blaze was getting a nagging sense that Nega might try and escape with the Emeralds he had. The fight had moved onto the street of the castle, and Blaze frowned as she jumped up onto a roof to escape one of Nega's swiping attacks, Sonic was getting up close and personal again, and she didn't like it. She held herself back from chastising Sonic at all his whole time in her world; with last night being the exception. But she was sure going to do it after this was over. They just had to stop a power-mad individual first…<p>

Blaze ran across the roof tops as Sonic attacked Nega again, she readied herself and conjured another fire ball. But Nega grabbed a chunk of the road and threw it at Sonic as he ran but unfortunately, its path went directly towards the building Blaze was standing on. Blaze's eyes opened in shock as, she abandoned her attacked and dashed away from her position. The chunk of road made mostly of concrete tore into the building making it collapse as Blaze tried to escape. Blaze was successful in avoiding any damage, but she did fall from the building and onto the street.

Nega cackled with glee seeing is work, but Sonic spin dashed into one of his legs knocking him onto the ground as well. Sonic uncurled and ran over to Blaze, just as she pulled herself up from the ground. Sonic's face was upset as was hers, they had bruises; Sonic's fur was ruffled, and her clothing was tattered now. Sonic looked in her eyes as Nega pulled himself up from the ground, they had to even this out now.

Blaze was slightly embarrassed as Sonic suddenly leaned over and whispered into her ear. Blaze's face became neutral again as she listened to his words. Sonic cocked his head in the direction of Nega and Blaze turned to look. The castle was behind them, and the street was in front of them. She nodded and then she whispered in his ear, Nega was irritated as he saw them talking as he got up, he had taken considerable damage, but he wasn't giving up; that was the last option. Sonic spoke into her ear again then pointed directly at Nega. Blaze and Sonic looked at him, and Nega growled in anger "You're not making any plans on my watch!" he yelled as he rushed towards them.

With serious faces Blaze and Sonic split up to each side of the street. Sonic went first, getting closer to Nega, but he didn't attack. Nega was confused when Blaze began shooting streams of fire from her hands into his cockpit window. Blaze hopped around, keeping a steady stream of fire on his window.

Nega turned to the annoyance "That will have no effect!" he screamed slamming his robot hand into the ground. Blaze dodged as it shook the ground. However, immediately after she shot more streams of fire at his window Nega held a hand up to try and block it as her intense fire was starting to blacken his window. It was actually starting to get hard to see and the black residue from the fire. The soot was building quickly and was really effective!

As Nega tried to shield his window from her flames he was hit from the back by Sonic break his guard, and he was blasted with a face full more Blaze's fire "Argghh!" Nega yelled as he attempted to shield his cockpit glass.

He used his other hand to try and wipe some of the soot off, but his big robotic hands weren't really effective in doing so. He was almost blind now "Darn it! This won't stop me!" he said as he started swinging his arms around, smashing into nearby buildings.

Blaze remained serious as she kept up the heat, literally. She danced around Nega making sure to blast Nega every now and then. Attack him a bit and she led him all the way near the edge of the street to the hill away from the castle. Nega was completely unaware as she jumped up onto a roof and waited for Sonic.

Sonic had run a good distance into the city to pick up some devastating speed, and he was already returning. He'd just jumped onto a rooftop a distance away and was headed in Blazes direction moving at incredibly fast speeds. Blaze took a few steps back and knelled; she glanced behind herself, and as he neared she took off. Sonic and she ran off the roof together; they soared through the air. Sonic had curled into a spin dash and Blaze covered herself in flames, and together they connected into Eggman Nega. The force of their attack caused a large cracking sound, and Nega's robot flew from its feet into the air and onto his back into the builds behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nega yelled in anger as he hit the ground.

But as Blaze and Sonic hit the ground they wasted no time. Sonic nodded at her with a serious face as he went to keep Nega down for a moment to give her some time. He jumped into the debris of the destroyed building and as Blaze watched him go; she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She conjured fire in her hands, and slowly fire began to form all around her in a circle. In an instant, she opened her eyes and fire exploded around herself. Engulfed in flames Blaze threw her hands into the air and released as much fire as she could muster. A thick stream of flames flew straight up into the air from her hands, and the flames extended a long way upwards.

* * *

><p>Down at the docks it had got even crazier as a new wave of robots came and attacked the ships. Although some new mercs had came and joined them on the ship, their backup was starting to get overwhelmed. Honey had helped Marine connect three of her four cannons up to her setup, but Marine stopped just short of the forth cannon. Right now, they were all topside, and the Mercs and Tiara and Honey were fighting the robots that had climbed up on deck of the S.S. Marine. Tiara was making quick work of them, but the other ships to her left and right were having trouble. The mercs were holding them off but if the robots kept coming like they were they would be over run in minutes.<p>

Marine and the engineers had out of motors began rechecking the cable hookups to the other ship's cannons. The energy cannon was ready to go, but Marine wasn't trusting her judgment on her measurements and adjustments of the cannons. The cannon's connections had been set up, and they were working; Marine was currently in control of all ten ships cannons; they all moved in unison, the ones that were connected anyway. Marine was up on the steering deck still adjusting the cannons, and she felt a horrible sense of nervousness in her gut. She frowned as she kept fiddling with the elevation levels of the cannons.

She was finding it hard to focus with all the fighting going on, on her main deck. These robots were relentless. She quickly checked the status of the stored energy for the energy cannons that the generators had been building up; it reached one hundred twenty percent. She couldn't fire directly at Nega, but she could fire in his general direction with the cannons because she had so much range with all the ships at her disposal. Marine rubbed the temples of her forehead with worry written on her face, glancing back and forth between the console of the ship's wheel and back near the castle watching Nega's robot move around. However, when she looked at the castle his time she saw Nega fall, and a building went up in smoke…she paused…staring up by the castle…

When suddenly Marine noticed a large streak of fire shooting into the sky! Blazes signal!

Tiara, Honey, the mercs and everyone saw Eggman Nega's robot, and he was down! Marine froze; she felt fear strike her. She hoped she did her stuff right…

Marine donned a determined face…this was the time…

"Everyone battle stations!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The people on the other boats heard and there was a collective call all around that yelled "Battle stations!"

On all the ships, the captions and crew ran down below to their cannons and stayed above if their cannons were on the main deck. They readied themselves while the mercs kept steady. Keeping the robots of the ships and keeping them from interfering with the people. Marine ran down to the main deck then moved herself in front of the Energy cannon; she glanced over her shoulder and spoke to the engineers "You guys go fire our cannons!"

The engineers complied without a word and ran down into the cabin; they passed Honey and merc as they fought two robots. As more robots climbed on board Marine wasted no time as Tiara, Honey and the mercs fought them off. Marine removed a panel off the bottom side of it and pressed a few buttons. Marine the grabbed ahold of cannon and pointed towards Nega as he tried to get up. Something was keeping him down. The sound of the energy cannon powering up was a high pitch noise, and it grew. Marine's hands sweated, and she shook with nervousness. She clicked the trigger of the gun once…then twice….then…

ZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ!

The sound was ear splitting as the yellow beam shot from the cannon. Marine lost a bit of control over it, and it tore into some buildings, but she grunted as she moved the beam right towards Nega, and as soon as she did everyone began firing their cannons.

* * *

><p>Back up by the castle Sonic had did his best to keep Nega distracted while Blaze did her thing, but he did all he could for the moment. Nega stood with small areas of his robot sparking "You two will pay for that!"<p>

Sonic hopped through the air and out of the debris of the building, they had knocked Nega into it. He landed near Blaze, and they both gritted their teeth. Blaze conjured fire in her hands once more and Sonic stood on his guard. Nega quickly tried to wipe the blackness of the soot Blaze had left on his cockpit window but his big robotic hands did a poor job of it. It smudged a lot of it, but he could clear enough off to get vision just in the center of the glass "I still have enough power to crush you…"

Nega, Blaze, and Sonic turned and looked at the bright yellow beam of energy headed in their direction. The beam had torn through a few buildings as it headed in his direction and Nega with his impeded vision could not react fast enough to move an inch as the beam landed on him.

"Argghh! What is this?" Nega yelled as the beam tore into his robot.

It was starting to rip through the metal and Nega tired to move, but the beam followed him. For a few seconds, Nega moved out of the beam's way, using the power of the Emeralds to speed him up. Nega looked for the source as the beam followed him, but as he looked up all he saw was a rain shower of hundreds of cannon balls "Oh dear…" he said as his face dropped with fear.

Even Blaze and Sonic were caught off guard as the cannon balls began to rain down. With surprised faces, they quickly started to move away from the area. Blaze was first as she began dashing away but as Sonic turned to running, but he tripped on a rock. Blaze's face filled with worry as she stopped and ran back over to Sonic and grabbed his hand. She dragged him across the ground and Sonic looked annoyed, but they had no time to argue.

In moments, cannon balls began hitting the ground and tearing the area up, causing even more damage to the streets and the business buildings on the street that lead to the castle. The cannon balls connected with Nega's robot and caused major damage, making huge dents in the hull and cracking his cockpit glass. He couldn't escape either, as he tried to run the yellow energy beam caused dame to his robots legs and lessened his mobility along with cannon balls doing their damage.

"Curses! This isn't over!" Nega yelled as his robot took the full brunt of the cannon balls, he tried to take cover himself with the arms of his robot, but it did not lessen the damage as the cannon balls had showered the whole area.

* * *

><p>Back down at the shore things had taken a bit of a twist, a merc was frozen in place on the S.S Marine as she just stopped short of punching a robot. She was face to face with its blank and lifeless eyes. Slowly, she pulled away with confusion and shock on her face. Tiara and Honey held the same look as everyone else as Marine's energy cannon just powered down, she had expelled all of its energy and there was nothing left. Marine slowly turned herself around and looked behind herself at Tiara, Honey, the mercs and everyone on the deck. And they looked at each wondering if they were seeing the same thing. The robots tripled minutes ago; there were at least twenty robots just on this vessel itself and much more down below on the sand below.<p>

Tiara blinked in confusion as the robot in front of her, and Honey had stalled. Tiara and Honey took a few steps back from it "Is it dead?" Honey asked Tiara breathing profusely.

Tiara looked all around the boat at the many robots; they had come very close to overwhelming them and all the other boats "What gives? Why'd they stop?"

The mercs scratched their heads; they were fatigued, and a few leaned on the railing of the ship to catch a breathe. Tiara being who she was, was not tired, only a little, and she looked over the railing of the ship. Blank lifeless faces, robots clung to the side of the side had stopped climbing "They've stopped…"

Marine joined her, and she donned a curious face "Did we win?" she looked at Tiara.

Tiara shrugged and they both looked up to the castle, there was no movement they could see, but they figured they'd done something. They could handle anymore robots if they wanted to.

* * *

><p>Back with Sonic and Blaze they safely made it away from the barrage of cannon balls. They guessed it had something to do with Marine because Blaze admitted that she wasn't happy that she had to dodge cannon balls. She was certain to get on Marine's case when she got the chance. Blaze and Sonic returned down the street when they were sure Marine's attack was over. They hopped up onto a building that hadn't been completely destroyed by the cannons or Nega. Small bits of debris fell from the edge of the building they stood on as they looked down at Eggman Nega's sparking and smoking robot; it could barely stand.<p>

Blaze and Sonic looked at each other with smiles, and they jumped down into the debris to finish this confrontation. The whole area had been riddle with cannon balls all over the ground, so they watched their step as they hopped through what was left of the fallen building.

Nega's robot sparked and it smoked, and he turned around slowly; they could barely see his anger ridden face through the soot on his cockpit window, but they could hear him loud and clear "Ho ho ho! You think this is over? Well, I've got one more trick up my sleeve! Muhahaha!"

Nega's robot though crippled began moving at fast speeds as lunged towards them. Blaze looked to Sonic and shook her head; her face neutral.

Sonic grinned "Gotcha!" he said as they both dashed at Nega.

Nega scooped up hand fulls of cannon balls and threw them at Sonic and Blaze, but his impaired vision and sustained damage could not keep up with their speed. Blaze was first to attack; she dashed at Nega's dented legs at full speed with fire engulfing her, and his legs came off like butter

"Arggh!" Nega yelled in frustration as he fell to the ground.

Then Sonic spin dashed into one of his arms and cut it clean off. Nega's arm fell to the ground, and he let out another cry of frustration "Ha! Called your bluff!" Sonic said with glee.

Blaze and Sonic at the same time then attacked at his cockpit window, but as they did it flew off, and he ejected from inside with his Eggmoilbe, his preferred hovering vehicle. Blaze and Sonic looked up in surprise.

Nega scowled at them holding the Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds in his hands "Until next time Princess! Ho ho ho!" he grinned evilly at them as he flew away.

Sonic frowned balling his fist as he got ready to run after him. Blaze halted him "Wait Sonic." she said with her arms crossed.

Sonic looked at her with a curious face, and she looked him in the eyes "Allow me." Blaze's spoke with her usual neutral expression.

Sonic then grinned, he bowed to her "Ladies first."

Blaze smirked at him as she took off, jumping out of the debris, hopping onto the buildings and then dashing into the air at full speed directly at Nega's cowardly and surprised face. As Blaze hurdled towards Nega's escape vehicle Nega tried to move out of her path of trajectory but she was fast. Blaze then kicked at him, a fiery spinning kick her lower half engulfed in flames, and she made a clean hit.

"Naghh!" Nega yelled from the force of her kick.

He began spinning through the air, out of control, and he lost grip of the Red and Blue Chaos Emeralds "AAAAHH! I will return Princess Blaze! And I'll get you too Sonic the hedgehog!"

As Eggman Nega spiraled away through the air, Blaze gracefully dived after the falling Chaos Emeralds and snatched them out of the air with ease. Blaze landed on her feet on the roof of a building moments later and looked up into the dark sky as Eggman Nega flew away. Sonic startled Blaze, running up next to her without warning, and she glared at him, in a non-threatening playful manner. Sonic grinned and they watched Eggman Nega disappear from site. Blaze then looked at the Chaos Emeralds in her hands, the Red and Blue emerald's glew brightly and Sonic smiled.

He gave Blaze a thumbs up, and Blaze let go of an uncontrollable smile. They both were pretty tattered; her clothing was even more of a mess, and she was sending Sonic to the infirmary for the bruises on his arms and legs; their fur was still just as ruffled up. They finally collected all the Emeralds; they completed their journey. And not just that, they had also defended the Sol Emeralds, unraveled another unseen nefarious plot by Eggman Nega, and saved both their worlds. The merging of their worlds would stop…as soon as Sonic went home…

Blaze's smile turned into a neutral face when she thought back to all that had happened. So much had happened in these last few days she couldn't believe it was all over already. More importantly them setting out on a journey to collect the Chaos Emeralds to help Sonic get home turned into to so many more things…

The whole reason for their journey was to collect the Emeralds so Sonic could get home…

Sonic's face turned to concern when Blaze stopped smiling, but before he could question her, a loud explosion went off behind them from the building they were standing on. They both quickly jumped back on their guard to see Nega's robot go up in flames.

* * *

><p>Back down by the shore there was a uproar of victory cheering as all the robots had suddenly deactivated. All the captains and their crews and the engineers were hollering victory and cheering the defeat of Eggman Nega. They saw Blaze and Sonic take him down for good; they saw Nega's escape vehicle try to get away, and they saw the Princess attack him in his escape vehicle. They cheered louder when Nega's robot just exploded moments ago. The mercs were tossing the inanimate robots overboard, and some mercs were laying on the main deck just tired. The engineer's Marine had on her ship had joined them topside and were cheering at the top of their lungs. Marine was leaning on the exhausted energy cannon and Tiara, and Honey were hanging over the rail of the ship next to her. All with relief on their faces and just then they saw another explosion up by the castle.<p>

The trio drowned out all the cheering around them and watched another explosion of Nega's robot and Tiara glanced over at Marine "That could have gone better."

Marine looked apologetic "No kidding…the King and Queen are gonna kill me…"

Tiara's burst into laughter at her statement, knowing that a lot of damage to the city was caused in the span of a few hours. And her cannon balls and energy cannon wasn't gonna help her case. Honey chuckled a bit; her eyes were closed, but she slipped backwards off the rail and onto her back onto the deck with exhaustion. Tiara laughed just a heartily watching the fire Nega's robot up above. They had barely noticed the news helicopters from earlier flying above the ocean not too far away; they were starting to come in, and they were sure to hype up what really happened.

* * *

><p>Back with Blaze and Sonic they walked back over the smoldering remains of Nega's robot. Her face was neutral and Sonic held his smirk, lost in their own thoughts they stared at the fire burn from Nega's bot. It all seemed to go so fast. One minute it seemed as if they were going on a simple Emerald hunt, and it turned out to be much bigger and complex than either of them had expected as with many things in life. In her own thoughts, Blaze unconsciously squeezed the Emeralds in her hands; it was over…<p>

This time spent with Sonic would most likely…no…it would cause some form in change in her again. She would grow…

She would return her duties, and he would return to his life and for the first time she felt an emotion strike her hard. She didn't know if it was just now, but…she just realized how sad she felt that he was leaving…

* * *

><p>And then the final confrontation was over, I hoped you guys enjoyed. As I was writing this chapter I totally forgot some stuff while I was writing. I cant remember the ideas I had but hopefully they weren't to important. Now the end of the story is coming, in the next chapter I'm going to ask you all, my readers, a very important question a the end of the next chapter. I cant wait to see your responses.<p>


	11. Inamorata

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>Arch City was greeted by partly cloudy skies the next day; the bright light of the sun shined through the cracks of the clouds, which were now almost a normal color again, not pitch black but a semblance of gray. Blaze's and Sonic's worlds might have still been merging, but it seemed that they had a second to breathe now that skies had cleared up. The weather calmed down as well; the temperature was a comfortable seventy degrees and the ocean waves that hit the beach were smooth as the water splashed up onto the shore. Sun light landed atop the heads of the citizens returning to see the damage that was done to the city. Some of the city's larger buildings were damaged and if not some, but it seemed as if everyone's home or business had been broken into by Nega's robots. All homes and buildings were damaged, in one way or another, broken windows and doors in minor and major ways.<p>

The citizens only hoped that some of the chaos might have scared away some of the criminals that nestled into the city. Many citizens who were returning to the city passed by military personnel and construction workers as they attempted to access the damage that had been caused in yesterday's battle. When the King and Queen returned to the city, there was a citywide cleanup effort to collect all the robots bodies, and since they were everywhere they weren't hard to find.

As for Blaze, Sonic, Marine, the mercs, and the people who helped them, they had all returned to the Castle and rested well into the day. The mercs and all of those who helped stop Eggman Nega were treated specially by the doctors of the Royal Family and the Military.

Still they were all separated by groups and the ship captains and engineers and such were treated in separate facilities throughout the Castle. The mercs had their own special section that they regularly came to when out in the city doing mercenary work. Tiara was there, and Blaze and Marine were treated there as well. It was a section for them with higher clearance for the kind of work they did.

Blaze had just pushed through brown flapping doors as she headed back into the hallway from the room she'd just come out from. Blaze carried a small square purple cloth in her hand, walking straight down the hallway back to the infirmary where she'd personally sent Sonic.

Blaze held her usual neutral expression on her face as she walked down the hall on the long red carpets that extended through all the halls in the castle. The hills of her red shoes tacked against the stone floors and echoed off the walls. She of course was not going to let Sonic be alone in a room full females, female mercs no less; Tiara included. She didn't know Honey's deal. She sustained a few injures herself, but she could not sit still. She had business to attend to, her duties as Princess and as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds called to her.

After her bandages were placed on her with the other female mercs in their usual infirmary, she had to get right back up and get to work. She couldn't keep an eye on Sonic as she had to leave the infirmary often, to talk to the King and the Queen about the battle and deal with political ramifications of the battle, dealing with how the other nations were reacting to it. Talk to the Generals and other military figures about security now that Nega retreated.

She had paperwork to fill out because of the battle and other duties as Princess such as making a brief public announcement to the citizens and even briefly interacting with them at a press conference; even though they didn't like her. The blame for all the damage and destruction was cast upon her because of her abilities, and because she wasn't like them. She was abnormal from almost all the people in her world, and they judged her for it. Still looking upon her as an other…

Looking at her and talking to her…they still saw her as a freak…

It certainly was a long and fast paced morning. Marine was not enough to keep the likes of female mercs away from a male. They were aggressive like Tiara. She had just finished all those things and was finally heading back to check up on Sonic in the special infirmary she'd sent him. She did not do political work often or even at all; it was optional, and she chose to do this time because of the battle. She did not have to, even though she had in the past.

Blaze turned a corner and not far away down a hall full of doors was the special infirmary where Sonic was at; the door at the very end of the hall. Two female kola doctors walked out of a door, and past Blaze as she headed down the hall. She wondered if Tiara or any of the mercs had snuck into Sonic's room while she was gone. She had sent him to this special infirmary, a place that was set up for her on her demand and authority. Her power as Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, to keep him away from the female's advances and...for her own reasons…

As Blaze approached Sonic's door, she couldn't help but feel a bit off put knowing that their fight with Nega was televised and watched by everyone from her city, Arch City and from other nations. Knowing they were watching and hoping that Eggman Nega was stopped so he would not come to destroy their homes. She also just felt uncomfortable knowing that they'd had an audience on such a wide-scale…she was sure she wouldn't like what they might have said about her…

She didn't want to hear it either…

Blaze reached his door, a wooden door and opened it to find that Marine was gone, and he was alone watching the television hanging on the wall. Sonic acknowledged her presence with a nod as he flipped the TV off. Sonic was sitting on a white bed inclined at an angle, so he could sit up. The doctors had looked over Sonic separately; she and Marine were checked with the mercenaries. The doctors had found that Marine needed little to no medical attention. However Sonic and she needed bandages on multiple places over their torsos, arms, legs, and even fingers. They both had bruises and cuts all over themselves but throughout the day, excluding herself because she already had hers removed, the doctors had slowly begun removing Sonic's bandages. They both were ok thankfully; nothing too serious. Right now as he sat on the medical bed only a large bandage wrapped around his waist, and his head was left.

Blaze's face was neutral as she glanced behind herself into the hallway then turned back and walked into the room and closed the door behind herself. As Blaze approached his bed, she could see the bandages on his head, and waist had not been messed with. It seemed there was no funny business with the mercs since the last few times she left. She had caught a female merc near Sonic's hallway earlier and needless to say Blaze had scared the female away. Though they knew she meant no harm they continued to pursue Sonic.

Blaze even caught Honey trying to relay a message to Sonic from Tiara. She wanted to get him out of the Castle away from the mercs and all the amorous females in the city; she was sure he was quite uncomfortable with all the attention. And also what Sonic might consider a threat…marriage. She wanted to depart back to her island soon. His mind would be put to ease as soon as they hit the ocean…he had to go home now…

Blaze moved past his bed and the chair next to his bed and dipped the purple cloth in her hand in a small container of water.

She then turned to his bed and handed him the wet cloth "This should help you remove your bandages, when the doctor returns and does her final checks on you, we will leave. I have had a special meal prepared for us, once eaten we will depart the city." Blaze spoke as she stood by his bedside; she crossed her arms watching him pat himself with the wet cloth she'd given him.

The cloth she had given him helped him remove the sticky bandages that had been placed on them. He first patted down the bandaged wrapped around his head and began removing it "Hey what time is it? How's the weather today?" he asked her as he focused on removing his bandages.

Blaze figured he was talking about the Emeralds "It is noon and the skies have cleared a bit; it seems we have some time before you head home…" Blaze let her last words slip; her eyes darted away from him for a moment though Sonic didn't seem to notice.

"Sounds good…" he said struggling to remove the sticky bandages from his head.

"Where did Marine get off to?" Blaze said returning her gaze to him.

Sonic removed the sticky bandages from himself; they made unsnapping noises as he removed it from his head "She's over there hanging with the mercs, Honey more so I guess. She and Honey are getting along well."

"…." Blaze nodded and uncrossed her arms and sat in the chair next to his bedside; the metal chair creaked; they were alone again…

Sonic then began patting himself with the wet cloth Blaze had provided him with "Say Blaze?"

Blaze had crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap "Yes Sonic?" she looked to him; her tail became stationary as it limped near the floor.

"Your relationship with the mercenaries, it's always been this way huh?" Sonic said still not looking at her.

Blaze blinked her eyes thinking for a moment before she spoke "If you mean our interactions, then yes, they have always been business first but…" Blaze looked for the words to describe it "…Friendly..." Blaze watched him as he began ripping off the bandage wrapped around his waist "In the past Tiara had a partner who Marine had become friends with, we have not seen her since as she has settled in another city." Blaze finished.

Sonic grunted as he rolled onto his side trying to remove his bandages, and it suddenly became quiet in the room. Sonic was so focused on his bandages that he didn't notice as Blaze sat up straight in her chair, that she could not think of anything else to say. She had nothing left to say…

In this third meeting with him, she went through significant changes yet again. In every subsequent meeting with him, she enjoyed his company and now, just like other times; she was sad to see his company go. She had opened up to someone for the first time in her life about her own private matters…she had never told anyone the things she had told Sonic...

She'd grown socially with him around. Though to the extent she boasted much of her growing revolved around him…which she was fine with…

Overall, she felt as if she had opened up more than she ever had in her life, with Sonic meeting her parents and dealing with Tiara and…her muddled feelings revolving around him…

It was a learning experience she was not soon to forget; with it, she would travel into the future and be able to approach future situations better. She had Sonic to thank for that…

She guessed being more social and opening up might not sound like a big deal to anyone else. However, she spent a lot of time in her head, in her mind, thinking more than feeling and to her. The biggest thing that had happened in Sonic's stay was her coming even further out of her shell. She would have figured she was a hermit when she first met him, but now she had almost crawled out of her shell. Seeing the light of day. Her being this open was a big deal to her…

It made her feel uncomfortable; she guessed any kind of change would make you feel that way. She was not used to being this far out in the open, and she'd crawled further out every time with Sonic. Never mind, the grand adventure they'd all gone through to get to this point. All the action, the danger, excitement, the emotions…the other stuff…

Blaze continued to watch him rip off his bandages. To her becoming so open in all wakes of her life was a heavy change she knew she would be dealing with adjusting to as the time went on and their adventures up until this point had made the experience all the more grand.

Sonic finally unwrapped the bandage wrapped around his waist and balled them into a ball. He leaned over to the side of the bed, away from Blaze and spotted a trash can a little ways away from his bed.

With a silly grin on his face, he aimed at the trash can "Do you think our audience may have had their minds swayed the way you kicked Nega's butt?"

Blaze looked to the floor "No." she stated simply.

Sonic's face became confused as he shot the ball of wrapped bandages into the trashcan. It thunked into the bottom of the can and Sonic turned to look at Blaze "You mean even after you saved everyone? No one's going to change their way of thinking? No one's going to think the Princess might not be so bad after all?"

Blaze then stared straight ahead "It has never changed the populace's mind about their stance about me before, it will not this time either."

Sonic frowned when Blaze looked at him "I am not a hero Sonic…this…it is my job…and everyone considers it as so." her face remained neutral "As for their stance about me being abnormal…that will never change. They will always dislike me." Blaze finished looking away from him again.

And though Sonic wanted to be the one to argue her, this time he knew he needed to take a step back. This whole world was a different place from his own and swaying the mind of the masses is even something he considered near impossible. Sonic remained quiet as he settled back down onto his bed and placed his arms behind his head; he stared at the spinning celling fan on the celling "….I think your cool…" Sonic said lost in thought.

Blaze's heart briefly raced at his compliment "…" she remained quiet and her face remained neutral, and she quickly calmed down "About the Emeralds Sonic…"

Sonic broke out of his thoughts and turned on his side "Yeah?"

She turned to look at him "While I was I busy this morning I went and checked on the Sol Emeralds. They were still safe but I was curious, and I took a Chaos Emerald and put them together."

"Did they react?" Sonic asked curiously.

Blaze shook her head "While I held a Sol Emerald, I felt no powerful reaction from them unlike when we were collecting them. I think they are stable again."

Sonic rubbed his chin "Maybe that's why the sky cleared up."

"They did glow in each other's presence." Blaze said shifting a bit in her chair.

"I guess the Emeralds brought me here to help stop Nega from whatever he was doing. He'd had robots all over the city before I got here apparently." Sonic shrugged.

Blaze donned a thoughtful face "Sometimes I wonder what purpose do the Emeralds have for dragging us between worlds."

"Hey?" Sonic suddenly grinned at her.

Blaze raised an eyebrow as she looked at him "There may be more than one reason."

Blaze blinked her eyes then a small smile came across her face "It makes much more sense than anything else."

Sonic chuckled and Blaze did so along with him; the answer wasn't completely clear but even with the mystery shrouded around the Emeralds. They both felt it was something they did not to overthink, not knowing exactly why but still knowing as if everything would be ok. Despite their Emeralds being very dangerous sources of extreme power, they both had been keeping them under control. They might never know why they both traversed each other's worlds. Somehow no explanation was fine.

And even if they hadn't changed anyone's minds, they knew they just had to be persistent in life. Everything was not peachy, even after they saved everyone; the people still disliked Blaze and Tiara because they were not normal. Sonic knew, the hard truth was they always would. However, sometimes that's the way the story goes. Though in life, you had a choice. Fight or lay flat. Blaze knew she would never back down, and knew without asking Sonic did not either. That is why they were ok with no explanation; in each other's presence, they were unstoppable. And Blaze was glad she met him…she was glad he was her friend…

Just as their laughter died down the door to the room suddenly burst open. Blaze jumped out her seat and Sonic and she both had looks of surprise on their face. It was Marine, Honey, and Tiara.

Marine ran into the room looking exhausted "I tried to stop her Blaze…" she huffed "…but I couldn't outrun Tiara…she's fast…" she said moving around Blaze and taking her vacated seat.

Blaze's face suddenly held a slight frown as she looked to Tiara. Tiara was holding a bouquet of red flowers and a big grin on her face. Honey looked apologetic standing next to her "Hey guys…I'm sorry Princess Blaze but Tiara can be…well…creative." she chuckled.

"Hey princess…hedgehog…" Tiara looked over at Sonic, and he looked nervous "I brought you some get-well flowers, are you ok?" Tiara said not even glancing at Blaze.

Blaze took a step forward "I told you he was fine when we were in our infirmary."

Tiara ignored Blaze "Yea yea princess." she said walking into the room and waking to the other side of Sonic's bed "Here hedgehog, some of the best flowers around town." Tiara had a dreamy face.

Sonic looked embarrassed as he took the flowers from her; the flowers had a strong sweet smell. Blaze then looked more upset "Why did you follow Marine here? We were to meet at the docks once we were ready to depart."

Tiara then acknowledged her "You didn't think I was just gonna sit around while you moved him around like cargo did you princess?" she said with a grin.

"This is the reason why I must move him around!" Blaze said with a frown.

Honey came fully into the room as Blaze and Tiara got into their argument mode. Sonic sighed as he was once again caught in the middle. He looked back and forth between them on each side of his bed as they went back and forth arguing. Marine tried to suppress her giggle at Sonic's predicament yet again. Honey chuckled, rubbing the back of her head with a bashful face. She knew she wouldn't get a word in edge wise.

Just then right behind them the doctor, a female kola and her nurse a male kola stepped into the room seeing the strange scene. Of the Princess and Tiara arguing while the hedgehog on the bed looked afraid. And Marine had burst into a fit of laughter, and Honey looked defeated.

The doctor and the nurse looked at each other "What in the world is going on here?" the female kola doctor asked her assistant.

"You're the doctor." the male kola shrugged.

The female doctor rubbed her temples, and the male nurse scratched his head. The Princess and Tiara were already strange with their abilities; being abnormal. Then add the Princesses strange guest, and they were even weirder to them now than they ever were.

* * *

><p>Around one P.M., Blaze, Sonic, and Marine finally got out of the special infirmary. It had taken longer than expected for the doctor to do her final checkup on Sonic as Blaze kept Tiara from making advances at Sonic. Yes, she was completely back to her old self, yet she was not the same As could be seen now as Blaze, Sonic, and Marine had left the infirmary and were now in the same dining hall they'd eaten in a few days ago.<p>

The mercs had got a big commission and were out celebrating. Tiara was still an outsider, so she celebrated alone, she'd taken Honey, and they were out celebrating themselves. Tiara had left Sonic alone for a little while, she had changed a little. The trio was sitting in the lavish medium-sized room at the same wooden table adorned with flowers and plastic fruit. With a white laced cloth hanging from every edge of the table. The table could seat about ten people but again other than the chefs; they were the only occupants in the room, and they were the only three occupants at the table.

Marine sat at the end, Sonic next to her, and Blaze sat next to him. Their food had been served, and they were already eating. They hadn't eaten breakfast to so were all hungry. Blaze kept her word, and just as she had said a few days ago she had a special meal prepared for their departure after they collected the Chaos Emeralds. They were served many seafood platters, a wide variety of fish Sonic had never seen. At first, he wasn't sure what to eat and had picked through the fish until he found something he liked. Marine had helped by having him try some of her favorites, and Blaze ate a few different types of fish but stuck mostly eating tuna.

Right now, Marine was gathering food from all over the table onto her plate. She had a big smile, and she grabbed a red looking fish meat and put it on Sonic's plate "Try this one Sonic; this fish is always tender."

"If you say so…" Sonic said as he drove a fork into it. Taking only a small piece he chewed on it and his eyes widened "That's pretty good." he said cutting into the fish again with his fork and knife. He spoke while he chewed his food, he wasn't really expecting fish as a special meal, but he had to admit it was really tasty "Man this food is better than I expected." Sonic said with a delighted face.

"Hehe, you don't know what you're missing Sonic!" Marine said while stuffing her face.

Sonic glanced over to Blaze on his left still being her quiet and reserved self "Say blaze? Do your people eat a lot of fish?"

Blaze's eyes darted in his direction, just as she swallowed her food, still eating in the most proper of manner with a napkin on her lap; her facial expression neutral. She stuck her fork into her tuna "Yes; fish is one of the city's biggest exports." she said as she looked back at her food.

Sonic donned an innocent look on his face "You don't happen to eat fish because…" he paused.

Marine looked curiously at Sonic as she sipped on her drink "…you know…because your cats?" Sonic said looking sheepish about the question he asked.

Blaze placed her medium sized fork down and patted her mouth with napkin "…" Blaze looked fully at him, and he smiled with a weak grin. Marine swallowed her food with her mouth open, waiting for Blaze's response to Sonic's question.

Blaze looked into his eyes and spoke; her face neutral "…As a matter of fact Sonic, yes. We are Obligate Carnivores; we must eat meat. So yes, cats do like fish." Blaze smirked as she returned to eating her food.

Sonic's rubbed the back of his head face became bashful "I see…" he chuckled; he didn't know if it was a personal question, but he could see that Blaze did not mind. He glanced over at Marine.

She'd just took a big bite out of some fish wrapped in rice; she giggled at Blaze's response "Hey don't look at me. I just like meat." she said chewing on her food.

Sonic sighed "I guess I'm just not a big meat eater…." he paused just as Marine slapped some more food on his plate. He used an incorrect fork and took a bite out the food. It was red, baked, and crunchy. A delighted smile came to his face "But it sure is tasty."

Blaze smiled a bit, closing her eyes as she took another bite of her food. When she reopened her eyes Sonic was holding a small fork up for her to see. He had a big smile, but Blaze's face returned to neutral as she shook her head. Sonic's face became upset as Blaze placed the medium-sized fork she was using down as she finished her tuna. She then pulled a bowl over filled with an assortment of diced fish and picked up a big fork.

Blaze smirked ever so subtly as this had got Sonic's attention again as he tried to figure out what the right utensils were to use again. Sonic raised an eyebrow with confusion on his face as, he began peering in her direction while Blaze, calmly and slowly ate her food one bite at a time. Her dinning etiquette came from her life in royalty of course.

Just then out of the flapping doors behind Marine a female castle worker walked into the room holding a stack of cards and spotted Blaze. She swiftly made her way over to her and bowed. She was an orange stripped tiger "Excuse my intrusion Princess, but I have these important messages for you." she handed the stack of cards addressed to her.

Blaze's face returned to neutral now that her attention had snapped away from Sonic; she placed her fork down "Thank you, if you don't mind will you do me a favor?" Blaze asked as she took the cards from the woman.

The woman looked shocked "Yes Princess! What do you ask of me?"

"Inform the King and Queen that I will departing the castle soon, I am setting sail this evening." Blaze said with a serious face.

The female nodded profusely "Yes, right away Princess!" she said as she bowed again and swiftly left the room.

Blaze nodded and looked at what had been delivered to her. They were post cards from her family members. Blaze began flipping through them as Marine burped. She did not seem to notice Marine's burp as Sonic finished another plate of food "So where is everybody? There's no celebration for the city being saved?" Sonic said aloud leaning back into his chair.

"Ahhhhh!" Marine slapped her belly with closed eyes "That would be nice, there're plenty of celebrations going on in the city today."

Sonic glanced over at Blaze "What are those?" he asked curiously.

"They are post cards from my family, congratulating me for protecting the city." Blaze said as she read over them.

Sonic knew as much since they talked about it in the infirmary that if anyone was praising her; it was probably for other reasons than her saving them. Blaze flipped through another card "I have a few from my cousins, aunts, uncles, one from my grandmother."

"So where are they?" Sonic asked curiously.

Blaze then frowned "…We are not close…they are busily involved in their own lives. All political and they do not live close. Most do not even live in the city…" she said reading through the last few cards.

Sonic paused and Blaze continued "There are no celebrations for us. We will leave, and it will be quiet." Blaze said as she placed her post cards down and began eating her food again.

Blaze knew she did not have to reiterate to Sonic about how people viewed her, as after her statement, their meal was a little quitter. As they all retreated into their own minds and pondered and digested the adventure they'd just went on and what was next. Wondering what ramifications they caused throughout the city in their stay.

Sonic figured that the mercs got no celebrations either, evident as Tiara and the other mercs had gone out to celebrate own their own. They'd all become a little more somber with the knowledge that, no one really cared what they did. Though it could never fully deter them while they were together, as soon, Marine's and Sonic's banter picked up a little more as she tried to stuff him with more food. And Blaze got Sonic's attention again as he used the wrong spoon to eat his soup.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the trio had finally begun their trek out of the castle; it was around a quarter to seven p.m., and the sun was getting low in the sky. It was still pretty warm out today as Blaze, Sonic, and Marine walked out of the entrance of the Castle. After they ate they took some time to rest and unwind, Sonic had lost another game of chess to Blaze wanting to get revenge. However, now he had to swab the deck once back on the S.S. Marine.<p>

Blaze's face was neutral, carrying a sack with the Sol Emeralds and right beside her Sonic held a grin as he carried a sack containing the Chaos Emeralds. Marine was next to him carrying many papers; her designs for the reinforcement of the bottom of the S.S Marine. She'd picked them up on their way out. The ship had been fully reinforced in the latter half of today, though they had been working on it the few days, they were in the city. She had many more ideas since, and she was sure to get started writing them down once they got back to the island.

As they stepped out onto the Castle grounds, they were greeted by a mix of pink, red, orange, and blue colors in the skies caused by the setting sun. Sonic whistled "Sure is nice out."

Blaze, Marine, and Sonic observed all the construction workers and the noise they were making, materials scatted around the courtyard, and scaffoldings erected just above them as they walk away out the threshold of the castle.

"Hopefully the weather will be acceptable on our trip back." Blaze spoke as they walked towards were the castle gates used to be; there were two guards stationed by the two big holes in the ground now.

The castle had taken considerable damage from Eggman Nega's lasers, but it seemed as they all glanced back once more, that they were already on their way to fixing the damage. The guards were the Castle gates used to be did a brief hand salute to them as they walked past. Blaze nodded in their direction as they walked onto the streets. Many of the citizens had returned to the city, and the streets were pretty busy again. The nearby businesses on the left and right of the street were damaged beyond repair and needed to be rebuilt. There were many people just cleaning up the ruble now. The trio had to walk around the big cannon ball sized holes that covered this street.

Blaze did glance briefly at Marine with a stern look as they walked past the holes in the ground. Marine grinned with embarrassment and Sonic laughed at the exchange as they continued on their way down the street and down the hill. They got onto the sidewalk as they walked down the hill. On people's porches they celebrated, large groups of individuals walked together, huddled in groups talked together, and even a small parade could be seen further down the road.

All around them was party music, the smell of food cooking and just loud individuals. At first, the trio went unnoticed but soon Sonic began to notice that people were staring at them as they passed; accusing eyes. Sonic frowned and did his best to ignore them, Marine and Blaze were already good at it. Blaze kept her head straight and not paid them any notice.

It was then it became even more crystal clear for Sonic that the people who stared; the citizens and the politicians blamed Blaze for all the collateral damage. Seeing Blaze in a whole new perspective; understanding even more now why she did not smile much. Everything she had spoken to him about came together in a cumulative understanding now that he'd been with her to see it.

Though in a few minute's time the trio made their way from the Castle to the docks. Watching the citizens partake in celebratory actives all around them and others doing the cleanup of the various damage to buildings, homes, and Nega's robots.

Once on the cobblestone of the docks they walked a few warehouses down to the newly reinforced S.S. Marine. There were female engineers walking down the ramp of the ship and Marine smiled brightly as she ran past Sonic and Blaze "Hey! Hold a sec ladies!" Marine waited for them as they walked down and began speaking to them.

While Marine spoke to them Sonic noticed out of the corner of his eyes that two people not far away from the ship were watching Marine as she spoke to the engineers. Sonic's face became serious, and he elbowed Blaze gently on her side. Blaze looked at Sonic for his unusual behavior, and he cocked his head at the male and female staring at Marine. Two gray and black striped furred cats; the female wore a sleeveless red top and a multicolored red dress, and the male wore brown pants and a blue dress shirt. Blaze looked curious "I thought Marine had called them already."

Sonic looked confused as Marine finished talking to the engineers, and as they walked away the male and female approached Marine "Marine?" the male called to her.

Marine was startled as she froze and dropped her papers, she slowly turned around as the male and female cats were right behind her. Marine looked embarrassed "Mom? Dad?" she inched out.

The male and female cat then grabbed a hold of her and hugged her "We've missed you so much; we know you said you were leaving when you got to the docks, so we wanted to surprise you!" the female said with a happy face.

Marine looked bewildered "You know you guys didn't have to come down here…"

"Oh we know, but after we got off the phone we just had come see you off." the male said.

Marine had a dry look on her face as the two people hugged her and Sonic was confused as ever. Blaze and he only stood a few feet away and heard everything that was said. Sonic silently looked to Blaze for answers, and she complied; her face neutral "They are or should I say used to be Marine's step parents. They still worried for Marine's safety after I watched over her, so they still check on Marine whenever they can." Blaze placed a hand on her hip.

Sonic smiled "I knew it was more to it than that."

Blaze nodded "Marine came from far away place; she does not even remember her true home of origin. She does not know her biological parents either. She was very young when she left, and she came to Arch City; I am sure you are well aware of her goals." Blaze finished.

Sonic crossed his arms "Well, she is a real captain now; she's got her own ship."

Blaze watched as Marine struggled to escape her steps parents grasp "Indeed, when Marine arrived in Arch City her step parents took care of her for a short while. They took her off the streets, and before long she was pursing her dream to be a pirate captain." Blaze said with the least amount of enthusiasm.

Blaze and Sonic looked at each other and rolled their eyes, it was a dangerous occupation for a young person to choose; Blaze continued "Marine was only in the city for a short while before she got lost at sea and ended up on my island." Blaze finished as they both watched Marine talk to her step parents.

"I guess you should be thanking them." Sonic joked with a big grin at Blaze.

Blaze smirked at him "Silence."

Sonic laughed and Black smiled, then Marine's step parents came over to them. Marines step mother spoke first "Hello Princes Blaze…" she paused when she saw Sonic. Her husband looked confused at the sight of Sonic too.

Blaze introduced him "This is Sonic." she glanced at him.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic smiled and extended his hand.

Marine's step father shook his hand first; he smiled "I've never seen a hedgehog before."

"Ditto." Marines step mother shook his hand with a look of delight.

Sonic chuckled "I've been getting that a lot lately."

Marine looked a little annoyed as her step mother pulled her closer "Excuse us Princess…" they both chuckled and her step mother spoke again "So how is Marine doing? Has she been keeping out of trouble?"

"Mom! I'm a captain now!" Marine said with a bit irritation on her face.

Blaze's face returned to neutral and looked to Sonic, handing her sack to him "Would you take our cargo onto the ship Sonic? We will be departing very shortly."

Sonic took it from her, he grinned "Sure thing." he said as he walked to their left and up the ramp of the ship as Blaze began talking to Marine's step parents.

Sonic walked up the ramp and the view of the warm colors of orange and red skies was even better as he stepped on deck. The elevated position let him see the sun as it neared the horizon. He walked over near the railing on the other side of the ship to get a better view of the sun setting on the ocean. He smiled; it was a glorious sight. Planets could have gorgeous scenery to show off wherever he traveled. Sonic then made his way down into the cabin and placed the sack with the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's and Marine's room. He then placed the Chaos Emeralds in his room and went back up to the main deck.

He was ready to go back down the ramp when he saw Blaze and Marine waving to Marine's step parents as they walked away "Good-bye!" Sonic called out to them.

They glanced back to see Sonic waving aboard the S.S. Marine; they smiled and silently waved back to him. Sonic then looked down at Blaze and Marine. Blaze was walking up the ramp and Marine was picking up her papers.

Sonic walked over to the ramp as Blaze stepped on deck, she stopped to look back at Marine as she finally picked up all her papers and was walking up the ramp, then she looked at Sonic "Let us go plot a course back to my island; my parents will arrive soon." Blaze said as she walked towards the cabin.

"Lead the way." Sonic said following her.

Marine was right on their tails as she ran onto the deck "Southern Island here we come!"

So for about ten minutes time Blaze and Sonic used the navigational computer, well mostly Blaze and Marine, to plot the course back to her island. While briefly Marine went below deck to inspect her newly reinforced ship to see if they had got her ideas right. The Royal Family and Military also resupplied them for their trip back. Food, tools, clothing, etc. Items that would last Blaze's and Marine almost a full year on their island.

Soon though a royal guard, dressed in the similar purple clothing as Blaze came down the stairs into the cabin, and the three looked up away from the navigational computer. The guard did not have to speak for them to know her parents were on deck.

So they followed the royal guard back up the stairs to the deck, the red hues of the sky flooded the walkway up, and their eyes had to readjust. The King and Queen were standing not far away from the entrance to the cabin, and all around the ship were Royal guards surrounding them all. The guard who had come down to get them went back into position as Blaze, Sonic, and Marine walked over to the Queen and King.

Blaze spoke "Mother…father…"

"Good evening dear." Blaze's mother spoke.

Blaze's father had a serious face "Are you ready to depart? Have they stocked your ship?"

Blaze's face was neutral, and she nodded "Everything is in order; we will be waiting for one more guest after you."

Blaze's father nodded and looked at the trio "You all did well."

"…" Blaze was quiet.

Sonic grinned "It was a good challenge, nothing we couldn't handle." he rubbed the tip on his nose.

Marine looked embarrassed "Sorry about all the cannon balls." she said with an innocent face.

Blaze's father then smirked "You did what you had to do."

Blaze's mother spoke "You all not need worry about the damage; we will take care of that. You've done more in preventing than we could ever do. Despite the negative public outcry, there will be bright spots."

"In what way?" Sonic asked curiously.

"We will silence them." Blaze's mother said with a confident face.

Sonic and Marine chuckled, and Blaze's mother smirked "Aww nice one." Sonic pointed at her.

Blaze kept her neutral expression as she watched Sonic interact with her mother, and Blaze's father watched her reaction. Blaze's mother continued "Like in the past but unlike now, with your friends dear; you all have prevented a major catastrophe. If not for your intervention we would be at the mercy of Eggman Nega will. The negativity of the peoples because of their judgment of our daughter will be ignored. We will interject positivity for what you have done, even though there is none."

Blaze's mother paused with a thoughtful face "You would think there would be…but alas that is not the case." Blaze's mother finished.

Blaze paused for a moment "…" glancing at Marine who gave her a reassuring smile, then to Sonic who winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Blaze then looked to her parents as the red hues of the sunset shined down the ship "Then my business, here is done….I will return to my island a resume my guard over the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said in a serious tone.

Blaze's father nodded "Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Princess, my daughter. We will see you soon…" Blaze's father extended his arms.

Blaze instinctively moved forward and hugged him briefly "Father." she spoke, and he patted her on the back.

Then she hugged her mother "Mother." Blaze said just the same.

"We will miss you." Blaze's mother spoke hugging her tight before she released her.

Blaze stepped back as Marine ran into Blaze's mothers arms "We'll be back real soon."

"Take care of each other out there, and try to be more careful with cannon balls dear." Blaze's mother patted her on the head.

Sonic had stepped forward and shook Blaze's fathers hand "If I'm ever in town I'll stop by." he grinned.

Blaze's father shook his hand with a firm grip "You are always welcome at the Royal Castle."

Once Marine and Sonic stepped back the royal guards all around hand saluted the trio. Blaze's mother and father smiled at the all "Have a safe return, and you have a safe return to your home Sonic." Blaze's father said smiling at Sonic.

"Will do your highness." Sonic grinned.

Blaze's father chuckled "He does have a good sense of humor."

Blaze's mother looked at both Blaze and Sonic, and she spoke with a suggestive tone "Blaze…honor your true feelings…when you are in a bad situation do what you feel is right."

Blaze looked confused for a moment "Yes; I will mother…" she said confused by her sudden statement.

"Me too." Marine interjected with a big grin.

"I already do that." Sonic grinned.

This made Blaze's moth and father laugh; the royal guards got a chuckle out of it as well "We thank you." Blaze's father spoke as their laughter died. Blaze's mother and father then bowed to the trio. The royal guards followed suite and all around them all bowing.

Blaze's was neutral and Sonic, Marine, and she looked all around them as the King and Queen stood fully up again along with the guards. Blaze's mother and father gave them all one last look of assurance, particularly smirking at Blaze and Sonic before they silently turned and walked to the ramp and departed the ship. The royal guards followed them and Blaze; Sonic, and Marine moved to the rail of the ship and watched the King and Queen enter a black vehicle and drive away.

"Your parents are pretty cool." Sonic said as they watched them drive away.

"They did not abandon me; I am grateful." Blaze spoke turning away from the railing; she wondered why her parents were looking at her and Sonic like that...

"Alright then, all we gotta do now is wait for Tiara." Marine said walking away from the railing and running up to the steering deck.

"You think she'll pass it up?" Sonic asked curiously looking to Blaze.

Blaze gave Sonic a dry look "She'll be here; she wouldn't pass this up for anything."

Sonic chuckled nervously and Marine spoke to him from the steering deck "Yea Sonic; you should have seen how enthusiastic she was in the infirmary."

Sonic slapped his forehead "Oh boy…"

Marine laughed up at the steering deck, and Blaze smirked as she aimlessly wandered around the deck. Yep, there were no celebrations for them, their journey was swift and silent, and though they got no recognition, Blaze had learned and found that she did not care as much as she used to. As she got older and more mature, she found that having someone who you could trust meant more to her than anything.

And Blaze was right to assume Tiara would show up as not even a ten minutes later Tiara and Honey had stepped on deck. Sonic and Blaze were not standing far away from them, standing just near the ramp conversing "We were wondering when you would arrive." Blaze said directing her attention to her.

"Hello Princess, Sonic." Honey said with a big smile; she had a camera around her neck with the shutter on.

"Hello Honey." Blaze said crossing her arms.

Tiara had a big grin "Hey princess…" she looked at Sonic "Hedgehog…"

"Tiara." Sonic said with a bit of hesitation.

Just then Marine ran down from the steering deck "Hey guys, here to send the S.S. Marine off eh?" Marine spoke happily.

Tiara thought for a moment "Kind of, I wanted to see Sonic off before he goes back home…" Tiara sounded genuine.

Blaze's frown was slight "Say what you will, Sonic might not be back."

Blaze gave Tiara a wise look as Tiara looked around the deck. She observed the beautiful colors of the sun setting in the sky then took notice of the other side of the ship. Where the open ocean was and the setting sun nearing the horizon. Tiara smiled getting an idea "Come on hedgehog!" she said grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him to the other side of the ship.

"Gahh!" Sonic exclaimed as she pulled him.

"Come on Honey." Tiara spoke to her.

"I'm on it boss!" Honey said running after her.

Blaze looked surprised quickly uncrossing her arms but calmly walked and followed her.

Marine ran after Honey with a puzzled face "What are you mugs up to?"

Blaze was reserved while she listened to Tiara speak; she was inspecting the angle she was standing at "I thought I'd get a few pictures with Sonic, saying good-bye just isn't enough." Tiara put on an innocent face as she looked to Sonic "If you wouldn't mind hedgehog?" she spoke with a sweet voice, twisting her hands together like a school girl.

Marine and Honey giggled while Blaze looked unamused "Oh brother…" she said rolling her eyes.

Sonic looked at Tiara smiling her best then to Blaze, who suddenly had a frown on her face. Then back to Tiara who was smiling even brighter then back to Blaze whose frown had deepened. Sonic looked exasperated then he shrugged; he couldn't win "…Sure…why not…" he said closing his eyes.

Tiara giggled "Hehe! Great!" she said as she pulled Sonic close and stood right next to him.

Sonic looked embarrassed by her close contact "Whao!"

"Honey, ready the camera!" Tiara said with enthusiasm.

Blaze looked a bit angered but at the same time disappointed as she let Tiara go this once. She felt she wanted her body to move and act, but she restrained herself and watched Tiara take her pictures with Sonic.

Honey took off the lens cap and held the camera around her neck up "Say cheese!"

And the camera stared flashing, as Tiara began posing with Sonic in a number of positions. The Polaroid Camera took instant pictures and printed out and fell to the deck as Honey took them; Marine picked them up and inspected them. Hugging him and he tried to get away, standing back to back with him and Sonic looking embarrassed, one where she twisted his arm and forced him to smile with her.

Tiara then winked at Honey, and she nodded as before Sonic could react Tiara grabbed Sonic and pulled him close. Just as Honey took the photo Tiara kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic looked shocked and Marine looked shocked as she looked at Blaze, who looked mighty upset.

They had finally run out of positions though "Tiara!" Blaze spoke in a stern cautioning tone; Blaze looked visibly upset.

Tiara quickly let go of Sonic; she had a big grin "That was the last one Princess…" she chuckled.

Sonic looked bewildered as Honey lowered her camera "We only have a few shots left." Honey spoke aloud; she looked at Blaze "Do you want take one Princess?" she said with a curious face.

Blaze blinked in surprise at the offer, the anger quickly washed from her face…she hadn't considered it "…" Blaze hesitated.

Marine was busy laughing at all the Polaroid Camera pictures that had fallen to the deck, and she'd picked up. Tiara quickly walked over to Honey and picked up the picture with her kissing Sonic on the cheek "Ahhhhh…" Tiara sighed as she stared at the picture and hugged it close to her chest.

Blaze's face was neutral, and she looked to Marine "Let us take a picture with Sonic…we don't know when or if he'll be back."

Marine nodded "Oi your right; these pictures might be the last we see of him."

"Hey? I'm right here." Sonic joked but still looking a bit disheveled.

Marine handed the pictures she was holding to Tiara, and she gladly took them "Come on now, fix yourself up Sonic. You're taking a picture with royalty." Marine giggled as she ran over to him.

Blaze silently walked over to Sonic's side as well, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach…everything seemed to reminding her that he was leaving…

Sonic shook himself and Marine stood to his right. Sonic then smiled as Blaze stood to his left. Marine waved at the camera with big grin, Sonic smiled, and Blaze had a neutral expression as she crossed her arms.

"Here we go!" Honey held her camera up as the trio stared into her camera; the view behind hem of the ocean and red skies was beautiful.

SNAP! The camera flashed, and the picture printed out. Honey grabbed this one and Blaze, Sonic, and Marine walked over to Honey to view the picture. Honey held it up, and all of them looked at it "Looking good hedgehog." Tiara purred.

Sonic chuckled "Thanks…" Sonic said nervously.

Blaze gave Tiara another stern look before she commented "Could you make a copy of this?"

Honey nodded "I can. It's a digital camera." she said as she pressed a button and another picture printed out. Honey handed it to Blaze, also taking the other picture from her. Blaze nodded satisfied with them, Sonic could have his own copy now.

Blaze stuffed the pictures into her pocket and she was ready to intervene and get Marine and Tiara to stop teasing Sonic about their pictures, but Honey spoke again "Hmmmm…I still have two photos left." she turned to Tiara "Did you want to take one more boss?"

Tiara stopped giggling along with Marine long enough to say "No thanks. I got everything I need."

"Do you really need that many?" Sonic questioned Tiara still looking embarrassed.

"Hehehe! I'm sorry Sonic, but your expression was funny." Marine giggled poking Sonic in the side with her elbow.

It was then Blaze got an idea in her head…an idea that made her feel uneasy. However, today the more she faced the unresolved feelings inside herself, the more the feeling came out. Forcing her to speak without what she considered to be rational thought…the words blurted out of her mouth "…Honey?" Blaze asked with a curious face.

Honey was putting the lens cap back on but stopped and looked at Blaze "Yes Princess?"

Blaze quickly swallowed a lump in her throat "…I would like to take another picture…"

Honey then smiled "Oh ok! Of who?"

Blaze felt deafly nervous, but she glanced over at Sonic and everyone paused. Tiara and Marine stopping, giggling and teasing Sonic about the pictures "Sonic…let us take one last picture." Blaze's face looked neutral, but she felt like she was sweating.

Sonic blinked slowly "Yea...sure…" he then smiled as he made his way over to the same picture spot; also to get away from the teasing "I know some people can't resist." he said with an air of smugness.

Blaze smirked at bit at Sonic's overconfidence; it made the whole situation feel a little better. As Blaze walked over to the picture taking spot Tiara looked a little upset "The Princess wants to take a picture?" she said with disbelief.

Even Marine looked surprised "...Wha..What?" Marine said running over next to Honey.

Tiara and Marine had skeptical faces though Blaze ignored their accusing eyes as she felt nervous as it was already. Honey held her camera up "Ready?"

Blaze and Sonic stood close together but Sonic wasn't ready to take the picture "Hold up." he said with a grin as he suddenly wrapped his arm around Blaze's neck and pulled her close. Blaze didn't expect it and her face filled with embarrassment. Blaze's eyes had widened and though her face shown embarrassment her mouth had formed into a frown, more likely out of feeling uncomfortable.

"Ready!" Sonic said giving the camera a peace gesture with his hand.

Blaze's voice was lost in her throat, and she only hoped she wasn't blushing as the camera flashed again and before she knew it Sonic had already let go of her. Blaze was left standing alone as Sonic ran over to Honey to see the results. Tiara and Marine did too more interested in Sonic's picture with Blaze.

Blaze did her best to calm down while everyone was ignoring her for the moment. She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath before she walked over and took a look at the picture. Blaze felt a warm feeling in her stomach when she saw herself and Sonic in the picture.

"Well? What do you think…huh Princess?" Tiara said looking at her with suspicious eyes.

Marine, Honey, and Sonic looked her and Blaze raised an eyebrow "It's a nice picture."

"Mmmhmp…" Tiara said in a skeptical tone.

Marine took the picture from Honey "I don't know Blaze…"

Everyone listened, and Blaze felt nervous again "This picture is good, but…I think it's missing me…"

Everyone chuckled, excluding Blaze, who let out a light sigh of relief, worried about her feelings being exposed. Marine shrugged "Then again, Blaze gets to see this beautiful mug every day!" Marine grinned.

Blaze smirked "Wont someone help me." she said with sarcasm.

Everyone laughed, and Honey printed out the second copy of Blaze's picture with Sonic. Blaze got the other picture from Marine and stuffed both of the pictures into the pocket of her coat again.

Tiara seemed to slow down as she spoke this time "Well…I guess it's time for you guys to go…"

"Yes, we must get going." Blaze spoke with a neutral tone.

For a brief moment, everyone looked at one another, feeling a bit of sadness. It was time to say farewell. Tiara gathered her pictures and pulled a rubber band of her pocket and tied them together.

She stuffed the pictures into her back pocket of her jeans "We have to get back to work too soon." Tiara said as she and Honey made their way to the ramp of the ship and walked down it.

"You guys take it easy." Sonic spoke with a smile walking over to the railing of the ship.

Blaze joined him at his side as Tiara and Honey stepped down onto the docks "Well, we're wasting time, let hit the seas!" Marine said excitedly as she ran up to the steering deck and began manning the controls.

"We'll take care of the ramp!" Tiara yelled from down below.

Blaze and Sonic watched as Tiara and Honey grabbed the makeshift ramp and pulled it away and down from the S.S. Marine and onto the docks. The wooden plan smacked against the cobble stone of the docks. The people on the docks didn't seem to notice them though, as they walked past the S.S. Marine oblivious to them all.

Blaze walked over to the area were the ramped deployed and raised the hatch and locked it into place. Soon the engines of the S.S. Marine could be heard revving up below. The ship began to lurch "We're on our way mates!" Marine said excitedly as she began turning the ship's wheel.

The S.S Marine began to move backwards, slowly inching its way back away from the other ships. Sonic stood by the railing and Blaze went back to his side, and they waved at Tiara and Honey.

They smiled and waved back with equal vigor "Goodbye Sonic! Princes Blaze, Marine!" Honey yelled to them as the S.S Marine was fully pulled away from the docks.

"I'll see you around Princess! Later Marine! If you ever come back hedgehog you are mine! I won't hold back!" Tiara yelled; she had a big smile.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Sonic yelled back "See you later!" he said a big smile.

Blaze smiled a bit as well "I'm sure we'll run into one another soon enough!"

Marine yelled from the steering deck "Have a good one! We're setting sail to the high seas once again!"

So Blaze and Sonic waved to Tiara and Honey as they slowly disappeared from sight as the sun started to set. They leaned onto the railing looking back at the docks as they drifted further away into the sea.

"Man I am glad Amy isn't as persistent as Tiara." Sonic spoke aloud still waving.

Blaze smirked "Is she like Tiara?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know the half of it." Sonic chuckled glancing briefly at Blaze; he turned back to continuing waving at Tiara and Honey.

Blaze didn't know about the others, but she was glad to finally get away from all the drama…though it was ironic as now she had developed her own personal issues away from the people who despised her…

Now she had to face her own drama back on her island. And she intended to but she knew more than anyone else that she had been avoiding the inevitable with Sonic…

She hadn't spoken of it or gave it any thought all day, but now she couldn't run anymore. They would reach her home Southern Island tomorrow and Sonic would be leaving. And truth be told…for the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do…

* * *

><p>The next day was bright and sunny as the S.S. Marine cut through the waves on their journey back to Blaze's island. There were a few clouds in the sky, and their color ranged from gray to dark gray; it was an indication that the energies of the Emeralds were still mingling and Sonic need to get home soon. There had been no trouble with pirates on their way back, which disappointed Marine a bit as she wanted to test the new reinforcement of her vessel. Instead, they'd run into a friendly vessel who was on its way to Arch City. Most of the day was gone, and it was evening; they would arrive at her island soon. It seemed as the trip back was much, much faster than Blaze had expected…<p>

They slept through the night and Sonic had swabbed the deck most of the day. They had eaten not too long ago, a small meal prepared by Blaze, and now they were all resting and waiting for the radar to pick up the island. It still was not in sight, so they weren't their yet. The ship was on glide, and Marine had fallen asleep, napping in the hammock up in the crow's nest. Down on the deck Blaze sat on the stairs of the steering deck as she and Sonic conversed about all matter of things.

"Estaban used to watch me as a child; you could say he was my babysitter. He made sure I didn't into any trouble around the castle." Blaze leaned back on her elbows; she had a small smile on her face.

Sonic nodded "Speaking of getting away, you're a Princess. Don't you have duties as one like political work?" Sonic asked with a grin.

Blaze's expression became neutral as she shook her head and thought for a moment "…Yes I do…but I do not do political work; I do not push paperwork. I am at an arms distance from it but sometimes must still must be involved in it. I've chosen not to as I have much more pressing matters. There are many that will and are willing anyways; I am too busy with the Emeralds anyway."

Sonic put his fist on his hips "You do strike me as the studious type." Sonic stated simply.

Blaze put on a small smile again "I am not busy due to my duty as Princess or political work. Because I became the Guardian of the Sol Emerald, I risk my life. So I chose not to, political work is optional for me." Blaze said, and they both smiled at one another.

However, soon the smile on Blazer's face became a frown as she stared out onto the ocean, Sonic noticed but did not speak of it. Blaze then turned back and looked at Sonic "I believe I have been rude during our time together." Blaze said with her neutral face.

"Hmmm?" Sonic scratched his head.

"I have not once asked of your past Sonic." Blaze said with a serious face.

Sonic chuckled and waved a dismissive hand "There's not much to know about me." he grinned.

"What of your family? Your parents?" Blaze now looked curious.

Sonic shrugged "I don't remember my parents; as a matter of fact, all I remember is...running." Sonic looked embarrassed.

Blaze had a look of confusion on her face; she felt sympathy and the urge to giggle "…Running?" she said questioningly "That's what you've done in your life back home?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sonic nodded with a big grin "I've run for as long as I can remember and nothing much else. Things like Eggman and my friends came as I got older."

Blaze felt sadness overcome her and the urge to laugh at his strange response "I am sorry to hear that." she said with a smirk.

Sonic shrugged "It's cool; I haven't had the normal family experience but home is where you make it and I've got lots of good friends."

Blaze nodded as Sonic smiled at her "I must admit I am jealous; I have so many things to do…and you have…"

Sonic cut her off "Nothing." he tried to suppress his laugh.

Blaze gave him a playful glare "Nothing to do…" she finished.

"I like it simple." Sonic began laughing.

Blaze smirked as she looked over to her side, staring out into the ocean again "Sometimes life can be long…" her words seemed to shift away from the conversation completely as she donned a frown on her face.

Sonic stopped smiling and this time he intervened, he could clearly see something was bothering her "…What's wrong?"

Blaze quickly looked at him, interrupted from her thoughts "…" she darted her eyes to nowhere, in particular "…I am fine…why do you ask?"

Sonic frowned "Come on…" said seeing right through her.

Blaze sighed, and she looked to him; it was another moment where she was exposing herself. It was another time where she was going to tell Sonic something deeply personal to her. The last time she spoke this much is when she went to the doctor. She had never told anyone about this, and she never felt so natural about talking about her feelings now that she had developed a personal bond with Sonic after sharing with him at the castle "My responsibilities…I feel as if I will do this dance for the rest of my life…I would like some change…" Blaze looked down.

Sonic frowned but knew it stemmed from all the stuff she dealt with and had dealt with her whole life in Arch City. She had been more open than she usually was and he could see now that the drama back home; it bothered her though she did not talk about it. Though Sonic did not know that it was only half of why Blaze was saddened right now.

"Be happy with what you get, everything has a downside to it." Sonic said with a serious face.

Blaze looked up at him, and his harsh but truthful words made all the negative thoughts wash away for a moment. Blaze felt lightness in her stomach, and she smiled "I'd rather spend time on my islands with my friends anyway." Blaze finished.

And they both chuckled; she'd rather spend time with him. She'd found over the years spending time with true friends was more worthwhile than anything else in the world. Spending time with an individual who never got in her way, unless she happened to be going down.

"You know, if things were different we might not know each other because people would like you. We would have never met, and you would be off doing different things and might even be married or something." Sonic grinned.

Blaze shook her head "As nice as that sounds." Blaze spoke sarcastically "I have to disagree; everything happened as it was supposed to." there was a light beeping noise suddenly coming from the steering deck, and Blaze stood from the stairs.

Sonic caught her before she walked up the stairs "You never had any guy friends?"

Blaze glanced back him; her expression neutral "You were." a small came across her face as she looked away from him.

Sonic grinned at her response "Fair enough." he said putting his hands on the back of his head.

Blaze walked up the stairs to the steering deck and took a glance at the computer next to the wheel. It was picking up a land mass on the radar. Blaze looked past the bow and she could barely see a speck in the distance. Blaze frowned…they were back…

She did not immediately announce that would be arriving soon, instead she tried to fight the distress she felt inside…of her feelings…feelings about Sonic…

It had finally come to pass…through all her denial and pushing people away throughout the years. It was not the same, and she had never spoken of it…

She did want someone in her life. Before Sonic came back a few days ago she'd been contemplating her life. Of how she'd been alone her whole life…then he showed up. Now she didn't want to be alone all the time anymore. She began to want…partnership…after every encounter with Sonic. And she didn't care if it was romantic of just friendship, she just wanted an individual; she could be more…personal with…

Sonic seemed to fit the bill and part of why she did want partnership is because she was getting older. She'd even thought of it a few days ago as they traveled to Arch City. Many years had passed and she had changed, changed with Sonic, and this time she had transformed even more.

Blaze looked down at Sonic from the steering deck with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She felt strongly for him…he was the one…and he might slip away today…

Blaze sighed but just as she was about to speak Marine yelled down to her from the crow's nest "Land ahoy!"

Blaze watched as Sonic ran to the bow "Hey! I see it!" Sonic leaned forward on the bow of the ship.

Marine began climbing down the crow's nest as the sun was blocked by a cloud, darkening everything for a brief moment. As the cloud passed the sunlight returned and washed over the deck. Marine hit the deck "It's actually kind of nice to be home!" she said excitedly as she ran up to the steering deck.

Blaze took a step back as Marine began using the controls to unlock the ship's wheel. Sonic came up to the steering deck too; taking in the volcano "I totally forgot about all the stuff on your island." Sonic said aloud.

Marine was now steering the ship, and she looked at Sonic "We didn't see any of if it before we left, we came out from the back side of the island. We're going around front this time." Marine said with a smile as the ship slowly turned to the left.

Blaze remained quiet as Sonic observed Seagull Beach, the same place where they had spoken in the morning the day they left. The forest where the shrine of the Sol Emeralds was right next to the Windmill Village and the beach, and the dock Sonic and Tails used while they were here last time. Marine brought the ship around past the village and the dock to the wharf just a little further down the shore. Marine typed a few commands into the computer console, and the two big wooden doors to the wharf opened, and marine steered the S.S. Marine inside.

The doors to the wharf closed, and there was a large clicking noise heard the doors fully shut "Ships locked up, let's unpack some of our supplies." Marine said with a smile as she jogged down the steering deck stairs.

"You kept this place in good shape Marine." Sonic complimented her as he followed her.

"I only have the finest docks for my vessels!" she said enthusiastically.

Their voices faded as Blaze stood still in her spot; a frown on her face. Slowly, she moved and followed them down the stairs into the cabin. She knew there was no more time to wait; Sonic had to leave tonight…

Once they all were down into the cabins, they began collecting their belongings. Blaze gathered the Sol Emeralds; Marine gathered her tools, and Sonic gathered the Chaos Emeralds. They also grabbed some supplies from below deck and were taking them to Windmill Village and their bunkers.

Sonic was the first to gather his things "I'll wait for you guys outside." he said with a grin as he headed up the stairs carrying a box of supplies.

Blaze nodded; she was standing near the desk "We will be there shortly."

Sonic nodded and he was gone. Marine was still in their room, and Blaze anxiously looked around to make sure no one was looking. Blaze had pinned their pictures they had taken yesterday to a pin board hanging on the wall next to the computer. It was filled up with other important documents pinned to it but just to the side she'd pinned their pictures. One particular picture she had interest in though. She looked back twice to make sure Marine was not looking. Once she was sure Blaze quickly took the picture of her and Sonic off the wall. But all did not go as planned…

"Hey? What are you doing Blaze?" said the voice of a confused Marine from behind her; she put down her supply box.

Blaze's adrenaline kicked in and her heart beat fast; she came up with a less than adequate excuse; keeping her back turned to her "…This picture is cluttering up the wall…" Blaze felt fearful of her weak lie "…I will be placing it in my room…" Blaze said as she placed the picture in her pocket.

It was then Marine noticed something was truly off about Blaze's behavior. She had noticed something was different a few days ago as well but…not like this. Blaze didn't have any pictures in her room…

She certainly didn't have photo album, none that she'd seen anytime she had been in her room. That's what struck her as odd…she couldn't imagine why she was putting a picture in her room. No less of the one with her and Sonic. It left a lot of question yet to be answered but this time Marine saw Blaze was hiding something. She had been surprised when she found out that Blaze and Tiara had a secret, she had never known Blaze to hide anything before that. Now with this strange behavior happening again Marine was now taking into consideration that Blaze might be hiding something right now.

Marine looked suspiciously at Blaze with her back turned "…Okay then mate…I'm going to go outside with Sonic…" Marine said as there was a brief silence as Marine picked up her box of supplies.

"…I won't be long…" Blaze kept her back turned.

Marine had a frown on her face as she stared at Blaze for a moment longer before she turned and walked up the stairs out of the cabin. Blaze kept her back turned hearing Marine's footsteps, standing in the silence even after Marine left. Her face embarrassed, she didn't know whether she had been caught or not.

* * *

><p>Sometime later the group had made their way from the wharf and made their way into Windmill Village to Marines old house. They stored their supplies in various places around the island, and the village houses were one of them. It was also the place where Marine and the Coconut Crew stayed when Sonic and Tails where around last time; Marine had since moved into the shrine with Blaze. The village was empty now; the Coconut Crew had been sent to the mainland after a horrible storm. They would be returning soon, but Blaze's was still keeping the military presence away from her affairs.<p>

The sun was starting to set, and nighttime was almost upon them; they hoped to get back to the shrine before dark.

Marine came out of the wooden red painted house and locked the doors "So what other technology do you have here?" Sonic asked curiously.

Marine walked past him "Encrypted black box for communication, wireless communications system, cameras; motion sensors are place all over the island…" Marine counted off with her fingers trying to think of more.

"Marine does upkeep on all of it." Blaze spoke to Sonic; holding the sack of Sol Emeralds.

"I am the best!" Marine grinned.

Sonic smiled "So that's how you deal with intruders while your sleep." he said holding the sack of Chaos Emeralds.

Blaze nodded her expression neutral "I have computers in my room that alert me if the motion detectors go off."

"I control all of it from the structure just opposite where we slept as the shrine Sonic." Marine said as they began walking towards the forest.

"I was wondering what was in those other buildings." Sonic rubbed his chin.

"We usually make our phone calls in that building, but we use the encrypted black box for serious stuff like the Emeralds." Marine said walking just a bit ahead of them.

"So you guys know if anything comes on the island." Sonic said impressed.

"I have had a great deal of success protecting the Emeralds here." Blaze said as she walked along side Sonic.

Sonic then grinned at Blaze, Blaze raised an eyebrow in confusion when caught his stare "Well, there's only one last thing to settle then." Sonic said as he stopped walking.

Blaze stopped, and Marine turned around "What's he talkin about?" Marine asked Blaze.

"Here, catch Marine." Sonic said tossing her the sack of Chaos Emeralds.

Marine caught them with a look of confusion "Our race." Sonic finished looking at Blaze.

Blaze's thought for a moment before she remembered their talk "Ah yes, our race….but we do not have a lot of time Sonic…"

"What…" Sonic donned a competitive face "You can't keep up?" Sonic egged her on.

Blaze looked slightly surprised then she tossed the sack of Sol Emeralds to Marine; which she caught. Blaze stared Sonic down with an equally competitive face "Where is the finish line?"

Marine giggled "Oh this is gonna be good." she said walking closer to them.

Sonic pointed down near the dock by the shore of the village and Blaze nodded. Blaze and Sonic looked back each other "We race around the island once, all you have to do is…" and in a flash Sonic took off without warning.

Blaze looked shocked as a gust of wind blew past Marine and her "See you later!" Sonic called back as he ran down to the beach.

Without hesitation Blaze sprinted off after him, creating another large gust of wind next to Marine. Marine grinned as she ran after them, heading to the dock "I'll be the judge!" Marine yelled to them as Blaze and Sonic ran down the beach.

Blaze quickly caught up with Sonic as they tore through the sand, and she smiled and he grinned back at her. Because for his cheating, she conjured fire in her hands and began tossing fireballs at Sonic. The fireballs exploded as they hit the sand causing the sand to fly everywhere and Sonic dodged them while keeping pace with her. They were moving so fast that before they knew it they were on the back side of the island, almost halfway done with their race already. Blaze smirked as she bumped into him and forced him onto the water.

Sonic grinned trying to use this to his advantage, skirting across the water and causing some of it to splash in Blaze's direction. Blaze used her flames to keep herself dry and deflect the water Sonic was splashing at her. Then they were on the final stretch as they began to pass by the wharf. Blaze had to come onto the water to reach around to the dock where Marine was waiting. With the finish line coming up both focused on running as they sped up. The water trails behind them flew into the air as they were neck and neck.

Marine was waiting and as they passed by Marine called it. Blaze and Sonic slowed down and ran back over to Marine both looking expectant "Well?" Sonic asked her.

Marine snickered "It was…" she paused.

"Just tell us." Blaze stated curiously.

Marine giggled "It's a draw!" she began laughing.

Sonic and Blaze looked at each with surprise and Sonic rubbed his chin "I was holding back." he said looking at Blaze with a grin.

Blaze then smirked at him "Well, we can't have that can we." Blaze said as she conjured fire in her hands.

Sonic stepped back from Blaze holding his hands up in defense "Alright you win, knock it off." he said with an innocent face.

Blaze then tossed small fireballs at his feet; he hopped and skipped around them until Blaze caught him in an awkward position by the sand. As she threw one last fireball, he tripped a fell into the shallow part of the water by the sand. He made a big splash and sat on his hands and knees. Marine burst into laughter almost dropping the sacks with the Emeralds and Blaze giggled.

Sonic glared at Blaze for a moment "Now I am the winner." she said with a smile placing her hands on her hips.

Sonic tried to look upset, but he couldn't control his snicker before he began to laugh as well. Blaze began laughing after long too. They stayed by the dock for a little while longer, still getting a good chuckle from Sonic falling into the water, by the way of Blaze's hand. He refused to be dried by her again, and instead air dried himself by running around the island once more. They waited for him, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. Their laughter did die down a bit as Sonic returned; they were heading back into the forest to the shrine of the Sol Emeralds. It was time for Sonic to go…

* * *

><p>The sun was about to set as the trio finally arrived at the shrine of the Sol Emeralds within the forest minutes later. Marine was in the structure with the computers checking to see if everything was in order while they were gone. Sonic had gone to his room for a moment to check if he hadn't forgotten anything and Blaze…<p>

Blaze was atop the stairs inside the Sol Emerald chamber; she had just placed the last Sol Emerald into its slot. The Emeralds glowed, and she stared blankly at them…

She couldn't deal with the reality that she had these feelings for Sonic, and at the same time he needed to go. For the safety of their worlds, she had to return to her duties as well. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to go, and yet she did because of her own her own stubborn pride…she had always handled everything own her own…

But now…with Sonic…she felt with him around; she didn't have to, and she didn't want to. Blaze frowned; her face was full of worry, and she placed a hand on her head. Her head was swimming…

As much as she denied how she felt over the years, about her feelings and everything in her life. To have complete control over herself; she didn't anymore. She did have feelings for Sonic…

Then she heard her name being called "Hey Blaze! Sonic's ready!" Marine's voice yelled up to her.

Blaze turned away from the Emeralds and looked to the exit of the chamber; her face full of worry. For a few moments, she was stuck in place; she couldn't move as fear crippled her. Blaze breathed out shaky breath, and she donned her neutral expression as she slowly made her way out of the chamber. As she reached the threshold of the chamber, she looked down the stairs to see Sonic and Marine looking up at her…waiting for her…

Blaze felt light headed as she walked down the stairs, though her expression did not show on her face; she always hid herself…

The red hues from the setting sun cracked through the trees and leaves of the forest; it was still enough light out to not be night. As Blaze reach the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that Sonic was holding all seven Chaos Emeralds "It's getting late..." Sonic said with a grin.

"…." Blaze nodded "…Its time you went home…" Blaze spoke but felt uncertainty in her words; betraying her unwavering independence.

Marine looked saddened "Yea…we can't wait any longer…" Marine said rapidly blinking her eyes.

Sonic looked down at the Chaos Emeralds then back to Blaze and Marine "I want to thank you guys for helping me; I would have been in a big mess without your help."

Marine quickly rubbed her eyes "You would have done the same for us…" Marine briefly turned her head away from them.

Blaze looked saddened "I would expect no less from you…"

Sonic smiled "I had a great time exploring your world too…I hope I can come back again one day…"

Marine turned back around doing a poor job at hiding her tears; she sniffled "We're gonna miss you mate…"

Sonic smiled at them both as he closed his eyes and donned a serious face, he took a few steps away from them. Blaze and Marine watched as Sonic focused with the Chaos Emeralds and soon the Emeralds began to glow brighter and brighter until they began to float out of Sonic grip and around him. Spinning very fast as he lifted into the air and in a bright blinding flash the Emeralds disappeared. Blaze and Marine briefly shielded their eyes to reveal Super Sonic.

Glowing golden colors Sonic grinned as he floated down to them, and they were all without words "Thanks for everything guys." Sonic said with a smile.

Marine burst into even more tears as she glomped onto Sonic hugging him tight "I'm going to miss you!" she cried.

Sonic smiled as he patted her back "Its goodbye for now…"

Blaze felt a sting from his words as he released Marine; she was still crying. Sonic then turned his attention Blaze, who could not try and look tough any longer and her neutral expression turned somewhat sad.

Sonic held his hand out for her to shake, Blaze hesitated for a moment. They stared into each other eyes before she grabbed a hold of his hand but he did something she didn't expect. He gave her a handshake hug. He shook her hand then pulled her into a brief hug, patting her on the back. Blaze's eyes widened in shock but in those few brief moments of the hug, she closed her eyes enjoying his embrace "We'll cross paths again…" Sonic spoke to her as he released her.

Blaze quickly opened her eyes keeping her saddened face "I believe so too…"

Sonic smiled at the both of them but Blaze remembered something as he began to float away "Wait Sonic!" Blaze reached into her pocket.

Sonic looked curious as he stopped where he was, Blaze pulled out the copies of the photos Honey had made. She held them up and Sonic took them "I'll be sure to tell the guys about everything when I get home." Sonic smiled.

"…" Blaze nodded with her upset face, swallowing a lump in her throat to control the sensation of crying she felt, and Marine was still wiping her face.

Sonic smiled once last time as he attempted to use the same line of thought that got him here. He thought of how he missed his home and his friends. Hoping they were ok and soon Sonic began to glow brighter and brighter. Blaze felt her heart breaking, and it was then Blaze moved forward, involuntarily reacting without thinking; Marine watched her bewildered. She walked forward, wanting to stop him, tell him something…anything…

Losing all her inhibitions in this precious moment, about being independent, about controlling and hiding her feelings. In this moment missing an opportunity, something that would pass her by for the rest of her life. They did not know if Sonic would ever if ever come back. She wanted to yell to him, scream to him, let it be known her feelings for him…even though she knew he had to go home…

Blaze almost ran as Sonic floated away disappearing into the light, throwing a hand into the air and reaching for him. Her mouth opened, but no words came out as fearfulness tingled through her body and showed on her face. Sonic smiled and waved at her as he faded. Slowly, the light began to fade, and all was quiet as the light completely faded…

Only the sound of the ocean and the wind blowing through the tress was audible. Blaze stared blankly at where Sonic had been and her out reaching hand fell. Marine frowned as her tears slowed now truly confused by Blaze's behavior. Blaze closed her eyes, and then began blinking away her watery eyes; a cold sweat came over her as her head fell, and she stood still. In her mind, she finally admitted...she wanted him...she needed him...

* * *

><p>A few days later…<p>

Blaze had awoke to another peaceful morning on her island. She got up, cleaned up and got dressed and was preparing herself mentally for another day to protect the Sol Emeralds. Blaze exited her room with a neutral expression, and she closed to the door to her room behind herself. She glanced over at the Sol Emeralds; all seven were safe. She began to walk to the exit of the chamber and down the stairs of the chamber. It was still early so it was still sort of dark out, the sun would be up soon. It was warm out so it looked like they were going to have another warm sunny day. Once she reached the bottom she made her way to the structure where Marine slept.

She promptly knocked on her door "Marine; it is time to wake up; we have work to do."

Blaze waited for a few moments, and she got no response. Blaze frowned as slightly pushed her door open and peaked into her room. Marine was fast asleep, and her covers were strewn over the floor. Blaze closed her door and sighed; she made her way back up to the Sol Emerald chamber and went back into her room. Flicking on the lights she decided to let Marine sleep for a little longer. While she was doing so Blaze checked the computers in her room. Checking the radar, motion sensors and cameras around the island. There didn't seem to be any activity last night; though she would have been alerted anyway.

Blaze put the computer monitor into standby; all the systems kept running. Blaze stood from the seat by the computer and looked around her room looking for something to do. It was quiet and Blaze looked at her bed, the trunk dresser in front of her bed, her closet dresser on the other side of the room, and finally at the sit-down dresser at the head of her room; it had a mirror and a certain something attached to it. Blaze stared at the mirror for a moment before she walked over to it, though she tried to deny it in her head, she knew she was going over to her mirror.

Her hills clacked on the stone floors of her room as she stepped in front of the mirror; her expression neutral in the reflection of the mirror. Her mirror was medium sized, round and made of a red wood, sticking on the top right slit of the mirror was the picture of Sonic and her. Blaze took the photo out of its spot, and she stared down at the photo; she proceeded to her memory, and she could recall the phantom touch of his arm around her neck right now. The look of embarrassment on her face while he held her only reminded her more of her strong feelings for him. A small smile came across her face…Sonic had been gone for a few days now…

Blaze smiled as she stared at the photo for a few moments longer and placed it back into the top right slit of her mirror. Her expression returned to neutral as she left her room again. She made her way back to Marine's room and knocked on the door "Marine?" she waited for a response.

There was none "Marine, it is time to get up; we have much work to do." Blaze said now looking a bit irritated.

Again, there was no response and Blaze's ears bent back with frustration, Marine was still Marine…

So instead of chastising Marine like she usually would Blaze made her way out of the forest and made her way to the water. Because Blaze hadn't been her usual self for the last few days. She didn't feel like getting on Marines case strangely. As a matter of fact, she felt she'd been in a funk these last few days; Marine noticed, and even she noticed. Blaze moved past some brush as she neared the beach; the skies became more visible. Blue skies as far as she could see, a few clouds, but it was nice out…

For a day or two after Sonic left the skies had blackened up again; everything had turned black but afterwards, everything seemed to return to normal these last few days. The energies of her world and Sonic's worlds finally seemed to be in balance again. Soon Blaze stepped out of the brush and stepped onto the sand of the beach. It was always cool by the ocean…

As Blaze walked closer to the shore, she could see the sun was about to rise. So her face was neutral was she stepped near the water rushing up onto the beach and stared out onto the endless ocean. The sound of the water was calming as it helped her get ready for another day…

Blaze crossed her arms, of course her thoughts quickly drifted to Sonic. She missed him…and yes…she had cried…

In private, she wept…she was not afraid to say so anymore…

She wept for him…

Blaze then watched the natural beauty of nature as the sun rose. Its light scattering across the skies, orange, red, and dark azure colors spreading everywhere. Blaze could see now what Sonic meant when he spoke of sunrises. The colors of a sunrises were brighter and more vibrant than the darker colors of a sunset. She enjoyed this new brightness and the person who introduced her to it.

She was sure to come out more often for sunrises now…it might remind her of him too. But she did not mind as she enjoyed his memory. She would always miss him, and she would always have her…feelings for him…

Blaze blinked her eyes as the sensation began to well up in her again as she thought of Sonic. She briefly wiped her eyes and crossed her arms again, swallowing the lump in her throat. She stared out onto the ocean blinking her eyes to stop her tears...her expression neutral…

In time her soul would heal…but until then she would always hold onto him…Sonic the Hedgehog…

* * *

><p>Well we are finally at the end. It's been a long ride but I am tired and I hoped you enjoyed. But here's the thing…<p>

Remember that question I mentioned in the previous chapter? Well I like how this chapter ended, I feel like the story could end right here. I've tied up all loose ends so I feel the story could end here.

Now before we go any further, from the very first few chapters I had endings to the story. This is not the ending I'm talking about though. I thought it might be fun to have my readers choose the ending, but now I like how this chapter ended. I truly feel the story could end here; I'd like to know what you think though. Do you think this is an abrupt end? I like it.

The endings I had evolved and changed over the course of the story. But after I wrote this chapter I kinda liked it as much as the endings I had planned. The ending of this chapter feels bitter sweet. I had two other endings in mind though. One ending is not so good and the other is good.

So choose: Not so good ending? Leave it as it is? Or Good Ending?

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as this was kind of the climax to the story, not including the final chapter which or which might not be written. I'll consider your feedback if you leave any. Feedback and critique of the story is encouraged as well.


	12. Epilogue:Quintessence

**_Disclaimer - _**I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hope you all like it, it gets a little strange.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be over after Sonic had left, all business concluded; personal business as well. Blaze sure thought it was over as she walked back up the steps to the Sol Emerald chamber and back to her room. She had just got done putting out the last few torches around the area; the runes of the Sol Emeralds. It was evening, and she was tired after working hard around the island all day. Marine had already gone to her room to retire.<p>

It was getting dark and as Blaze stepped passed the threshold of the Sol Emerald chamber she stopped just short of walking towards her room. This part of the chamber was illuminated by the red and orange glow of the last few remaining torches she needed to put out. She immediately looked towards the Sol Emeralds still sitting safely and snuggly in their stone slots. She had a blank expression on her face as she stared at them…

She had finished everything back in Arch City and now that Sonic was gone she was back to her life…of being the Guardian of the Emeralds…to being Princess...to their worlds being safe once again…

Everyone and everything was back in order…

Blaze silently watched the Sol Emeralds give off their glow in their slots. However, at the same time…she felt there was still something left unfinished…

Something left unsaid…

And though she could not pinpoint what was nagging at her, she continued to push it to the back of her mind. She of course felt some distress because of Sonic's departure, but lately she hadn't been completely sure everything was resolved like she thought it was…she at least knew she felt something was amiss with herself…

Almost two months passed since Sonic left; it had been quite some time…

And within those two months she had been…well…not herself…

Completely in some way, shape, or form, she'd been uncharacteristic of herself. Mopey, a bit dejected, and a little less peep in her step. She hadn't gotten on Marine's case in weeks…

Being honest with herself, she didn't know when her depression would pass, it couldn't stay forever. She had to get back to being herself to continue on. To be strong to protect the Sol Emeralds and in effect, the whole world. To be strong as the Guardian of the Sol Emerald's and as Princess…

Blaze stared at the Sol Emeralds for a few moments longer before she forced herself and tore her eyes away from them. She then walked to each side of the room and put the last few remaining torches out; conjuring fire in her hands and smothering the fires. When she was done the chamber was dark, and she walked through the darkness to her room and closed the door behind herself. She had to get to bed; she was getting up early in the morning…

* * *

><p>The next morning came quick as the work from the previous day had tired her out. She was well rested and up and about in no time. First, she took a shower, then she got dressed, and she finally ended up sitting in front her mirror of her sit-down dresser. Her hair was down and her expression neutral in the reflection of the mirror as she brushed her hair with a purple brush, glancing occasionally at her picture of Sonic and her in the top right slit of her mirror. Once she was satisfied with the look of her hair, she snapped on her red band tying her hair up, and exited her room. She closed the door behind herself and was planning on heading down the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber. However, again, she stopped just short of the threshold of the chamber; looking straight ahead.<p>

She briefly glanced back at the Emeralds to see if they were all accounted for. They were all still safe in their slots. Blaze begrudgingly turned her head away, almost straining herself not to look at them. She had a strong urge…not from the Emeralds…but from herself…

She had…she didn't want to think about it right now…she felt she needed to move past this…

She kept her head straight, keeping her eyes away from them. Blaze kept her neutral expression as she broke from her thoughts and forced herself to move out of the chamber and down the stairs to Marine's chambers. She was cooking breakfast this morning. They were in for a lot of work today…

* * *

><p>After eating a good breakfast Blaze and Marine had made their way back Windmill Village. They were getting it prepared for the return of the Coconut Crew. The horrible storm that forced them back to Arch City was so bad that much of the village was damaged. Nevertheless, Marine, with the help of Military and Royal family, they received materials to rebuild what was damaged. Before Sonic showed up Marine and some workers from the city were able to restore everything. It had been put on hold when Sonic showed up though. Blaze and Marine were happy to receive a few extra hands again after have been surviving on their own for a while.<p>

It was bright and sunny today in Windmill Village as Blaze and Marine tidied up the houses. Blaze had just finished Muzy's home and stepped outside, taking notice of the ocean waves down by the beach crashing up onto the shore. Her face neutral, she was carrying a duster and a small plastic bucket in her other hand with cleaning supplies. She had her sleeves rolled up, and she let out a sigh; she was still in her funk right now; experiencing the tedium. Her life…the narrow path she walked…the stagnation and the urge for something different was something she had always felt. She felt like going down to the beach and doing nothing today…

The village was bit of a distance from the shore, and it wouldn't take long to walk there. Blaze blinked her eyes and came out of her daydreams. She closed the door to Muzy's home and walked across the way to Kylok's home. She needed to get back to work…

She opened to the door to Kylok's home and a rush of hot air hit her; Kylok's home needed to be dusted badly. Only half of the Coconut's crew furniture survived the last storm so it was a little easier to clean up around. Blaze kept the door open this time, hoping the air would help clear out some of the dust. Blaze placed her bucket down by the door and walked in to begin dusting the house.

They had moved all of their supplies off the S.S Marine and onto various parts of the island not long after Sonic had left. They'd also gone out on the S.S Marine a few times to visit neighboring islands, just to move about and help relieve some of the tedium. They'd had no pirate incidents yet, but they did have two marooned people trying to steal whatever they could from around the island. She handled the intruders accordingly and had them picked up by the Military. Blaze paused dusting a coffee table for a moment when she suddenly sneezed.

Her sneeze was light and mostly came out as a puff; she wiped her nose and stepped back outside to clean her duster. Some of the day passed; now past noon, Marine and she had been working for hours now.

She began batting the duster against the outside of the house. While she did, she began thinking again. So things were the way they were again. They weren't exactly peaceful but for the most part, life was back to the way it used to be…

She figured after the change Sonic caused within her life it would take some time to get used to him being gone again. You readjust to change in time...

Though at the same time she did feel disappointment in the fact that nothing had really changed. The situation of her life, protecting the Emeralds, all of it. Lately, her own personal issues had come into the mix as she got older. She continued to lose her focus for protecting the Emeralds and continued to care less about their fate and become more concerned with her own interest. That wasn't the best attitude to have for the type of work she doing, being the Guardian of the Emeralds and all. It required that she place the well-being of the Emeralds over everything to protect the world from the dangerous energies they exuded. Including her own life.

She did it protect the innocent and use her abilities for good. She did it for many reasons, because people disliked her, to please her parents, to protect her parents, to stop senseless destruction from Eggman Nega, she did it hoping people might dislike her less; she did it to get away from it all…

Nevertheless, it was frustrating because nothing really had changed since Sonic left…and she would have liked some change…

She didn't know what kind of change she had expected. She had thought it and spoke of it many times; she'd been thinking of these very thoughts after Sonic showed up, and they traveled to the mainland; she'd spoke of it with the doctor on the mainland. When it came down to it…she did not want to watch over the Emeralds any longer…she wanted to be free of them….

She had things she wanted to do…she had goals and wishes…

She wanted a partner…she wanted someone in her life…

Sonic…

Though they were goals and wishes, she could not attain as the Guardian of the Emeralds, her responsibilities blocked her from it and she did not want to be here anymore. Even so, with him gone, she would become herself again…or what she thought was herself…her independent attitudes had changed a bit…but she eventually would have to…

While Blaze contemplated eventually settling back into her old ways, figuring the inevitability of Sonic ever coming back might possibly not happen. She heard the faint call of Marine's voice, and then she came running around the side of Kylok's house yelling and screaming her name.

"Blaze! Blaze!" she yelled waving her arms in the air with a panicked face.

Blaze's face became serious, and she tossed her duster into Kylok's home as Marine ran up to her "What is it Marine? Are you ok?" Blaze said in a protective manner.

Marine spoke huffing for air "We got some blow-in's near the beach!" she said pulling back on her glove and revealing her watch.

Blaze looked at the square-shaped watch as Marine held it up, it beeped and a light green light faded in and out around the edges of the black colored screen; almost like a pulse. Someone tripped the motion sensors; intruders "Did the radar pick up anything?" Blaze asked looked up from the watch.

Marine nodded and she clicked the side of her watch with her thumb a few times "Its Pirates. I'm sure of it." Marine said as she held up the watch again.

Blaze looked a bit skeptical to her claim as Marine held up her watch, but Blaze did not question Marine after she saw a large mass on Marine's radar on her watch. She designed this particular watch to connect to all the technology around the island, cameras, etc. She could check the status of everything around the island with it; she could switch between the different things all on one screen. They always knew if the Sol Emeralds were in danger or if anyone was on the island; it was the only one they had at the moment too.

So Marine needed to stay near Blaze a lot of the times while on the island. However, it seemed Marine was correct in her assumptions; it was pirates who had tripped the motion sensors because mass on the radar of Marine's watch was big. This was the radar of the island Marine was accessing; the big mass on the radar was a ship, and that meant the pirates were heading to the forest to the shrine of the Emeralds.

Blaze frowned and rolled down her sleeves "Let us hurry."

Marine nodded looking serious as she hopped on Blaze's back, in no time they had made their way down to the beach. While running down the shore, they caught a glimpse of the in question medium sized pirate ship, anchored just by the shallow water of the shore down the way. They weren't wasting any time. Blaze kept a serious face as she and Marine stopped briefly near the anchored ship. They both looked to the deck of the ship but saw no one aboard.

The ship was wooden and not in the greatest condition. There was also a flag blowing in the wind from their main mast. The entirety of the flag was black but the red cross and bones in the middle as it bellowed in the wind was clear as day. Then they looked at the sand. The pirate's footsteps extended from the wet sand onto the beach, but they did not head into the forest as Blaze and Marine followed the footsteps in the sand. Instead, the footsteps made a sharp left from the ship and headed down the shoreline. Blaze dashed off after their foot trails and caught sight of the pirates getting ready to enter the forest from the backside of the island.

Blaze did not immediately engage them, moving closer to the brush of the forest and crouching down. Marine and Blaze peeked their heads above the brush in front of them and accessed their intruders. There were six of them; they could tell who the captain was by her hat.

The captain was a brownish furred female cat; her hat was black and had a red hatband tied around her hat. Black boots and a mix of black and red in her getup. Wearing a long black jacket with short sleeves and red tattered shirt and short black pants. The rest of her crew were cats and a mix of male and female wearing similar red and black clothing just like their captain and the flag on their ship. All sporting swords at their sides; there was actually only one male.

The captain was looking over a map while her crew waited behind her. Marine got off Blaze's back and Blaze looked at her with a stern face _"You know what to do."_ she whispered.

Marine smiled brightly _"Stay out of sight and keep moving."_ she whispered back.

Blaze nodded as Marine moved into the forest, Blaze stood and walked around the brush to confront the intruders. In most encounters, she tried to keep Marine away from the fighting; a lot of time's Marine did not get directly involved in the fight or at all Blaze felt better when Marine did not fight; knowing that she was safe. Although Marine did have great distractions that made things a lot easier for her sometimes, if she decided that she could use some help.

The pirates were so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't even notice her as she approached "What is your business here?" Blaze raised her voice, her voice a threatening tone as she walked towards the pirates; she had an upset face.

The pirates all turned to look with shock and fear on their faces to see the Princess, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. The pirate captains crew immediately began backing away but though the captain looked afraid she stepped forward "Were uhh…looking for treasure…" the captain stated lamely holding her map up in the air.

Blaze frowned as she conjured fire in her hands and immediately threw a fireball at the captain. Blaze did not aim directly at the captain though, her fireball hit the captain's map, and it burst into flames The captain growled as she yanked her hand away from the burning paper as she let it fall to the sand. The captain sneered at Blaze as she continued to advance.

"What are you looking for?" Blaze kept her menacing form, the tone of her voice harsh.

Then the pirate captain grinned evilly as she reached into her coat and pulled out a pistol and pointed it directly at Blaze "Alright mate ya got me, but I am here for treasure; I'm here for the Sol Emeralds!" the pirate captain cackled.

Her crew began pulling out their swords as Blaze stopped advancing. Blaze remained in her fighting stance with fire burning in her hands "If you seek the Emeralds for your treasure, then you are sorely mistaken. You want a fight? Then prepare yourselves!" Blaze growled.

The pirate captains crew began moving to surround Blaze as the captain spoke "Enough playing dumb, we are the Blood Crosses, and we know who ye are, what ye do and a fight's exactly what we're going to do!" the captain said with an evil grin as she pulled the trigger of her pistol.

Blaze easily dodged the buckshot, using her speed; she went for the captain first who, she and the rest of her crew were caught off guard by Blaze's speed. Blaze kneed the captain in her stomach and sent her spiraling into the sand. Just as she did that, behind her the pirate captains crew began attacking her with their swords, and she dodged them. Immediately going on the offense and attacking pirate crew. Punching with fiery hands and setting them partially on fire. Kicking them normally and with fiery kicks, which set them on fire She moved around them quickly with her speed and juggled them, casting streams of flames at them all around the area.

Nothing to kill them but she had to be harsh; she beat them into submission. Before the pirate captain knew it her whole crew was down. As she got up, she saw Blaze kicking one of her crew members in the head and onto the sand; there was fire all around on the sand. The pirate crew scrambled around as Blaze beat them; some were trying to put out the flames on their body. The captain growled as she tried to reload her gun but while doing so she didn't notice Blaze dashing at her.

The captain looked up in surprise as Blaze snatched the gun out of her hand and tossed it into the water. The captain looked shocked as Blaze grabbed her by her collar, and she conjured fire in her other and delivered a fiery uppercut to her face "Arrrh!" the captain yelled as she flew backwards through the air and onto her back on the sand.

Her face was on fire! And she was not close to the water so she grabbed the closest thing; sand. The captain practically threw sand into her face, and by the time she put the flames out her eyes were full of sand. She could barely see as she stood and began running back to her ship.

Blaze lowered her hands and made the flames in her hands go away; the fire around the area continued to burn as the pirate captain, and her crew scrambled back in the direction of their ship. Blaze began following them as Marine came out of the brush looking happy. They both followed the pirates back to the shore were they had anchored their ship, and they were moving as fast as they could to raise the anchor, so they could leave. Blaze also set the back of the long pirate captain's jacket on fire as she got ready to board the ship; making her scramble into the water.

Blaze waited until they had the anchor raised, and the ship began moving before she stepped towards the ship. The captain and the few other crew members leaning over the ships railing looked worried and fearful as the ship started to move. She spoke as loud as she could, so she knew they could hear her. They had been looking at Marine and her with fear the whole time they were trying to get their vessel ready to go "Do not ever come back here!" Blaze yelled to the ship.

Blaze then used both of her hands and conjured a huge fireball and threw it at the ship. It landed right on their deck, and it began spreading fast. The pirate captain and her crew could be heard screaming as their ship began to sail away. A large fire and black fumes could be seen in the distance as the ship disappeared.

Marine jumped up and down "Yeah! Take that you dogs!"

Blaze crossed her arms, her expression neutral as Marine looked at her "That sure was a ripper, nice work Blaze!" Marine exclaimed with excitement.

It was here where Marine noticed Blaze's behavior lately again. Blaze uncrossed her arms and she looked disinterested; not even looking at her "Thank you Marine…I don't think they'll ever be back…." Blaze said in a dry and bland tone looking out at the ocean.

Marine frowned; Blaze was still in her funk. She'd been acting dejected ever since Sonic left and Marine knew this was nothing like her. She couldn't remember a time when she saw Blaze this down. She guessed Sonic's departure was the culprit because this had been going on for almost two months now. And to tell the truth she didn't know how to broach the subject; she wanted Blaze to feel better and be herself again but that look on her face…

Of true sadness…she thought it might be a good idea to be delicate in her approach…

Marine frowned as she tugged at Blaze's arm "Hey Blaze, I'll cook tonight. I'll make your favorite." Marine mustered a small smile.

Blaze looked at Marine still looking neutral as she uncrossed her arms "…That is fine Marine…" Blaze looked away from her again looking lost in thought "We should get back to work; we have a few hours before it gets dark…" Blaze said not looking at Marine as she turned and walked back in the direction of Windmill Village.

Marine's frown returned as Blaze walked away from her, she stood still in her spot racking her brain. Trying to figure out what Sonic had to do with all this, after all that had happened with Blaze's in Sonic's stay it had become blatantly clear to her that Sonic was involved somehow; despite how oblivious she had been about it. After she asked Blaze down in the cabin why she had been watching Sonic, then the secret between her and Tiara, and finally when she took that picture off the pin board in the cabin.

Admittedly, she knew she had caught on slowly, but she finally saw it. Marine rubbed her chin with a confused face before she ran after Blaze. For now, Marine decided she was going to take it slow and let Blaze recover on her own and give her little pushes along the way. Either two things were going to happen. In time, Blaze would return to her old self or sooner or later she was going to have to confront her. And even though she was her best friend Blaze was not a person she or anyone wanted to confront.

* * *

><p>Later….<p>

Nighttime had fallen, and the torches had been lit around the ruins of the Sol Emeralds within the forest of the island as they did every night. Blaze and Marine were atop the stairs in the Sol Emeralds chamber eating dinner. From the looks of the camera, radar, and motion sensors, everything was peaceful on the Southern Island tonight. There weren't any surprises like the pirates earlier today; they would know if anyone was on the island.

They had continued working on the Coconut Crew's houses after the incident until they cleaned them to an acceptable standard; they would be coming back in a few days. By that time, it was evening, and they spent the rest of the daylight hours going around the island and doing maintenance on their equipment. Marine had to replace a few sensor's inside cameras as they were not functioning correctly.

Now surrounded by the dim red and orange glows of flames illuminating and hitting the walls of the chamber from the standing wood torches. They sat in chairs made of wood and covered in green silk in front a fire pit across from each other while they quietly ate their dinner.

Marine sneakily glanced back and forth between the food on her plate, and at Blaze while she ate. Blaze only spoke once, thanking her for making her favorite meal; which was white tuna lightly salted. Blaze's expressions ranged from a frown to a neutral expression while eating. Marine had a slight frown while she looked at Blaze stare into the fire pit. Blaze hadn't chastised her or been stern with her in weeks…

As long as she'd known Blaze she'd never seen her…well she had never seen act this way. In her past behavior with Blaze, she'd never seen, if she was not mistaken now, something affect her on an emotional level. And Marine did not know what emotions, just that in some way shape or form, by her behavior something was bothering her. It was clear as day; no doubts were needed.

Sonic seemed to be a big factor in her sudden shift in behavior too. Resolute is the word she would use to describe Blaze, nothing ever seemed to phase her. However, the way she'd been acting for almost two months now; this wasn't her. She didn't how she would get Blaze to be herself again, to get her to be, dare she say it, happy. Though happy wasn't the word she would use to describe Blaze as she was never really a happy individual. Even so, she could at least say when she was being herself and not depressed like she was now she was happier.

But Marine knew better. As every now and then she glanced at Blaze while they ate their dinner; no one was invincible.

They had just sat down to eat not long ago, and the Marine donned a grin as she waited for Blaze to eat a few more bites of her food. Blaze stuck her fork into her food and Marine silently watched as she took another bite of her food. Blaze blinked her eyes, and she swallowed her food with a look of slight distaste on her face.

Blaze then tore her eyes away from the fire pit and looked questioningly at Marine "What did you put in this?"

Marine smiled "Just the usual stuff, a little bit of sage, salt…pepper…" Marine said as she tried to look innocent; she stared at her plate and ate more of her food.

Blaze then gave her a wise look as her ears bent back "There is too much pepper."

Marine smacked her head with a big smile "Oi your right mate. I don't even know why I put that in there…" Marine looked up from her food with a big grin waiting to get a reaction out Blaze.

But though Blaze looked ready to get on her case, her expression stern and critical soon the passion drained from her face and returned to neutral as her ears returned to normal "…Keep that in mind next time Marine…you've ruined my favorite meal…." Blaze said as she began eating her food again and glanced back down into the fire pit.

Marine looked crestfallen as Blaze's attention shifted away from her yet again. Marine frowned looking at Blaze across from herself through the fire before she slowly looked down at her plate on her lap with an upset face. Feeling goose bumps all over herself; feeling rejected and dismissed. The fire and flames in the fire pit crackled in the silence of the chamber and in the silence of the night. Hearing the faint crash of ocean waves and wind blowing through the tropical tress of the forest as they slowly ate their food. Marine looked up again and looked at Blaze across from her…

Blaze stared into the fire pit, and Marine looked saddened; she couldn't think of anything she could say. After a few more bites of her food Marine spoke up again; her face still upset; Blaze continued to look into the fire pit "We got a call from the Military while you where in Kylok's house, I came back to the ruins to talk to them. They want to know if you still want to fortify the island more."

Blaze took the final bite from her food and chewed it before she spoke; leaving a short pause in between Marine's question before she looked at her "I will speak with them tomorrow." Blaze stated as she placed her plate on the floor next to her and promptly stared back into the fire pit.

Marine frowned as she stared at Blaze "Right then…" Marine tried to find a subject to broach "…We should get on heading east…you know…to that island not far from here that might have pirate activity…"

Blaze kept her melancholy face as she stared into the fire pit "Once the Coconut Crew has settled in, in the next few days we will set sail to investigate." her voice held no conviction that she was interested.

Marine swallowed up the last of her food; she kept her upset face "…The scientist are almost done with your watch back home… forgot to tell you mate…"

Blaze crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap "…Your designs will be very useful…you will not have stay so close to me when around the island any longer…."

Marine looked a bit hopeful for a moment; sounding a tad bit happier "Yea! All I gotta do is program it to the stuff around the island. It's simple."

"…." Blaze remained silent to her statement though, continuing to stare into the fire pit.

Marine was struggling; she wasn't able to get one reaction out of Blaze. Marine placed her fork on her plate looking worried as she looked at Blaze through the fire "…I botched our sheets…" she blurted out.

At this Blaze looked up from the fire pit looking slightly annoyed; her face became a frown "What color are they?"

Marine smiled innocently playing with her fingers "Well let's just say they aint purple no more mate."

Blaze looked as if she was going to say something but yet again her frown dissolved into a neutral expression as she looked at Marine across from herself "…We will get more bed sheets…I will request for them on our next trip back to the mainland…" Blaze said letting a sigh escape her looking back into the flames in the fire pit.

Marine's smile was wiped from her face, and her face became upset again; she thought that one would have got Blaze. Because she really honestly goofed on that one; she made a genuine mistake while washing their clothes today. However, that didn't seem to matter if she had honestly messed up or not now. Marine's head dipped with disappointment…hoping that Blaze would just need some more time to get better and be herself again…to be happy again…

Marine still wondered how Sonic factored into all of this because of all the things she caught onto regarding Blaze's behavior in his stay. Tails and Sonic were probably her only other friends other than her now. She could see her being a bit depressed knowing you might never see your friends again. So Marine fell back into accepting the current circumstances and sat quietly in the Sol Emerald chamber with Blaze for a while longer. Listening to the crackling fire burning the wood they gathered in the fire pit.

Both lost in their own thoughts, Marine wondering how much longer would Blaze's depression go on. And Blaze thinking about Sonic…

After a few minutes, Marine got up from her seat and walked around the fire pit and picked up Blaze's plate off the floor. She stood next to Blaze with a worried face for a moment "I'm gonna head in…I'll wash our dishes…"

Blaze remained still with her legs crossed staring into the fire "Would you mind putting out the torches? I will put out the ones here." Blaze said with her tone sounding neutral.

Marine frowned and nodded as Blaze continued to not look at her "…Yea…Goodnight…" Marine said as she broke her eyes away from Blaze and began walking to the exit of the chamber.

However, before Marine could walk down the stairs Blaze spoke aloud once more "Be careful Marine, you know to call me if anything happens." Marine glanced behind herself to see Blaze still looking into the fire pit "Yea mate…" she said as she turned back around and walked out of the chamber and down the stairs.

This left Blaze in silence for some time lost in thought. She felt like she was in limbo as she hardly noticed that Marine had even left. She sat in front of the fire pit for twenty minutes longer before she finally got up and checked on Marine. She walked to the exit of the chamber and looked down the stairs to see Marine had put out all the torches, and it was dark below. She had already entered her room, and Blaze figured she might retire too; she was tired of thinking today.

So in no time she went around the chamber putting the torches out with her hands, and the fire pit before the Sol Emerald chamber was pitch black. But because she was a cat, her eyes adjusted well in the darkness. She briefly glanced at the Emeralds as she walked towards her room, still illuminating their soft glow safe of their slots. Blaze's hills clacked and echoed off the stone floors of the chamber, and she opened the door to her room and turned on the lights. But before she walked in she placed a hand on the door sill and paused before she walked into her room. Fighting the urge to turn her head…to not look at the Emeralds…

She was frozen in her spot, torn between conflicting feelings and thoughts. Her hand squeezed the door sill, struggling to control herself. Her face filled with frustration before she could argue her feelings down. She released her hand from the door sill and slowly walked into her room and closed the door behind herself; her face neutral again. She still hadn't fallen back into her shoes yet…she hoped she would get back into the swing of things soon…because with each passing day, it was getting worse….

* * *

><p>It was another bright sunny day, partially cloudy, as Blaze leaned on a stone pillar atop the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber, standing at the threshold with her arms crossed and a neutral expression on her face. Looking around nowhere in particular, she'd been stricken with boredom today. A few days passed, and they'd been nominally busy around the island. Just the other day a friendly ship passed through, and they gave them directions to Arch City. Although today Blaze could not find a thing to do. All that was available was guarding the Sol Emeralds which she was kind of doing right now.<p>

She had not gotten over her funk still…

She didn't have to guess that Marine probably was starting to see it too. Marine looked sad these last few days. Blaze sighed as she removed herself from the pillar and jogged down the stairs and moved to the building structure on her right. It was the structure that housed their computers and radar and other forms of control of the technologies around the island. However, before she could walk in to see if anything had happened on the computers Marine came out of the structure and closed the door behind herself.

She half smiled at Blaze "Hey Blaze, what ya doin?"

Blaze kept her neutral expression "I was going to check our computers to see if there had been any activity."

Marine shook her head "Nope. It's all clear…"

"…" Blaze stayed neutral "I will resume my guard over the Emeralds then…"

Marine frowned "…Alright…I'm going to check something on the S.S. Marine. I won't be gone long…" she said as he turned to leave.

Blaze nodded "I'll be waiting on you…"

This time Marine was quiet as she mustered a small smile, and she ran off in the opposite direction. Blaze watched her go, and she knew now that Marine's subdued behavior was because of her. Blaze felt a tinge of frustration as she turned around and went back up the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber. With a look of anger on her face, she desperately tried to find something to do, but alas, there was nothing. She left the door to her room open as she walked out so she might hear if her computer went off while Marine was gone.

Blaze walked out into the middle of the chamber and paced back and forth. Frustration still shown on her face, the nagging feeling inside her wouldn't go away…

This boredom was not helping either; it was making her mind wander to places she didn't want to go. She stopped pacing in the middle of the chamber glancing at the floor. But ever so slowly her vision lifted from the stone chamber floor, and inch by inch she turned to stare at the Sol Emeralds sitting in their slots on the other side of the room. Blaze fully turned around to look at them, and her expression became blank as her vision tunneled and all she could see were the Sol Emeralds. She couldn't look away.

Blaze felt her heartbeat increase…she had…been having these…thoughts...since Sonic left…

Dangerous thoughts…she knew she could never carry them through…they were so reckless…she couldn't do it…

Blaze frowned as she walked over to the Emeralds. She knew why she was depressed; she had been dancing around it for almost two months now. As Blaze stood in front the Sol Emeralds glowing in their slots. She knew full well where her depression and frustration she been causing for herself and Marine stemmed from.

Her feelings for Sonic…

She felt for him…

And she could not have him…she could not tell him…

She could no longer talk to him, and she could no longer reach him…

She wanted him…she needed him…she lo…. Blaze squeezed her a hand into a fist, bringing it up to her chest and clenched her eyes close. She gritted her teeth and held back her tears…it hurt…

Blaze sighed as she un-clenched her hand and let if fall to her side. She reopened her eyes successfully fending off her tears. Her tail limped and lay on the floor as she stared down at the Emeralds with a frown.

She'd been trying to hide and bury it, trying to move on with her life. For two months, she'd pent up and bottled her unresolved feelings about Sonic. It was something that was left unsaid, festering secretly between Marine and her. It caused her depression and spreading it to Marine. Blaze was glad her parents weren't able to see her now. She had ignored her feelings, what else was she to do? Even though she had ignored her feelings, in his stay her buried feelings had come to light. She for the first time confronted them because he appeared in her life again. Because whenever he showed up, the questions would resurface. Mainly, the questions of her feelings and where she wanted to be in life because as she got older the more she felt an urge for someone to be in her life. She was drawn to him, to having her life change. She liked him…

At the time, she had been confused about what about what she felt. Denying that she felt for him, that she needed anyone's help, but now she knew what her feelings were. She had realized in his stay how she felt, about her own feelings and about him. They had evolved, and she had finally made sense of her feelings after all the years she had been confused and in denial about them. However, now Sonic was gone, and though it was a hard pill to swallow she needed to get on with her life.

Blaze hesitated as she lifted her right arm…she wanted to stop herself, but her hand remained steady getting ready to reach for a Sol Emerald. Her face became blank again and her hand remained outreached to the Sol Emeralds slots. Something inside her overpowered her and she reached forward and grabbed the nearest Emeralds out of its slot.

She picked up the Red Sol Emerald, looking down and staring it in her hand. She marked Sonic…

Sonic was the only male she had ever marked…

Once a female had marked a male, it not only meant marriage, though it largely did involve it and because of the short supply of males. It was not for the most superficial reasons as it seemed on the surface, not to say there weren't any. Nevertheless, females marked those they were interested in for the hope that it would be or becoming something more.

Markings may have seemed superficial, but they were indeed special. Markings were essentially a favor…

When right off the boat Tiara marked Sonic, it made her furious. Tiara hadn't been involved in years. She guessed it had to do with all the stories she had told her about Sonic that caused her to do such a thing. That and Tiara liked messing with her. However, like any marking, hers was special to her too, and she had chosen Sonic…

So he was hers, and she had defended him from Tiara and the females in the city…even though he or anyone else didn't know…

This was another reason why her marking was different…she had marked him in secret…no one knew and for many reasons, it left her in a peculiar position where she could not act upon it…

Blaze fiddled with the Red Sol Emerald in her hand while she continued her inner struggle.

She did not like the male suitors from affluent families that her parents tried to force upon her. The common male were afraid of her, and she hadn't been interested in anyone. She just couldn't imagine going to up to Sonic and telling him how she felt. She felt the dread of embarrassment well up inside of her just thinking of it. As she thought of how he would react, how he would look at her with strange eyes because of who she was after telling him such things…

When Sonic showed up almost two months ago she did not think of her marking of him as such a big deal. It was secret, had been for a long time, and because she was confused about her feelings at the time she was not expecting to act on them. She expected for their friendship to carry on as it had in the past. She never expected anything to come of it despite her changing feelings over the years Sonic was gone. Her marking was something she kept to herself, and she expected her feelings to remain unrequited. She never expected that her feelings would blossom like they had…

For years, she'd had these feelings she could not tell...because was confused…in denial…and fearful of other's reactions…of his reaction…

And because their responsibilities to protect their Emeralds from both Eggmen and because of where they lived she never spoke of it. They lived across dimensions; their worlds would be endangered if their Emeralds interacted….if they interacted…

It was then Blaze's heartbeat increased again, and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she stared down at the Red Sol Emerald in her hand. Her face remained blank as she fought a battle inside her mind to put the Emerald down and walk away…

But the reckless thoughts said…use them…..

Blaze felt panic as she breathed at a quickened pace, and she squeezed the Red Sol Emerald in her hand. Her face became troubled, she was walking on a thin line inside her mind, and she was afraid she was going to plunge. Then upset and anger filled her face as she suddenly slammed her hands down onto the slots that held the Sol Emeralds.

Blaze closed her eyes, and she spoke aloud to herself with frustration in her breathe "You have lead me to many places I would have not gone without your presence in my life…" her voice low.

Blaze opened her eyes with anger written on her face looking down at the Sol Emeralds in front of her "I would have never met him without you…but you do not suit my purpose any longer…." she spoke in a low tone.

There was a long pause as everything came rushing at Blaze, thinking of all that had happened in her life and wondering how she survived it all. Then slowly her face became saddened as she felt the sting of reality. The sensation of crying welled up again, and she felt a lump in her throat as she blinked her eyes. However, she couldn't stop them this time as tears began to stream down her face. Blaze closed her eyes with a hurtful face, gritting her teeth again as she cried over the Sol Emeralds. Some of her teardrops fell onto the Sol Emeralds, and she whispered to herself again.

Her voice cracked _"…I miss him…"_ she said as her body convulsed.

And she stood alone in the Sol Emerald chamber crying for a while, for she did not cry often. For a few minutes, she cried for the one she missed dearly. And nothing happened; nothing changed, even after she finished crying she was still in the same place in her life. As her tears slowed she opened her watery eyes and stared at the Emeralds.

A frown upon her face….she wanted to see him…thinking…maybe she could use the Sol Emeralds to go to him…

She didn't know what she expected to accomplish by going to see him. What would she accomplish by putting both of their worlds in danger again and putting so many lives at risk; causing mass hysteria and causing both Eggmen to use it to their advantage. So she could see him? Then what? She couldn't stay…it endangered everything….it was so reckless…

But Blaze lifted her hand and looked at the Red Sol Emerald in her hand. Despite all her logical triumph…despite what she was planning to do was beyond any extreme she could ever imagine herself doing….she found she didn't care…she just wanted to see him….

To speak to him and tell him….something…

There was a long moment of hesitation, she was doing this out of the blue, and she didn't like doing sneaky things, but slowly but surely Blaze picked up another Sol Emerald out of its slot. Her expression blank again, still with watery eyes, she stared at the Red and Cyan Emeralds in both her hands feeling spaced out, not believing her actions at the moment. Then she picked another Emerald out the slots; the Yellow Sol Emerald.

By this point, Blaze felt she was at the point of no return in her head as she reached for another Emerald. However, her outreaching hand stopped in mid grab as she heard her name being called from behind herself.

There was a bit of pause before Marine spoke, but she spoke with confusion and caution in her voice "…..Blaze? What are you doing?" Marine asked her with a face full of worry.

Marine stood at the entrance of the chamber; she had been smiling when she had come up the stairs. However, when she came to the threshold of the chamber, and she saw Blaze picking up the Sol Emeralds she froze with fear. She was afraid of the uncertainty in Blaze's recent behavior. Marines stare to bore in Blaze as she kept her back turned to her.

Blaze's tail went ridged and her eyes were wide in shock, glad that Marine was unable to see her face. She didn't have an answer for Marine though…

After a good sixty seconds and getting no response from Blaze, Marine's frown deepened. She didn't want to, but it looked like she was going to have to confront Blaze. This seemed to be the time to do anyway because of…whatever…she was doing...

Marine did not want to cross Blaze, so she decided to neglect whatever she was doing "Blaze?" Marine asked in a timid tone, a frown on her face.

Blaze answered with her back turned "Yes Marine?" her tone became normal.

Marine scratched her head "Look…I don't what's been bothering you mate but you can talk to me…"

Blaze's eyes stayed wide with her back turned "…I will be fine…in time Marine…"

Marine placed her hands on her hips "That's just it…everything's not fine…you haven't been yourself at all lately…"

"….." Blaze was at a loss for words again as she kept her back turned.

Marine looked worried at what she was about to say "….I miss Sonic too. I mean I wish we could hang with Tails and Sonic all the time….but their gone mate…we can't be upset about it forever…"

Blaze's head dipped as Marine only reminded her what she had just lamented over and made her reckless ideas feel shameful. However, at the same time Marine was so off about why she was upset Blaze responded in a way that made Marine finally see something she had never seen "I agree Marine, but it will take more time for me to get over this." her tone was normal.

This confused Marine even more; she looked baffled "I don't get it? It's not like they died or nothing! I don't understand why you are so upset."

This surprised Blaze and even Marine as the words came out of her mouth. Marine blinked her eyes in surprise; a quick moment clarity hit Marine as she understood why Blaze was so upset. She wasn't upset because their friends had simply left. Marine quickly understood that it was more than that; it had to be because of the way Blaze was acting.

There was a long pause, and Blaze remained silent and the gears in Marine's head clicked. She donned a suspicious face and she squinted her eyes suspiciously at Blaze "…Are you holding a torch for Sonic?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Blaze flinched and squeezed the Emeralds she was holding closer to her chest. She responded immediately "What? Of course not!" her response was quick and snappy; if she didn't respond or deny the accusation Marine would know for sure.

But the way she responded, in such a defensive manner made her response to Marine a resounding…yes…

Marine's eyes widened in shock as she placed her hands over her mouth to conceal her surprise. Blaze felt light headed. It remained silent for moment after Marine spoke as she didn't know what to say and Blaze the same. Blaze felt terribly embarrassed about how she had handled the situation, not only drowning in her illogical thoughts. She had also let her secret slip to Marine of all people; Marine could be so silly sometimes.

Blaze felt panic run through her as she didn't know what to do, she had been caught red handed. Marine finally lowered her hands from her mouth and the look of surprise never left her face "Whatever you're doing mate you can't do it…its too dangerous…." Marine paused for a brief moment "They won't change anything…they won't do anything…we can't go see them…"

They both stood in their spots over a minute with Marine waiting for a response and Blaze thinking it over in her mind. Then Marine spoke again "You see Blaze…nothing happened…nothing's changed…were still here…"

Blaze kept her back turned, looking down at the Emeralds she was holding. Knowing Marine was referring to the Emeralds she was holding; she finally spoke "I hadn't made any plans yet…." she said lifting her head.

But Marine wasn't buying it; she looked worried still with tint of surprise on her face "Were you going to use them?"

There was a short pause as the tension between them rose; Marine and she knew the dangers of using the Emeralds in such a reckless way. Blaze spoke keeping her back turned and her head straight. Wide-eyed Blaze stuttered "….I….I…."

However, as she did and it seemed Marine had talked her down back into reality, stopping her from doing something reckless, something strange happened Blaze had never seen before. Marine was just getting ready to speak again, getting ready to tell Blaze whatever was doing wouldn't work as Blaze looked down at the Emeralds she was holding, and they began to glow. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked up at the other Sol Emeralds in their slots, and they had begun to glow.

Blaze looked on in confusion not sure whether she should move or not. Marine had caught notice of it as well and looked on mesmerized as the Sol Emeralds lifted out of their slots and away from Blaze's grasp and floated into the air. Blaze immediately jumped back, and Marine ran to her side. Blaze wiped her eyes before Marine could notice, and they both looked up at the seven Sol Emeralds as they spun in a circle in the air.

Then in a sudden swift movement they shot directly towards Blaze and circled her and floated around her "Get back Marine!" Blaze with a serious face, she tired but couldn't move around the Emeralds, they followed her and circled her.

Marine looked shocked as she followed Blaze's order and ran back a few feet. Only she turned back around to see as the Emeralds began lifting her into the air. Blaze growled; her face upset as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Marine was afraid of what was happening to Blaze; she still looked shocked "Blaze? What's happening?" she yelled to her.

Blaze now seemed to be entrapped by the seven circling Sol Emeralds energy, she thrashed around but could not move "I don't know! I'm not doing this!" she grunted as he she tried to move.

Then the Emeralds began to spin faster around her and glow even brighter. Marine looked worried and shocked "Blaze!" she yelled to her, watching her try to escape.

But try as she might she could not escape as she tried wriggle free from the grasp of the Emeralds. The Sol Emeralds continued to spin and glow brighter until it was a blinding light that caused Marine to shield her eyes. The brightness of the light stayed this way for a few moments when suddenly the light stopped, and the Emeralds stopped spinning around Blaze. Marine lowered her hand from her eyes and saw Blaze still held up in the air by the Emeralds.

Blaze looked just as confused as her, Marine took a few steps forward; the Emeralds had stopped spinning but kept Blaze suspended in the air. Marine scratched her head "What was that all about?" she asked Blaze.

Who still looked irritated as she still could not move "You are asking the wrong person." her statement was sarcastic and ironic.

Their conversation could not go on any longer as suddenly Blaze was violently hurled away from the Emeralds. She gasped in surprise crashing onto the floor of the chamber and sliding. Marine looked on in horror immediately running over to her "Blaze!"

As she did the seven Sol Emeralds floating in the air abruptly fell to the floor, losing all their shine and brilliance. They looked like dull colored rocks now. Marine dropped to her knees, and Blaze struggled to get up rubbing her head. Blaze gritted her teeth with anger written on her face "Ouch…" she proclaimed as she rubbed her head.

Marine's face was full of worry as she grabbed her arm and looked over it "Are you alright Blaze?"

Blaze let Marine grab hold of her arm with no protest as Marine slowly helped her stand "That was rather unpleasant." Blaze said with a neutral face.

"What the heck just happened mate?" Marine looked to her for an answer.

Blaze looked at Marine "When it involves the Emeralds it's usually nothing good." Blaze said as she and Marine turned to look at the Emeralds that had fallen to the stone chamber floor. They both walked over to the now dull lifeless stones and each picked one up to look at them.

Marine picked up two "This doesn't look right." she said with trepidation.

Blaze felt nervous; she was the Guardian of the Emeralds and something was wrong with them now. She began wondering how she had messed up "I agree. This does not look good." she said holding the dull Blue Sol Emerald up to her face.

But again something strange happened before they even had enough time to ponder their thoughts. It was the middle of the day, bright and sunny. However, in a moment's notice, they both knew something was wrong. First, they heard the largest boom of thunder and lightning they ever heard, the sound almost deafening they could feel its vibration after its strike. Blaze and Marine turned around to look at the entrance of the chamber; they looked at each other and nodded and ran to the entrance. But they could not even walk down the stairs of the chamber when they noticed the skies. They both looked up, Blaze growling and Marine with surprise as they watch day become night. All of a sudden, black clouds rolled in and cascaded through the skies.

They watch as black clouds rushed in their direction and right past them above their heads and continued on. It was dark out now. Everywhere they looked there were black skies and to make things even stranger it was daytime. Blaze and Marine looked at each other then looked back to the skies.

"What is going…" Blaze's statement was cut short as more thunder boomed through the skies.

But this time the trees and bushes of the forest began blowing, and a large gust of wind began to blow. The wind became stronger and more violent every second.

Blaze and Marine were baffled; Blaze looked at Marine with a serious face "Grab the Emeralds and get into the bunker; we should not wait around to see what this is." she said as she handed her the Emerald she was holding.

Marine nodded with a determined face "Right!" she said as she held onto the three Sol Emeralds she was holding, running back into the Sol Emerald chamber. She glanced behind herself once more though "Were are you going?"

Blaze glanced back at her "I'm going to investigate. I will be back momentarily."

Marine nodded keeping her determined look as she silently run over the Sol Emeralds and picked them up. Blaze watched her briefly before sprinting down the stairs. She ran directly into the nearby brush heading towards the beach; their bunker was the same structure on the right were all their computers were. As Blaze ran through the forest, she wondered what had happened, these blacked skies and violent weather. It was the same weather as when Sonic had come to her world, and she went to his. It was the same as when Sonic had left two months ago.

Were their worlds merging again? She didn't know what was going on, what had caused it, or if she had caused it?

Blaze kept her serious face as she traversed through the forest, the weather became rougher every second. The winds had become so strong that it was starting to push her back. However, when she finally burst through the brush and onto the beach, she was greeted by chaos she had never seen. Her face filled with surprise as she looked out onto the ocean. The ocean had become violent with huge waves crashing into each other as far as she could see; very huge waves. Her clothes and hair blew in the wind as she moved onto the sand. She gritted her teeth as she pushed through the strong winds; holding her arms up to shield her face. The winds had also made it hard for her to see as she looked towards the skies, which were all blackened, the entire sky, towards the horizon of the ocean, and to her left and right.

Thunder and lighter struck in multiple places across the ocean briefly lighting the sky with each strike. Blaze gritted her teeth; whatever had just happened with the Sol Emeralds had happened so fast she couldn't process what was going on. With all that she was seeing in front of her face right now she could not even think straight. Blaze took a few more steps forward through the harsh winds and stood near the water crashing onto the shore; the thunder and lightning continued.

Then she felt raindrops on her head; she blinked in surprise instantly getting ready to turn around and leave. She wanted see a little more of what was going on but with the added combination of rain it would be near impossible see anything; it was already harsh with the wind and blackened skies.

Blaze glanced around at the chaos for a split second before she turned around and trudged her way back to the brush of the forest. The wind was so strong now it was pushing her and to top it all off the rain was starting to pour. But once back in the brush surrounded by trees and shrubbery, even though the wind was strong she was able to run again. Hurriedly Blaze made her way back to the Sol Emeralds ruins, trying to see through the darkness, rain pouring down, and the harsh winds. But when she did, she ran to the structure on the right and banged a fist on the stone door.

In a second, the clicks of lock were heard as the door burst open with Marine looking worriedly at her. Blaze frowned as she stepped into the structure; the structure was lit well with light bulbs. They both had to push the door back shut because of the strong winds. Blaze was drenched, her hair down and soaking wet; water dripped off her as she stepped away from the sealed door. There were four steel dead locks on the back of it, and Marine locked the door tight.

Marine turned around to look at her looking pleased "You look like a plum mess." she grinned.

For the first time in a while Blaze couldn't help but smirk at her "The weather is horrible." Blaze said as she dried herself. Engulfing herself in flames for a few moments; releasing a fair amount of heat into the room. She was completely dry in a matter of moments; her hair standing back up again.

"You anit gotta tell me, just look at the radar!" Marine said as she ran over to the large computer monitor on a desk.

This structure was medium sized like building Marine and Sonic slept in but smaller than the Sol Emerald chamber. This building like the other structures, including the Sol Emerald chamber had been reinforced by strong metals to withstand damage; mainly, for storms since they lived on an island. They also acted as their bunkers in case of emergencies like there was now. The interior was carved stone like the Sol emerald chamber, but they stored some of their supplies in this building; many boxes of supplies sat in the back corner of the room.

And their computers, like the lights and computers in her room were powered by the same powerful rechargeable batteries that were used on the S.S. Marine, they lasted for years and were not only useful on the S.S. Marine since they powered a large part of the ship and done so for a long time. The batteries were designed by Marine; the batteries were extremely useful as they did not use electricity all the time.

Only to power their computers and other technology and use lights in the night time, so they didn't use a lot of energies from the batteries, and so they lasted a long time. Though Marine did rely on the suns solar energy to power a lot of things, including her batteries, she did not always. She also used gas-electric generators to pump power into the batteries as an alternative. They had plenty of fuel provided to them from the Royal Family, and her batteries were highly conductible. That's why they were so powerful; they stored a lot of energy, so she did not even have to charge them long. The only time they were drained was on the S.S. Marine when she fired their energy cannon. So if need be she would charge the batteries with portable generators.

The rest of the room was mostly bare other than the two cots; the now seven dull Emeralds lying on one cot. Maps strewn all over the walls, the two lights on the ceiling and a few boxes filled with important papers next to the computer console.

Blaze followed Marine over to their computer console, which was just a desktop server with a forty-inch screen on a small desk; the battery that powered the room sat on the left side of the desk. However, the computer was routed to all their technology around the island, and the motion sensors and radar were going crazy right now. Blaze crossed her arms as Marine sat down and fiddled with the computer. The computer screen showed a black and green bull's eyes radar screen. The single line circling in clockwise motion was showing blips all over it.

Marine turned in her chair to look at Blaze with confusion on her face "Did you see something out there Blaze?"

Blaze's expression neutral; she looked at Marine "There is nothing on the island as far as I know…" she said looking back at the radar "I saw nothing. I do believe whatever is messing with the radar is…interference…." Blaze finished looking lost in thought.

"What kind of interference?" Marine said curiously looking at her.

"…" Blaze remained silent as she stared at the radar screen.

Marine slightly frowned and took her silence as knowing she was thinking exactly what Blaze was thinking. That whatever it was it had something to do with the Sol Emeralds. Marine then turned back to the computer screen "Let's see what's going on with the cameras." she said typing a few commands into the keyboard.

Blaze stood in her spot as Marine switched to separate views of cameras around the island. Of the thirty five cameras only six had a clear enough picture to see the raging storm that had come out of nowhere. They stopped on one camera near the beach, and it gave a good enough view to see the lighting streaking across the sky above the ocean. The wind made the camera sway, and the rain made it hard to see anything clearly.

Marine turned away from the screen in her seat looking baffled and Blaze uncrossed her arms and looked at her looking equally confused "Whatever is happening; we must wait it out. It is not even favorable weather for me to move about."

"I hope it'll die down by tomorrow; I don't wanna be cramped for a full day." Marine said with a half-smile because even she couldn't deny the uncertainty she felt of not knowing what was happening.

Blaze did not know what was happening or what was going to happen either "We have plenty of food and supplies; we will stay here until the storm passes. Until then, I'm afraid we're stuck in here." Blaze said with a neutral face looking back at the computer monitor.

Marine nodded with a puzzled face turned back around in her seat to look at the computer monitor. They both stared at all the crazy weather going on outside through camera on the screen; silence enveloped them as they tried to piece together what had just happened. One moment they were…talking…the next in a weird fleeting succession of events, they were in the middle of a horrible with something gone horribly array with the Sol Emeralds.

They didn't know what happened or where had it come from. They felt hesitation, confusion, and trepidation moving forward because they did not know what was going to happen. Not knowing if this unknown storm would continue or stop. It had all had happened so fast they didn't know what to think. They just hoped the storm would pass quickly so they could figure out what was going on. Only with what had happened with the Sol Emeralds it left them worried that something worse had happened. It was something they had never dealt with before, and it left everything up in the air. Little did they know what would happen the next few days…

* * *

><p>For three days the strange vicious storm continued on uncontrollably. Raining, lighting and thunder, the strong winds, and the dark clouds covered the skies. And it did not let up for three days as Blaze and Marine watched from inside their bunker on the computer monitor, completely helpless to storms wrath. As the few times Blaze ventured out of the bunker she had trouble moving around, just to travel from her bedroom back to the bunker was difficult with the bad weather pushing her around. Also the last time they knew it was daytime but now they just didn't know because it had remained dark for three days straight; even though they had the time on their computer.<p>

It didn't feel like daytime because it remained dark; they both felt trapped in the wake of a dream. But as they observed the chaos outside for three days they learned that it wasn't only them, something they had feared to hear when they were finally able to get a connection with Arch City and Blaze's parents. The horrible storm was happening everywhere, there were reports all over her world about the storms. In every city and just everywhere this horrible storm had dragged on for three days.

Causing major damage to cities and nations and causing mass hysteria. Arch City had basically shutdown because the weather was so bad, it was also making the repairs to city harder to do after Nega's attack two months ago. Her parents and the Military wanted to know what was going on but Blaze could not give them an answer. Which was unfortunate as the others nations were already jumping on the bandwagon and blaming her. Her parents were doing their best to stop the political threats directed at Blaze but they were having a hard time when they could provide an explanation and neither could Blaze.

Blaze did not tell them what had happened to the Sol Emeralds yet, only that she could not figure out what was going on in the harsh weather. They all reluctantly agreed to her answer but once they storm stopped, if it did, they demanded that she answer for what had happened with the storms all over her world. Which made Blaze feel uncomfortable because she did have a feeling it had something to do with her….

But today as she woke up on her cot next to Marine she did not hear the harsh sounds of the wind blowing or the sound of rain poring down or the sounds booming thunder as she had heard for the last three days. Instead she heard another sound, the beeping of the computer from across the room. Blaze slowly opened her eyes and sat up on her cot, she yawned shifting her legs onto the floor and glancing over at a still sleeping Marine. They had slept in their clothes last night; it was also dark in the room. Blaze clearly heard the beeping from the computer as she stretched, getting up and turning on the lights.

Blaze then called Marine as she went over to the computer and turned it on "Marine, wake up. We have a call." she spoke in a stern tone which awoke Marine from her sleep.

Marine snapped up looking around in confusion "Huh? Wha?" she said rubbing one of her eyes.

Blaze sighed as she retold Marine they were receiving an incoming call. Marine hopped off her cot and moved over to computer yawning and stretching. She typed a few commands into the keyboard sitting on the desk and momentarily the computer monitor went black and connected to the person trying to contact them.

Tiara's father popped up on the screen and he looked stressed but a little relived when he saw them. There were scientist and military officials behind him "Thank goodness you answered Princess Blaze; we've trying to contact you for hours." Tiara's father said wiping his head.

Blaze's expression was neutral "Is there news of something?"

Tiara's father nodded fervently "You bet ya, Eggman Nega was filmed attacking a neighboring city early this morning."

Blaze scowled at the mention of Nega's name "What has he done?" she said balling her fist.

"That's why we were calling you, you must see for yourself." Tiara's father said as he looked down and typed a dew keyboard commands.

* * *

><p><em>Then a video popped up on their computer monitor, video footage from a cellphone camera zooming in on floating vehicle Eggman Nega was in. Hovering above a crowed city area with many people around the person filming it running in fear, mostly cats. Nega's vehicle was obviously a weapon like his robots because it had a large cannon attached to the bottom and it was pointed at the people below.<em>

_The footage zoomed in directly at Eggman Nega's evil grinning face as he spoke "Do not worry my dear worms; I will be a benevolent master." he spoke in a polite tone then Nega cackled as he yelled "I control the energy of the world! Did you hear me? Of the entire world!" he laughed manically._

_Eggman Nega then began using the controls of his machine to power the cannon. From the view of the person filming it they could see the energy build up inside the cannon as the person who was filming it began to run. But still looking back as Nega as he readied to fire his cannon. The sound of the cannon was a strange noise, like the sound of an slow explosion going off. Alluding to what he had just said it looked like his cannon was getting ready to expel a large amount of energy and he was drawing it from somewhere._

_But as the person ran while looking back Eggman Negas cannon was getting ready to fire, a blinding light building up inside the cannon. Suddenly smoke began expelling from his vehicle. The person filming stopped running and watched as it seemed Nega was having a bit of trouble. His cannon wasn't firing as he fiddled with the controls looking angry, the strange sound only got louder as it continued to build up energy. Then in a moment's notice Eggman Nega's vehicle exploded!_

_The explosion of energy was bright and shimmery and then his vehicle burst into flames "AAAAAHHHH!" Nega yelled as he went down in flames._

_They was even more screaming and hysteria from around the person filming as then shockwave was so big it made the person filming it drop the camera and the footage went off._

* * *

><p>As the video of Tiara's father popped back up he rubbed her white beard chin in confusion "What do you make of that Princess? Oh and good morning Marine." Tiara's father said with a smile.<p>

Marine smiled back "Well this morning couldn't get any worse." she shrugged.

Tiara's father chuckled as Blaze responded "Nega failed? What happened exactly?" Blaze asked with curiosity.

"We don't know Princess, we were hoping you could answer that. In fact, we've been getting steady reports in the morning of a few similar attacks with Nega's weapons exploding upon use. The military of Vitex city has got Eggman Nega on the run; I couldn't quite believe it myself. Other cities and nations are offering support and have Nega running as we speak." Tiara father said with a curious face.

Marine and Blaze looked at each other with surprise; they had Nega on the run? The last time that happened was when Blaze became the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds; that was years ago. Blaze and Marine looked back the screen impressed "I wonder what has caused Nega to run?" Blaze stated.

"What did you think of his statement Princess? Do you think that it might hold any water?" Tiara's father asked her.

"…" Blaze frowned before she spoke "It's imperative that I consider any statements from our enemies, but first I must figure out what has happened in these last few days. Has the weather improved?" Blaze crossed her arms.

"You haven't been outside yet I assume." he paused looking bewildered "It seems everything is back to normal, were experiencing daylight again. The sun is coming up right now." Tiara's father said with a confused face.

"The weathers back to normal? We gotta check some stuff Blaze." Marine said with a surprised face.

Blaze nodded at her and looked at the screen "Yes; we have not had a chance to check and access the damage around my island. We must get to work immediately." Blaze said uncrossing her arms.

Tiara's father looked hesitant and a little worried, but he nodded "Very well princess; I should hope you will call back soon. Everyone is awaiting your response…" his words slipped out of his mouth holding a morbid tone.

Blaze frowned knowing exactly what 'Everyone' meant; meaning not only all the people and politicians in her own city and in surrounding nations but maybe even the entirety of her world now too "I will call you back soon." Blaze said as her expression returned to neutral.

"We will be waiting; your parents too…" Tiara's father said with a final nod, and the screen went black.

Blaze frowned slightly; it looked to be she was in a whole world of trouble; she looked to Marine "Check the motion sensors."

Marine nodded looking semi-serious "Alright…" she said as she typed a few commands.

A blue and grey screen popped up showing the status of all motion sensors around the island. A lot of them were damaged or stopped functioning. However, the sensor for the black box recorded all the data of the last few days for the motion sensors. Marine checked all of last night's activity "…Nope, don't look like anyone's been here. Surprise surprise." Marine chuckled.

"The radar?" Blaze asked her.

Marine quickly switched to it, there was no interference this time, and they got a good signal; the radar wasn't picking up anything. Marine smiled and shook her head. Blaze couldn't control herself, and she let out a half smile "The cameras?" Blaze asked her.

Marine switched to cameras, the ones that were still working showed them the view outside; bright and sunny. No dark clouds or bad weather; yesterday that's how it had been all day. Blaze and Marine looked at each other looking serious again; they needed to figure out what was going on.

Immediately, they went to the door of their bunker/ slash computer room and unlocked the four dead blots on the door. When they pulled the door open, they were greeted by a warm air and blue skies. They both stepped outside onto the damp ground and looked around themselves. It was still a little dark out but the rising sun did provide some daylight, something they hadn't seen in three days. It was calm out like a normal day…everything seemed to go back to normal…

But as Blaze and Marine looked around taking in their surroundings, they wondered what had caused it. Much shrubbery had been thrown onto the ground by the harsh weather, and some trees had fallen over around this area and probably around the island. The structures around the area looked to have hold up though. The soft sounds of ocean waves crashing up onto the beach, the soft blow of winds through the tropical trees, and sunlight made them feel uncertainty. Confusion filled them after the three days of crazy weather, now suddenly it was a normal day again.

What was going on?

Blaze then looked to Marine "We need to access the damage around the island. I will go to the beach and make my way around."

Marine grinned at her looking excited "I'll go check Windmill Village and the S.S. Marine."

Blaze's expression became a little annoyed "Now's not the time to get excited Marine."

But Marine's face lit up even more with a smile at her statement; that had been the first-time Blaze had chastised her in a long time. It felt good "Sorry…" she chuckled.

Blaze's expression softened into a smile as she recalled what had happened between them in the Sol Emerald chamber. Marine did briefly look at the ground feeling a bit awkward about it. For few moments, it was silent as they both knew that what happened between them in the Sol Emerald chamber had not been solved yet. There just wasn't time to talk about it now, and they were glad they could see each other's virtue in dire times.

Blaze smiled because Marine had been there for her. They were true friends "I won't be gone long…"

Marine looked up from the ground with a gentle smile "Yea…let me get going…"

Blaze kept her smile and nodded as Marine took off running in the direction of Windmill Village; she glanced back at Blaze briefly as she ran off. Blaze watched her go, and her expression became neutral. The first thing she did was close the door to their bunker and run up the stairs to the Sol Emerald chamber. She basically dashed into her room, looking for the picture of her and Sonic. It was still in the same place, in the slit of the top right part of her mirror. She took the picture out and stared at it for a few moments; she was glad it remained safe.

She put the picture back and left her room, heading back down the stairs of the Sol Emerald chamber. She quickly went back into their bunker/computer structure and grabbed a single Sol Emerald. Then headed out into the forest in the direction of the beach.

Blaze moved around through the forest for a while taking note of the damage the strange storm had caused. It of course had caused a bit of damage, more so than a regular storm could ever. Fallen trees, leaves and shrubbery ripped out and lying on the ground. She found a few broken cameras and motion sensors; one was flattened by a tree. She guessed the rest of the island would be in similar condition.

She hoped over a fallen tree as she neared the beach, tossing the green Sol Emerald up and down in her hand as she walked along. Lost in thought as she walked through the shrubbery and onto the sands of the beach. She looked down at the Green Sol Emerald trying piece together everything as she walked; her face neutral. The storm, Eggman Nega's statement, and what happened to the Sol Emeralds.

She continued to look down at the Emerald as she walked across the beach, not bothering to look up and look around herself. She walked close to the water then walked along side it heading down the shore to the backside of the island. It was a little brighter out now; the rising suns warm rays hit the side of her face, and the sloshing of water calmed her nerves a bit relishing in the silence with her current problems. Though many things were of concern right now the main thing that concerned her was the current state of the Sol Emeralds. They no longer shined, why had they gone dull? She hadn't the faintest clue what to do or figure out why or what had happened.

She did not have an answer for anyone back home, and she did not have a lot of time. The Emeralds looked as if the energy had been drained from them as they had when she first went to Sonic's world. Blaze frowned feeling worry in the pit of her stomach. She had tried to restore their power by remaining positive as they did with both sets of Emeralds in Sonic's world the last few nights. But nothing happened, and it made her worried…

She had meditated with the Sol Emeralds every night the last three nights but their energy did not return, and they did not glow. They remained lifeless and dull…like ordinary stones…

The power of positivity is what restored the stones in the past…the power of friendship…

Something was different his time, and she knew after what happened in the Sol Emerald chamber. She had never experienced anything like that with them, and she had been watching them for a large chunk of her life. So yet again it looked like she was lost, her mother had told her to honor her true feelings. Do what she felt was right...

However, at the moment she felt like the world was bearing down on her, her life included. She wished she could have a little help right about now.

She didn't know what to do…

She sighed as she tossed the dull Green Sol Emerald up and down in her hand as she walked down the coastline thinking of what to do. Blaze finally lifted her head looking away from the Emerald, and she looked around the beach. A large tree had fallen into the sand as she glanced around looking for more damage. The sand seemed to have been pushed farther up onto the beach as well.

She continued to look around the beach when suddenly her eyes landed on something of the likes she had never seen. Blaze froze; she stopped walking, and her adrenaline kicked in making her heart beast fast. Not even ten feet away from her left, just a little ways into the water, just above the water was a translucent…well she didn't know what it was…

She stared at it with apprehension; a frown on her face. The water below it and around it was pushed away; as if a force was pushing it away. Even as the water rushed up towards the beach, it didn't touch it, the water moved around the translucent…thing….

Blaze stood in her spot wondering how much crazier could these last few days be. She wondered how she didn't notice this thing quicker; it was something you couldn't miss out in the open. She guessed she had just been distracted with the issue of the Emeralds.

It was a medium-sized and oval-shaped translucent circle. She couldn't see directly through it; the whole of it was kind of blurry. Blaze stared at it a few moments longer before she felt it was safe to move, and she walked closer to it. It faced sideways from the beach just barely above the water. She stopped near the water rushing up onto the beach, even though she stood closer to it, she still could not see completely through the translucent circle. She could see through the other side, seeing the water, ocean, and beach, but it remained blurry. She then walked to the other side of it, taking note that it was thin in the middle. But the other side was the same; she still could not see completely through it.

Blaze frowned, whatever this thing was it was wasting her time which she did not have a lot of right now. It was then she noticed a faint glow out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at the Green Sol Emerald in her hand. And yet again she looked shocked for a third time this horrible morning; her eyes widened in surprise.

The Green Sol Emerald…it was glowing!

Blaze looked shocked as she held up the Emerald to look at it; its glow had returned! She quickly wondered had its energy returned and to the rest of the Emeralds and why. Why had this Emerald's glow returned after three days of her unsuccessfully trying to restore their energy?

Her face became neutral, and as she pondered this, she darted her eyes back to the translucent thing and stared at it. She began making connections, thinking about what happened in the Sol Emerald chamber, thinking of the storms, recalling Eggman Nega's strange statement about controlling the energies of the world. And now finally the Green Sol Emerald in her hand was glowing again, after three days of the Emeralds being dull. After she tirelessly tried to make their energy return to them, locked up in their bunker for three days. Blaze raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stepped closer to the translucent thing; her hills touching the water. She squinted her eyes looking suspicious; observing the force pushing the water away around it.

…..This thing…It was energy….

Blaze eyes slowly widened in realization "….Is this a portal?" she spoke aloud to herself.

Slowly, it all sunk in….yes it indeed was a portal….

Blaze looked down at the glowing emerald in her hand then and at the portal….it couldn't be…

Blaze's heartbeat increased, and her eyes remained wide in shock as she stared at the translucent portal.

The Emeralds….had they….

Blaze stepped back with a frown, gritting her teeth and looking at the glowing Sol Emerald she was holding. She briefly looked at the translucent portal and then turned and ran back into the forest and to the Sol Emeralds ruins. Marine had not returned yet so she went back into their bunker and retrieved all the other Sol Emeralds and returned to the beach with them.

She stood near one side of the of the translucent portal, a frown still upon her face as she held all seven Sol Emeralds with both arms. They were all glowing now, and though she did not know exactly what she was doing she kept her determined face as she closed her eyes and began to focus; like she used the Emeralds to become Burning Blaze.

Soon she could feel their power surging through her just like any other time she used them. Then her eyes shot open, and the Emeralds glowed bright. The translucent portal in front of her began to grow bigger and bigger to the point it where it had become larger than she liked. She frowned as she focused again and the portal became smaller, but it became too small, and before she could reverse it disappeared; it made a low electrical buzzing noise as it closed.

Immediate worry filled her face, feeling as if what she thought she figured out was wrong. She looked down at the Emeralds, and slowly their glow faded away and became dull again. She looked upset not knowing what to do again. Her mind raced, but Eggman Nega's statement came to the forefront 'I control the energy of the world!'

So she frowned and focused again, closing her eyes, and soon she could feel their surge of energy; making her feel much relief that they were still working. She could hear the low electrical buzzing noise as it opened. When she opened her eyes, much to her relief, the portal was once there again. However, this time it faced directly at her towards the beach. The Sol Emeralds were glowing again too so she decided to give it a try and played around manipulating the size if the portal again.

She had changed its shaped and its length; she was mesmerized by what she was doing. But when she was satisfied she made it disappear completely again; making the low electrical buzzing noise as it closed. Her upset face gone and replaced by her usual neutral expression, she donned a curious face wanting to confirm her suspicions. She turned around a full three sixty and faced towards the forest of the beach. She closed her eyes, focused, felt the energy and lo and behold as she opened her eyes hearing the low electrical buzzing noise as it opened there in front of her. The translucent portal was facing her but now in a different spot. Blaze's face became blank as she focused and made it disappear again; making the low electrical buzzing noise as it closed; the Sol Emeralds slowly faded and lost their glow as well.

'I control the energy of the world!' Eggman Nega's statement rang through her mind again as she pieced it all together…

She turned back around with a blank face, staring out onto the ocean, watching the beautiful colors of the sunrise as the sun rose.

The energy of the Sol Emeralds had been released into the world…

That's why the storms happened. That's why the Green Sol Emerald shined when she neared the translucent energy portal. That's why the portal showed up on her island out of the clear blue. Why the Sol Emerald's only shined when she used them now...

It also seemed now that…she could control it…..

Through the Sol Emeralds, she was in control of all the energy released into the world….

And even more so now that the energy had been released into the world looked to be stable, well after the storms anyway. She was uncertain about why any of this was happening, though she did have a vague notion about why the Emeralds had done this.

It just couldn't be…

She didn't entertain the thought for the moment though. Feeling it was a bit silly but at the same time with what was happening right in front of her she couldn't believe it. Before she was only able to use their energy to track them or become Burning Blaze.

She wondered what else she could do with this energy; the possibilities were unknown and endless…

Eggman Nega knew; he already knew before the storms ended. He must have been able to detect the energies as they were released into the world. That must have been why his machines exploded; he tried to take control of the energy that had been released into the world. The energy had overloaded his robots; he couldn't control it.

But she could with the Sol Emeralds…

The more she thought of it the more it donned on her…she was in control…

Of not only one thing but many things now…

Her eyes lit up, and she blinked them as more realizations hit her. Since the Emerald still worked after their energy had been released it meant that they no longer housed all the dangerous energies they used to. They no longer had any energy…

The energy that had been released from the Emeralds she was able to control…it was only channeled through them now…

When the energies were housed inside the Emeralds, she could not control them freely like she was doing now…

They had no power themselves anymore…the threat of them being stolen was gone…

Blaze dropped all seven Sol Emeralds into the sand, and she looked shocked as the biggest thing that had ever happened in her life sunk in…

The burden of protecting them was gone…she no longer HAD to watch them.…

….She was free…..

Her face burst into an uncontrollable smile, smiling brighter than she ever had as she began to consider everything else. She looked down all the dull Sol Emeralds in the sand.

People would still look to steal them, but because no one knew what had transpired, they could do nothing with them since they had no power themselves anymore. She of course was going to take them as only she and Nega knew, and even he didn't know about what was going on with the Sol Emeralds now; that she was able to control the energy. It was a secret and needed to remain so. She could also keep her title as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds; it was no longer a necessity to watch them, though she was because it would benefit her now. However, the difference being that she controlled them now.

The Emeralds and their energy…

Where before in the past, the Emeralds had controlled her and her life because she had to protect them. She gave up her life to protect them and in effect, protect the world from the dangerous energies they exhumed. Putting all her time and energy into watching them; they had taken main precedence over her life. However, now it was kind of in reverse since the energies were released into the world.

Blaze smiled as she fell to her knees in front of the Emerald's that had fallen into the sand.

She could do whatever she wanted now…

All of her goals and wishes were now possible again. Everything that had seemed to weigh her down was gone. She knew of one thing she wanted to do…

Blaze picked up a dull Sol Emerald out of the sand; the sand poured out of her hand. She stared at it still smiling. The first portal on the beach this morning…she didn't know exactly why a portal was created…but she didn't need to guess where it went…

She knew where it led…

It was someplace she wanted to go….

Blaze couldn't stop her smile as she picked up the seven Sol Emeralds out of the sand and stood. She looked down at the dull Emeralds feeling happier than she ever had and for a brief moment, they lit up and became dull again. With a big grin on her face, she turned around and dashed into the forest back to the Sol Emerald ruins. Knowing intuitively that whatever was going on with the Emeralds had something to do with her…

Sonic…

Her feelings…

Whatever had changed with the Emeralds had come from within her….

* * *

><p>The next two days went quick as Blaze and Marine were busy packing; this was going to be one of their first long voyages in a long time. When Blaze returned to the Sol Emerald ruins two days ago she dropped the Emeralds off at their bunker and immediately went and found Marine. Once she did they both went back to their bunker; first announcing they were going on a trip and calling Arch City back. Marine was surprised by Blaze's exuberance; she was her old self again all of a sudden<p>

She questioned Blaze about why she was so happy all of a sudden, what happened that she was ready to call back so soon. Asking her what she was going to do? Marine could not get answer out of her though, Blaze kept an innocent look all the while still looking excited. And though this frustrated Marine a bit she couldn't help but be excited as well. Despite what Blaze was trying to keep hidden her confidence was genuine and Marine was on board.

Blaze shocked everyone, including Marine, when she declared that Eggman Nega was no longer a threat to Global Security. This announcement rustled some jimmies all across the political spectrum and with military officials with them demanding that she explain herself. So for two days, while getting packed for travel, she explained why Nega was no longer a threat after the storms. She couldn't speak to lower level politicians and mainstream media around her world. So instead she spoke to the highest levels of authorities around the globe including her parents. They all knew about the lore of the Sol Emeralds and the Energy they housed so when she talked about it; they at least believed her claims; her parents believed her fully.

She left a few details out, but she did explain how Eggman Nega was less of a threat. How he could never go on a massacre like he had in the past without the Sol Emeralds and their power. He needed the Emeralds to power his most destructive robots which without; he was just as powerless as everyone else. She reminded them all of her recent fight with him in Arch City.

She did not show them or tell them what happened with the Emeralds, including Marine; all she told them was that he could never use the Emeralds again. Implying that something happened to the Sol Emeralds with the storms and all. And by her authority as Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, they did not question her, as she was the first in generations to be who she was; she knew more about the Emeralds than anyone. So if she didn't want to share it was final.

They all generally agreed with her too; Eggman Nega had never been a serious threat until he got his hands on the Emeralds. When they looked back on their records, it turned out, she was statistically right as well. The only time's Nega caused extreme destruction in the past is when he got ahold of the Emeralds. Other recorded instances where his robots were not powered by them led to failure every time. The size and scale of some of his crazier machines were just not technically possible to power, let alone build.

However, because of the power of the Emeralds he was able to create and more importantly power them. An older robot of his, almost fifteen feet tall was able to run through thirty five cities and two nations before he was somehow stopped by the combined forces of multiple militaries; that was before Blaze became the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. There was and is still not possible way for a machine that large to be powered for so long without limitations. There was and is no battery, fuel source, or any standard scientific way to power such a monstrosity. Any standard power source would be unethical for it would take large amounts of resources just to get such a thing to walk five feet, let alone run. They were agile, powerful, and deadly with the Sol Emeralds powering it.

So they couldn't argue with her, despite her obviously leaving some information out. They decided to trust what she had to say, if she said the Emeralds had changed in a vague way, then they had no choice but to hope she was right, and Nega would never be a threat again. They didn't let her walk away from it so easy though, they still imposed a five-year time period period on her to prove she was right. In that time period, she had to prove Nega was no longer a threat by not having him cause any major damage like she said he wouldn't; then they would believe her.

If not there would be a political firestorm coming her way. In the past, the militaries of the world could keep Nega at bay, the only time he was able to defeat them was when he had the Emeralds. So the militaries were sure they would be able to handle him; they had in the past even before Blaze became the Guardian. That was before Nega went mad, stole the Emeralds, and almost destroyed everything. However, they could handle him without the Emeralds.

So after two days of taking to the highest levels of authority, Blaze let them talk to everyone else below them. It was more believable coming from them when they explained basically nothing but vague notions to the public about the storms; keeping the status quo. This of course left some people upset, but it actually turned out keeping this information secret was to the benefit of the people for once.

Right now, it was evening on Southern Island and Blaze, and Marine were atop the stairs in the Sol Emerald chamber sitting by their radio waiting for a call. They sat in chairs made of wood and covered in green silk eating a snack while they waited. There was no fire in the fire pit as it was still light out. The setting suns red hues cracked through forest shrubbery and into the Sol Emerald chamber. The weather was a warm comfortable temperature, and the dull Sol Emeralds were in their slots.

By this point, Marine had been on a non-stop question brigade, asking Blaze everything about everything. Mainly, about why the Emeralds were dull and what did she know? What did she find out? Where were they going? What was happening? Though all of this was done in their usual manners. Everything was back to normal between them again. Though there were still serious questions about her behavior a few days ago and her torch for Sonic. But it had all been put on hold. Blaze promised she would explain everything she knew once they left. Which only excited Marine even more, making her annoy Blaze, which in turn made her chastise Marine about being impatient.

Yep…it was back to normal again…

They ate chewy bars made of granola and discussed if they had packed everything. All their clothing, possessions, and their supplies were packed onto the S.S Marine. This only made Marine more suspicious because it was like they were moving, and Blaze still had not told her anything. Everything else on the island was going to go under military presence while they were gone. It also meant that the Coconut Crew's arrival had been delayed yet again, and they were itching to get back onto the sea. They were to stay on the mainland until she returned or whenever she could get back with them.

The small black radio they had used when Sonic first arrived sat on a small wooden stand next to them while they waited. They had finished packing early in the day spent the rest of the day rechecking everything. The S.S. Marine was ready on standby in the wharf, and they were just waiting now.

They hadn't been in the Sol Emerald chamber long, twenty minutes at most, coming back after going around the island and making a checklist of everything that had been damaged. Windmill Village was still most intact, but some of the houses had been damaged again. They had been on high watch since a lot of their equipment had been damaged these last two nights. But there were no intruders as far as they could tell.

Blaze deflected another one of Marine's questions, and their radio went off; a female's voice was heard "ZZZZzzzzzzZZ…Come in Southern Island…ZZZZzzz…This is Sierra Papa Alpha Romeo Kilo Yankee…ZZZzzzzZZ….do you copy?ZZzzzz"

Blaze and Marine blinked and looked at each other; Blaze swallowed her food and picked up the radio speaker "Roger. We are ready and waiting." Blaze said as she clicked off.

Marine took another bit of her snack as the radio woman responded "Roger that, Echo and Alpha five." it clicked off.

Blaze stood from her seat and looked at Marine; she smirked at her "We have five minutes to get the S.S. Marine in position."

Marine smiled as she hoped out of her seat; talking with her mouth full of snack "MMmmhh…Let's get going wherever we're going!" her words were garbled.

Blaze continued to smirk though, not at all perturbed by her antics, for the moment; Marine smiled back at her. Blaze went and grabbed the Sol Emeralds out of their slots, and Marine grabbed their radio as they left the Sol Emerald chamber chewing on their granola bars on their way down the stairs. It was probably the first time they were leaving the chamber for a while, for how long it was uncertain.

It took them about five minutes to walk to the wharf and get the S.S. Marin out onto the water. By that time, the Military ships had arrived; five big metal ships had surrounded the island, and Marine steered their ship to the Military vessel by the shore of Windmill Village. The Military vessels were three times bigger than the S.S. Marine, and Marine dropped anchor just in front of it. Blaze stood on the main deck by where there ramp extended, she took note that a ramp had been extended from the military ship onto the sand.

Marine walked over to the railing of the steering deck looking curiously at Blaze and the military ship "Here they come."

Blaze glanced back at Marine then to the ramp of the military ship to see her parents walking down it. Military guards stood at every inch of the deck of the ship watching them. Blaze's face became neutral as her parents stepped onto the sands of the beach and made eye contact with her.

Marine looked neutral as well "Hey Blaze?" Marine spoke up from the steering deck.

Blaze turned around to look at her "Yes Marine?"

Marine hesitated for a moment as a slight frown came across her face "You promise to tell me what's going on?

Blaze spoke without hesitation "Of course Marine…"

Marine's expression softened "Kay mate…well…don't keep em waiting…."

Blaze nodded, her expression neutral as she picked up a sack next to her; which contained the Sol Emeralds. Blaze then lowered the hatch to where there ramp extended and Marine lowered their built in ramp down onto the beach. Blaze walked down their ramp onto the sands of the beach with the sack of Sol Emeralds in hand feeling a bit nervous that everyone was watching her, and she walked her way over to her parents who like her held neutral but serious faces.

When Blaze stopped in front of her parents their faces remained neutral, and she stepped forward and hugged her father first "Father…" she wrapped her arms around his waist in a brief hug.

Her Father's expression softened as he patted her back "We were worried about your safety."

Blaze released her father and then hugged her mother "Mother…" she responded closing her eyes for a moment as she hugged her.

Blaze's Mother hugged her back tighter "Were so glad you're ok dear."

When Blaze released her mother, she stepped back and their seriousness enveloped both her parent's expression's again "Now what was so important that you had to see us in person honey?" Blaze Mother said with a slight frown.

"…" Blaze's Father crossed his arms with a stern look; Blaze knew that look; he wasn't happy. And rightly so because she hadn't explained anything to them about why they had to drop what they were doing, especially with all that was going on right now. To come out on a long ship ride and be on the ocean for a few days.

Blaze remained neutral though because she knew her parents didn't mean it "I am sorry to tear you away from your responsibilities, but I must tell you this in person." Blaze then gave them a serious look "It must remain a secret."

Blaze's parents kept their serious faces but looked a bit confused as Blaze continued "I am taking a trip…"

Blaze's parents felt a bit underwhelmed and her father uncrossed his arms and was about to speak, but Blaze silenced him; lifting a finger to pause him. He looked upset, but he let her continue "That is why I requested military presence on Southern Island, to take everything off the island while I'm away. Marine and I have packed all our belongings, all that remains on the island is what the military will take back to Arch City…my trip might be very long…"

Blaze reached into her sack and pulled out a Sol Emerald and handed two to her parents. Her parents were shocked to see the Sol Emeralds had gone dull. They looked up at her surprised "What has happened?" her Father asked her first.

Blaze sighed in response "To much to explain right now, but know; everything is ok." Blaze frowned a bit.

Her Mother inspected the dull Emerald and looked Blaze in the eyes; Blaze locked eyes with her and couldn't look away "This has to do with you….does it not?" her Mother asked her still looking surprised.

Blaze remained neutral, feeling nervous inside; she did not respond but instead slowly nodded her head. Confirming to the shocked look on both of her parents faces that everything that had happened in the last few days had something to do with her. The storms, whatever what was going on with the Emeralds, and just all the chaos.

"What exactly is going on?" her Father now looked upset.

Blaze paused for a moment thinking of what to say as both of her parents stared at her awaiting an answer. Blaze frowned "The Emeralds have…changed…" she finished.

Though it was a vague enough notion her parents mostly accepted it now that she had confirmed they were a part of what was happening "So you are saying whatever has changed with them makes them…no longer a danger to anyone?" her Father asked confused; rubbing his chin looking thoughtful.

Blaze nodded, and her Mother looked questioningly at her "Is this why you have declared that Eggman Nega is no longer a threat?"

"Yes mother." Blaze responded to them both.

Blaze's Father raised an eyebrow trying to piece it all together "Despite whatever is going on with you and the Sol Emeralds everything is fine?" he asked doubtfully.

"I am watching them as I normally would. As far as everyone else is concerned the Sol Emeralds are behaving the same as well despite their dullness." Blaze stated remaining neutral.

Blaze's parents looked at each other before they both stared at their daughter. They wanted to know what exactly was going with the Sol Emeralds since their daughter was intentionally avoiding that answer. However, since she didn't want to say they decided to hold her to it "Blaze dear…if you say everything is fine we will take your judgment call on it…." her Mother said with a skeptical face.

Blaze smiled a bit at their answer though "You have my word…and…thank you…"

Her parents remained looking confused but nodded in response to her. Though their faces returned to neutral and Blaze spoke again "This is all very abrupt, I know. But I must go now…"

Blaze's Father looked questioningly at her "Where are you traveling to? Another part of Mobius?"

Blaze quickly looked hesitant "…No…not exactly father…"

"You know sweetie; I've never seen you up and run off anywhere so hastily. What's is so important about this place?" Blaze's Father asked her curiously with a slight smirk now.

Blaze suddenly looked embarrassed as she stared at her Father, but her mother blinked her eyes in surprise intuitively already knowing what her daughter was doing. Despite all the chaos, the craziness with the emeralds, and the global panic going on. It was quite clear what she was doing. Blaze's Mother stepped forward and cut the conversation, placing a hand on her husband's chest.

Blaze and her Father looked confused and Blaze's Mother looked at Blaze with a gentle smile "Go dear." she stated simply.

Blaze looked quizzically at her mother, and she held her gentle smile. Blaze nodded, and her parents handed her back the Emeralds she had handed them. Blaze's face returned to neutral and so did her parents as she spoke one last time "I will be back."

This time her parents remained silent, and they nodded at her with assurance on their faces. Blaze nodded one last time, and she slowly turned and walked back to the S.S. Marine with her parents, Marine, and the Military personnel watching her. Once she was back on the S.S. Marine the ramp retracted and Blaze raised the hatch that they used to walk down the ramp. Blaze looked at her parents waving and looking intently at Marine and her.

They waved back, and Blaze turned to look at Marine up on the steering deck "Position us that way." she pointed directly towards the open ocean.

Marine was of course confused, but then she'd been confused about everything Blaze had been doing these last few days "Alright…" she smiled a bit "That's the way!" she said as she moved from her spot by the railing and ran to the steering wheel.

She raised anchor and started up the engines; slowly, but surely the S.S. Marine lurched from its spot and away from the large military vessel and pointed towards the direction Blaze had pointed.

Blaze sighed, feeling nervous about what she was about to do; a frown upon her face. But she remained steady, walking to the bow with the sack of Sol Emeralds in hand. She began pulling the dull Sol Emeralds out of the sack as everyone in seeing distance watched on in confusion, the military personnel on the nearby ship, Marine, and her parents.

The sack that held the Emeralds dropped to the deck as Blaze held all seven Sol Emeralds. She faced the wide-open ocean with the bright-red hues of the setting sun shimmering on the water, and behind her was old life. Her adrenaline pumped, but she did to her best to remain calm as she closed her eyes and focused. Soon she felt their power surging through her again; the Emeralds began to glow. Then her eyes shot open, and she focused on creating another portal. Moments later a medium-sized translucent portal appeared right in front of the S.S. Marine; making low electric buzzing noise as it opened.

Blaze stayed neutral seeing the portal in front of her but Marine and everyone else, on the other hand, were floored at what they were seeing; they didn't even know what they were looking at. Wondering if they were even in reality anymore. The translucent portal was too small though, barely half the size of the S.S. Marine. So Blaze focused; thinking of her destination, holding the glowing Sol Emeralds, feeling their energy flow through her as she manipulated the size of the oval-shaped circle of energy. She had a little trouble controlling it still as it became smaller, but quickly she was able to make it bigger. It's size increased until it was big and wide enough for the S.S. Marine to travel through; which was pretty big.

Blaze smirked a bit when she glanced back at Marine; her jaw was dropped. It was sort of funny because this was all happening so fast for herself too she still didn't completely believe it. It was surreal to her just as everyone else; she had never encountered the likes of a portal and expected everyone to be shocked just like her.

At least now her claims were a little more believable about keeping what was happening secret since she hadn't explained anything. If this portal didn't explain anything, then nothing would.

Blaze's face returned to be neutral; the Sol Emeralds glowed brightly as she yelled back at Marine at the wheel "Set a course!"

Marine shook her head with her eyes closed and reopened them not believing what she was seeing. Marine was speechless, a look of shock on her face as she silently manned the control of the ship and grabbed the wheel. As the S.S. Marine moved forward Blaze hastily walked back over to the side of the main deck and looked to her parents. Her face remained neutral as they locked eyes; she was sure they could see the Emeralds were glowing again.

Blaze's parents waved to her again one last time as Blaze stared back at them holding the glowing Sol emeralds, and the S.S. Marine passed through the translucent portal. Nothing came out the other end, and it was the strangest thing anyone had ever seen. Once the S.S. Marine completely passed through the portal shrunk until it disappeared; making low electric buzzing noise as it closed.

Blaze's parents stood in their spot on the beach with shock and awe on their faces. If anything the portal did explain a lot while at the same time explaining nothing. There was some silence between Blaze's Mother and Father as they stood on the beach, as their faces became somber watching the beautiful colors of the sunset when Blaze's Mother leaned over and whispered into her husband's ear.

Blaze's Mother smiled as Blaze's Father looked at her bewildered as she pulled away "You think so?"

Blaze's Mother smiled gently him "It looks like it's time for you to get rid of your suitors list." she said as she looked out onto the ocean.

Blaze's Father looked quizzically at her for a moment, but as he considered it the more his daughter's behavior made sense "I think your right dear…" he suddenly smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

Blaze's mother did the same, and they held onto to each other, looking out onto the ocean as the military personnel started coming down the ramps of their ships to get orders from the King and Queen. They both knew Blaze hadn't explained everything but what she had explained made it clear whatever was going on with her, and the Emeralds was under control.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

It was nighttime as the translucent portal opened up and the S.S Marine came through it out onto the nighttime sea. As they fully came through the portal Marine reversed ship's propellers, and they slowed to a stop. Marine stepped away from the wheel to take a look around from the steering deck. She couldn't see much out as it was dark, but as far as she could see there were a few cluster of islands and endless ocean.

Marine frowned as she ran over the railing of the steering deck "Did we go anywhere?' she asked Blaze with confusion.

Blaze was standing near the railing of the main deck looking out into the dark waters; still holding the glowing Sol Emeralds "…" she paused as she looked around but saw nothing; she turned to Marine "I suppose…" she said unsure.

Blaze then focused with the Emeralds and closed the large translucent portal behind the S.S. Marine. As she did so the Sol Emeralds glow slowly faded until they were dull again. Blaze picked up the sack she'd let fall to the deck and placed the Emeralds back into it as Marine ran down to the main deck. As Blaze placed the last Sol Emerald back into its sack Marine was standing right next to her with a determined face.

Blaze was neutral, though she knew what was coming as Marine spoke "Time to fess up mate." Marine frowned at her.

Blaze frowned a frown of her own, but she kept true to her word; to keep her promise to spill the beans to Marine once they had departed Blaze sighed "Very well…" Blaze hesitated "…." there was another long pause; Marine stared at her intently and soon Blaze opened her mouth and explained to Marine her theories about what was going on.

She told her of why she thought the storms had happened, the energies of the Emerald being released into the world, why the Emeralds had gone dull, what happened with Nega. What it all meant for her life and Marines by extension now that she was free of the burden of the Emeralds, the translucent portal; she did not know why she was able to control the energy or create portals. Why the threat of the Emeralds being stolen was gone, and finally, she explained that she did not know what had happened back in the Sol Emerald chamber; that she truly did not know.

Once everything was done and explained they had talked for over twenty minutes, and Blaze was now leaning on the rail of the main deck; the sack of Sol Emeralds sat on the deck next to her. Marine was pacing back and forth in front of her with a contemplative face considering all she had said. Then Marine stopped and looked to her with an upset face.

Blaze's arms were crossed, and she awaited Marine's response "So let me get this straight…" Marine began pacing again and reading everything off the list; Blaze watched her move left and right "Somehow the energy of the Sol Emeralds was released into the world, and that caused the storms. And now Eggman Nega is basically powerless to control Mobius because he can't control the unstable energies that were released…."

Marine took a deep breath and continued "And he can't control the Sol Emeralds because they don't have any power anymore and this in turn frees up your life, my life, because the Emeralds are not really a threat from being stolen because they don't have any power anymore." Marine took another deep breathe as she turned around and paced left again "You don't have to watch the Emeralds any longer because of it, now you can; I can, go anywhere and do anything now that our lives have been freed up from watching the Emeralds cause we don't have to watch them anymore."

Marine looked at Blaze with a contemplative face; Blaze waved a hand at her; still neutral "Continue." Blaze stated.

Marine nodded and began pacing and talking again "So….we've been relieved of our duty and not only that, for some reason, you can control the Sol Emeralds and their energy. Now you're in control of the Emeralds, and because we don't have to watch the Emeralds we can go really…" Marine stopped and surprise filled her face "Anywhere!" she finished.

Blaze uncrossed her arms still neutral as she removed herself from the railing of the main deck "I think you understand the gist of it all."

Marine then smiled as it all hit her; she looked at the deck floor "…we can go anywhere!" she looked back up at Blaze with a big smile.

Blaze smirked at her "Yes, that seems to be the case Marine. I need this to remain a secret though."

Marine ran over to her and grabbed her hands and shook them up and down as she hopped up and down "This is awesome!" her big grin showed her exposed teeth as she smiled.

Blaze held a small smile, reaming still as Marine held onto her hands "My sentiments exactly."

Marine released her hands and gave Blaze a grin "Why didn't just tell me all this mate? I could have handled it!" she said crossing her arms.

Blaze then rolled her eyes "I think we have differing opinions on that."

"I know, me too" Marine grinned.

Blaze looked slightly annoyed as Marine turned her back and raised her hands in the air "Now that we've got some free time on our hands, we've got lots of exploring to do!"

Blaze returned to neutral "In due time."

Blaze was caught off guard though as Marine turned around with a huge grin "I think you forgot something mate….what about Sonic?"

Blaze saw clearly by the look on Marine's face that she had not forgotten about the detail she had left out of their conversation. Blaze did her best to look stern but nervousness shown on her face "…What about him…" Blaze sweated.

Marine's grin did not falter as she took a step forward; her hands at her side "Do you…like him?" Marine stared Blaze in the eyes.

Blaze then frowned, not answering, still dancing around the question, but they locked eyes. Marine kept her silly grin while Blaze frowned; even then she knew Marine could sense her hesitation. They locked into a staring at each other, but it didn't last long as Blaze's eyes accidentally darted into another direction and once again, her non answer confirmed Marine's suspicions.

Marine jumped back from her spot and pointed accusingly at her "Aha! I knew it!" Marine giggled loudly; Blaze not answering said it all.

Blaze gritted her teeth looking embarrassed; Marine teased her "You like Sonic! Hehehe!" Marine laughed holding onto her stomach.

Blaze looked upset now "Knock it off Marine…" Blaze said balling her fist at her sides.

Marine ignored her though as she grinned and twisted her hands together; her voice a sweet tone "Sonic and Blaze sitting in a tree K I S…"

Blaze felt even more embarrassment as Marine sung the song; Blaze looked angry now; a red tint on her cheeks "That is enough Marine!" she raised her voice.

Marine stopped for a moment looking surprised at Blaze, but moments later Marine continued teasing her "Muwah! Muwah!" she made kissing gestures and noises at her; smacking her lips together.

Blaze growled as the red tint on her cheeks grew even bigger, and she suddenly started chasing Marine around the main deck with Marine laughing and giggling the whole time. This lasted for a while until Marine stopped teasing her and Blaze calmed down. Marine promised she would not tell a soul to anyone about anything, including Sonic. And though Blaze never directly answered her Marine knew she liked him; she was sure Blaze knew that as well.

Once things had settled down again they went down into the cabin and used their navigational computer to figure out where they were. Blaze also told Marine where her intended destination was, needless to say, once she told her it was Sonic's world where they were supposed to be a bit more of teasing ensued; it was obvious why Blaze had chosen this place as her destination. But once it was over their radar showed that they were near a few land masses, the few islands that Marine had saw, and one land mass so large they didn't know what it was.

So they made their way back up to the main deck to search for the large mass on the radar they hadn't seen already. They moved around the ship in every direction, but they could only see dark waters and the few islands in the distance. It was then Marine spotted something at the bow of the ship "Hey Blaze look!" she pointed out to the sea.

Blaze made her way over to the bow to see what Marine was pointing at. It was white light reflecting off the water in the distance "Moonlight?" Blaze said raising and eyebrow.

Marine looked confused as well "If that's moonlight where's the moon?"

Without thinking they both looked up and saw what was blocking the moonlight; it was a large floating island "Hmmm, how did we miss that?" Marine scratched her head.

"A glaring mistake on both our parts." Blaze stated looking at the floating island. They were right under it; it was no wonder they didn't see it; they were in its shadow.

Blaze stepped away from the bow "Let's set a course to those islands then." Blaze said in her usual neutral tone.

Marine smiled "You got it boss lady!" she said as she ran up to the steering deck.

Blaze went and grabbed the Sol Emeralds sack and placed it in the cabin while Marine started the ship up, and they began moving. Once Blaze got back topside she walked over to a railing as the ship moved through the water. In a few minute's time, they reached the threshold of the shadow of the floating island and broke away from it into the moonlight shimmering onto the water. The moon was full and bright; it was a little brighter now out of the island's shadow and increased their visibility a little more.

Blaze glanced up at the floating island as they began to move pass it and away from it; her face neutral. It reminded her of the Sky Babylon in her world. Blaze then set her sights on the islands they were sailing towards, briefly glancing back at Marine who smiled at her and blew a kiss. Blaze looked annoyed but returned to being neutral, looking back out onto the ocean; hopefully, the islands would give them a clue where to go next. She didn't even have to explain to Marine why they were here…they were looking for Sonic now…

* * *

><p>Blaze and Marine had retired the previous night as their search of the islands left them empty handed. They islands were tiny and empty, and because they had left their world, they had no maps of where they were. That and their time had been messed up by traveling between the worlds like they had; they had no idea what time it was. However, since the moon was out, they had some indication of the time; they had to wait for the next day though. They couldn't see any land from where they were last night, so they decided to put the S.S. Marine on cruise while they slept and hoped they would run into something; not literally of course. They set a course away from the empty islands and away from the floating island in hopes of finding some land the next day.<p>

They had fallen asleep in their bunks with their clothes on after have been staying up most of the night talking. But Blaze was not the first up today as she was wakened from her sleep.

She felt herself being shaken by Marine as she opened her eyes "Blaze wake up!" Marine said as she shook her.

Blaze yawned as she slowly rose "What is it Marine?

"I heard the nav computer go off; we got something." Marine said with a smile.

Blaze fully sat up and got off of her bunk and stood; she stretched "Well. What do we have?" Blaze said with a neutral face.

Marine grinned "Why don't you see for yourself."

Blaze nodded, and she couldn't help but smirk as she followed Marine back up to the main deck. Once topside Blaze was greeted by the morning sun, it had already risen, and it gave them a better idea of where they were at now. Blaze and Marine walked up to the steering deck; the ship was still moving.

Blaze was quick to notice the S.S. Marine was coming up on some land. To the left and right of them was the ocean; behind them, in the distance, they could still see the floating island and small cluster of islands "I suppose that's a start." Blaze said with a neutral face.

Marine nodded as she unlocked the ship's wheel and grabbed hold of it "We must have traveled a ways, funny cause we've only been asleep a few hours."

Blaze looked behind herself at the floating island in the distance, judging from how far away they were from that floating island, they had traveled a good distance, especially since some land was coming up "Let us see what we find." Blaze said as she turned back around.

Blaze then walked back down to the main deck; Marine smiled brightly as she steered the ship "Adventure awaits!" she exclaimed loudly.

Blaze smirked at her response as she stood near a railing and placed a hand on it. Looking out onto the ocean as they slowly approached land. She also enjoyed watching the sun rise; soon it would be light out.

They sailed for a couple more hours as the sun came out and Marine switched from battery power and opened the solar sails to charge the batteries and keep the ship moving; getting energy from both the wind power and solar power. With it turning out to be a warm bright and sunny day, with partly cloudy skies, they finally reached land. They didn't stop though as the land they had reached was barren and had no signs of anyone. So Marine steered the S.S. Marine down the coastline, and they both kept their eyes peeled. They passed a few forests and open plains before they finally caught sight of the first sign of life.

Three residents of this world, three pink pigs, an older looking male, a female and younger male pig; they looked to be a family. They were walking down the coastline wearing what seemed like hiking gear. They all wore matching clothing, red shirts and short blue jeans; all three wearing backpacks. They were also quick to notice the S.S. Marine as it pulled up past them.

They looked surprised for a moment but when they saw Blaze standing at the railing looking down at them; they calmed down a bit. The S.S. Marine slowed to stop next to the family of pigs.

The father pig yelled up to her; waving at her and smiling "Hello there! I've don't think I've ever seen a ship like that around here!"

Blaze had her usual neutral expression on her face "Greetings! If you wouldn't mind, do you think you could give us some directions?" Blaze yelled back.

"Where are you headed to miss?" the mother pig said in a sweet tone.

"Just anywhere to start! I'm looking for someone!" Blaze yelled back down to them.

The father pig oinked "Well; I think we could help you out! We're traveling to a small village not far from here! It's just down this shoreline!" he pointed in the direction the S.S. Marine was faced.

Blaze figured that would be their best bet to get started looking "…" Blaze paused for a moment looking down at the family then spoke "Maybe we could give you a lift?" she questioned.

The mother pig squealed in delight "Oh that would be wonderful! We've been traveling for days!" she yelled back up to Blaze.

Blaze turned her head to the steering deck "Marine, lower the ramp."

"Already done!" Marine said happily as their ramp extended down below.

Blaze lowered the hatch as the family of pigs walked up it and onto the main deck. Once aboard Marine raised their ramp, and Blaze closed the hatch as the S.S. Marine started moving again. The young pig fell out onto the floor of the deck with his eyes closed.

Blaze looked confused at his parents "Is your kin alright?"

The mother pig oinked "Oh he's fine, just a wee bit tired I suppose."

The father pig smiled happily at Blaze "We could sure use the break. It has been a long journey for us. We have left our previous home to move to this new village; it is in a great location to a new emerging city."

"How long have you traveled?" Blaze asked the pigs.

"A week or so, it might have been a little longer after we were chased by Eggman's robots, but now we're safe. Even safer with your help…we did not catch your name miss." the mother pig said happily.

Blaze stayed neutral "My name is Blaze."

The pigs squealed again; it was starting to irritate Blaze "Well Blaze; you might have saved us from anymore encounters with Eggman's robots." the father pig said happily.

"We'll make sure you get to the village Blaze!" the mother pig said happily.

Blaze smirked slightly "Any help is greatly appreciated."

"Speaking of help Blaze, who are you looking for? Maybe we might have heard of the person." the mother pig said in a happy tone.

Blaze nodded "Have you heard of an individual named Sonic?"

The pigs oinked and Blaze bent her ears back in annoyance "What a coincidence; the village where were going to is where he lives. Another reason we wanted to move there." the father pig spoke in a jovial tone.

Blaze looked intrigued "Are you certain?"

"Absolutely, we'll point you in the right direction!"" the mother pig said as she laughed and squealed.

The father pig laughed and squealed, and even their son sat up and squealed along with them. Blaze smacked her face with her hand as the family of pigs squealed loudly and Marine giggled to herself self as she steered the ship down the shoreline. And it couldn't be soon enough for Blaze either as the family of pigs had grated on her nerves.

Soon though they caught sight of a medium-sized village sitting on the edge of a forest next to a beach. Positioned in a somewhat uphill manner, at the top of the hill was a larger than normal house with an air strip and garage attached to it. So Marine moved the S.S. Marine as close as she could on the beach and then dropped anchor. The family of pigs went down the ramp and waited as Blaze and Marine locked of their ship; Marine grabbed the sack of Sol Emeralds.

When they were done they retracted the ramp and exited the ship via a rope that hung off the side of the ship. They all didn't even walk far before they could see the bustling villagers, a range of species just living their day to day lives. When they reached the threshold and walked into the village the family of pigs thanked Marine and Blaze.

"You saved us a whole lot of walking Blaze; we might have not arrived before nightfall if not for you." the father pig said happily.

"Glad to help out." Marine grinned at them.

The mother pig pointed up the hill to the largest looking house; the one with the airstrip "You might want to start your search there. We know Sonic lives in the area but just not exactly where."

Blaze nodded to them; her face neutral "Thank you."

"Good luck in your search!" the mother pig said in a happy tone; the family of pigs waved at them as they walked away.

Blaze and Marine waved at them as they walked away. Then they turned to look at the house up the hill. Blaze looked at Marine "…" she remained silent; her face neutral.

Marine looked at her with a smile; she winked at her letting her know her secret was safe. Then Blaze nodded, and they made their way up the hill and through the village.

The village houses were made mostly of wood; most of the houses were one floor homes, but there were a few that were two floors. Painted various colors, red and beige were more common than others. The village was very busy too as Blaze and Marine walked straight ahead. People sitting in chairs in their front yards watching their children play. Males walked past them carrying large chunks of wood, females hanging up laundry, people congregating in large circles. A few children ran past Blaze and Marine as they continued forward. This place didn't seem to be modernized yet, there were no concrete roads yet; just dirt roads like they were walking on right now. There was a lot of grass and forest around this area too around the homes and down to the beach.

Blaze saw that Marine was looking around and so was she, but she quickly felt relief as she observed people glance at her and Marine and go back to their business, happy and non-caring. Blaze kept a neutral face, but she was relived to be in a place where people didn't recognize her.

As they made their way up the hill and approached the large house the people of the village paid them no attention and Marine glanced at Blaze as they reached the top of the hill. They had been traveling all day, and it was evening now; the sun was starting to get low in the sky.

Marine smiled "This place is ace! I wouldn't mind sticking around here for a while."

Blaze nodded looking around the area atop the hill, there weren't a lot of people or homes up here. She could see that floating island in the distance from here too "It is a welcome change of pace from the residence of Arch City." Blaze spoke as they approached the large house.

The house was painted beige. It didn't look to be a traditional house because as the house faced them; it looked like the side of a home, with about four windows on the second and bottom floor. The one that was closest to them was open and a curtain blew through the wind; along with the garage attached to the house and the airstrip. There was only one door, but it had a mat in front of it so it was a good as a guess as anyone as Blaze and Marine walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It sounded more like a buzz and Blaze and Marine waited for someone to answer.

* * *

><p>Inside Tail's Workshop, Tails heard the doorbell buzz, and he came out of a room with flapping doors carrying a screwdriver and a small metal device. He stretched and walked out into the living room from his workshop, which was right behind the doors he just came out of. Their home, Sonic and Tails home, was modest, wood floors and stairs; the living room was littered with miscellaneous things, lamps, books, many of Tail's devices, a large green rug on the floor, a couch and in front of it a medium-sized television. Cream and Cheese were sitting on the couch and watching tv.<p>

Tails glanced over at them "Hey Cream, Cheese." he said as moved around the couch to answer the door.

They didn't look his way, staring at the tv as they responded "Hey Tails…" Cream said distracted by the television.

"Chao…" Cheese responded the same to him.

Tails walked past the staircase and made a right to the door. He passed by the door that led to the garage and past the kitchen adjacent to it. Tails paused though as he walked past the kitchen; seeing a person out of the corner of his eyes in the kitchen.

Tails blinked in confusion as he stepped back by the opening of the kitchen and sighed "You're still here Amy?" he said with a dry look on his face.

Amy glanced back at him smiling; she tied an apron around her waist "Of course I am silly. I'm cooking for Sonic tonight!" she said in a bright tone as she turned back around and fiddled with the utensils on the counter.

Tails looked annoyed "You know Amy; you have to go back to your house sometimes."

Amy paid him no mind as she walked over to the refrigerator and winked at him "Well, I'm here tonight cause I'm cooking for Sonic. I'll go home tonight then I'll be right back over here tomorrow for Sonic!" she said with hearts in her eyes.

Tails sweat dropped and shook his head with a grin as he went to answer the door "Whatever you say Amy." he chuckled. Amy spent a lot of time in their house looking around for Sonic.

Tails walked past a wall with a large clipboard with many papers and documents pinned on it. It had a few pictures on it as well; including the two pictures Sonic took when he came back from Blaze's dimension two months ago.

"That must be Sonic!" Amy spoke said in a sing-song voice from the kitchen to Tails.

Tails generally agreed with her, though Sonic usually didn't knock when he returned. Tails smiled as he grabbed the door knob and turned it; evening sunlight rushed into the house "What took you…" Tails looked shocked though as he fully opened the door "Oh my gosh!" he yelled falling back onto the floor dropping his screwdriver and metal device; making a large thud as he hit the floor.

The commotion startled Cream, Cheese, and Amy as they stopped what they were doing. Cream and Cheese fully turned around to look towards the door and Amy poked her head out of the kitchen, blinking her eyes to see what had happened.

Tails looked up with his jaw dropped, seeing from his angle on the floor Blaze and Marine standing in the doorway. Blaze looked neutral and Marine grinned waving at him; she was carrying a sack.

Tails continued looking shocked "Blaze? Marine? What are you doing here?" Tails said exasperated.

Cream's eyes lit up, and she shot up from her seat "Blaze? Is that really you?" she said as she ran over to Blaze; Cheese followed suit.

Blaze gave her a small smile "Hello Cream, how have you been?"

Cream smiled happily at her "It's been so long!"

Blaze nodded as she and Marine stepped into the house. Marine grabbed Tail's hand and pulled him up to stand "How ya doin mate?"

When Tails was on his feet he looked panicked "…I'm fine, the better question is what's the cause you're here again."

Amy came out of the kitchen and walked over to pin board on the wall; she glanced at the pictures of Blaze and Marine. She had only met Blaze once, the first time they all had ever encountered her. She remembered that Blaze came off very brash but had lightened up by the time she left. She had never met the raccoon though "Hello, again Blaze…" she turned her attention to Marine; Marine smiled at her "I don't think we've ever met." Amy smiled.

Blaze interjected "I am sorry for the rude introduction; this is Marine, my ship captain."

Marine extended her hand out, and Amy shook it "Pleased to meet you Marine." Amy smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine mate." Marine said with a grin as she shook her hand.

Blaze paused "…she is also my one of my closet friends." she finished.

As Marine turned and greeted Cream and Cheese, Tails looked none the less relived "How long have you guys been here?" he said walking past Blaze and observing the weather outside which seemed to be perfectly fine.

"We got here last night." Marine said looking away from Cream and Cheese.

Tails turned around and looked at Blaze "And the weathers been fine? Was the weather bad in your world? We have to find the cause of what made you guys come here; it won't be long before our worlds start merging again." he said with a worried face.

Blaze remained neutral "We are relieved to have found you so soon." Blaze donned a serious face "We have some matters to discuss."

Tails looked determined "It has to do with the Emeralds and why you guys were forced here again doesn't it?"

Blaze and Marine looked at each other knowing the truth of why they were here, all that had transpired in their dimension, that, and it wasn't exactly the case as they had come here willingly for the for the first time.

They both broke their stares and looked at Tails; Marine scratched her head "Not exactly…" she chuckled.

Blaze looked around the room then back to Tails "Where is Sonic? I must speak with him immediately."

"He's not here right now; nobody really knows where Sonic is at most of the day. Most of the time he's just everywhere." Tails shrugged.

"…" Blaze frowned.

"Well it's getting late in the day, Sonic should be getting back anytime now. You can talk to him when he gets here." Amy said with a curious face.

"I cannot wait." Blaze said in a serious tone "I must speak with him alone as well."

Marine smiled with an innocent face looking away from Blaze, knowing what she was about to do. Tails nodded "If it can't wait, then I might be able to point you the right way." Tails said as he walked outside.

Blaze nodded glancing back at everyone; her face neutral again "I will not be long."

Everyone smiled at her "Don't take too long Blaze!" Cream waved at her.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese waved at her too.

"I'll guess I'll be keeping you guys some company for a while." Marine grinned at everyone.

Cream and Cheese nodded happily while Amy looked slightly worried; slightly suspicious that she was talking with Sonic alone. Then again, she did that with any female that involved Sonic. She knew Blaze was the type that did not mess around so she decided that because it sounded serious she should back off this time; then she smiled "I hope you guys can resolve it." she then looked at Marine "You want to help me cook?"

Marine grinned even more "Do I!" she said following Amy into the kitchen.

Though as she walked into the kitchen, she caught Blazes stare at her out of the corner of her eye. They both knew what she was about to do and Marine smiled gently hoping that Blaze could do what she needed to do.

"So you're a real pirate captain?" Cream's voice could be heard as she, and Cheese followed them into the kitchen.

Blaze returned to neutral as she stepped outside with Tails. Tails pointed in the direction of the forest "Sonic sometimes takes off in that direction." Blaze nodded looking where he pointed "There's a big lake and a lot of open plains and forest. As matter of fact there's a new emerging city being built that way." Tails looked at Blaze "It's probably why we're getting so many people here in the village lately."

Blaze looked at him "It looks like it will expand if the trend continues."

Tails nodded "Definitely, more people there mean more here. But, Sonic is probably somewhere in that general direction, I know he's been hanging out near the new city lately getting a good view of it."

Blaze nodded again "Thank you Tails. I will try and locate him as fast as I can."

"Good luck." Tails smiled slightly.

Blaze then took off at fast speeds running past a few homes and into the forest in hopes in finding Sonic. Tails watched her go, a slight frown on his face wondering what was going on. It was only two months ago they had dealt with this same situation. He looked up into the skies seeing that it was getting late; the sun would be low in the sky soon. Tails waited a moment longer before he walked back in the house and got back to what he was doing in his workshop. He knew it be hard though with Amy and Marine in one place together though.

* * *

><p>The hunt for Sonic was just as unsuccessful as she thought it would be knowing Sonic would be an elusive character. It of course didn't help that he moved so fast. The first placed she searched were a few open plains, which would have been the easy place to spot him, but it was no dice. Next she found the big lake Tails had spoken of, another open area with no sign of him; on the other side of the lake were very large mountains. Next she traversed a few forests and with it making it hard for her to see, she hoped she hadn't missed him because she found no sight of him there either. She even found another open plain with large hills that had a view of the new emerging city with an amazing view in the distance. By that point though the sun was setting, and she was about to get ready to huff it and find her way back to their village when she decided to check another open area with forest.<p>

She came past the threshold of the last few trees and observed the beautiful pink hues in the sky because of the setting sun. Immediately, she looked around the area looking for him. This open area was almost in a curled shape. Lots of tall grass and trees but no sign of Sonic; luckily, it was still warm out. Blaze sighed; it would be much harder to do…whatever she was going to do if everyone else was around….

She hadn't planned what she was going to do yet…

She didn't even know what to do…

Only that she was going to honor her true feelings…

Granted the opportunity she had just gained, she was not going to hold back any longer. She could not sit around and wait any longer; she had to go to him, to speak to him. To let her feelings be known…

She wasn't confused anymore…

She knew what she wanted now…what she needed…

After breaking away from her lamenting thoughts for a moment she took in the rest of the area. There was a big hill at the end of the clearing with a large tree sitting atop it. This area with the hills was close to the new city too so Blaze decided to make it her last stop. She could get a good view from atop the hill. So she walked through the tall grass with a neutral expression until she reached the hill and began walking up it. The sound of the quiet and the wind blowing in such open areas was relaxing. As she neared the tree atop the hill, she could see the city in the distance, nothing but open fields separating anyone from getting there.

But as she got closer, she froze….her heartbeat stopped….

There he was…just out of direct line of sight…

Blaze's eyes widened in surprise…he was just a few feet ahead of her standing in front of the tree looking out into the distance…

She made sure not to make noise, and her mind went blank. Any plans she had built up in her head went out the window. She hadn't expected to find him so suddenly…

It caught her off guard, and she felt like running away and hiding. She was scared….she felt vulnerable opening up like she was planning to do….

Blaze's face became worried as she mustered up the courage to make her body move; she stood frozen for some time not just ready because of his sudden appearance.

This was it…

She didn't know exactly what she was doing or how this would turn out. But deep down, in her heart she felt she needed to do it….

So without any further caution she took one step forward, more nervous and afraid than any danger that she had ever faced. He didn't seem to notice or hear her yet so she cautiously took another step forward, and another. She felt like she was sweating as her footsteps crunched on the grass beneath her hills.

She was now in full sight of him, his back still turned. Her face still full of worry she took another step and this time he heard her footstep. Blaze froze in place with an expression of worry stuck on her face; she felt time slow as his smiling face turned in her direction at the sound he heard. His smiling face was replaced by a look of surprise as he donned as a serious face.

Sonic took a step back "Blaze?" he said in a cautious tone.

Blaze tired her best, but she could not erase the worried look on her face "…Do not be alarmed Sonic…it is me…"

Sonic listened to the way she spoke and came off his guard; it was definitely Blaze. His face softened "What are you doing here? What happened?" he said with confusion; taking a step forward again.

Blaze fumbled with her words "I have some matters to discuss with you about the Emeralds…something has changed…" she said with a bit of frustration in her voice. She was sure her demeanor right about now was not helping the situation either.

"Something happened to the Sol Emeralds?" he questioned with a curious face.

Blaze frowned "Yes, but we can discuss it later…I must…I have to speak with you…on another matter…" she was so nervous she was already panicking. She was yelling to herself in her head to act a certain way or just TELL HIM, but she found she could not formulate the words now that he was standing here in front of her.

He was quick to notice too "What's wrong Blaze? Did something happen?" he looked totally confused.

She was terrified to express her feelings to him despite her resolve to tell him; she felt like running away and hiding in a deep dark hole. She could see the tears already forming in her eyes and all she could hear was her heartbeat thump in her ears as Sonic looked at her with confusion.

Never had she revealed something so personal and close to her to anyone; her deepest darkest secret. So she tried to take action, she was here now. She needed to just say something to get it over with; she blinked her eyes and kept her tears at bay "…..I….Sonic…I….." she stuttered unable to say it.

Sonic looked worried now "What's going on Blaze? You're not acting yourself." Sonic said taking a step closer to her.

Even she felt a little of her old confusion rear its ugly head at her inaction, but she did know what she wanted now. She was just afraid to act because she…. "Sonic…I must tell you….that….I…." she failed to express her true feelings again.

She stared at Sonic with a sad face and he continued to be confused by her behavior "….I ...L.." she couldn't finish her sentence.

She couldn't do it…..

She was stricken with fear of the consequences of if it backfired. Fear of being hurt and messing up their friendship; making things awkward being them. Blaze felt the tears welling up within her again as she stared at Sonic with a worried face. She could not utter the words. Her head was swimming feeling like she had made a horrible mistake. She was afraid of the rejection, that her feelings would remain unrequited. How much it would hurt because she…

But instead, in the spur of the moment she did something different…she did it without thinking….

The distress on her face only confused Sonic more as in a swift motion, she moved to him and wrapped him in an strong embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist a buried her head into his chest clenching her eyes shut. Their bodies pressed together, and she held him tight. Sonic was surprised, shocked, and confused by Blaze's sudden appearance and more so by her behavior.

His eyes were wide not knowing how to react, his arms not returning her embrace just yet "Whoa! Blaze what…"

But Blaze cut him off; she spoke keeping her head buried against his chest "Be silent." her tone sharp.

Sonic looked surprised but quickly he felt something wet and warm on his chest. He then saw that Blaze was crying, and his confused face turned sympathetic. He didn't know what was wrong with Blaze, but she looked like she could use a helping hand right about now. So Sonic slowly returned her embrace, patting her back and rocking her.

She could not find to the words to express to him her feelings, but she had thought of another way to tell him. To show him what she felt, in his embrace, she had finally told him. She had finally expressed her feelings to him and it felt good. All the years in confusion and denial about her own feelings were released in this simple action. Blaze could not believe what she was doing at the moment, but yet she was so glad she had. She still felt scared and nervousness as she held him, but she felt a bit calmer since he had not rejected her. They stood in each other embrace as the sun went down, under the tree atop of the hill with the beautiful pink and red hues in the sky. With a warm temperature and the silence of wind blowing around them; though she did finally say one thing.

She whispered to him _"I like you…"_

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

It was a cloudy day but still sunny and warm down by the beach of the village. Marine had walked down the ramp of the anchored S.S. Marine and placed the last bit of supplies they needed to get started working. Marine dropped the last stack of wooden boards onto the sand next to the huge pile of building materials.

Marine smiled as she turned to look at everyone "I think that's it." she patted her hands.

There were a few villagers here to help out, Knuckles came down from Angel Island to help out. Rouge came from wherever she came from, Cream and Cheese got her mother's permission, of course Sonic, Amy, and Tails were here to help. Blaze was absent though; Marine looked confused "Oi, where did Blaze get off too?"

"I think she's in your guy's house." Cream said with a smile as she looked at Sonic and Tails.

"I think she said something about Emeralds." Rouge smirked and glanced behind everyone at the Master Emerald sitting in the sand.

Knuckles growled "Eyes off the Emerald!" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You go get her Sonic; you're the fastest." Marine said with a grin.

Amy was protestant though "You got two minutes blue boy." she said in a warning tone; she looked upset.

Sonic scratched his head "Since when are you the boss of me?"

Amy leaned on her Piko Piko Hammer and Sonic looked sheepish; even Tails sweated "You were saying?" Amy said still looking upset.

Sonic cringed "Where do you hide that thing?" he questioned.

Amy ignored him "Times running out." she said in a sweet yet threating tone.

"Alight, alright." he said as he ran off and up the hills back to Tails Workshop; his and Tail's house.

"We'll get started Sonic!" Tails yelled to him; he was carrying a blueprint under his left arm, and he pulled from under his arm and looked at it.

Marine ran over to his side to look at them "Hmmmm…" Tails said as he read over it for a moment, he then looked at the villagers "You guys started putting the metal plating over there, and then we'll start constructing the base."

Marine raised an eyebrow pointing at a point on the blue prints "Shouldn't this beam be over there?"

Tails shook his head "Not for the incline we're building it on."

Marine grinned "I beg to differ." she pointed at the blueprints "I think we should move it over here, there might be some undertow this close to the water."

"Oh really?" Tails smiled "I accept your challenge, get your pencil. We'll see whose formula is better suited for this area." he rolled up the blue prints.

Marine then snatched the blueprints out of his hands and ran up the ramp of the S.S. Marine "Not if I can finish first!"

"No fair!" Tails said as he ran after her.

Knuckles was arguing with Rouge as they carried materials to the intended spot. While Cream, Cheese, and the villagers began moving what they could as well.

Sonic, on the other hand, had run up the hill and took his time walking to their house. He had a smile on his face; the last few months had been chaotic, even for him. As he neared the house and walked into through the door he thought of the one thing had changed recently in his life, and that was Blaze.

He walked into past the couch and stood by the stairs not ready to walk up them yet. Blaze and Marine had been staying in a guest room upstairs the last few months. He knew she was upstairs in her room…she liked spending time alone sometimes…

Tails and he had sat down and had a long conversation with Blaze and Marine in private about the Emeralds not long after she arrived. She explained what had happened to the Sol Emeralds and everything else that had transpired in her dimension. Though she could not provide an explanation of to why it all happened because she didn't even know for sure. She showed them the dull Sol Emeralds and showed them how she could control their energy; when she did they began to glow.

She seemed to be right about her theories because in the last few months she was here there was no sign of their worlds merging even with her being here. Tails had kept a watch on both sets of Emeralds studying them and found they were both indeed stable. The energies of the Sol Emeralds had truly been released into her world, and she could control them. She didn't go into full detail about the circumstances of how it changed her personal life in that particular conversation.

She talked to him about how her life had changed, about how she was free with him in private…

Blaze did not explain what was the exact reason for coming here also being that she could travel anywhere now; it confused Tails why she would come here. Though other than Tails and he and maybe even Marine, had sort of an idea of why Blaze had come here. When he asked about it in private she remained silent, her face was neutral as she stared into his eyes. Sitting so close to each other it was obvious that she had come for him.

His face became thoughtful as he stood by the bottom of the stairs. Her confession to him was to say the least…surprising to him…

He never thought Blaze…well…he didn't think she would have feelings like that….for anyone…

In the last few months, she had told him how she felt about him, and she opened up more and more as time progressed. He had never dealt with this type of situation of…serious romantic feelings with any female before…and it was awkward for him…

He didn't count Amy, who self-declared their relationship. It was nothing serious between them.

But Blaze spoke of the L word to him; she was serious, and he knew when Blaze was serious she meant it. He wasn't indifferent towards her, just confused by his own thoughts on the subject because he never really thought about it. He'd never planned on being involved in a relationship in his lifetime…

After she told him, he took a step back, and he considered her. He knew she had thought it over thoroughly what she was doing. The implication's and consequences of it all and after much consideration he decided to just…try it…

He had never really and even considering their history and friendship, he thought it couldn't turn out to bad. The worst that could happen is she would burn him to a crisp if she ever got upset at him. Being the serious individual she was her wrath would be hard to escape; he was going to make sure he never made her upset since they were together now…

Needless to say, they had been doing things together and things between them had kind of blossomed. He liked Blaze. She was pretty, trustworthy, and could cook to boot. She was really happy when he reciprocated her feelings; the happiest he'd ever seen her. Though they had not told anyone outright yet, they both decided it would better kept secret until they were comfortable and figured out all the details between them…

Although Sonic had a sneaking suspicion that Marine knew something. The plan now, if need be, was slowly springing it on everyone one by one. That way, the impact would be softer, though it still left them getting hit from both sides because Blaze knew if her parents found out there would be a wedding planned the next day. That and dealing with all the press from it, with her being Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds it would be broadcast all over her world forever. They would never hear the end of it; they would be pressured to do other things as well…

Sonic chuckled at the thought of all that craziness. They were going to do this together at their own pace; they were moving at a very slow awkward pace…

Sonic smiled again as he walked up the staircase to retrieve Blaze.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the guestroom Blaze sat alone in the room with a warm breeze flowing in through the window with only the light of the sun illuminating the room. The walls were painted a sky blue color, and most of the interior was like the rest of the house, made of some mahogany wood. She usually kept her personal space's tidy but with her and Marine sharing the same room it had got a little messy. Each of their beds were nestled up against a wall on two sides of the room; her bed was adjacent to the window. They had both brought some of their possessions from the S.S Marine and brought them into the house.<p>

Marine's side of the room was obviously a lot messier, with maps placed on the walls and her clothing and tools strewn all over the place. She brought a medium-sized chest and placed it on the floor at the head of her bed. She had a few replacement shoes underneath her bed, and a few outfits laid next to her on the bed she'd taken out today. On top of her clothes was the sack of Sol Emeralds. Her legs swung back and forth, her hands placed on the bed; her face was neutral as she thought of how pleasant her life had become.

Enjoying the quiet, things didn't go completely smooth but as far as she was concerned things were pretty darn good right now. Today they finally retrieved enough materials from her world to build a wharf for the S.S. Marine on the cost of the village. It was going to double as her and Marine's home while they stayed in Sonic's dimension.

It was a decision she made months ago but…she would be staying here for a while…

For how long?

As long as she pleased…

As she still had to deal with the consequences of her actions in her own dimension, but for the most part, it was going smoothly traveling between realms. She was still getting the hang of using the portals and controlling the Sol Emeralds energy but when she did it right they didn't even have to sail far to reach Arch City. Sometimes they would appear right on the shore of Arch City. In the months past Marine and she had made multiple trips to her world. They had checked up on the fallout after the storms and the political dealings she had to deal with.

The criminal element still persisted in her city but the higher ups, the ones that knew the secrets of what she had told them, told her that they were getting projections that crime would eventually drop for the first time in centuries once the criminals see there searching for the Emeralds turns up for nothing since they are no longer around. They might spend years searching but when they realize the Emeralds are gone it will break there will. Especially since they do not know that even if they did find them, they would be useless to them.

As for Eggman Nega…

He was still causing a ruckus, but the Military was keeping him shut down. It seemed she was right about his ability to cause destruction without the power of the Sol Emeralds. He could not power his most destructive robots without them and the energy that had been released into the world he was unable to harvest; it was too unstable. The few more attempts he'd tired in the last few months led to his creations exploding in a glorious fashion as when he first tired in the video showed to her.

So the higher ups around the world finally believed her and gave her a bit of lenience. If the trend continued with Nega failing they would reduce the amount of time she had to prove he was no longer a threat. It was one heavy burden lifted from her and she was extremely pleased she did not have to worry about that any longer.

The people in her world still disliked her, but she didn't care too much about that anymore. Being able to control the Sol Emeralds and their energy, able to travel between worlds gave her the ability to still access to all the resources of being Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was grateful of it because sometimes it could come in handy.

Blaze ran a hand through her hair recalling what had happened just last week. Well more so, she discovered this world was much different than her own. That being the people here were much nicer…

A few of Eggman's robots were terrorizing travelers into the village and Tails, Sonic, and she stopped them. It was the first time she had publicly shown her abilities here, and it must have been a force of habit because she was expecting people to judge her. However, instead the people here praised her for her abilities over fire. In fact, they were enamored by her abilities; they had asked her questions and lauded her abilities as they did for Sonic and Tails. She smirked…

She had to admit it made her feel a bit uncomfortable; there politeness was refreshing, but she was so used to people disliking her for being different. She'd never been praised for her abilities, and it would take some time to get used the idea that the people here were the exact opposite of her world.

She had also been experimenting with what else she could do with the Sol Emeralds. She found she could still use them to become Burning Blaze and other strange things as shifting gravity a bit. But she decided not to go any further than that. It was possible that it could lead to something very dangerous. She only was going to use them to travel and use their energy to protect when need be. It also seemed she was the only one able to use the Sol Emeralds. Nothing happened when Marine and Tails tired it; they glowed a bit when Sonic tired it.

She hadn't run into the Eggman of this world yet but everyone agreed that it might cause a little trouble when he did see her; trying to figure out why she was here. But it didn't seem anyone would be finding out the new secret of the Sol Emeralds anytime soon because Tails had been analyzing both sets of Emeralds, and the energy from both their worlds were still stable after a few months of her being here.

Since there had been no sign of danger being here they decided to wait and see if anything would happen and deal with it as it happened. But so far it was going pretty well the energies of their worlds being stable. She had even spoken with Knuckles, and he said he sensed a disturbance with the Master Emerald but nothing to alert him something was wrong. Blaze was intrigued by the giant green Emerald he watched; wondering how long he had done it. So it was another burden dropped from her because she had already got what she came for…

A small red tint came over her cheeks, she told Sonic of her feelings…

She was afraid at first of course because Sonic had reacted in a way she expected. For the few days, he thought over her confession it left her in shambles mentally. Worry had consumed her for those few days but when he accepted her advances, she can't say she ever felt happier than that moment. She had embraced him that night, wrapping her arms around his neck that night gave him a very awkward kiss on the cheek…

She smirked with a blush still on her cheeks, feeling embarrassment over the memory.

It was not their official first kiss, though they had come close to it, but it was the first time she had kissed someone. Surprisingly enough both of them bumbled through the whole ordeal. After her kiss in a sheepish manner, they had both excused themselves and went to bed. They were both still very shy about it all, though they had been getting better at it recently.

Blaze smiled as her feet swung back and forth on the bed, there hadn't been any intimate stuff between them yet. A lot of hand holding, cuddling, and just being in each other presence. She was still getting used to all the physical aspects of being involved. She did like all the…touching…

The few time's they had almost...kissed…they were interrupted in the most comical of manners. As right when they were closest, someone came a knocking to be blunt.

It seemed she had found what she'd been looking for…this partnership….

She was older now and as the years went on she had been yearning for something she could not describe because of her past denial. The denial that she did want affection…

She wanted…love…

Her blush intensified. She couldn't deny it after Sonic left…she was in love…

She was happy to have him and with all that was happening in her life right now. Being freed of watching the Emeralds, free to escape people and situations that no longer served her purpose, free to do whatever she wanted. Her blush receded, looking up at the ceiling. Another great perk was that she liked having nothing to do. It gave her peace of mind to come leave as she pleased; she knew how Sonic felt now.

Sonic and she spent a lot of time with each other, as much as they could since they were meeting in private. When she left for her world they might not see each other for a few days, but when she returned, as fast they could they would meet in private and their greetings to each other were…adequate …

Blaze continued to smile as her feet swung. They hadn't told anyone yet….

She of course knew Marine had figured it out; she didn't know if he had figured that out yet. Everyone else other than Amy they knew would not be a problem. Amy they would deal with but for now, they thought it would be best kept a secret. Amy was in fact the one that made it hard for her to spend time with Sonic; she was always watching her.

She hadn't told her parents, and she wasn't planning on anytime soon. They were already questioning her in her last few trips back home. Her mother was infinitely curious asking about where'd she'd gone. She was afraid to tell them she'd gone to Sonic's home world; as if the implications of her statement wouldn't make it clear enough. She hadn't even told where she'd been yet, but soon she felt she might have to because they were getting frustrated at her non answers.

So Sonic was hers…

She had marked and chased her target down, and now he was hers…

Things were going very well between Sonic and her…

She had what made her happy…

Life was great right now…

Blaze mused some more about Sonic and her ever-changing life for the better when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a prompt knock on her door. Her expression returned to neutral "Come in." she stopped swinging her feet.

The door slowly opened and Sonic peeked in before he fully opened the door. He grinned at her, and she smiled back at him "Knuckles just showed up, everyone's here. It's time to get started." he leaned on the door frame.

"That is good to hear; we'll have plenty of daylight today." Blaze smiled at him.

Sonic then looked questioningly at her "Say Blaze?"

Blaze lost her smile and looked curious at his sudden shift "Yes?"

Sonic looked away from her for a moment before he looked back at her "I never really asked but…did you mark me?" he said in a timid tone.

Blaze didn't answer his question though "…" she stayed silent and a gentle smile came over her face.

Sonic looked embarrassed, his eyes slightly widened as she smiled at him from across the room. It need not be said especially since lately they had been getting real close. Blaze continued to smile, closing her eyes briefly as she stood from the bed; she placed the sack of Sol Emeralds under her bed "Well that depends Sonic…" she said as she walked over to him.

She walked near him and looked out the door to make sure no one was around then stood closer to him. Sonic looked embarrassed and Blaze continued smiling gently at him. Her tail wagged back and forth as she lightly cupped his face with her hand, brushing her hand across it "What are we doing tonight?"

Sonic then grinned; still looking slightly embarrassed "We'll think of something."

"Good." she said lowering her hand, she felt just as shy as he did even as she grew bolder.

They gazed into each other's eyes in the silence. There weren't both sure how exactly they got to where they were now, but it wasn't that bad. So they stopped fooling around and finally made their way down the stairs and outside.

Sonic closed to door behind himself and walked over to Blaze with a grin on his face "Ready?" he asked her taking a step forward. Blaze held her hands behind her back; her face was neutral again, but she walked over to him and grabbed his hand and held it behind each other's backs; just out of plain sight. She smiled again "Ready."

Sonic grinned back at her as they both looked straight ahead. Out into the distance of the blue skies scattered with clouds and the sun shining through them down onto the ocean. Seeing everyone down at the shore already working on building the wharf; her and Marines new half home.

As they walked down to the shore with their hands hidden behind their backs, Blaze gripped his hand tighter, and he did so too. Blaze didn't know exactly how she'd gotten here, feeling as if something had been watching her back her whole life. Watching her and protecting her and guiding her through life's most difficult times. An invisible force that had helped her through it all.

She wasn't exactly sure what had happened with the Sol Emeralds and didn't pretend to know why they had done what they did. Why she was in control of everything all of a sudden? But she did have the vaguest of notions…something she could not confirm…

If she didn't know any better…

The Sol Emeralds…she wondered…had they heard her…

Somewhere, deep down, inside of her, she knew that they had. And now she was in a better place, happy and ready to move forward. With Sonic, her love at her side, she'd buried the past. She was tired of explaining, done explaining.

* * *

><p><strong> The End<strong>


	13. Authors Notes

Well I thought I'd go out with a bang; Blaze was sneaky in the last chapter huh? Well she was sneaky through the whole story though wasn't she? The epilogue is the longest chapter in the story and I wrapped up all loose ends. This last chapter was way longer than I expected write, though this is the original idea for the ending of the story. I went the extra distance to write out everything and complete the story to its fullest. Everything has been wrapped up so I'd say it was a bang. On a side note this isn't the longest chapter I've ever written. I wrote 34,000 words for one chapter in my Nicole story; the last chapter here was just 4,000 words short.

I first wanted to say I had trouble writing this last chapter too and not only because of the length of it. But also because of interruptions and distractions IRL, but I'll get to that in a moment.

I wanted to give a little more clarity to my readers about what exactly happened in the final chapter. I hope this isn't spoilers to people who skip and skim through stories, hopefully you've read up to this point so it's not a spoiler and you'll understand what happened.

Basically Blaze became a controller. She controls the Sol Emeralds and their energy and it is a plot point I've had since the very beginning of the story. In the very first chapter when Sonic thought of Blaze he was transported to her world, it was because on her end, the Sol Emeralds heard Blaze's inner turmoil and the Sol Emeralds and the Chaos Emeralds communicated with one another to help her. Thats why Sonic was transported there. SEGA or in the Sonic lore its always been hinted that the Emeralds sort of had a mind of their own or something to that effect. So the Emeralds heard Blaze and helped her. In the Sonic Rush games it is stated the the Emeralds transmute thoughts into power, and they are affected by the owners of the Emeralds. Basically Blaze and Sonic are the owners because they protect them and kept the energies in balance, but Blaze's inner turmoil caused a disruption in the balance of the energy of the Emeralds and caused another merging of the worlds crisis. And the Sol Emeralds heard her inner feelings and communicated with the Chaos Emeralds and then Sonic was transported to her world again and you know the rest of the story.

I basically wanted it all to change all around for her, for the better at the end without plot holes. Without the world's merging and all that stuff. I still hope it didn't feel like it moved to fast for my readers, though that might have been unavoidable with it being the last chapter.

When Blaze cursed the Emeralds they heard her plea and did what they did. So Blaze became a controller, she controls them now instead of the Emeralds controlling her because she had to watch over them. She can travel between worlds, seeing Sonic and still go back to her home world and have access to resources and still see her parents. Their worlds wont merge since the energy of the Sol Emeralds was released into her world and became stable. She can worry less about Eggman Nega and the Sol Emeralds are at less of threat of being stolen because they no longer hold energy.

So all around everything went well for Blaze without creating plot holes, well hopefully as least plot holes as possible. There are still a few things that hadn't been answered but that is left up to my readers imagination. I could see hilarious moments between Blaze and Sonic trying to hide their relationship if it ever went on but I can't write all day. This story should be enough.

Another thing, the title of the story is very significant; it is with all my stories. The reason the story is titled Need To Want is one, I felt that Blaze was the type of character that fell into a oxymoron; contradictory terms are combined (Need To Want) because Blaze seemed like a character that wouldn't be the best at expressing her feelings; shes a strong and independent character. And two, I just felt she'd be the type of character who would do something like this. Having conflicted feelings and all; shes an introvert. She denies her feelings and bottles them. But though she denies her feelings deep down, in a way, at the same time, she wants it. Ambivalence; she feels simultaneous feelings, conflicted feelings, two emotions at the same time. She felt she didn't need love but she wanted it, get it? Its a major theme or should I say the biggest theme of the story. This basically is what the entire story is about.

I should also briefly mention I wanted to do a chapter by chapter commentary but I don't have the time like I thought I was. So I'll just say the evolution of the story was very interesting, it got deeper after I wrote every chapter. There were a lot of parts cut out of the story; whole scenes in Blaze's world were females would randomly kidnap males and other fun stuff. The entire story was going to go off in a different direction in a few chapters but I digress.

In my final thoughts, I must say. Here I am again. Another story down, a lot learned and I've written another 100,000 word story on a Sonic character. Talking animals and I must say I do not feel any less silly than when I wrote my Nicole story.

In the course of writing this story for 3 years I've had a lot of issues IRL. For bad and good while I was writing it. I realized after making it through so many bad happenings what made me happy though. Just being able to get back to a semblance where things weren't so bad. One of them was writing this stuff, I had a good time doing it and I felt proud of my work. Now that doesn't absolve the fact I still feel silly about writing Sonic fanfiction. I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's useless entertainment and it makes me feel like I'm wasting my when I could be doing something else.

But then again my readers or whoever comes across it and enjoys might feel different. I'm glad this story exist.

So for now I bid farewell. Despite my pessimism I am kind of proud of the work I've done and hope you enjoyed reading. You guys are my niche so it was for you and for me. If you've read the story up to this far and liked it please some feedback or criticism. Most times than not readers usually see something the author didn't from their perspective. So hopefully, if I can, I will see you next time.

Later.


	14. Interlude:Inertia

_**Disclaimer - **_I do not own sonic or any other characters. They are property of SEGA and anything sonic the hedgehog affiliated with it.

Hey looks like I'm here again. But seriously guys this is the last one ok, after getting some feedback from readers about some slight disappointment about how the story ended. I decided to make a little snack for the readers who wanted some interaction with Blaze and Sonic. I still think it would have been OOC in the original story for Blaze to do something suddenly she hadn't done throughout the entire story. There wasn't time to develop Blaze with Sonic. So because I had some leftover ideas and I did feel it was a little incomplete I have written this short story to satisfy my hungry readers. I hope you enjoy, the introduction is a little long so a fair warning. Oh and PINGAS!

Interlude: Inertia

Summary: After the events of Need to Want Blazes life continues. She is in love and her relationship with Sonic was more than she could ever want. But after sometime of smooth sailing their ship hits an iceberg and a force threatens to expose their union. Blaze and Sonic attempt to hide their relationship but are watched from all sides.

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

><p>The sun was bright in the cloudless blue skies as its light shined down onto the shimmering ocean. It was humid out on the ocean today as the water crashed into itself. It was a humid day in general for everyone on Mobius. But a beach side village bared the brunt of the humidity. The medium-sized village sitting on the edge of a forest, next to a beach, and positioned in an uphill manner were having a peaceful day. Peaceful but hot.<p>

But some ways out into the water, in the far distance of the village a low electric buzzing noise suddenly erupted near the water. Then a small translucent like circle appeared just above the water. Then it suddenly became huge and a low electric buzzing noise was made as it opened. And suddenly a large ship spilled through the translucent circle. The S.S. Marine!

The ships reinforced metal hull was still golden painted on the top half and blue on the lower half and still the heavily armed vessel that dealt the damage needed on the high seas.

Once the ship had fully passed through the translucent circle it began to close and made a low electric buzzing noise as it closed completely. The S.S Marine steered directly towards the beach side village getting readied to touch down at their Indoor Dock after being gone for almost a week.

Blaze stood at the bow of the ship and Marine, and another person had joined them on this trip. Up on the steering deck Marine steered the ship with a big grin on her face. She held the wheel and over on her right Gardon's back was turned to her. He held a railing standing on his tippy toes looking out onto the sea.

Gardon was a male kola who was sort of short like many of the kolas on Blazes world. He wore a blue vest and blue fez with brown shoes with black soles and a serious expression on his face most of the time. He was Blazes personal body guard; though it had been well established long ago that she had no need for such a thing obviously. Nonetheless, Gardon remained her personal body assigned to her by security personnel in her homeland when need be if she ever called for him. He was most helpful when she dealt with political matters being a personal body shield from the press.

Though Gardon sat Blazes last adventure out, he was back to his duty when she called. As there were many other royal guards ready and willing to take his place. His was still devoted to his duty of watching over Blaze. Though because of Blaze's new circumstances she did not call him as much anymore. And though Blaze always questioned why she needed a bodyguard at all her parents made sure she still did anyway. So he was more so a personal assistant. And Blaze only called for him on such rare of occasions as she did in the last week or so.

And though Blaze did show her annoyance of having a bodyguard because she clearly didn't need one. She accepted Gardon, and he did his best to watch over her as he was assigned to do.

Marine turned the wheel a bit looking straight ahead; she grinned "Hey Gardon?"

Gardon quickly turned around and saluted Marine with a serious face "Yes lady Marine?"

Marine continued looking ahead and focused on steering the ship "Go make me a snack. I'm getting hungry."

Gardon nodded but paused as he turned to down the steps of the steering deck "Do you think Princess Blaze will want food as well?" he asked with a serious expression.

Marine nodded and glanced at him with her grin "Make some for her too, tell her I sent it."

Gardon nodded with a serious expression and walked down the stairs onto the main deck. Blaze was standing near the bow watching as they approached closer to the beach side village. She just put the last dull Sol Emerald back into a sack and placed the sack on the deck as Gardon approached her from behind.

Blaze turned around at the incoming sound with a stoic expression on her face "…" she remained silent.

Gardon bowed as spoke "Excuse me your highness. But lady Marine has requested for food, she says you would like some as well."

Blaze still didn't like Gardon calling her 'highness' but she shook her head "No, I am not hungry at the moment but thank you." her lips pursed in a light frown.

Gardon stood upright and saluted her "As you say!" he said as he turned around and hastily made his way to the cabin down below.

Blaze then walked over to a nearby railing noticing how far away they were from the beach side village "Hmmm…we came out much further than last time…" she mumbled to herself.

She was still getting adjusted to controlling the energy of the Sol Emeralds. Sometimes she would open the portals closer than to her intended destination and other times not so much. But for the most part when she used the Sol Emeralds to open portals she at least opened them near her intended destination.

She stepped away from the railing glancing back at Marine, but she did not notice her as she steered the ship. So Blaze turned back around and continued standing near the front of the ship. She crossed her arms as she waited patiently to arrive back to what she called now her home…

Marine and she had been gone for almost a week taking care of some matters in her world. As she was still Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds; so she still had to occasionally dabble in politics. They had picked up Gardon on the way because they needed the extra help; it had been a somewhat busy week for her.

Though it was finally starting to wind down as after tomorrow when they went back with Gardon to settle some final matters, she would be free again to relax. In the past that's something she would never have considered doing and something she couldn't do.

In this new life she had though, she had a lot of time to relax, and it felt good. She didn't want anything else but her time anymore…and Sonic…

Blaze's expression remained stoic as she stared at the village getting closer as she couldn't wait to lie down and do nothing for a while. Marine and she had been with Sonic and his friend's village for quite some time now. Almost a year had passed…she would say nine, close to ten months now…

Their Indoor Dock, the place where they stayed, had been built. It was designed similar to the enclosed Wharf on Southern Island. They could park the S.S. Marine inside and still have the ship in water. They lived inside their indoor dock now; it was fairly small in size Marine, and she moved their things out of Tails and Sonics house the minute it was built as Amy was eager to help them move. The dock had been modified by Marine and Tails so one-half was a suitable place for them to live. And the other half was an area where the S.S. Marine sat in the water.

They used a lot of concrete, metal rods, and other materials she'd gotten from her home to place the concrete just right on the shoreline to build the base of the structure. It also took a long time to dig up enough sand and make it deep enough so the S.S Marine wouldn't get stuck.

Being the big ship it was it could not go into shallow water. Though now that it was built it was easy to dock. They had a bit of furniture on the side they lived on, appliances, and two separate rooms built into the inside. Tails helped them wire electricity to their new home as well. Marine had taken it upon herself to decorate the ribbed metal wall interiors with wall décor given to them by the villagers as a welcome gift.

Blaze uncrossed her arms and walked over a nearby railing placed both hands on the railing watching the ever fast approaching beach side village. Standing closer to the edge of the boat, she could start to see the beach and their indoor dock. She held a neutral expression, but she tapped her foot on the deck feeling slightly impatient to reach her new home again…

Her life was much more relaxed now even though she still had some heavy lifting to do every now and then. Now that she was freed of the burden of the Sol Emeralds she was doing what she wanted to do in her life now…

Which she was sort of still trying to figure out…

She realized she never really thought about it before. She had always put her responsibilities and duties of protecting the Sol Emeralds above everything; even her own life. Now that, that was gone she'd been making choices based on what she wanted. Sometimes she didn't feel like doing anything so she didn't…

In the past nine months she'd spent a lot of her free time doing things she always wanted to do. She started learning how to play piano; she stopped when she was young because of some bad happenings in her life. She hung out with all the new friends made in Sonic's world a lot now. She'd even brought back many books from the castle that she never got a chance to read over her life. She still liked spending time alone sometimes; she read a lot in her alone times. But she didn't always want to spend time alone anymore…sometimes she would seek out Sonic, and they would spend time together…

She actually enjoyed that more than spending time alone anymore…

This new time in her life felt the most fulfilling she had ever felt…

Marine and she had got along as usual, although the dynamitic of their relationship had changed a little. Now that she was involved she didn't spend as much time with Marine. A chunk of her time was now spent with Sonic and Marine knew. And it made her little sad sometimes…but other times when Marine reminded her she was still Marine she still annoyed her…

She liked to tease her about Sonic, but their friendship remained unshaken. And doing what she wanted and being free of the endless burden of watching over the Sol Emeralds had opened avenues in her life that she always wanted to pursue. To have all this free time was the greatest gift in the world…

Sometimes Sonic and she would meet up someplace secret and go exploring together. She'd also been helping to stop Eggman, making small exploration trips around Sonic's world with Marine, and traveling between her world and Sonics. Like she'd been doing this week…

She was still dealing with the aftermath of the horrible storms caused by the release of the Sol Emeralds energy into her world. Most of the damage by the storms had been repaired. The Coconut Crew had returned to Southern Island and surrounding islands and continued living their lives. And she stood by her declaration to her world's leaders as the Guardian of the Emeralds that the Sol Emeralds were no longer a threat.

Blaze stared at the incoming land as her throat stiffened thinking of the far reaching consequences in her world because of her actions. Needless to say it was still yet to be proven to her world's leaders. Even though she had thoroughly demonstrated the Eggman Nega was no longer the threat he used to be. Without the power of the Sol Emeralds, Nega had been running and hiding these last ten months. He tried to harvest the power that had been released into the world, but his every attempt had led to failure. The energy he tried to control and harvest became unstable when he tried to control it…

The crime back home was still prevalent, but it now seemed that the crime lords were starting to cannibalize themselves. With no Sol Emeralds to steal the gangs of the city were starting to turn on each other. So if nothing else the crime that had come to Arch City as a result of the Sol Emeralds had changed. The crime and the fighting was no longer fighting for the Sol Emeralds. It was now regular crime and crime rates had gone down. Another great relief to her because much of the fighting and crime that had come to Arch City was partially her fault. The fighting over the immense power of the Sol Emeralds had finally shifted after hundreds of years of fighting…

It gave her great relief as it seemed the energy was much bigger and stronger than Nega, and he would and had not been able to control it. And it looked to be a mass of energy that was endless and powerful as the universe released from the Sol Emeralds. So she'd had no trouble out of Nega except when he tried to retaliate. But her worlds military kept him shut down. But she still had problems from the politicians who always gave her trouble no matter what. They could see that her declaration about the Emeralds and Nega to be true, but they were still upset at her.

She didn't usually believe conspiracies but because of their behavior she was starting to think they wanted there to still be chaos. Because no matter what she did they still were upset at her. They complained about her being abnormal and her being the cause of all the chaos, the low male population fluxuation etc. Then she fixes it, and they complain even with the evidence right in their faces. She did know how much profit they made from chaos….

Military contractors and private interest groups benefited from it in fact. And she knew her world leaders were in their pockets. Unfortunately, there wasn't much she could do about that. Except putting her energy into what she could change and not waste it fighting something much bigger than her.

But being the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Princess did give her much clout, and she used it to silence them as she had been protecting her world. So they could not question her ways. If she said it was no threat, they had to take her word for it, and they did while grumbling under their breathe. So that part of her life was progressing fairly smoothly, in the most sarcastic way possible.

She had other issues in her world too along with people still looking at her, talking about her, and treating her as a freak. She had found out much press had been done on her while she helped Sonic collect the Chaos Emeralds. In the limited time going around the city that one week, media hounds had gotten much video of her going around the city. She watched the news reports doing speculation her and her guest which was Sonic. Because she only came to the city on rare occasions in the past, the media was always looking for her when she did come.

Her breathes became slow and easy again as the S.S Marine cut through the water closer to the beach side village. Her stoic face held intent eyes as she stared ahead. Despite people back home not liking her, they still talked about her a lot. Most likely stemming from her status. There was one news story that had run quite a lot not long after her adventure collecting the Chaos Emeralds.

When she was with her parents in the stadium, there was a news frenzy. Also with Tiara there, there were pictures everywhere of 'The Royal Family' being together because again she only came to the city on rare occasions to resupply in the past. And she was not seen with her parents or her family much. She hadn't told Sonic yet that there was news going around about a 'Sir hedgehog' because of that stadium incident. The news was speculation if he was a suitor she had chosen…

Blaze smirked at the thought though thinking fond things of Sonic. They both didn't want marriage and just enjoyed their relationship as it was. As they cut through the water right now heading back towards their home…absence did make the heart fond…

And she hadn't seen him in almost a week…she missed his touch…

With half lidded eyes her mind went blank, and she slowly smiled at nothing in particular, staring out at the water as they approached their destination. The media frenzy did die down about her a little, but now that she did visit Arch City a little more frequently news was starting to buzz gain.

And it was because she did not visit very often in the past because it was a long journey. Now that she could teleport directly to Arch City people began to question why she was visiting so often. She obviously made sure not to open portals near the city; she of course didn't want everyone to know of her new abilities. No one other than the ones she had allowed to see it had. That being her parents, the Royal military and generally higher ups. And they sailed the S.S. Marine from a distance into the city whenever they went back home to conceal her new abilities.

She lost the silly grin on her face, and her lips curled down into a frown again though. She also had problems coming in the form of her parents…

As her parents had seen with their own eyes her new abilities, they had been infinitely curious about where she had been going. They were somewhat patient with her the first few months, but they had become increasingly agitated as time went on. As she still had not told them she was going to Sonics home world after almost a year. It had gotten to the point where they were aggressively pursuing her for answers and pestering her whenever they got the chance. She wasn't sure, but she was starting to get suspicious as to why her parents were so persistent and intent on knowing where she went when she opened her portals. She hoped they didn't suspect she was seeing someone…which incidentally she was…

It could have been for other reasons as if they were just curious about where she went. She had even tried to stop them. Ordering them as Guardian of the Emeralds that it was secret business where she went. But they had one power that overruled both her titles as Princes and Guardian…

They overruled her power as her parents, and they were starting to demand she tell them what she'd been up to…

And she was powerless to stop them acting as her parents because they were…

She wrinkled her nose in distaste though it was still a bit fishy as to why they were so interested in finding out where she was going. She suspected that they might be interested in knowing where she was going because it was outside her normal behavior pattern. She had never run off to anyplace without telling them…

And because she wouldn't tell them it led her to believe they were starting to suspect just that. That she had found a suitor in her father's eyes. In her culture, and traditionally for royalty, the king and queen's children getting hitched was a big deal. And her parents were no different, very eager to see her get married and continue the family line…

A deep, weighted sigh escaped her, and she cringed at the thought of her parents ever finding out about her and Sonic. If they ever did she would never hear the end of it, and her father would hound Sonic knowing she chose him and persist him until something happened….

There would be twenty four hour news coverage of just getting wind that she had a suitor and…

Blaze shook her head and keeping her frown, she didn't even want to think about it…

For the time being her parents were unaware as everyone else around them. So she didn't worry too much about her parents pestering her. As long as they didn't find out everything would be alight…

Trying to follow Sonics laid back attitude, what's the worse that could happen? No one knew about their relationship yet; other than Marine; and Sonic didn't know she knew. So she let it go and tried to continue on down the smooth path she had been sailing on for the last ten months or so.

On a side note the Sol Emeralds hadn't been a problem, and their worlds were still stable. And Tiara was still asking her about Sonic. She did not know what she had been up to either, and she did not have the heart to tell her she had taken Sonic as her own. She would be embarrassed, and it would most definitely upset Tiara. So she also kept it a secret from her as well; she and Honey were still partners, and everything was still going well between them.

Soon though they neared even closer to the beach side village; it was clearly visible now. She could see the sand on the beach and the houses. But then Blaze's expression lightened, and a dreamy smile came over her face as she thought of Sonic…

The main concern on her mind most of the time as of late…

Of course, there was a little friction between them sometimes, as she had found that Sonic could be sort of oblivious sometimes. He also was sometimes less critical of things she found that should be which irritated her. But when he held her all her grievances seemed to melt away…

They at one point had considered telling others but as time went on they saw horrible an idea that was and completely scrapped it. They didn't want to tell anyone ever because it certainly would cause some issues with some people. But if they just pretended to be friends everyone was happy including them.

Though this was more of Sonic's plan, and she did not agree with it completely. He thought they were too good and would never get caught and did not worry about it. But she being critical as she was asked if he always wanted to hide their love. She certainly didn't because sometimes it was tiring, and she did become somewhat saddened asking him if he was ashamed of the union they entered…

Blaze smirked thinking of the memory; he fell for it hook line and sinker apologizing profusely. Holding and embracing her to which she pretended to reject…

She didn't like stringing him along so she only did it occasionally. But she also did it because she could. Because she considered him to be hers…she now understood to some degree why Marine liked to control things…

As Sonic was so precious to her sometimes she couldn't help but feel compelled to exert some control over him. To see if his feelings where reciprocal…

But even now he was starting to come around to finding new ideas with her as to how they should approach the situation; because now it was starting to become a problem with her parents.

Blaze kept the dreamy look on her face as they started to near closer, and she could now see a family and their children on the beach playing in the water. She could also see Sonic laying down on a retractable chair with his arms behind his head most likely taking a nap.

She had found this partnership she had been looking for…

She finally made sense of her confused feelings. Of her denial that she needed it, and that she wanted…love…

Someone she could talk to in private and share and interact with. Oh the feelings of a high when was with him…

When she embraced him, she felt the intoxicating feelings of being in love. She felt so good when she was with him…she had never experienced such a thing in her past…

Her past was empty and lifeless of any emotion. She loved his trust and honesty the most. He was charismatic and full of life when he walked into a room. A red tint came across Blaze's cheek, and she smiled with the dreamy look on her face…

Sonic was her love…and she wouldn't let anyone take it away from her…

Though this new feeling of attachment she still was not completely used to. She still held her ideals of independence high, but she let go a little to have Sonic, and it wasn't so bad…

Then the ship started to lurch to the right as they got ready to dock. Blazes expression returned to a stoic expression, and her blush began to recede. The huge doors on the indoor dock began to open as the S.S. Marine continued on forward. The family on the beach watched on it awe and Sonic who was lying on the beach sat up and stretched. He saw the S.S Marine and Blaze looking at him from the bow as the ship began to dock. As the S.S. Marin passed through the open doors and inside the dock structure it slowed down and came to a stop sloshing through the water; and the huge doors of the indoor dock closed not too long after.

Marine dropped the anchor, and the ramp came down to the concrete on the left side of the ship. Blaze was the first one to walk down the ramp with the sack of Sol Emeralds in her hand followed by Gardon and Marine.

Blaze immediately walked to her room to put the Sol Emeralds away. The inside of the dock was fairly bare on the right side and where the S.S. Marine sat in the water. The ceiling was fairly high though. But on the side where Blaze and Marine lived it was fairly decorated. There was a wooden table with two chairs near their stove, refrigerator, and sink; their restroom was spaced a little ways from their rooms.

Marine had also decorated the ribbed metal walls with a few things given to them by the villagers. A painting, a wall plaque, an even a clock. Marine had even taken it upon herself to stream the walls with some red ribbons to add flare as she said. Their rooms were made with a mix of wood and hard plastic; small square like structures that sat inside this structure. The tops of their rooms were plastic, and their walls were made of wood. There were also windows in their rooms.

And a single entrance door near Marine's room and it was the only entrance other than the doors for the S.S Marine.

While Blaze was in her room, there was a knock on their door and Marine went to answer it. Gardon stood near the ship with a serious expression waiting patiently for his next orders.

Marine held a grin as she opened the door to reveal Sonic with his own grin "What's up?"

Marine stepped aside to let him in "To much." she responded as she closed the door behind him "Some blokes just can't be pleased back home." Marine said with a smile.

Sonic noticed Gardon standing quietly over by the ship "Hey Gardon."

Gardon blinked looking slightly nervous as he walked over to Sonic and Marine. He saluted Sonic "It has been a while Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic smirked "How have you been?"

Gardon then placed his hands behind his back "If you mean non business related…things have been doing alright…I just moved to a new residence…"

Marine smiled glancing at Sonic "We're just making a quick stop today, we forgot some important paperwork here."

Sonic nodded "What time are you guys leaving again?" he asked Marine.

And he was answered by Blaze as she stepped out of her room; her expression neutral "We will be departing in the morning." she stated walking over to the three.

"Did you find it?" Marine asked Blaze with a curious face.

Blaze shook her head "I did not have the papers in my room as I previously thought."

Marine shrugged and looked at Gardon with a grin "Gradon lets go up to Sonic and Tails house, we might have left them there."

Gardon adjusted his fez looking to Blaze "But wouldn't we find it faster with…"

But Marine grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the door "Nonsense! If we split up we can double the ground."

Blaze could see that Marine made an excuse to leave to give Sonic and her some alone time. And she didn't protest keeping her expression neutral as she spoke "We must find those papers." she spoke at Gardon.

And Gardon nodded with a serious expression and confidence in his voice as Marine dragged him out the door "I have your orders my highness!"

Marine chuckled as she dragged Gardon out the door and closed it behind them. Leaving Blaze and Sonic alone for an adequate…greeting…

Blaze and he locked eyes and immediately a smile came over Blazes face losing her stoic demeanor. Then she walked over to the door past him. There were blinds on the door window and she peeked out them making sure no one was around. Then she closed them and locked the door. It made a CLICK and Blaze glanced behind herself with a gentle smile…

Sonic stood in his spot with a smile of his own and Blaze kept her hands on the door "Is Amy around?"

"I think she's at home." he responded taking a step forward.

Blaze quickly let her hands fall away from the door and turned around. Swiftly walking over to him she raised and extended her arms open as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck embracing him. He grabbed her waist and Blaze stared up at him_ "…I have missed you…"_ she said in a low tone.

Blaze then closed her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him. He closed his eyes as well and Blaze's crinkled tail wagged in the brief exchange. Once she broke the kiss she stood in his embrace keeping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest enjoying his touch.

She kept her eyes closed and Sonic opened his and rocked her. She held a smile as he did so "What have you been up to?" he asked her with a smirk.

Blaze spoke; her tone was now softer as if she was more comfortable and relaxed "Marine and I have been very busy in political dealings this week. The leaders of my world still do not believe my declarations."

"Their stubborn aren't they?" Sonic asked her still rocking her as he held his arms around her waist.

A small red tint blush formed on Blazes cheeks and she let out a low murmur before she spoke again "It is no use pushing back against them, it is a waste of energy. I will continue to do what I can as it is all I can do…"

"Totally. How have you been though?" Sonic asked her curiously.

And telling and expressing her feelings was one of her favorite parts of partnership. To be able to talk about her life in private and for another to care about the things she wanted. It was a great reliever of mental stress after being alone so long in her life.

Blaze still had a small tint of red on her cheeks as she held him. As though they were in a relationship they did not see each other twenty four seven, which was somewhat a good thing as they would long for each other after extended periods of time. Sonic was busy doing things and she as well. The time apart actually made their relationship even healthier.

She spoke with her eyes closed "In my time away I will not fib, I have been feeling a little down from the vitriol that occurs back home. It is polarizing and it seems I never get used to it no matter how thick my skin is…"

Sonic grinned as he held her closer "Your will is legenday." he complimented her.

"…" Blaze remained silent at his response keeping her smile as she held him. It was silent for a moment before she spoke again keeping her head buried in her chest "How have you fared Sonic?"

"Oh you know the usual. Tails and I helped Knuckles stop Eggman from stealing the Master Emerald. Amy being Amy. The usual." he grinned at the simplicity of the task he'd been up to.

But Blaze had been indulging in the same task as him with her new free time too. So she only chuckled a little "I am looking forward to this week to being over so I can relax again as well."

"How have you been feeling Sonic?" Blaze asked him finally opening her eyes and looking up him with a smile; her blush receded.

Sonic looked slightly confused "I'm fine. What do you mean exactly?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Blaze blinked her eyes quickly remembering that males and especially Sonic where not so in touch with emotions as females. As she had found out by being involved for the first time. At least with that's what she could gather after Rouge and Amy had told her. Blaze then smirked "Never mind." she responded.

Sonic still looked confused "Hey? Whats that supposed to mean?" he said with a slight frown.

Blaze smirked staring into his confused eyes "Whatever I say it means."

Sonic had a wise look "I give." he said in defeat.

Blaze let out a soft giggle as they stared into one anothers eyes. As they embraced each other Blaze donned a gentle smile again as she stared up at him. Over the course of their relationship they started almost a year ago, she had completely grown out of her shell. They were a both still a bit shy but they were getting used to it. They both admitted it felt weird for them to be in a relationship.

They both bumbled through the early stages of their relationship in the first few months. It was very awkward at first for her as she did not know how to approach him. Neither did he. They used to just hold hands under the moonlight on the beach at night and talk. Then immediately after go straight to bed sheepishly. But soon as their chemistry clicked together just as it had in their friendship. They both stopped being so tense and relaxed around one another in private. And before they knew it fireworks went off between them and the trust that they were built on was even stronger now. Where they were at now was still not far from where they first started.

She was not as shy about touching anymore; neither of them were as they'd grown comfortable. They'd become completely open with one another and their relationship was more than she could ever ask for. Even if the problems of life didn't go away. This…love…this feeling was the strongest thing she ever felt….

And it overpowered any negativity she faced everyday…

Blaze then remembered something; she kept her gentle smile "I forgot to mention…" she paused turning her head slightly away from him "I am having issues with my parents again…" she let out a sigh.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Are they still asking?"

Blaze nodded keeping her head turned away from him now looking somewhat saddened, and expression became neutral "They are becoming restless with my constant excuses Sonic…" she turned back to look at him "They are demanding that I inform them where I have been going…"

Sonic frowned "They haven't forced you before right?"

Blaze shook her head "No." she stated simply "But I worry of their sudden shift in behavior…I am not exactly sure why they want to know so bad where I have been going…they have never demanded anything from me…certainly not information…"

Sonic kept his frown and sounded suddenly slightly nervous "…You don't think they're on to you do you?"

"I have certainly considered it…" she snorted through her nostrils in frustration "I assume they will not stop. They will probably ask me when I return tomorrow…" and Blazes face started to inch close to his.

Sonic looked curiously at her "…I suppose we'll be fine as long as it doesn't go past asking…"

Her eyes half lidded, and a tender look came over her face inches away from his face "…I'm afraid they are agitated now Sonic, and they are not very nice when upset…"

Sonic face became neutral as Blaze tightened her arms grip around his neck, and he held her waist even closer "…I know firsthand…" he said playfully.

Blaze kept her tender smile "My flames will not burn you, only if you make me mad. As for my parents…I will keep them away as they would only complicate what's happening now…" Blazes words trailed off as her eyes closed again, and she pressed her lips to him again.

Sonic did the same and they kissed again but the sound of the doorknob being shaken and knocking on the door surprised them. Their eyes shot open in panic, and they quickly let go of each other with panicked faces. Their fur lifted on the back of the necks and in a split second, they looked at one another and looked in each others eyes with serious faces and nodded.

Blaze quickly dashed to her room and Sonic ran to the door, unlocked it and opened it. It was Marine and Gardon looking slightly nervous; he grinned feeling slightly nervous as well "Hey guys…did you find those…"

But he was cut off as Amy stepped out from behind them both on the right with a arrogant expression on her face…

Sonic looked surprised as Amy rushed through the door pushing past Gardon, Marine, and Sonic. Amy whirled her head around looking around before she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She frowned seeing nothing suspicious "Why was the door locked?" she asked looking directly at Sonic.

Sonic blinked with wide eyes opening his moth to speak, but there was a pause and Amy waited with an unwavering stare "Uhhhh…"

But Marine cut in looking apologetic "….Uhhhh what Sonic means to say it's an auto lock door mate!" she grinned sheepishly.

Marine turned around and showed Amy by stepping outside and closing the door. Once the door closed Marine turned the knob showing that it was locked "Open the door Gardon." she yelled from the other side.

"Yes lady Marine." he said with a serious expression promptly re-opening the door.

Marine grinned nervously hoping she'd buy it as she walked back inside "If you don't un-engage the lock it'll lock all by itself…"

Amy's mouth was curled downward into a frown, but suddenly she donned with smile and closed her eyes "Fine. I can't prove the door was locked."

Sonic scratched his head looking confused "And what exactly are you trying to prove?"

Amy opened her eyes with a determined face "That you're hiding something from me."

Marine, Sonic, and even Gardon sweat dropped as Amy continued to claim things were happening between him and Blaze. Because she did that with any female that was around Sonic. But in this case it was true but only Sonic, Blaze, and Marine knew; and Sonic didn't know that Marine knew and helped Blaze hide her relationship.

Sonic frowned a bit "I don't have to tell you my personal business."

Amy continued to smile at him "But you will in the future." Amy turned away from the trio and turned towards Blaze's and Marines rooms "Oh Blllaazzzeee…" she called out in a sweet tone and running towards Blaze's open bedroom door.

Sonic sighed and shrugged quietly. Marine giggled and Gardon looked slightly surprised. But Blaze responded raising her voice a bit "…I'm in my room Amy…" she responded in a somewhat awkward tone.

Amy ran past Marine's room then straight through Blazes open door. The smug look was wiped off Amy's face as she stopped just in the doorway though. She blinked her eyes hearing a crinkling noise; looking down to see had stepped on a sheet of paper. Amy quickly noticed papers strewn all over Blaze's room and Blaze with her back turned glancing back at her hunched over a chest.

Blaze held a stoic expression, although her heart was still pumping. She had run to her room and sloppily and wildly threw whatever papers she could find around her room. It looked look she had done it in a nick of time so she continued to make it look even more convincing. She stood fully up and turned around "Excuse my messy room, but I am searching for some important papers I must find."

Amy grinned looking a tad embarrassed and stepped off the paper her foot was on. Then she looked sympathetic "Marine said you guys were looking for some papers or something…"

Blaze raised an eyebrow in curiosity "You called for me?"

Amy then smiled and waved a dismissing hand her way "It's nothing, don't worry about it…"

Blaze looked a little confused, but she nodded with a neutral expression. She walked over to her doorway to follow Amy as she turned around. There was quite a bit of furnishing in her room but as Blaze walked past her bed and nightstand next to her bed. She glanced at a neatly stacked set of papers…they papers she needed…

They had been right where she left them. She kept her neutral expression as she stepped out of her room. She knew where they were. All that had just transpired were just excuses. She did need to come back to retrieve the papers, she did need them, but they were not lost. Saying she needed to find them in the first place and tossing papers across her room to deceive Amy. Excuses so she could see Sonic because they had to come back…

And Blaze joined everyone out in the main room and conversed with everyone. As it seemed that Sonic, and she had hidden their union once more. As everyone remained friends things remained fine between them. As great lesson learned from Tiara, both she and Sonic knew and recalled and did not want to repeat it with Amy. It was sort of exhilarating sometimes as they hid their relationship countless times in the months that had passed. For the time being it's the way they preferred it. And as the day went and everyone was off doing their own things, Sonic was able to sneak in a small conversation with Blaze. And tonight they were going to have a brief time with one another before she departed in the morning…

* * *

><p>Later on that night…<p>

It was nighttime and dark out. Some lights were still visible inside the homes of some of the villagers. But most had settled in getting ready to hit the sack The lights were on, on top of the hill at Tails and Sonic house a lot of the times this late into the evening too. But down below by the shoreline at Blaze's and Marines indoor dock, the lights were off only in the main room. The lights were on in each prospective bedrooms.

It was still very warm out, and Blaze's bedroom windows were open. Wind made the purple silk curtains billow in the wind. She cleaned all the papers up earlier, and she sat on her bed; her covers were a dark red, and her bed frame was slim metal poles. She sat with many pillows pushed back against the back frame of her bed. The pillows allowed her to sit straight up so she could read the book she was reading comfortably. She was in a purple night gown, and she had an intrigued look on her face.

She had taken the furnishing from her bedroom of the Sol Emerald ruins where she used to watch the emeralds. She had a sit down dresser on one side of her room. A small wooden nightstand next to her bed with a lamp that illuminated her room, a small wooden closet dresser and a chest in one corner that held some of her possessions. She was glad to have smaller living quarters as I was easier to clean.

She had a small smile on her face as she turned the page of her book completely enthralled; it was a green hard cover. Her mind had wandered about a certain someone who was supposed to show up briefly. But her book took her mind off it for a time as she neared closer to finishing this book that she had abandoned when she became Guardian of the Sol Emeralds…

A yawn did escape her as she read; she was starting to get sleepy….

She read through a few more pages when she heard a soft knock on her window. She immediately looked away from her book and smirked. She placed it down open on its face and got up from her bed as she made her way over to her window. She poked her head out the window to see Sonic on her right with his back pressed up against the wall.

It was hard to make him out _"Did anyone see you?"_ she whispered.

He didn't reply, instead first he quickly climbed though her window, and she stepped back as he softly lowered himself onto her floor _"I don't think so."_ he whispered back with a curious face.

They spoke low as to not alert Marine _"I think Marine has retired as well."_ Blaze said with a smile.

But Blaze was caught off guard as Sonic suddenly swept her into his arms. She blinked in surprise as he dipped her but she smiled up at him _"I must retire myself soon too Sonic…"_

_"Well I'm just here to send you off to bed."_ he said playfully grinning down at her.

Blaze smiled tenderly back at him; she liked when he took charge. So she played along going completely limp in his arms and closing her eyes but keeping a smirk on her face. Sonic kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in return. And once he broke the kiss he picked her up and laid her back down on her bed.

She smiled at him as he headed for her window and climbed out it. He poked his head back in with a grin on his face _"I'll see you later."_

Blaze picked up her book and nodded _"I might return before evening, do not take my word for it though."_

He nodded _"Night."_ he said promptly.

Blaze nodded back at him _"Goodnight Sonic…"_ she responded with a smile.

And at that he was gone as his head disappeared from her window. Blaze stared at where he had been for a moment longer before she let out a contented sigh and shook her head. A silly smile returned to her face as she lifted her book and began to read from it again. She wanted to finish the chapter she was reading before she went to bed. She was glad to have Sonic…

Her life felt so enriched now. This social interaction…this is what she'd been searching for all these years…

She hoped things would continue on where they could be in another's presence for a long time coming. She enjoyed being able to share her private and personal life with another. And once she finished her business tomorrow she was looking to get so more free time when she returned tomorrow. To do some things she liked again for a while and spend time with Sonic…

So she stayed up for a while before the lights went off in her room, and her windows closed. She figured after this last trip to her world tomorrow she wouldn't have to pay a visit for some time. But things did not go as planned…as so many things in life go…

There was also a shadowy slim figure on the roof on Blaze's and Marine's home that had caught another glimpse of Sonic running around in the dark again…

* * *

><p>The next day was hot and sunny as Sonic stepped out of his home and closed the door behind himself. He held a smile on his face after sleeping in late. He grabbed a bite to eat and was off to start exploring for the day. It was around mid-day, and the sun was almost high in the sky. He began to walk down towards the beach and stretched his arms as he walked.<p>

Tails was in his workshop, and Amy was somewhere he wasn't. She liked to come over and just hang around him sometimes. As the hill began to slope he began to jog until he was down in the sand. He glanced to his left at Blaze and Marine's dock, and he knew they were probably gone already. But he decided just to check. He quickly ran over to the square concrete base obtruding in the sand and up a small flight of stone stairs. He peeked through the creeks of the closed blinds on the single door to see the S.S Marine was gone.

With his curiosity satisfied, he grinned as he hoped off the base of the dock and walked through the sand in the opposite direction. He was thinking about heading to a canyon like area he'd run into not too long ago. It had some good sites there, and he thought he saw one of Eggman's robots there. Any Eggman activity was sure to lead to some action.

The beach was empty today as he walked down the beach away from the village. His mind did ponder a bit about Blaze and their relationship. Sonic shook his head grinning as the thought passed through his mind. It just felt so weird for him to say it, to actually be in one. It felt abnormal for him to even be thinking about such a thing. It felt weird, for him at least to be in a relationship…

He'd been acting in ways he never had with Blaze. Talking about…emotions and junk…

He felt he would never get used to it, and he wondered if this would it had been like if Amy, and he ever did anything. It wasn't so bad. Blaze and he discussed the topic a few times already. As he wasn't the best at expression his feelings as he never had, and neither was Blaze. But she once questioned him how he felt about them…

Because sometimes he didn't show. And it wasn't because he didn't like the relationship or her; he just wasn't the best at expressing it. Blaze had been very curious as to why he accepted her when they first started when he was so adverse to marriage and anything romantic. It wasn't that he had never entertained the idea once or twice in the past. He was just fine where he was in the moment and had just considered her his friend in the past. That's what he considered everyone…but she had took it a step further…

Being his first relationship his feelings about Blaze considerably grew over the passing months. And he was very fond of her now, because he started in the relationship with substantially less feelings. But he had grown into his feelings now that he considered such things. He would become shy about the tiringly feelings he felt sometimes when he was with her. She always exploited it and teased him when she saw his feelings for her…

Now that he'd been hanging around Blaze more he began to notice how easy on the eyes she was…

He was happy that he was lucky enough to have someone like her share with. Because things were going great with them, and he hoped they could enjoy a long happy time together. With those thoughts finished he stopped where he was on the shoreline. He was just about getting out of sight of the village, and he was about to take off and start running. He grinned taking a few steps, but he slowed to a stop when he noticed something out in the water…

He fully turned his head when he saw the Blaze's Sol Emerald portal open and not long after the S.S Marine came out. He looked confusedly at the sight wondering why they were back so early. A small frown came over his face as he immediately began to wonder if something was wrong. They usually didn't return so abruptly…

So he turned right back around and dashed back in the direction of the village; the S.S Marine headed straight for their dock. It didn't take long for him to run back through the sand, and they were docked by the time he reached them. He knocked on the door and a moment later Marine opened it looking at him with a curious face "Oi, didn't see ya around when we pulled up."

Sonic nodded as he stepped inside; he frowned slightly "I was just about to leave." Marine let the door stay open, and he looked at her "You guys are back early. Is something wrong?"

Marine then frowned a bit herself "…Well that depends…" she uttered twiddling her fingers.

Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion but he noticed Blaze was not around. But she quickly made her presence known as she stepped onto the main deck of the S.S. Marine. She looked down at them with a stoic expression as she stepped near the railing of the ship. She looked directly at Sonic with a glassy stare. The type of look that said they needed to talk right now…

Sonic blinked his eyes almost shrinking under her authoritative look. She said nothing but Sonic instantly felt nervous about whatever was going on. But also now that they were involved he couldn't tell if he was the one in trouble too. Sonic frowned a bit and glanced over at Marine who shrugged in innocence; though she knew what was going on.

Sonic turned back and looked up at Blaze, and she stared down at him for a moment longer before she turned on her hills and walked out of sight. Sonic gulped and walked over to and up the ramp. Blaze was waiting for him at the doorway that led down to the cabin. Her hand held the wall glancing back at him keeping her neutral expression. She let her hand fall and turned away from him walking down the stairs. Her silence was sharp…it always was…

Sonic frowned in his spot for a moment before he moved and followed Blaze. He closed the door that lead down the cabins behind him. He didn't mess around when she told him to come.

* * *

><p>Down the cabin Blaze closed the second door behind Sonic as he stepped down the stairs. She locked the door and walked right past him to the desk on the other side of the room. They could see each others frowns; there were no hugs in their greeting this time. She stood in front of the desk with her back turned to him, and her arms crossed. Sonic walked just a little closer to the middle of the room near Blaze.<p>

Blaze spoke moments later "We have a problem…" her voice was stilted.

Sonic looked confused "What's going on? What's happened?" he said in a serious tone.

Blaze spoke with hesitation in her voice "….They are coming…" she stated.

Sonic blinked with haste in his voice "An enemy? Who's coming?"

Blaze paused before she uncrossed her arms and glanced back at him "…My parents….." she said with an upset face.

Sonic lost is serious face and looked confused blinking his eyes "Your parents? What do you mean?"

Blaze turned fully around, and irritation filled her face. Her eyes narrowed looking even more upset "Sonic, my whole family was there!" she almost hissed and held a hand up in frustration.

Sonic blinked again as he started to realize what she was saying "…Wait…your parents want to come here!" he said with fear.

Blaze shook her head "Not wanting…they are coming…they have forced my hand…." she said frowning again.

Sonic held a surprised face as he began to catch on "Wait! Your whole family was there? When was the last time you said your whole family was together?"

"Not in a long time. Only on special occasions when high class around my homeland has an event do they return to Arch City…" Blaze said looking him in the eyes with a serious expression.

And he knew what she was thinking "…You don't think they're on to you…do you?" he asked her still looking surprised.

"I'm starting to think they are more every day unfortunately." Blaze frowned "This could expose us…" she said with a strong stare.

And they both knew that if anyone found out it would not only cause problems with Amy and Tiara. But Sonic and his friends would tease them. Blaze's parents would say she was getting married and there would be a media frenzy in her world. And her parents would consider Sonic her suitor and pressure them into other things. They would never hear the end of it. There would be no privacy in their relationship any longer. No freedom…

Sonic's brow furrowed "Well this is a problem…" he paused and Blaze nodded "Why did your whole family show up? Why were they there?"

Blaze rubbed her chin, closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head "To be perfectly honest I do not know. I do know it was my parents doing. They invited them not even giving an explanation for the announcement…" Blaze opened and her lips pursed downward.

"So what? They just invited them?" Sonic asked her with confusion.

Blaze nodded "They are being sneaky. It was as if they were going to make an announcement for something but they didn't. They only hinted vaguely at something…it was a special event with no purpose…"

"A secret?" Sonic inched out curiously.

But Blaze shook her head again "No Sonic, they know what they're doing. As you know, my parents have become upset with me as I refuse to tell them where I have been or what I have been doing. They have become agitated and demand to know what I have been doing…Sonic…" she paused with a frown "….I think my parents are under the impression that I have marked someone or found a suitor…."

Sonic now looked nervous not knowing what it all meant shrugged "But they can't get here, you would have to be…" and he cut his sentence short as she wore a hard stare at him confirming that she was bringing them "Why are you bringing them here?" Sonic's arms fell with an apologetic tone.

Blaze scoffed gritting her teeth with irritation and slightly turning her head away from him "Do you think I want to bring them straight to us? Of course not. My parents have taken two days off…" she paused looking at him frowning "My parents never take days off, as a matter of fact the King and Queen don't ever take off unless it is a special occasion…"

And they stared at one another knowing exactly what Blazes parents thought was going on. They were taking off because they thought she had a suitor and was hiding it. If the Princess had found a suitor, they wanted to know. As Blaze had told Sonic, Royal lineage getting married was a big deal in her homeland. It was on top of the list for Kings and Queens, her parents included.

Blaze continued "I cannot deny them Sonic, the King and Queen taking time off is also a big deal. They must always run the kingdom. It is obvious that they have pulled this stunt to get to me for not telling them where I have been. I cannot waste their time off as it would only worsen things between us already…" she said with narrowed eyes.

Sonic wanted to see a way out of the situation, but it seemed her parents had really pinned her into a corner. Blaze frowned "I have tried to use my power and authority as Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds to stop them. I have ordered them to stop their pursuits because I deemed them confidential…." she paused with hesitation "…But they have overruled both of my positions of power…not as King and Queen, overruling Guardian of the Emeralds which is one of the highest powers…but as my parents…and now that they have an interest they are ignoring my power and dealing with me as their daughter…"

Sonic placed a hand on his head frowning "Why do you think they have suddenly become so suspicious of you? You said they have never acted like this right?"

Blaze nodded "Yes. They never have pressured me too much into anything. I do have some reasoning for their recent behavior though…" she said thoughtfully.

Sonic nodded "And that would be?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"This is the first time I have hidden anything from them. The first time I refuse to tell them information…" Blaze stepped closer to Sonic "…Their conclusions seem reasonable considering I have always been transparent with them and told them the truth…"

She paused "…What reasons would I suddenly start hiding from them?" Blaze asked him a rhetorical question "I have never up off and run anywhere, and most certainly not tell them where I have gone."

Sonic's eyes lit up "Me…" he stated slowly.

Blaze stared at him frowning "Exactly. Even if they do not know exactly what is going on…they do know something is going on…"

Sonic remained quiet as it was clear to both of them there was no wiggling their way out of this one. Blaze placed her hands on her hips looking at him upset "Well how are we going to fix this mister no one will ever find out?"

Sonic paused looking a bit apologetic; he grinned sheepishly "…Ok maybe it wasn't the best plan. But we could think of something if we have some time…" he grinned nervously at her but her upset face didn't falter "You said they took two days off. When is this time off supposed to start?"

"They took off today." Blaze stated in an upset tone staring at him.

Sonic looked more nervous "Alight…we can work with that…when are they coming?"

"Today." Blaze stated.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head "...Oh…so we have no time…" he chuckled nervously and her sharp stare bore into him "…So what? Are they going to be like staying with you or something?"

Blaze sighed and her frown softened into a neutral expression "They have turned the tables on me unfortunately. I do not know there living arrangements. They won't tell me anything. I do not know what they are planning Sonic…" her hands fell from her hips, and she turned sideways away from him crossing her arms.

Sonic then smirked as he closed the distance between them. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she lightly shrugged it off. She couldn't control herself…her lips cracked and formed into smile as she tried to fight it…

But Sonic placed both of his hands on her shoulders and she "Hmphed!" playfully turning her nose up at him.

He massaged her shoulders for a moment, and her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Then he slinked her arms around her waist from behind. And she immediately stopped resisting and let him hold her…

She leaned into him and held his arms holding her. It was quiet as they held one another and for her complaints about Sonic not expressing what he felt sometimes, she did too sometimes. She was not the best at expressing her emotions through words. As right now she felt her strong emotions for him. She wanted to tell him how in love she was. But she sometimes felt it need not be said, as they both already knew this as they had been together for a while now. So she instead expressed it in another way by snuggling up against him.

And he spoke "We can figure this out." he said with assurance in his voice.

And Blaze kept her eyes closed smiling "I believe so too…"

They stayed in each others embrace not too long as to not given Marine any suspicions as far as Sonic knew. She had to go retrieve her parents and finally see what they were up to. But for the time they were together Blaze made sure to savor the compassion she had been lacking for so long in her life…

* * *

><p>A few hours later in the day, Blaze and Marine left for their world once again but this time to retrieve her parents. They would finally see what they were up to when she returned. But in that time, Marine played stupid to Sonic, and he went and told the guys they were going to have some visitors today…<p>

The sun was still high in the sky around the time Tails, Sonic, and Amy went around the village and informed the villagers the same. Just so they would be aware of the strangers if they saw them around the village. The villagers themselves took no issue to the information, but even Sonic, Tails, and Amy were shocked when Blaze did return. That and the information they had relayed to everyone seemed underwhelming to actually what happened….

Sonic, Tails, and Amy waited atop the hill near Sonic and Tails home to see what Sonic had been talking about. And they all held surprised faces looking down towards the beach and onto the water. Many of the villagers watched on in awe as well from the threshold of homes up and down the hill at what happen out on the water down by the beach.

Blaze's translucent portal opened and was visible in the distance; it was a sizable shaped circle above the water at first. But not long after the portal shaped circle became huge; opening to the size of a large house. Then not one, not two, but four large littoral type military vessels came through the portal. Not too long after the S. S. Marine came out last and the large portal was closed.

The military ships were just a little larger than the S. S. Marine, and they parked in a line down the shore right all the way near Marine's and Blaze's indoor dock. The S.S. Marine docked while the Military ships dropped their anchors.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy looked at one another with surprise and Sonic shrugged as they immediately went to see what was going on. The trio jogged down the hill to Blaze and Marine's home, and they came out the single door on the side as they reached them.

Blaze and Marine walked down the stairs of their dock, and the trio joined them on the sand. Blaze held her usual stoic expression and Marine smiled "Hey guys!"

Amy looked curious "What's with the ships?"

"My parents are visiting." Blaze stated calmly.

Tails smiled looking at the military vessels in the water "But aren't you royalty?" he looked towards Blaze "The King and Queen are visiting?" he asked curiously.

Blaze nodded looked unsurprised and Amy smiled brightly "How exciting! I can't wait to meet your parents."

Blaze scratched her head smiling slightly, and Marine spoke "Maybe we'll take ya around for a trip to the castle one day."

Sonic remained quiet through the exchange and he and Blaze briefly caught one another's eyes while the others were not paying attention. But Blaze was sort of caught off guard by the next question from Tails "Why are they visiting? Don't you see them quite often?" he said with a curious face.

Amy blinked looking a little suspicious as well "Hey he's right. Didn't you go back to your dimension just this week?" she looked curiously at Blaze.

And Blaze looked slightly surprised at the question; her eyes widened a bit as her mind went blank at the completely valid question. As they all knew Marine, and she occasionally traveled between their worlds. Sonic tried his best to not look nervous; he and Blaze knew this was the start of it. Questions like this; valid and reasonable questions were a danger to them. They were now in a situation where it was in their best interest to lie. They didn't like being given those shoes, but they were in them now. So she lied because it was perfectly reasonable to ask why her parents were 'visiting' so out of the blue when she saw them quite often.

Blaze's expression returned to neutral "They have taken much needed off time and wanted to spend it with me…"

Amy looked less suspicious, but she still questioned it "And they needed all those ships?"

Marine cut in to save her Blaze "The seas are a dangerous mistress back home, you gotta go packing to fight pirates." she grinned at Amy.

And Tails shrugged "I would too if I had to constantly deal with pirates."

And Amy finally let her suspicion die as Blaze and Marine had long since regaled many tales to them all of the pirates they encountered in their dimension "I guess they just have travel with class and style like me." Amy spoke in a sing song voice and a smile on her face.

Blaze smirked as Tails and Marine chuckled. Sonic smacked his head with his hand. Then the military ships behind them began to deploy their ramps. The metal ramps extended all the way down into the nearby sand, just out of reach of the shallow water. Military guards up and down the four ships began lining up next to one another by the railings in military standing positions. With their arms behind their backs, with serious expressions, and wearing similar purple like royal attire like Blaze. And most of the military guards were female cats.

Though the first ship, the one closest to Blaze's and Marines home was the ship traveled on by her parents. And Gardon came running down its ramp. They all walked over closer to the first ship following Blaze and Marine, and once they were near the ramp they stopped as Gardon reached the bottom. Her parents had assigned Gardon different task and was staying on the military ships these next two days.

Though Blaze had been keeping her demeanor neutral, she was upset and restrained the distaste of her parent's actions she wanted to express upon her face. She was not happy with the stunt they had pulled and didn't want everyone to meet them under these circumstances. Because Sonic and she were now in danger of being exposed…

Gardon stopped in front of Blaze and Marine and saluted them all "Your highness!" he said with a serious face. And all the guards across the four ships saluted her as well; Amy and Tails looked on curiously at the display; Sonic was sort of used to it.

Blaze stayed calm and kept a stoic expression on her face "You bring me news Gardon?" she raised an eyebrow.

Gardon nodded "The King and Queen are awaiting on deck."

Blaze resisted the urge to sigh with everyone around. Sonic and she discussed many plans, but the one where he would avoid and not come in contact in her parents stay was their most favored plan. It would have prevented any suspicions on her parents part and everyone else.

The problem with it was it still did not explain her motivations for leaving to such a faraway place rationally. As her home was a very suitable and comfortable place to live; she could have returned to Arch City now that the Sol Emeralds were not a threat. But since she hadn't ulterior motives were clear to see. Her parents saw it, some questioned it, and that's why her parents were pursing her. Many other things they could do might expose them too. If Sonic left when her parents showed up after he'd met them already would look suspicious.

Even more so if he disappeared conveniently for two days while her parents showed up. So to avoid the suspicions everyone already had and to not look more suspicious. The only real option to hide their union was to hide in plain sight. Sonic would be exposed but as long they didn't get caught no one could surmise they were nothing more than friends. Though just the fact of her living here, moving so far away to stay around a friend gave way to other motives.

Blaze nodded as she knew her parents were waiting to see who'd she'd been staying around "Very well…"

Gardon nodded and stepped aside as they all ascended the ships ramp and stayed where he was. The military guards stood with their arms behind their backs looking straight ahead as they climbed. Once they reached the top they were greeted by the sight of Blaze's parents standing dead ahead near the middle of the deck.

Blaze and Sonic's hearts raced as they looked straight at her parents. Blaze's mother hair was still longer than her daughters and was in a ponytail down the back of her head. Her father was still a serious looking individual with his hair slicked back. Though rather than their usual purple business attire her parents were dressed in more casual clothing. Both her parents wore purple silk shirts that were loosely buttoned short sleeved shirts Her mother wore a dark-red skirt, and her father wore brown khaki pants; they both wore sandals.

Her parents looked between them all as if they were looking for something, her father looking serious and her mother with a neutral expression like Blaze. Their eyes darted from their neutral looking daughter to Marine waving and grinning at them. To Amy and Tails who looked curiously at them. But soon their eyes lit up as they landed on Sonic, almost as if their vision tunneled.

A huge smile came over both of their faces, and everyone soon noticed that Blaze's parents were looking directly at Sonic. And Sonic tugged on an invisible collar looking confusedly at Blaze's parents staring at him. Amy and Tails looked curiously at the strange interaction. But Blaze could not help but let a small frown curl onto her lips as she watched her parents look at Sonic.

But her expression quickly returned to neutral as they looked at her and walked over to them. Her father spoke, but first taking at quick glance at Sonic as they stopped in front of them, Sonic smiled weakly at the King and Queen; Blazes father then looked at them all "So this is where you've been going." he looked to his daughter smiling.

So did her mother but Blaze did her best not to look upset as they glanced at Sonic again. Now they knew she was coming to Sonic's home world, and she knew they were already making the obvious assumptions; she could hear it in her father's tone "…Yes…this is where Marine and I have been staying for the time being." she did not leave any wiggle room for her parents to question her further.

Blazes mother gave her a sly look "So you've been getting to know…Sonic…and your new friends?"

Blaze kept her neutral expression glancing over at Tails and Amy looking curiously at her. Then Tails and Amy looked at Sonic, and he shrugged. Blaze frowned a little as she looked back at her parents; it was obvious to everyone the words and conversation her parents used were a bit strange. But it was now clear her parents were trying to find out information; this is why they'd come "Yes and this Amy and Tails." she said motioning her hand in their direction.

Blazes parents smirked at their daughter's deflection, and they bowed slightly to them "Excuse our rude introduction; it's a pleasure to meet you." Blazes father spoke as he bowed.

Amy and Tails lost the confusion on their faces and smiled back at them returning the gesture "It is an honor your highnesses."

Blaze's mother smiled at them all "I hope you do not mind our intrusion, we have taken some time off to spend with our daughter this weekend. And we are having an event to commemorate the occasion."

Now everyone looked confused, especially Marine and Blaze. Because her parents had not told Blaze why they were coming "An event? What do you mean?" Marine asked Blaze's mother with a curious face.

"We are throwing a beach party on the sand tomorrow. There will be music, food, and a dance floor for everyone to enjoy. We will be departing tomorrow so we must make the most of it. " Blazes mother said with a smile.

Blazes father observed the village behind them and spoke "Everyone is invited."

"Sounds like fun." Sonic spoke for the first time trying to keep up the facade.

Blaze did the same keeping her neutral expression "Very well."

"Oh that sounds like fun! We can get all dressed up huh Blaze?" Marine grinned elbowing Blaze in her side.

Blaze nodded at Marine, and Amy looked at her parents with a curious face "Do you guys need any help setting up?"

Tails joined in with a smile "Yea, I'm sure there's something can do to help out."

Blaze's parents looked surprised by their enthusiasm but smiled at them "If you wish to, there are matters that you can help us with. At the start of tomorrow, bright and early we can start."

Tails nodded with a pleased face, and Amy smiled brightly. Sonic and Blaze on the other hand looked in opposite directions of one another, chuckling slightly at the thought of what they were going to have to deal with tomorrow. Marine though did a strange dance stiffly moving her arms back and forth; her face excited "Tomorrow we're going to have a partieee!"

Blazes parents laughed and so did everyone but Sonic and Blaze who chuckled only slightly. Sonic kept his grin and Blaze remained stoic but they both felt like they just lost their appetites. It wasn't even five minutes into her parents showing up, and they were already trying to squeeze information out of her.

They at least now knew her parents were trying to uncover their union. They WERE suspicious of her finding a suitor. That's why they'd been pestering her. And Sonic was target number one now. Especially now that they'd seen him, and she hadn't told them were she'd been going for almost ten months.

Why had she'd been staying in his world and not told them? Why did she live so close to him? These and many more questions Blaze and Sonic knew were now running through her parent's heads now that they'd seen him after being in the dark so long about where'd shed been going. It didn't help that she'd been telling her parents stories over the years about a blue hedgehog she could never prove to exist, and now she was living around him. After she proving he existed and telling them of their imaginary friendship for so long. They needed to have a talk tonight…

But not a faraway, a short distance from the boat, on the roof opposite of them. On Blaze and Marine's indoor dock, someone was watching the exchange. Hanging from the roof, watching in silence…

The figure obscured by the side of the building watched as the ships had come in and as they all stepped up on deck of the ship. But silently the figure climbed out of sight and waited to make their move…

* * *

><p>After everyone finished talking with Blazes parents they retired to their quarters to discuss tomorrows event. Though they had conversed with them longer than Blaze would have liked. As her parents aquatinted themselves to everyone, but noticeably a lot to Sonic. Asking him questions and telling him about their selves…she felt something was a bit off about it…<p>

But after the interrogation was over it left them all pondering what would happen the next day. The military ships remained stationary, and all the guards stayed on board, though they did patrol the decks of the ship. Blaze had heard the village was talking up a storm about the sudden visitors. Amy and Tails returned to whatever they did during the day after they spoke with her parents. Sonic did the same since they could not see each other with everyone around. So she and Marine spent most of the day relaxing in their home. And the rest of the day remained mostly uneventful until evening…

The sun was starting to set. Blaze held a stoic expression as she stepped outside and closed the door of hers and Marine's home behind her. Marine and she had, had dinner as usual at Tails and Sonic's home with Amy, Sonic, and Tails; she contributed many supplies to the village. Marine and she returned not long ago, and Marine was in her room at the moment.

Marine asked her if she wanted to talk but she declined, even with knowledge that the subject would be her parents and Sonic. With Marine knowing about Sonic, she talked with her a lot about it, tonight though she just wanted some silence to clear her head.

Blaze took a few steps forward and stopped near the edge of the stone staircase. She observed the red hues of the setting sun in the sky and the warm temperature with a sigh. She glanced to her left to the military ships in the water with a wandering mind…

Her parents had stayed on board all day…she wondered what they were planning…

She then looked away from the ships; the guards were still patrolling. With the added eyes of her parents, she could not meet with Sonic until nightfall. She kept her neutral expression looking out into the distance down the beach, and to her right past the village into the surrounding forest. She was going to go for a run to clear her thoughts….

So she turned to her right instead and began walking across the stone base of her dock. Listening to the ocean waves crash onto the beach, hoping the relaxing sound of the waves and the peace they brought would help her figure out how Sonic, and she were going to survive tomorrow…

As she walked past a corner, past the backside of the dock getting ready to head up the hill she heard a whistle. Blaze raised an eyebrow suspicion whirling around seeing no one.

But she looked up as she heard a voice "Up here kitty kat." a woman's voice spoke.

Blaze immediately up looked up on guard, raising her fist to see Rouge sitting on the backside of the roof her home. Blaze came off her guard lowering her arms; her face neutral "Rouge…snooping as usual I see…"

Rouge swung her legs grinning down at her "You could say that…" she paused looking gleefully at Blaze.

Blaze raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her interactions with Rouge were occasional as Rouge did not stay in the village all the time. But when she did, she hung around for a while. And she'd been around Rouge long enough to know that look. She was up to something…

Rouge cocked her head to her right "Let's talk…" she chuckled lightly getting up from her spot and flying down to the opposite wall of the backside of her dock; just out of sight of everything.

Blaze frowned as she looked around looking to see if anyone was around. There didn't seem to be anyone around at the moment except the guards on the ship, and they were a good distance away. So Blaze walked down past the backside of the dock to follow Rouge. Passing by Marines and her bedroom windows; Marine and her windows were closed. She quickly moved by Marine's window seeing that she didn't notice her as she tried on different hats in her mirror.

When Blaze reached where Rouge had landed she noticed her sitting casually on a neatly stacked pile of lumber. Blaze walked over to her as she hopped of the wood pile. Rouge grinned at her, and Blaze crossed her arms frowning "What is this about?" she asked her in a demanding tone.

Rouge only continued to grin though "Oh you know me, I've been back for hot second, and I've been hanging around as I do." then Rouge winked at her "But you're going to have to do better than that to sneak past me…" Rouge grinned deviously at her.

And immediately it was as if they both knew what she was going to say next. Blaze kept frowning but she looked incredulous; her eyes widened while staying silent.

And Rouge spoke in a silky manner "…At first I ignored it…but these last few months I've been seeing someone out late at night occasionally…." she paused poking a finer into blaze crossed arms "…Sneaking is my business so I did some sneaking of my own…and I've seen you…both…and needless to say I know what's going on between you and ol blue boy…" Rouge grinned.

Blaze uncrossed her arms and she gritted her teeth looking upset. She hoped Rouge was lying because she didn't completely believe her. Sonic and she made sure when they went out at night that no one was around; she was sure they avoided everyone. Plus she didn't prove she knew what was going on between her and Sonic "That is ludacris. I don't know what you are talking about." Blaze said in an upset tone.

Rouge smiled back at her "Oh? You really think so?" she reached into her left glove and produced a small set of photographs and held them up in the air "What do you have to say about this?"

Blaze's nostrils flared as she growled thinking the jig might be up when Rouge handed her the photos "Wana take a look?" she grinned.

Blaze held a deep frown as she took the photos from her and looked down at them with her heart racing. But soon confusion filled her face, and she raised an eyebrow looking back up at her "What is this?"

And Rouge looked impassively at her "It exactly what I said it was. Pictures of you and Sonic together in an intimate setting…."

Blaze's confusion stayed on her face as he looked down at the pictures again. Some of them were hard to make out, but there were a few pictures of her and Sonic in a room together late at night. A few pictures of Sonic climbing through her bedroom window, and a few of her jumping and climbing up into the second story window of his bedroom at night. But none were clear photos of them, let alone them doing the intimate things she knew they did. She was uncertain at how good Rouge was at what she did…

Blaze then looked up at Rouge with a wise look, and her ears bent back "These photos don't prove anything; they certainly don't show what you claim." Blaze tired her best to continue and hide.

But this time Rouge frowned crossing her arms "They may not be of you two making out, but they are questionable. Why else would you be climbing through each other's bedroom windows late into the night?"

Blaze looked down at the pictures again and realized she did at least catch them at what was clearly their bedroom windows. Anyone who saw these would recognize their homes and she and Sonic were in closed spaces. It was damning enough evidence to prove her claims. Blaze looked upset looking up at Rouge again, and Rouge continued to frown "I'm no fool; I know what's going on." then a grin formed on her face "And I'm sure anyone who sees those pictures with common sense would see it too."

Without warning Blaze held the pictures up and conjured fire in her hand bursting the photos into flames and into ash. But Rouge shrugged "Copies."

Blaze frowned "Of course…" she stated sarcastically, and she sighed as the jig was up, Rouge knew about her and Sonic "And of what gain is this to you?"

Rouge tapped a finger on her chin with a grin "Well…I just so happened to see an opportunity arise from this particular information I gathered…I know a lot about a lot of people but you already know that…"

Blaze nodded, and Rouge continued "I'm guessing those ships have something to do with your royalty?" she questioned her.

Blaze frowned "Yes, I have told you that I am from royal lineage haven't I?"

Rouge grinned and nodded "Well I'm guessing those ships are loaded then?" she looked questioningly at Blaze.

Blaze then realized what was happening, and she balled her fist looking upset "Your blackmailing me!" she said in a accusing tone.

Rouge smirked "Obviously, I want your gems, the shiniest ones of the highest quality." she squeezed her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes.

Blaze lost her upset face and sighed as it was common knowledge that Rouge hunted for gems. And any shiny rock she was attracted to. Blaze looked slightly frustrated "If you've known all this time why haven't you tried to blackmail me before now?"

Rouge smirked "I have standards; I don't want to rob you blind. I just like to make fair trades and with your royalty showing up now is the perfect time to make an exchange."

Blaze's face became grumpy at the irony of Rouge saying this was fair, and it was a trade because it wasn't either. But she was backed into a corner now so she had to comply. Rouge wasn't evil, she was just a tricky individual sometimes.

And Rouge saw the grumpy look on Blaze's face and placed a hand on her hip "It's not that bad, I'm helping you too."

"In what way?" Blaze asked in exasperation.

Rouge walked back over to the pile of lumber and sat back down on it "I'll help you keep your little fling with Sonic secret. If you need any help with that I'll make sure if anyone's catching on to throw them off. I'll make distractions that no one will even consider you two together." she grinned at Blaze.

Blaze walked near the lumber pile not liking her choice of words. Her temper may have gotten the better of her "It is not a fling." she stated sharply with her brow furrowed.

And immediately after saying those words she looked embarrassed turning her head slightly away from Rouge with a worried face. Rouge looked a little surprised as well with her eyes widening slightly. But she chuckled "Hmmm…excuse me. You and your soul mate…"

Blaze looked upset again turning to look back at her, but a small red tint was visible on her cheeks from the embarrassment "I suppose I have no choice, but do you know everything that is happening?"

Rouge blinked in confusion "What else is going on with those ships of yours?"

Blaze's blush receded, and she frowned "I guess you don't know. Maybe you can help me after all."

Rouge continued to look confused as Blaze began to explain the circumstances of why the ship were here. She didn't tell her everything, because Rouge was also an information collector. But she did at least tell her that her parents were aboard one of the ships and they were her main antagonist for her and Sonic for the beach party that was happening tomorrow.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaze finished conversing with Rouge the sun had set, and it became dark out. Currently, Blaze was running through a darkened forest heading to one of her meeting spots with Sonic. She sprinted at fast speeds nearing an open area, and when she passed the threshold of trees she looked around. Straight ahead were the large lake and mountains on the other side. The night sky was clear and full of stars other than the full moon shining its light down. She looked to her left and right at the thick shrubbery of trees up and down the distance stopping just short of water. With grass separating the two; as where she was standing. There was the lake, grass and land in-between at the threshold of the water, and the tress on the side between the middle layer of grass separated from the water.<p>

She held a stoic expression looking to her left and waking in that direction. If she remembered correctly she was getting near to her rendezvous spot…

It was quiet, and the lake water sloshed as she walked at a normal pace, the grass she walked on was sort of damp though and her steps squished on the soft ground. Her golden eyes observed the area looking for Sonic as she pondered a manner of things…

First off, she had come to the conclusion with Rouge that it would be better if she did not inform Sonic that Rouge knew about them. She didn't like lying to Sonic, but she had to agree with Rouge that it was for the better. For her …services…to work and distract her parents and everyone else. Their reactions had to be genuine.

Rouge didn't tell her what she was going to be doing, but if Sonic knew he might give away whatever Rouge was doing. And it was certain they'd be exposed. If there was any sign it was an act it would certainly be over for the privacy in her relationship. Not so much because of everyone else but because of her parents. They were going to be the ones watching for any faults…

She wasn't going to inform Marine about Rouge either. She needed to get the most authentic reactions out of everyone.

Blaze stopped walking thinking she heard something, her ears twitched. But after few moments, she concluded it was just the trees blowing in the wind and she continued walking. Also Rouge didn't know Marine knew and vice versa, so Rouge would even have a genuine reaction. These falsehoods were starting to become a bit hard to keep up with…

Blaze continued waling when she heard another noise. She stopped turning to look into the darkened forest hearing quick footsteps. The sound was coming towards her direction, and it might have passed her if she didn't stop him. Blaze conjured fire all around herself until she was covered in flames. She immediately illuminated the area in which she was standing in bright red flames. And soon she heard the footsteps who almost went passed her stop and start up again. Until Soinc came out of the surrounding trees and spotted her a small distance away from her on the grass.

They locked eyes, and Blaze looked at him through the large flames engulfing her; Sonic had a serious expression, and her own expression remained stoic. The sizzling pops of her flames continued to burn in a small radius around her; the ground began to burn black.

But Sonic walked over to her, and she made the flames die down until they were completely harmless with a small layer of light blue flames around some parts of her…

She stared at him as he approached and when he got near he immediately and gently grabbed her hand…there were still the most harmless of flames where he held her…

They stared at one another silently as they greeted each other for another night of secrecy.

People were always afraid of her flames in her life…treating as such…as a freak…many still did…

Sonic had stepped through them a long time ago…

Then Blaze closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. He returned the gesture in the silence of the night. This partnership was fulfilling in her life…

She was a bit upset at Rouge perceiving her relationship with Sonic as a fling. Because she didn't know how long such things did last because she was new to it herself. But she knew deep down it was more than that because she knew Sonic cared for her more than that. And though they were surrounded by another beautiful setting tonight they had to be brief. They had to discuss what they were going to do tomorrow and get to bed because they had big day ahead of them tomorrow…

They released one another and a frown came over Blaze's face "We will have a few eyes watching us tomorrow…I propose we avoid one another as long as we can. We can do it all day until we must be in the same space at the party…"

"I was going to say something similar, sounds good. Only…" Sonic paused looking a tad frustrated and Blaze looked on with a questioning look as he continued "...With your parents earlier…" he paused again.

Blaze nodded "Yes, there was something that I could not put my finger on as well. Along with whatever else they have planned, there has to be some information we can piece together about what they are doing."

Sonic nodded back at her "...I agree…it's just…when they were asking me questions….it kind of felt like they were introducing themselves to me..." Sonic's words drifted from his mouth.

Sonic donned a frown as he looked to the ground, and Blaze rubbed her chin as it became silent. Thinking of what possibly Blazes parents were up to…

But after some moments of silence Blazes eyes lit up in shock as she realized one thing her parents were doing; she looked at Sonic with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face "They are forcing a meeting of the parents!"

Sonic instantly looked nervous as what Blaze said clicked in his mind and corresponding with what they had done earlier "I'm meeting your parents aren't I?" he said looking up at Blaze.

Blaze gritted her teeth with an upset face "Not if I have anything to say about it…" Blaze huffed "We have to take other precautions now…" she stated in a stern tone.

Sonic nodded with a nervous face and Blaze rotated her hand as she began to formulate and explain ideas that were popping into her mind. Granted no matter what they came up with it was flimsy. But Amy and others could seem suspicious, especially if her parents kept putting exclusive focus on them both. Someone would start to notice or suspect as they became more aware. And they would watch them even more to keep an eye on their behavior to see if there was something going on between them…

They talked for a short time before they had to return home to get to bed. With a quick goodnight peck on the lips before they departed. But they could see the worry in one another's eyes the whole time. The freedom they had in their lives, and their relationship was on the line the coming day…

* * *

><p>Sometime later Blaze returned to her home. The door was locked, and it was dark as she used a key in her coat pocket to open the door. She had saw Marines light was off in her room as she returned, and it looked like the lights were off inside the main room as well. The ship guards were on night patrol and they only took slight notice of her as her door slowly opened. She was pretty sure no one had seen her as she returned, with the exception of Rouge possibly watching wherever she was all the time.<p>

It was dark enough to where she couldn't see anything as she entered. So she guessed Marine was asleep; Marine knew she was going to see Sonic. Blaze slowly and carefully closed the door behind herself, making a light click as the door closed. She locked the door and began to take soft steps towards her room when the lights suddenly flicked on.

Blaze froze in her spot with wide eyes and glanced behind herself to see Marine standing by the light switch by the door. Marine wore a green nightie, with her boots and gloves off, and she grinned "It's a little late don't ya think bucko?"

Blaze's surprise wore off her face, and she sighed closing her eyes "It has been a long day…" she said as her voice deflated.

Marine smiled walking over to her "Well don't worry about nothing. I got your back Blaze." she said with a big smile.

Blaze opened her eyes her face became sympathetic; she stared at her closest friend. She had been there for in her worst times, and this time looked to be no different "I appreciate it Marine."

Marine patted her on the arm "Now that, that's all dandy, tell me what I can do to help tomorrow. I'm sure we can stop your folks from finding out about Sonic." Marine said with a smile.

Blaze smirked, and a yawn escaped her mouth "…I was going to approach you in the morning about this matter, but since we are up let us go my room. I do have some ideas that may throw my parents off."

"A little royalty and military can't take a couple of sea dogs like us down!" Marine said with an aggressive face.

Blaze chuckled at Marine's enthusiasm as she turned back around to walk in the direction of her room. Marine followed but asked her another question "So did Sonic sweep you off your feet when you saw him tonight?"

Blaze flicked on the light to her room and shook her head with a smile "No…it was nothing like that…"

Marine followed her into her room doing a mainly impression of a males voice "OH BLAZE, YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MT LIFE. PLEASE LET ME COURT YOU OFF INTO THE SUNSET FOREVER."

"Marine…" Blaze snickered at her always overblown romantic thoughts.

Marine continued to joke about her and Sonic while Blaze got dressed for bed. Because unlike Rouge, Marine had been helping her hide Sonic for a lot longer. And Marine had a couple ideas of her own being a pro at it and all.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was up bright and early as the sun rose; it was another hot sunny day. The village carried on as usual but the military ships and Blaze parents were up and about. Blaze and the guys were up early as well. Though the villagers did seem curious about the royal military personnel moving many different types of materials off the ships down onto the beach.<p>

Blaze and Marine had just finished eating a snack for the morning, conversing about how they could distract her parents. They sat at their kitchen table when someone buzzed their door. They both smirked at one another getting up from their seats. When they opened the door, they were greeted by Gardon saluting Marine and Blaze and the sleepy faces Sonic, Amy, and Tails.

They all yawned and Gardon held a somewhat serious expression "Your highness, the King and Queen are waiting."

Blaze rolled her eyes in slight annoyance but nodded thankfully at Gardon with a stoic face "Thank you Gardon, let us go see what we must do."

Blaze calmly stepped out her door with Marine close behind her, but Gardon quickly moved and closed the door behind Marine and followed closely by her side. The rest of the guys dragged their feet as they followed them down the stone stairs of the dock. There were many royal military guards moving various things onto the beach, walking down from the ramps of the ships. Such as, tables, portable tiles, bamboo fire torches, colored party favors and decorations, and many more things.

There were spot lights being set up on the railing of the ships pointed down towards the beach. Royal military where all over the beach but more importantly her parents were on the sand directing them. Just a short distance from Blazes and Marines indoor dock as they walked towards them.

As they moved through the crowds of royal military guards Tails looked up at the ships on their left and noticed the lights "Now that's my territory…" he spoke offhandedly and then looked towards Blaze "Marine and I could set up the lights."

Blaze continued looking ahead as she responded to Tails "That would be excellent if you, and Marine could speed things up a bit….though I'm not exactly sure of the details myself I'm afraid…"

Sonic nodded with a grin "I suppose I'll be doing some groundwork."

Amy smiled at Sonic fluttering her eyes "Don't worry Sonic, I'll help you…"

Sonic continued to grin "That's great." he said sarcastically.

Amy then gave him a stern look "I heard that."

At this everyone laughed excluding Gardon and Blaze. Blaze kept her stoic demeanor at Amy flirting with Sonic as she always did. Though in some way she still did not like it, but she did not mind too much if for only that she already secured Sonic as far as she was concerned.

Soon though they all stopped just in front of her parents, and they smiled seeing them all. They wore very similar casual attire as they did the previous day and Blazes mother spoke first "I am glad to see you all ready to work." but a small frown came over her face as she looked to Gardon "Gardon?" she questioned authoritatively.

Gardon's eyes widened and even with his usual serious expression, he looked slightly more nervous than he usually did, and he stumbled at the Queens tone but hurriedly moved in front them. The King donned a somewhat serious face too. Gardon sweated looking up at them "Yes your majesties!"

"For the time being you will temporarily working on board with clerical task with the Royal military to set up this event and return to Blaze until further notice." Blazes mother said with a serious expression.

Gardon saluted them "Yes your majesties!" and he walked over to the kings side still looking quite nervous.

Sonic, Amy, Tail, Cream and Cheese blinked in surprise. But Marine and especially Blaze were unfazed by her parent's sudden shift. For Blaze knew of their sternness growing up. Then the King and Queen smiled again at them all; Blazes mother continued to speak "Now…we have some task for you that would aid greatly in helping set up our event. We will first need to spread information." Blaze's mother pointed to a stack of wooden crates in the sand not far away "We have created flyers to inform potential guest that need to be handed out."

Blazes father crossed his arms smiling at everyone "We also have proper dress attire to fit with the theme of the event." he pointed over a little further down the beach to where royal military guards were moving wooden crates onto the sand.

"We have encountered one issue that is more of technical nature unfortunately. We seemed to have an electrical shortage on two of our ships, but our engineers are having trouble fixing it. It is imperative to have the lighting fixed before the evening." Blazes mother stated with a smile and briefly glanced in Sonic's direction.

Everyone began to notice this again, especially Sonic and Blaze. But Marine raised her hand "Ooo ooo me and Tails could do it!" she said with an excited face.

Blaze looked over at Tails "I believe this was your department?"

Tails smiled and cracked his knuckles "I got this." he said closing his eyes.

Blaze's father nodded "Blazes has told us quite a bit about you, your quite the engineer if the tales are true."

Tails stepped forward "Yep, and I can guarantee Marine, and I could find the cause of the shortages by evening." he said with a smile.

Blazes mother and father smiled even more; Blazes mother spoke "Excellent, with two brilliant engineers it seems everything will go undeterred after all."

Tails and Marine high fived one another and Amy and Sonic smiled along with them. But then Blazes parents looked at Blaze with a wise look. Blaze frowned slightly because as long as Sonic, and she kept their distance like they were now there was nothing they could prove.

But then a shadow of a figure cascaded down onto the sand flying over the royal guards. They looked up in curiosity as the figure swooped towards the King and Queen. A few nearby guards immediately dropped what they were doing and ran to protect the Princess, King and Queen. But they stopped when Rouge landed, and Gardon ran from his spot holding his hands up.

The King and Queen looked confused by Rouges sudden appearance. But Gardon halted the incoming guards "Stand down! She is a friendly!"

The guards hesitated seeing everything was fine, and they slowly went back to what they were doing and Amy smiled "Hey Rouge!"

Rouge smirked glancing over at the King and Queen who looked curiously at her "That was a rude introduction."

The King and Queen looked curiously at Rouge and Blazes father spoke "Excuse us; we usually don't get visitors that can…do those sorts of things…"

Rouge raised an eyebrow "What types of things?"

Blaze cut in "I will explain later, it is different in my homeland…"

"It's sort of a long story Rouge…" Tails rubbed the back of his head.

Rouge nodded smirking again and Blazes mother spoke still looking curious "Are you here you help as well?"

Rouge nodded "Sort of…" she turned her attention away from her Blazes parents and looked around until she saw Sonic. And she walked over to him and locked arms with him. Slinking one of her arms together with him and holding his arm with her other hand pulling him close "I dropped by to say hello to one of my best friends…" she smiled amorously at Sonic and her tail wagged.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he tried to remove Rouge from his self; he looked embarrassed "Rouge? What are you doing? Let go…." he tried to shake her off his arm.

And everyone looked on in bewilderment, Tails scratched his head in confusion, Amy looked furious, Gardon looked nervous, and Blazes parents blinked in surprise. Blaze on the other hand had a look of shock on her face as well. She hadn't discussed anything of the such with Rouge last night. All Rouge was supposed to do was to distract her parents in some way when attention about her and Sonic was brought up.

She did tell her that she would do other things outside their normal plans and not to worry about it. Unfortunately, Blaze was losing her cool again because of the stress as of late. If it wasn't enough that Amy always flirted with Sonic, Rouge…touching him like she was made her upset…

She found she didn't like when other women had their eyes on him. Now that she was involved and deeply entrenched in her emotions about Sonic, she understood why women became angry when others encroached on their significant other.

Blaze frowned but she quickly caught herself when Rouge looked at her for a split second. They locked eyes as Rouge smirked at her and realized that she was pretending and obviously part of her plans. Blaze then also quickly realized she was messing up herself, and she blinked her eyes in surprise. She just let herself slip and could have possibly exposed Sonic and her with everyone around. Luckily, no one saw her slip up focused on Rouge. And she glanced at her parents looking at Rouge and Sonic and quickly clamed herself. Rouge's distraction was very effective…

Donning a neutral expression again, she took in a deep breath and coughed into her hand "Ahem…" she cleared her throat.

Everyone broke their attention away from Sonic and Rouge and looked towards Blaze "We should get started, the day will go fast."

Blaze parents looked at their daughter suspiciously but nodded; Blazes father became serious again "…Yes…we should get started while the day is still young…"

Blaze's mother pinched her mouth though, frowning slightly looking over at Sonic and Rouge "So is this who you are courting Sonic?"

Tails and Amy were bewildered by the strange behaviors suddenly happening. Amy still looked furious and Blaze remained neutral. Sonic looked completely lost as everyone looked at him, but before he could speak Rouge pressed a finger to his mouth and silenced him; Rouge smirked looking at Blaze's mother "No, but it's a possibility."

Blaze's mother kept her frown and she and Blazes father frowned slightly. But Amy had, had enough marching over to the two "What's the big idea Rouge!" she stated in an upset tone.

Rouge put on an innocent face "By whatever do you mean little girl?"

Amy's cheeks turned red with anger "What did you just call me!" Amy then looked at Sonic angrily "And what do you have to say for yourself!"

Sonic looked confused and worried "…I…ummmm…..whaaa…"

Tails scratched his head with confusion on his face "The last few days sure have been strange…" he said aloud as they all looked at Amy argue with Rouge.

Marine looked unsurprised but she looked slightly surprised "With Rouge her behavior is to be expected I guess…"she said as they watched Sonic try and talk to Amy and calm her down.

Blaze placed her arms behind her back "I couldn't agree more…"

And Blaze glanced at her parents out the corner of her eyes while everyone watched Amy berate Sonic. Her parents looked at Sonic but they also glanced at her. And she knew she was not out of the woods yet. Rouge was a good distraction but as everyone knew Rouge flirted with Knuckles the same, and any other male she ran into for that matter because she was up to something. She had flirted with Sonic in the past. That was why she wasn't worried about the others questioning Rouges behavior. As sometimes she would do such strange things as flirting out of the blue if she felt like it. She and Rouge had discussed it the previous night.

Though something was telling her, her parents still weren't buying it though. Considering the fact that Rouge still had nothing to do with why she had hid where she was going for almost a year. And the fact that now they knew she had been coming to Sonic's world and even living in very close vicinity to him. It still begged the question of why she had hidden it, and why she'd gone to his world.

By some standards it was clear shed come her because there was something going on between her and Sonic. What else could it be? For her to furiously hide it so hard and so long? And she knew if she was thinking it, her parents were definitely thinking the same thing. That there was something going on between her and Sonic. That she had finally marked someone. And where she came from, and her background who she marked was her suitor…

So Blaze kept a sharp eye on her parents and vice versa as Amy calmed down and Rouge flew away. With her parents taking Gardon away from her today, she wondered why her parents were taking him out of the picture. One possibility was that he couldn't help her now if she wanted to distract them. It seemed to be a good way they could keep a better focus on her now that she thought about it. Because after Amy got done venting she noticed she was starting to look suspiciously at her as Rouge went away, and as they began preparing for the evening beach party…

* * *

><p>So for hours the gang and Blaze's parents worked to set up their peculiar out of the blue party. To spend time with their daughter as they put it. No one questioned it much thinking it was an odd custom from Blaze's world. With Sonic, Blaze, and Marine being the only ones who knew that Blazes parents were here for other reasons. So it went undeterred as Blaze, Sonic, Amy went around the village and passed flyers out and informed the villagers of tonight's event. Marine and Tails left to fix the military ships.<p>

While passing out the flyers Blaze and Sonic made sure to stay far away from one another as possible. Rouge had conveniently shown up again and watched them pass out flyers from the villager's rooftops. When Blaze and Sonic had to get near one another, Amy began to watch them. And Amy stopped passing out flyers to watch their interactions. But whenever this happened, Rouge would come down and distract Amy obstructing her view of Blaze and Sonic. While it was happening Sonic and Blaze where able to move and were far away from one another again before anyone noticed.

Blaze could see Sonic's confusion of Rouges actions but he did not mind or question it either as Rouge was helping keep the others distracted while they worked. It did look like he wanted to question her about it, but for the time being he didn't. Because they had passed out most of the flyers and most people happily accepted. A few weren't sure if they were coming or not. Blaze was happy about their first task going smoothly as by the time they finished it was afternoon.

And she, Amy, and Sonic returned down to the beach to see what they needed to do next; Rouge had disappeared The sun was still in the sky and it was still light it but it was starting to descend and some hours from now it would be dark. When they returned to the beach they found that everything had almost been setup. There was a square white titled floor in the middle of the sand, tables set up all around, chairs, torches in the sand and colored party streamers on everything. Many of the royal military guards were still setting things up and Blazes father was the only one present. They figured the queen was on board a ship.

And they all quickly went to get more instructions from Blazes father. But he instead told them to take a short break. Amy, Sonic, and Blaze happily accepted it.

Since they had been working hard all morning, they returned to Blazes home but the door was open. They stepped off the sand and walked up the stone stairs of the dock. Sonic and Amy followed closely behind Blaze as she walked through her open door.

Blaze raised an eyebrow in confusion "Marine?" she called out curiously.

The trio all looked around the empty area but Marine responded just as Blaze called her "I'm in my room." she responded to their left.

Blazes face returned to neutral "Are you finished with your task?"

They could hear much noise coming from Marines room. A lot of metal clanking together and rattling, and soon Marine emerged from her room with a big grin on her face and a red metal tool box; she stopped in front of the three "Almost, Tails and I fixed the ships. We're about to set up the lights now."

"How much longer do you think it'll take?" Sonic asked her curiously.

"Less than an hour for sure, the hard part is done." Marine twirled a bundle of electrical wires in her free hand.

"This is looking more fun the more it comes together." Amy said with a smile.

Marine nodded with a grin walking past them all out the door "We'll be dancing the night away with the lights I'm gonna use." she chuckled.

Blaze frowned slightly "Do not go crazy Marine." she said sternly.

Marine stopped in the door way looking back at them "I won't do anything to crazy…"

Blaze shook her head frowning slowly "Why is it that I don't believe you."

"Because you're right." Amy smirked at Blaze.

Marine nodded at Amy "Exactly." but Marine blinked her eyes "Oh yea, I almost forgot to mention Tails got a call from Knuckles. He saw the ships from his island and called to see if everyone was ok…" Marine paused knowing Blaze wasn't going to like what she was going to say next"…and the Chaotix showed up…"

Blaze and Sonic looked shocked; while Amy looked confused "What are they doing here so suddenly?"

"They were looking for a new place to setup their detective business. I guess they just happened to wander through today." Marine shrugged, and all her tools rattled.

Blaze and Sonic quickly lost their shocked expressions and attempted to look curious, but there was still nervousness present on their faces. Blaze narrowed her eyes "Well where are they?"

Marine then looked sheepish "…Their on board talking to your mum…"

"Who knows what they've said…" Sonic chuckled but his voice was somewhat shaky.

Amy nodded "Your right Sonic, if anyone needed to be introduced properly its them."

Marine grinned turning back around and finally leaving "Whelp I'm off, I'll see you guys in a few."

Sonic smirked glancing over at Blaze "Well I guess your parents got a full cast of characters."

Blaze's expression became stoic "They certainly got more than what they bargained for."

Amy donned a wise look "A bunch of jokers is more I like it…"

And Blaze snickered at Amy's comment about the Choatix, because of the one-time Marine, and she encountered them they did fumble everything they did. Sonic laughed and Amy then began to tell Blaze of a story about the Chaotix and a mystery they failed to solve in the past involving her. Sonic and Amy sat down at Blazes kitchen table, and Blaze served them drinks while Amy told her tale.

Their break was short, and the laughter helped them unwind after all the work they'd been doing today. They were about to get back to work soon. But Blaze and Sonic were becoming increasingly nervous. They both were thinking the same thing and hoped they were wrong. They already had enough eyes watching them. It was unfortunate her parents had encountered the Chaotix in the most comical of timings when they weren't around. It seemed things just kept escalating no matter what they did. And the Chaotix showing up like they had was the worse luck…

Because if they weren't mistaken Blaze's mother might have just hired the Chaotix detective agency to spy on them during the party…

* * *

><p>After their short break Blaze, Sonic, and Amy went back out onto the beach. The Chaotix were still not present but both of Blazes parents were. And the party seemed to be almost ready as food and refreshments were starting to be placed on the tables. And the royal engineers were up on the ships with Tails and Marine testing the spot lights aiming down towards the party area. The lights flashed on and off sporadically onto the sand and pointed in different directions. And Rouge had shown up again, sitting high atop the roof of one of the ships.<p>

But the trio returned to Blazes parents, and they assigned them the next task of handing out the party dress attire. In a few opened crates not far away from on the sand Sonic, Amy, and Blaze inspected the clothing. There were dark purple tuxedo jackets for males and short light purple dresses for females. And they had them for all sizes.

Of course, Amy thought it was a bit strange for such proper dress for a beach party. But Blaze lied and assured her it was not so uncommon in her homeland. But even though Blaze lied she and Sonic thought it was a bit odd, because her parents said it was a party, not a formal event. But Blaze played along to get things moving along.

So she, Amy, and Sonic took the crates back up to the village. They began passing out the clothing for those who wanted to wear it. And just about everyone did as they were excited about the event. And this took an hour or two continually passing out the clothing. By the time they finished people had already dressed up and headed down to the beach were there was noise visible from the festivities.

The sun was starting to get low, and the evening sky began to grow dark and red. By the time the trio returned to the beach after passing out the clothing the party had started. There was now even a live band, playing stringed instruments and music of the finest quality. Right now the music was clam as everyone ate food and interacted with one another.

The lights were controlled by the royal military guards up on the ship pointing them down towards the party. There were two strange spot lights that shined multicolored lights; definitely Marines doing. And there were still many royal military guards patrolling the area watching the King and Queen. Blazes parents were speaking to a group of villagers though, and they were now dressed in casual but formal clothing; similar to Blazes usual royal attire. And the Chaotix were speaking with Vanilla, Cream and Cheese by the dance floor. Rouge was also on the ground, off away from most people by herself sipping a drink.

The three blinked their eyes together "Wow this is nice…" Amy exclaimed.

"We need to get dressed." Sonic said aloud with a grin on his face.

Amy nodded "I know just what I'm going to wear." she said with a smile.

But then Marine and Tails came running up to them "Sup guys!" Marine said with a grin.

"Are you ready?" Tails asked them all.

Sonic nodded "Sure are, let's get back to our place and get changed." he said looking at Amy and Tails.

And Blaze smirked "Marine and I will do the same."

"We'll see you on the dance floor." Sonic grinned at Blaze and she smiled back at him.

_"Will you dance with me Sonic?" Amy asked as the three ran back up the hill._

_And Sonic could be heard as they ran away "No way."_

_"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed in irritation._

Blaze kept her smirk as she watched them go, and then she looked at Marine who held a hand over her mouth to suppress her grin "Don't say it." she said as they walked down the hill.

Marine couldn't help herself "You LUV him!" she spoke in a deep tone following her.

"…" Blaze remained quiet but she smirked at Marine, and Marine grinned right back at her. Because she knew and her affection towards Sonic was obvious. She didn't have to deny it with Marine anymore though even though she still liked to tease her.

So Blaze and Marine went to get dressed, but they didn't go back to their dock. They went to one of the ships to get changed because Blaze had something she else needed to do….

* * *

><p>Minutes later though Sonic, Tails, and Amy returned back down the hill to the beach to the lively party. Sonic and Tails were wearing black tuxedo jackets. Amy wore a slim pink dress and golden earrings, but still sporting her regular boots. As it began to grow dark out in the twilight of the day the bamboo torches had been lit all across the beach. The added lighting from the fire torches added to scenery of the party. The trio looked impressed "Blaze must have shindigs like this all the time back home..." Tails said as he smiled.<p>

"Not exactly." Sonic said as he grinned looking over at Tails.

"What exactly are peoples deal with her in her world again?" Amy asked Sonic curiously.

And they all walked onto the sand into the mist of the party. They spotted Blaze speaking with Rouge next to the ramp of a ship by the water. Blaze wore a purple dress similar to her usual attire. Though it was a one arm dress, it was slim with crinkles on the lower half, had a red trim around the outer lining of the upper part of the dress, and a dark purple silk band wrapped around her waist. She still wore her white pants and usual hills.

Rouge had only clipped on a pair of earrings but her lipstick was now purple. It was uncertain about what they were taking about. But Blaze was holding up a small red box and showing many shiny gems to her. Rouge and she looked to be deep in conversation so Tails, Amy, and Sonic walked deeper in the crowds of people.

The music was of a very classical style of violins, and bass cello as they noticed a little ways near the dance floor Blazes parents sipping on drinks and speaking to one another. There were many nearby royal military guards near them and with they similar formal royal attire like Blaze.

Cream and Cheese were with Vanilla by a snack table dressed up in the purple clothing they handed out. And finally Marine was a little ways away from Blazes parents; she wore a slim but all black dress and her normal shoes. She was holding a drink and speaking with the Choatix. The Chaotix were the only ones who weren't wearing any proper dress attire. So Sonic, Tails, and Amy decided to get a bite to eat before they started mingling.

But with Marine things were just about to start going down. Marine smiled as she sipped on her drink and listened to Vector as he spoke; she and Blaze had only encountered the Choatix once in their time in Sonic's world.

Vector poked his thumb into his chest with a boastful grin on his face "With that new emerging city being where it is, this little village would be the perfect place to set up our new Detective Agency."

"What happened to your old one?" Marine asked curiously looking at the three.

"…Uhhh…" Vector grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his eyes closed.

Espio spoke calmly with a serious expression "We didn't have many customers at our previous location."

Charmy buzzed around Vector with a smile "Well maybe we would have had more customers if we hadn't setup up in the middle of nowhere." he spoke in a playful yet mocking tone.

Vector swatted at Charmy with an irritated face while Charmy buzzed around him "Hill Top Zone was a perfectly fine location…we just need to spread word about our services better…"

Vector placed his fist on his hips as Charmy stopped buzzing around him, and Charmy giggled. Marine raised eyebrow in confusion "But how are you gonna get your business cashed up if the city aint done yet? Wont ya just be spinning your wheels?"

Espio crossed him arms and closed his eyes remaining silent and Vector held up a finger to protest but he was at a loss for words. But Charmy shook his head with an ecstatic face "We actually already got our first job already. We're on…"

But Espio and Vector eyes widened in shock, and Vector grabbed Charmy and held a hand over his mouth.

Marine raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Vector grinned while he explained "Look don't tell anyone but we actually got our first case today." he cocked his head behind himself "That King and Queen over there were looking into something and we're undercover on a secret mission right now. So…"

And Espio coughed and glowered at Vector "Ahem!"

Charmy looked annoyed and tried to break free from Vectors grip and Vector nodded at Espio. Vector looked back at Marine "Charmys said too much, we should be investigating right now."

Marine nodded with a smile "My lips are tight."

"Your action is appreciated." Espio said with a nod and a serious expression.

And with that the Chaotix left Marine moving into the crowds of people with Charmy's screaming muffled over Vector's hand. Marine frowned as she first checked something. She walked from her spot to where Blazes parents were in sight then looked…

Blazes parents were looking at something across another area of the party. And Marine blinked in surprise and immediately went to find Blaze making her way through the crowds. Blaze and she had discussed more plans to help hide Sonic and her while they were changing and the Chaotix obviously came up.

As she had told Blaze earlier, they had shown up while they were passing out flyers. And when they ran into her parents and told them their line of work they were both sure her parents had come up with more plans. With the most likely being they hired them. Blaze wasn't sure but since her parents were being sneaky at the moment she felt it was a possibility they would do underhanded things to catch her and Sonic while they were here.

But now it was known that they had hired the Chaotix for sure, and Marine had to warn Blaze right away! The Chaotix were also now watching her.

And Marine hurriedly made her way through the thick crowds of people. The live band changed tempo, and some people were dancing on the dance floor now. Marine held a determined face as she quickly looked around for Blaze. She felt relief when she spotted her in a group talking with Tails, Amy, and Sonic in the sand near the dance floor.

She quickly made her way over and guzzled her red drink as she approached them. They all smiled and noticed her approach "Where you been Marine?" Sonic asked her with grin.

Marine smiled slightly "Oh you know…just chatting around…" as she looked to Blaze who held her usual stoic expression "…Could I pull ya aside for a minute mate?"

Blaze nodded and glanced at the guys "Excuse me."

And they nodded in acknowledgment as Marine pulled Blaze a good distance away from everybody. She immediately told her what her parents had done and now the Chaotix were starting to watch Sonic and her. Blaze frowned at the development.

Of the few possibilities it was certainly a possibility that they could be relaying information to her parents; what type of information they didn't know. Only her parents were trying to piece together about her and Sonic.

So Marine went and at least tried to distract the Chaotix while Blaze went to make her own moves. She first told the others she would be back momentarily, and she went and found Rouge sitting on one of the railings of the ships. Rouge flew down, and she told her of the situation.

Blaze held a frown but Rouge roguish grin as she was happy to oblige as she'd gotten a payment from her already. So Rouge told her not to worry with a wink, and Blaze returned to the party. Rouge then flew back up the railing of the ship near the many confused Royal military guards and spotted her targets.

Knowing that Amy, her parents, and now even the Chaotix were watching the two beloveds. Rouge grinned as she saw at least one way she could get the Chaotix of their bumbling trail.

Her eyes landed on Vanilla and Cream and Cheese. And she flew down over them and informed Vanilla that she had a secret admirer that was nervous to ask her for a dance. Vanilla laughed when she heard who it was and Rouge smirked as she watched the three go find the Choatix.

While this was happening, Rouge went to find Sonic and distract Amy and Blazes parents. Because Blaze watched as the night unfolded in a manner that was mostly in her favor. Sonic and she had discussed any reason that might give her parents suspicions light.

They both figured the key was to keep up the appearance of friendship. That meant keeping a balance of being around one another not too little and not too long. Because obviously if the hung around each other too much everyone would suspect the obvious that something was going on between them. But if they also avoided each other completely it would obvious they were hiding something.

For not long after Rouge started her distraction she joined them on the dance floor. Specifically buffaloing her way into dancing with Sonic and interrupting his dance with Amy and getting her attention again.

Though the villagers continued to dance as Amy got upset about Rouge. Blaze, Marine, and Tails watched on the sand for a while before Amy yanked Tails onto the dance floor. She used Tails to try and interrupt Sonic and Rouge dancing while all the while Sonic looked confused by Rouge. And Blaze quietly sipped on a drink in her hand as she could see her parents watching the scene of Rouge and Sonic dancing from across the area with frowns.

And not too long after that Vanilla walked onto the dance floor pulling a nervous and embarrassed looking Vector along. Cream and Cheese, Espio, and Charmy were not far behind. Cream and Cheese were smiling, but Espio and Charmy held looks of surprise with wide eyes.

And eventually even Cheese pulled Charmy onto the dance floor. And Blaze watched all of this quietly with a smirk on her face as no one was any wiser about Sonic and her. She could see the looks of frustration slowly come onto her parents face as the night progressed. When Sonic got near her, Amy, her parents, and the Chaotix began to notice it.

But Marine would warn her, then she went and found Rouge again, and she would keep an eye on the Choatix and Amy, and the Chaotix would keep an eye on Blaze, and Marine would keep an eye on the Chaotix, and her parents would watch Sonic, and Blaze would move again. And it went in one big circle with everyone watching each other and Blaze going undetected much to the irritation and frustration of her parents who looked upset as the night began to slow down.

By that point she had danced with Tails, and Sonic danced with Marine and Amy again, and Tails danced with Marine; leaving only her and Sonic as the only ones who hadn't danced with each other. It was a part of their plans too though, it was clear her parents were watching, and they must have noticed this fact. So if they danced once it kept up the appearance of their friendship.

The party had gone on for a few hours, and things were starting to calm down a bit, though the dance floor was still pretty busy. And she walked over to a refreshment table by herself. She glanced over to her parents talking with villagers preoccupied with them again. The Chaotix were talking with Vanilla and Cream and Cheese. Rouge was sitting up on the ship alone again. Tails, Amy, and Marine spoke to one another near the dance floor, and most of the villagers were chatting amongst themselves.

But she waited at the table by herself and not too long later Sonic stepped by her side. A small smile came over face as she looked down at the table "What took you so long?"

"I gotta make it look good right? You ready?" he asked with a smile looking down at the table as well.

"Yes, let us finish this." she said looking over at him with a smile.

And he did the same nodding at her as they, placed their drinks down and turned around. They made their way over to the dance floor. Tails, Amy, and Marine glanced at them as they stepped onto the dance floor and tuned in their direction. Amy donned a skeptical face placing her hands on her hips and Marine and Tails smiled.

Blaze held a smile Sonic, and she looked at each other. Sonic grinned at her as he held out his hand. And Blaze lifted her hand but looked over at her parents behind Sonic. They weren't paying attention to her. The Chaotix were doing a terrible job preoccupied with Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. Rouge was still watching from up above the ship railing.

So feeling mostly comfortable with the timing Blaze extended her hand grabbed Sonic's extended hand. But the minute she did so the ship lights suddenly cut off. The live band also suddenly stopped playing and the only light available was from the torches. Everyone looked around confused in the semi darkness when the ships spot lights cut but on but the royal military guards controlling the lights pointed them directly at Blaze and Sonic on the dance floor. Marine's multicolored lights didn't help.

It blinded them momentarily, and they shielded their eyes with their hands. But when they regained their sight, they both quickly noticed everyone was looking at them…

With all the nearby ships spot lights all suddenly shining on them it obviously drew attention to them. Tails, Amy, and Marine held surprised faces. And Blaze and Sonic frowned as they looked around themselves at all the villagers staring at them with confusion. But most of all they saw Blazes parents now looking directly at them. Blazes father held a serious expression and Blazes mother did too.

Blaze and Sonic were at a loss for words with everybody suddenly looking at them. There was no doubt her parents had planned this…

Then a speaker went off by the live band, and a female's voice spoke as the band began to play a song in a slower tempo "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for the slow dance. Grab a partner and head to the dance floor!" a slow bass line played as the rest of the band joined in.

And though all the villagers dismissed the attention of Blaze and Sonic for the sudden slow jam. Blaze and Sonic immediately felt the frown on Amy's face just a few feet away as she stared at them. Sonic and Blaze sweated as the Chaotix moved from where they were too. Then the ships spot light began to rotate slowly around the dance area; the multicolored lights were so out of place.

They both frowned slightly as Blaze grabbed Sonic's hand again, and he grabbed her waist. They slowly danced around with the other people, but they caught glimpses of everyone on every side of them. Blaze watched as her parents finally moved closer and stood near the dance floor and watched her dance as she went around in circles. The royal military guards stayed near them as they approached. Her parents now held curious expressions as they watched her dance; her father wrapped a hand around her mothers waist.

Sonic watched as Amy followed them up and down the dance floor on the sand. And as Blaze turned with Sonic, she caught sight of the Chaotix watching her near Tails and Marine.

And she squeezed his hand as she looked to him because they were being watched from all sides now…

Sonic squeezed her hand in return because they didn't know how they were going to get out of this one…

The longer they danced the more it felt other's assumptions that there was something going on between them grew. And it looked like even Rouge was powerless to help this time. Blaze caught her out the corner of her eyes up on one of the ships. She was now standing watching the dance below with her arms crossed.

But before people's mental judgments could sink in a small explosion went off in the nearby sand. Making sand erupt into all over the place just out of reach of the party near Blazes and Marines indoor dock.

Everyone turned to look in shock, and the music stopped playing. The ships lights stopped rotating, and everyone looked in the direction of the small explosion. Once the sand cleared there was nothing…

Blaze and Sonic released each other and Tails, Marine, and Amy ran over to the front of the crowds of scared party goers. They all frowned seeing nothing when suddenly the water by the first ship began to bubble and not long after many small red robotic crabs came crawling from the water and onto the sand.

"Those are Eggman's robots!" Tails exclaimed with an upset face.

And the robots continued to crawl onto the sand, and everyone looked up into the darkened sky as the smug voice of Eggman spoke revealing himself as his hovering vehicle the Egg Mobile floated down with a malevolent smile "Ho ho ho! A party and I wasn't invited? How rude!" he said in a pretentious tone.

Blaze, Sonic, Tails, and Amy spoke in unison "Eggman!" they all glared at him.

And though most stared up at Eggman with disbelief Blaze and Sonic felt tension release from their body. They were sort of glad Eggman had interrupted them. They both couldn't believe how this night had escalated, and Eggman's timing was the icing on the cake

Eggman pointed accusingly at them "It seems that I didn't get an invitation but it just wouldn't be a party without me!" he said with an arrogant laugh.

Sonic stepped forward balling his fist "What do you want Eggman?" he said narrowing his eyes with a frown on his face.

Eggman leaned forward "What I always want, world domination!" he laughed, and the villagers looked fearful. The Royal military came running down of their ships, and Eggman continued "So hand over the Chaos Emeralds, and no one gets hurt!" Eggman looked over at Blaze standing next to Sonic "And if you have anything feline just give up!" he said shaking his fist in the air.

A playful grin came over Sonic mouth "How's about instead we kick your Egg-shaped butt!"

Eggman forced a sarcastic smile "Maybe I'll just burn this place to the ground!" and Eggman pointed down at his robots "Crabmeat! Attack!" he yelled as he pressed commands on his vehicle.

And close to a hundred of Eggman's robotic red crabs began scuttling towards the partygoers. But Blaze, Sonic, Amy, and Tails immediately went on the offensive protecting the fearful partygoers. Even the Chaotix ran over to help.

Blaze conjured fire and threw it at Eggman, and Tails flew up and tried to attack him as well. Eggman dogged while Sonic, Amy, Espio, Charmy, and Vector destroyed Eggmans robots. And with everyone working together, they made quick work of Eggman's surprise attack. They smashed the robotic red crabs as they tried to snap at party goers. The crowd of people did slowly back up as the battle ensued.

While Eggman dodged Blaze's fire just a ship away Rouge was the only one on deck. And she held a sly smirk as she unscrewed one particular spot light. One of the multicolored spot lights that Marine had made. Marines color choice was jarring, and the lights were noticeable the whole evening. But Rouge saw a great use for Marine's usual odd choices. Once Rouge finished unhinging the multicolored spot light, she rotated it directly at Eggman.

And most of Eggman's robots were destroyed as Rouge turned the multicolored spot light at him. Eggman glared angrily down at Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and the Chaotix "This isn't over you blue rodent! Next time I'll…" he stopped mid-sentence as a horrible light blinded his eyes.

"AArrrggh! What is that?" he yelled as he tried to move the Egg Mobile but the light followed him.

Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Blaze looked to see Rouge on the ship making the distraction, and they all nodded at one another. Smirking with confident nods in agreement they went into action. Blaze conjured a slightly larger fireball and threw it at Eggman. It connected and made Eggman spin as the multicolored light blinded him.

The village partygoers began to cheer and the royal military and Blazes parents remained silent but cautious. Then Tails carried Amy into the air and launched her at Eggman and hit him again. The crowd cheered, and the final blow was delivered by Sonic running and jumping into a spin dash in the air.

He connected, but Eggman had a little surprise as he was hit was enough force to damage his vehicle and send him flying into the sky "I'll get you next time hedgehog!" he yelled angrily as he flew away.

A few small bombs fell from a compartment from Eggman's vehicle and fell right near Sonic. Sonic's eyes went wide in surprise, but he shielded his face with his arms as the small explosions went off.

POP! POP! POP!

And as Sonic fell back towards the grounds away from the smoke everyone looked up in worry. Tails and Amy ran forward frowning "Sonic!" Amy yelled with worry.

But out of all the worried faces Blaze looked up clenching her teeth with irritation on her face and alert eyes watching Sonic fall. Because of the affection she had for Sonic and built towards him in the passing months, seeing him possibly hurt made her act irrationally yet again. She'd been more protective of him the deeper they were involved. Even though when they first started she was in slight denial of it, she never actively tried to protect him. As she knew he could take care of himself. But know as she was in head deep with him, she didn't deny she certainly was very protective of him…

She understood why other females so protective of their male now…

As Sonic fell closer to the ground and Tails and Amy ran to catch him Blaze hesitated. Her body flinched for a moment as she tried to stop herself from moving. But seconds later, she dashed from her spot moving faster than both of them. Using her speed, she ran past both Amy and Tails stopping them in their tracks and leaped into the air and caught Sonic out of the air.

Tails and Amy blinked in surprise as Blaze landed and skidded in the sand not too far away from them. She'd caught him with one arm holding him under armed. Her back was turned to everyone and Sonic, and she faced the opposite direction. Her brow was furrowed into a determined face. But as her brain chemistry calmed down, and she realized what she had just done in front of everyone. Her face slowly changed from a strong serious expression to that of an extreme look of shock.

Her eyes widened, and her face turned ashen as she looked down at Sonic who looked up at her lifting a single eyebrow and giving her an incredulous stare. Blaze kept her shocked face as her mouth fell open, and she slowly glanced behind herself while still holding Sonic. Even noticing now that it had become completely silent with only the water washing up onto the beach and crackle of the fire on the torches…

With Tails and Amy being the closet, the looks of confusion and surprise on their faces were the most apparent. But seeing all the villagers, the royal military guard, and her parents look upon her made her skin tingle and her heart race in fear…

She then immediately released Sonic keeping her headed turned behind herself "Whao!" Sonic exclaimed falling face first into the sand.

Sonic pushed himself up spitting sand out of his mouth as Blaze's ears bent back. And her brow wrinkled in worry clenching her teeth again as she wasn't sure what to do next…

But she didn't have to as Rouge flew down from wherever she was at and landed next to Sonic. The villagers, the royal military guard, and Blazes parents looked on in momentary confusion. Rouge helped Sonic stand pulling him up off the sand "Are you ok?" Rouge asked him batting her eyes with a smirk.

Sonic looked confusedly at her "Huh?"

Rouge then threw her arms around his waist "I'm glad that mean old man didn't hurt you…" she said looking up at him with a playful smile.

Sonic looked nervous but it seemed to be enough to break the tension and shift it away from Blaze as soon Amy's temper flared. Amy marched over to Rouge and began arguing with her again about her behavior with Sonic. To which Rouge stuck her tongue out at her which made her madder.

Tails lost the surprise on his face and shrugged. The villagers ran over to congratulate them and the royal military, Blazes parents remained were they were impassive. Marine, and the Chaotix ran over to join them. And Blaze's neutral returned to her face as she tried to hide her mistake.

Marine, Tails, and the Chaotix looked at her with confusion almost as if they were expecting an answer. But Blaze simply dismissed it "I acted hastily…"

And Marine spoke with a grin "One of you blokes were gonna catch him anyway."

Tails then smiled "You sure are quick Blaze."

Blaze smirked slightly as the Chaotix looked impressed and Vector spoke with a grin "You can throw fire?"

And Tails, Espio, Charmy, and even Marine grimaced at Vectors dullness. As it was obvious she controlled fire because she just did. And Blaze began to smirk still feeling a slight shiver over her action.

She turned to look at Amy argue with Rouge and Sonic looking confused "Yes Vector, I can throw fire…"

Then a smile came over Blaze's face as she looked over at Sonic. And everyone watched the scene with Rouge, Amy, and Sonic play out because Rouge's distraction had completely taken the heat off her yet again. And the village party goers began to surround them and praise them for defeating Eggman again. The party had an explosive conclusion, but it left her feeling a bit confused as to how well she'd hidden Sonic and her.

Marine and Rouge had really helped her out big time. As for the most part, it seemed they had kept everyone in the dark about her relationship with Sonic. Her parents kept serious expressions for the remainder of the party. Though there were a few hiccups here and there, it looked as if she created enough confusion so no one knew for sure. Her parents underhanded methods to find out about her personal dealings had been thwarted she hoped. Because the party went on for a little longer before everyone packed up and went to bed for the night. It was a lively event with much to talk about, but it was saved for the next day as exhaustion won the battle for the evening.

* * *

><p>The next day brought slightly cloudy skies but it was still bright, sunny, and warm out. It was early morning, and the sun was rising. The Royal military had discreetly and meticulously disassembled everything after the party last night. Despite Eggman's dangerous appearance, everything remained peaceful afterwards and into the night. The escalation of events in the last two days had finally settled back into normalcy today, and Blaze couldn't be more relived. After the vigorous actives the previous night many people slept in late. Blaze unfortunately still had to get up and move; she'd gotten up early to meet Rouge before the dawn of the day.<p>

She was currently walking from the backside of her dock; wearing her usual clothing again. She glanced behind herself seeing Rouge flying away in the opposite direction with the second big red box of gems shed given her. She watched her go with her usual stoic expression. She not only had to get up early to pay Rouge for her blackmail and help. She had to also transport her parents back home this morning. Rouge's eyes had literally lit up when she presented her the second set of gems.

And Rouge happily accepted the reward and or payment and swore her secret was safe with her. And that she would never tell anyone about her secret love affair. Blaze turned back around to go back into her dock with her mind musing about how Rouge had continually depicted Sonic and her as that of lovebirds…

The thought of Rouge knowing made her fill with dread and embarrassment, though at the same time it also made her feel elation. Because after the long battle with the confusion over her feelings over the years she was happy that love was an actual reality for her now…

Though Rouge did not tell her where she was going, and she had to get going herself. Only she knew the next time she saw Rouge, she would look at her with a knowing stare. So she rounded back to the front side of the dock seeing the sand on the beach completely clear of anything that transpired the previous day. Then she re-opened the door to her home and a blast of warm air flooded inside.

Marine was sitting to her right at their kitchen table eating some food. Marine swallowed her food with a smile "You about ready to talk to your folks?"

Blaze nodded "We will depart soon, but they want to speak with us all. I am guessing they want to give thanks."

Marine nodded and bite into her beard chewing and speaking "…I'll be there in a sec…I'll go warm up the S.S. Marine…" he voice was muffled by the food in her mouth "Do you think they know?" she asked curiously.

Blaze paused, and her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she thought looking at the floor, then releasing looking back at her "It is uncertain. It is certain they do not know for sure."

Marine nodded in agreement "I'm dead set they didn't get any straight info last night."

"I don't not think they know about…us…for sure. But I will remain careful." Blaze responded in a calm voice.

Marine nodded with a mouth full of food and Blaze went back outside and closed the door behind herself. She walked over to the threshold of the stairs that lead down into the sand and crossed her arms. Her stoic expression stayed as she looked to her left at the row of four anchored royal military ships.

Her parents had gather Sonic, Marine, Tails, and Amy as the party ended last night and told them they wanted to speak with them this morning as they departed. Her lips curled downward into a frown again. She hoped they didn't have anything else up their sleeves…

So she waited for a while until Sonic, Amy, and Tails showed up. They greeted her a good morning and walked over to the first ship near Blaze and Marine's dock. The ship Blazes parents were on. They all ascended the ships ramp and there were less but Royal military guards in a military standing positions by the railings. Their arms behind their backs, with serious expressions, and wearing purple like royal attire like Blaze and still mostly females.

Once they reached the top they walked on deck and spotted Blazes parents near an open doorway speaking with a few guards and Gardon. Her parents were wearing their casual clothing again. And they noticed glancing over at them as they stepped on board. Her parents seemed to end their conversation, and the guards went through the open doorway. They walked over with Gardon but Blaze, Sonic, Tails, and Amy noticed something strangely different about them as they walked over to them.

As they stopped in front of them, they noticed that Blaze's parents seemed strangely clam. Even more so than when they showed up; they were a tad more serious when they showed up and had been in their stay.

Blazes parents had relaxed postures and they both smiled. Blazes mother spoke first looking down at Gardon "You may return to Blaze."

Gardon blinked looking slightly nervous, but he bowed "Yes your highness!" and he walked over to stand by Blaze and the others.

Amy, Tails, and Sonic smiled but Blaze just lost her stoic expression. She donned a slight frown and raised a single eyebrow "Are you ready to depart?" she asked them both.

Blaze's father nodded "Yes dear, we just wanted to thank you all for your help and helping us spend time with our daughter." both of Blazes parents bowed to them all and stood back up.

Amy, Sonic, and Tails responded with various "No probs" and Your welcomes". Blazes mother spoke holding her hands together "The evening may not have gone without error without your assistance…" then Blaze's mother donned a gentle smile and looked at Sonic in particular "Sonic…" she paused with a light voice.

And Tails, Amy, Sonic, Blaze, and Gardon blinked in confusion as she continued "…All of you…" she referred to Sonic, Tails, and Amy "…you should visit sometime, we' be delighted to have you…"

Blazes father nodded smiling in agreement "There is no need to be strangers…"

Tails, Sonic, and Amy smirked at their odd statements but Blaze eyes widened slightly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion slack jawed gazing at her parents. Their statements were very odd and eluding, and she didn't like it…

Tails then spoke with a smile "Do you enjoy your time off?" he asked Blazes parents.

And a big smile came over Blazes fathers face, and he laughed heartily nodding up and down "Hahaha! I believe so and we accomplished what we wanted to do."

Though again his statement was double edged and could have meant more than one thing. Amy and Tails smiled but rolled their eyes thinking Blazes parents were even a tad stranger than Blaze herself. But Blaze knew better as she suspiciously glared at her parents, her pinched together into a frown. She narrowed her eyes looking at both her parents with an upset face and remaining silent. Her parents smirked deliberately raising their eyebrows in return.

Sonic's smile recced to a nervous one because what Blazes parents had just spoke did sound odd. Blaze and Sonic felt their stomachs turn as they all continued to talk briefly with her parents before their departure. Because they both knew something didn't feel right, and her parents were a bit too calm. Because when they arrived they weren't. They both began to wonder if they had really hidden their union as well as they thought they had…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down at Blazes and Marines dock Marine ran out the door slamming it behind her. With wide eyes, she hurriedly ran down the stone stairs of the dock into the sand. She wanted to catch up with everyone but she stopped a little distance of the ramp of the first ship when she noticed something. On the second ships ramp the Chaotix were walking down it with a brown sack.<p>

A curious expression came over her face, and then she grinned turning away from the first ship. This seemed like a good time to find out of the Chaotix were successful in their task for Blazes parents. The Choatix didn't know Marine knew her parents, Blaze, and she only encountered them once so they didn't know much about them. It seemed they were oblivious that she knew the King and Queen.

Given their track record she wondered if they failed liked they had many times in the past as she had heard. As it seemed she might have been the only they told about their secret mission last night by mistake no less. She might not get another chance to ask, and they might not want to tell anyone else. So she decided to strike while the iron was hot so she could get more info for Blaze.

"Oi! hang on!" she grinned running through the sand over to the second ships ramp.

The Chaotix noticed her and stopped when they reached the bottom of the ramp. Charmy buzzed happily "Hey Marine!"

Espio nodded in silence, and Vector grinned holding a brown sack "Heh!" he grinned baring his teeth holding the bag up.

Marine looked slightly confused; she hesitated as she spoke not liking what she was seeing already "…So how did your first job go? Did that King and Queen reward ya?"

Espio nodded "Normally, I would say no, because we don't complete our task often. So this will be our first successful job since I can't remember when." he said with a smile.

And Marine blinked in shock "…You huh!"

Vector nodded with a big grin "Yep! We had a little trouble finding the computer room on that ship but when we got there they gave us this!" he held his bag up in the air again.

Marine scratched her head in confusion narrowing her eyes as Charmy spoke "We were actually paid for once! I can't believe it!" he said happily.

"Me neither." Espio smirked.

And Vector glared at the two briefly "Well I can!" he pouted then looked back a Marine grinning again "That King and Queen said they got exactly what they were looking for! So now it's time for new beginnings for the Chaotix detective agency!" Vector held his sack of money up in the air.

Marine still looked baffled but nodded "…Well that's great…" she said unenthusiastically "I gotta going my selves guys, I'll see ya around the high seas…."

And they all nodded happily at her and walked off towards the village. Marine watched them go with wide eyes still not believing they got paid. Because she had heard so many stories of them not getting paid.

_"We should look for a new location for a new building" Vector said enthusiastically._

_"Wouldn't there be a better investment for that money?" Espio asked him._

_"We can buy food!" Charmy exclaimed._

_"Nonsense! Our building needs to be huge! With a water fountain…" Vector shot back at Espio._

Marine then frowned because she knew Blaze wasn't going to like the sound of this. Because if what the Chaotix said was true. Then everything they thought they just did to distract her parents had changed. Marine turned back around and ran back to the first ship to join everybody else. Blaze and she were going to have a long talk on their trips on the S.S. Marine….

* * *

><p>A day later…<p>

It was nighttime at the village by the beach, and everyone began settling in for the night. Blaze and Marine were doing the same down in their indoor dock. Greeting each other goodnight for the evening as they would probably not be leaving their rooms again. They were in their nighttime clothes now; she wore a purple night gown and Marine short pants and t-shirt Their doors shut, and Blaze sighed relaxing her shoulders after having a long hectic week.

The lamp next to her bed was already on and illuminated her room as she went over to her bed and laid fully down on it. She laid on her back staring up at her cleaning of her room with a stoic expression. She crossed her arms behind her head and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Sometimes as life progressed, so many things happen that you can't remember it all. She felt scatterbrained with all the events in the last week or so, and she tried to make sense of her racing mind now that she had some time to relax again. A moment of silence to collect herself…

Firstly, she had finished her now occasional duties as Princess and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds in her world. So she now had some time off again and wouldn't have to deal with such matters for a few months anyway. They had been away longer than expected when she escorted her parents' home…

When escorting her parents back home Marine, and she did interrogate Gardon. Asking him what did her parents do to him, and if they asked him any questions about her. Gardon groveled for forgiveness though he had done nothing wrong. He swore his continued loyalty to her and swore he did not tell her parents anything because they didn't ask him anything…

They really just had him working paperwork on the ship. He witnessed their battle with Eggman aboard the ship and almost everything. So she forgave Gardon as he had kept to his word as her bodyguard. Gardon was very happy of her pardon but it left other questions when they reached Arch City.

Gardon was relived and was back in Arch City now until she came for him again. But Marine and she concluded that her parents had taken Gardon away from her to remove him from the picture. Considering that Gardon couldn't help her the entire time, her parents did get a better view of Sonic and her.

Things were back to normal in Arch City when they returned for the most part. The special unnamed event her parents had started three days ago was not mentioned. Her family has also been gone. The news and media in her world had seemed to stop talking about it as well. Her parents went back to running the kingdom but something about them was different. They seemed to be now at a peaceful calm…

The agitation and annoyance in their behavior had all but disappeared. As three days ago when they were demanding she tell them where she was going, they were very upset with her. Now they were just happy…and it worried her a bit…

Because when Marine and she got ready to depart, meeting them in their office, they both had smug looks. Her father didn't mention suitors or his list, and neither did her mother. They didn't even mention Sonic. Just that she have a safe trip back…

In the past, they occasionally bothered her with the nonsense of suitors no matter what was going on. Now there wasn't a peep out of them…only the smug smirks on their faces…

And she wasn't sure…but it was clear they had learned something…

Marine and she had the S.S Marine restocked in their stay; it was the reason why they had stayed an extra day in the city. They didn't run into Tiara or Honey that day either…

But on the trip back with Marine the information she told her about the Chaotix made her, and Marine know for sure…her parents had come to some sort of conclusion about Sonic and her…

Blaze continued to stare blankly at her ceiling feeling a little down at the circumstances. When Marine and she returned late yesterday evening she'd got a brief period of time to speak with Sonic. A brief time to hold Sonic…

She told him of the many things she had discovered. And they decided they would speak about it at another time. Because suspicions were still high after her parent's arrival, and Amy was not giving him any breaks. Though to her relief it seemed Tails and the others were still not suspicious of him.

Blaze crossed her legs taking in a deep breathe through her nostrils…she couldn't wait to see him tonight…

This new feeling of dependence she sometimes didn't like…she felt vulnerable…but she also did like being held…

So Blaze relaxed on her bed with her windows slightly cracked and her curtains softly billowing in the nighttime breeze. It was still plenty hot out this season and the air that blew into her room was warm. She waited for a time pondering in her head and waiting for Sonic when he finally showed up. She heard a soft knock on her window and sat up on her bed.

She looked curiously over at her window _"Sonic?"_ she whispered.

_"It's me."_ he whispered back but he remained out of sight.

An uncontrollable smile slowly crept onto Blazes face as she got up from her bed and opened her window more so Sonic to climb in. He grinned as he climbed through and poked his head back out_ "I don't think anyone saw me."_

But Blaze was impatient and eager to see him; they hadn't had any private time for a while now. And she grabbed and turned him around looking at him with smile. She remained silent "…"

Sonic blinked momentarily then grinned _"You miss me?'_

But she remained silent and pulled his arms around her, and he got the hint and did it himself. Blaze then closed her eyes and leaned forward and kissed him slowly wrapping her arms around him. Her stomach still fluttered at the sensations…

When they broke the kiss Blaze led him over to her bed and the both laid down next to each other. Blaze laid her arms on his chest snuggling up against him with her eyes closed and a silly grin on her face. While a low murmur escaped her, he had an arm wrapped around her and her crinkled tail laid across his legs.

Once they were both comfortable and Blaze stopped purring and Sonic spoke with his eyes closed; they both spoke in low voices now that they were closer "I've been meaning to ask you, do you think Marine knows? It's just sometimes it's almost like she does."

But Blaze dismissed him "No I do not think so Sonic. If she knew wouldn't it be obvious?"

"Hmmm…maybe your right…I'm just glad we sort of made it through the last few days..." Sonic yawned but his pause was short "…So your parents hired the Choatix…and they said your parents got what they wanted?" he questioned her smiling with his eyes closed.

Blaze shifted closer to him "Yes that is the gist of it."

"…So what were they looking for?" he asked questioningly.

"I wish I knew the type of information that my parents gathered. All we know is that they weren't looking for the type of information we thought they were looking for. And if they have actually successfully gathered what they wanted to know, they weren't simply watching us interact." Blaze yawned softly with a gentle smile on her face with her eyes closed.

Sonic chuckled "You don't sound too upset about this."

"I am." she giggled "I could say the same for you." she countered.

"I am." he responded defensively "What gave it away?" he asked her.

"If you saw their faces you would understand…" she let her words slip from her mouth.

And it became silent for a moment as what she just said cemented what her parents had just done and what they knew. The conclusion they both came to was that her parents had come to forcibly meet him or whoever she was hiding; which in this case was him. They had introduced themselves to Sonic since Blaze refused to do it herself. It was obvious that their claim of spending time with her was sort of a fallacy because they didn't do much of it. Instead, they forcibly meet her first boyfriend, and they both knew that her parents probably considered him to be a suitor now; someone she marked or a candidate for marriage.

They both stayed quiet laying with each other pondering what it all meant. Though it wasn't sure exactly what they knew, they were no less closer to pushing away the threats to potential loss of freedom in their relationship. As it was certain if they knew her parents would begin to pressure them. Begin asking questions about marriage and…children…

Her world would be in a media frenzy. For not only was she the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and Princess. She was abnormal in her world full of normal people. With all those things compiled on one another, she, the single relation less Guardian and Princess would be the biggest wedding in her world's recent history. Because it was always known the Princess had never been involved and for a person a rare as her. An individual with abilities which was rare in her history. Her getting married…there would be no end to the attention…

They both dreaded the idea of it…

And they both were a bit down about how it all turned out because they might have lost some freedom in their relationship with her parents possibly knowing…they had did their best…

But they both smiled in the moment they were in. Being with one another for support helped them through it…

Blaze yawned again but opened her eyes and sat up. Her smiled weakened "It is getting late Sonic, you should head home for tonight…" she said saddened that he had to go, they still didn't want anyone catching them together.

But Sonic grinned at her "I don't know…I'm already kinda tired…maybe I'll sleep here tonight…" he yawned again.

Blaze smirked wanting to protest him, but she was too tired to argue with him psychically and mentally. They had only done this once or twice but she was feeling adventurous tonight as well after making it through another bad situation. She pushed down on his chest to push herself up and leaned over to the other side of her bed and turned off her lamp and lied back down.

Her golden eyes reflected in the night, and she kissed him one last time before they both lied down. She laid back down smuggling up against and using him as a pillow closing her eyes with a smile "Goodnight Sonic, we will think of something…"

Sonic yawned pulling her closer and closing his eyes "Yea…tomorrow….night Blaze…hmmmhmm…"

And they both began to doze off into dreamland in each other's embrace. Over the months as they had been together one thing was constant. The friendship they had in the past carried over to now. The trust between them was stronger than ever. Any situation they faced they were able to conquer even better together. And even though the threat of their relationship being exposed was not as big as let's say both of their worlds merging and destroying millions of lives. This misadventure to protect the privacy of their relationship was none the less epic in size.

And many times they did not say in words what they felt, instead expressing it in other manners. It was sure they worked great as individuals together, and the challenges they were sure to face were never too strong for the both of them. As the individuals they were, their compassion and love of one another could surmount any task now that they'd found one another…

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
